


Tin Man

by Hayate



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Tin Man (2007), Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayate/pseuds/Hayate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Sakura niespodziewanie przenosi się do innego wymiaru. Nie ma jednak czasu na przystosowanie się do nowej sytuacji - musi odnaleźć i uratować porwanych rodziców. W zadaniu pomagają jej mający kłopoty z pamięcią, Fay, oraz były stróż prawa - Kurogane. Wkrótce okazuje się, że zaginieni rodzice to nie jedyny problem z jakim muszą sobie poradzić nasi bohaterowie.</p><p>Pairingi: Kurogane x Fay, Touya x Yukito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wstęp

**Author's Note:**

> Fusion TRC z Tin Man.  
> Dla tych, co nie wiedzą: fusion - umieszczenie bohaterów jednej serii w świecie, lub roli bohaterów z innej :)
> 
> Jeśli ktoś zna Tin Mana - dobrze - zobaczym, jak sobie poradzą nasi bohaterowie w sytuacji z tego mini-serialu.
> 
> Jeśli nie zna - jeszcze lepiej - przynajmniej fabuła wyda wam się ciekawsza ;)
> 
> Ani Tin Man, ani TRC nie są moją własnością! Pożyczam tylko bohaterów i fabułę, a także nie ciągnę z fika żadnych zysków materialnych :) (nauczyłam się pisać takie rzeczy czytając fiki po angielsku - zawsze to piszą :) )

Sakura nie miała pojęcia, co się właściwie stało. Jeszcze przed chwilą była w swoim domu. Czytała książkę na łóżku, gdy nagle do jej pokoju wbiegli, całkowicie przerażeni, rodzice, zarzucając na nią jakiś płaszcz z szafy i wyprowadzili ją na dach, przez strych. Starali się wytłumaczyć coś bardzo skomplikowanego. Niestety, szum wiatru, spowodowany potworną burzą, niemal całkowicie zagłuszał ich słowa. Dziewczyna zdołała usłyszeć tylko „jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie”, „nie jesteśmy twoimi prawdziwymi rodzicami” i „musisz wrócić do domu”. Szkoda tylko, że nic z tego nie zrozumiała. Kątem oka dostrzegła jednak tajemnicze postacie biegnące po schodach za nimi. Nie zdążyła im się jednak przyjrzeć, gdyż rodzice nieustannie ją pospieszali. Tylko ich dziwne czarne płaszcze rzuciły jej się w oczy.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się na dachu, ojciec życzył jej powodzenia, matka przytuliła ją na pożegnanie, po czym oboje, beż żadnych skrupułów, wrzucili ją w sam środek wirującego tornada.

Dziewczyna była absolutnie pewna, że po takim zdarzeniu powinna zginąć, albo przynajmniej być poważnie ranna. Tymczasem po prostu obudziła się na ziemi w lesie, cała obolała, ale jak najbardziej żywa i bez większych obrażeń. Nie rozumiała, jak to się stało.

Jej dezorientacja wzrosła, gdy zobaczyła nad sobą kilku dziwnie ubranych ludzi z włóczniami w rękach. Mieli co najwyżej po metrze wzrostu, spaloną od słońca skórę, a ich stroje przyozdobione były czerwonymi piórami.

Kłując swoją bronią, zmusili ją do wstania z ziemi. Bez żadnej wyraźnej przyczyny, oskarżyli ją o szpiegowanie na rzecz jakiegoś "Króla T”, o którym pierwszy raz w życiu słyszała i zmusili do pójścia z nimi do ich wioski. Całą drogę skrzętnie ignorowali jej pytania, a gdy szła, ich zdaniem, za wolno, nie wahali się jej lekko kłuć w łydki, by przyspieszyła kroku.

Teraz siedziała zamknięta przez nich w jakieś dziwnej klatce, łudząco przypominającej ptasią, tyle, że zrobioną całkowicie z drewna. Na samym środku podłogi była dziura, zajmująca połowę jej powierzchni, przez którą wepchnęli dziewczynę porywacze, po czym zawiesili klatkę ponad dziesięć metrów nad ziemią i odeszli mówiąc, że wrócą jeszcze, by ją przesłuchać.

Sakura była przestraszona i zszokowana. Nie miała pojęcia, o co chodzi, ani co się wokół niej dzieje. Zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać, czy to wszystko to nie jest po prostu jakiś dziwny sen, bo jak inaczej wyjaśnić fakt, że po wpadnięciu w tornado, popchnięta przez własnych rodziców, mówiących, że tak naprawdę nimi nie są, wylądowała w całkiem obcym i nienaturalnym miejscu?

Powoli zaczynała ją boleć głowa, więc aby rozproszyć swoje niespokojne myśli i potencjalnie znaleźć jakąś drogę ucieczki, postanowiła się rozejrzeć po otoczeniu.

Znajdowała się w lesie, bez wątpliwości. Dużym, starym lesie. Pod stopami, przez dziurę w klatce, widziała tylko ściółkę usłaną połamanymi gałęziami, uschniętymi liśćmi i kilkoma kępkami paproci i jeżyn. Całkiem normalny widok. Spojrzała przed siebie, na drzewa, a w zasadzie na ich korony, gdzie pomiędzy rozłożystymi gałęziami wybudowano domki, z których wyglądali ciekawie „mali ludzie”. Domki te łączyły drewniane mosty. Ogółem architektura „wioski” przypominała jej kryjówkę Robin Hooda i jego wesołej gromadki z hollywoodzkich produkcji. Może to dziwne, ale to porównanie zdołało ją w pewien sposób uspokoić.

Trochę mniej zdenerwowana rozejrzała się wreszcie po swoim więzieniu. I pisnęła przerażona.

Na ławeczce, tuż za nią, siedział, przywiązany w pasie do prętów, mężczyzna, którego wcześniej nawet nie zauważyła.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej przyjacielsko, machając jej wesoło ręką na powitanie. To jednak ani trochę jej nie uspokoiło. Kto mógł pozostać taki wesoły, będąc jednocześnie uwięzionym i unieruchomionym?

\- Cześć. - Usłyszała padające z jego ust słowo. Miał delikatny głos, który brzmiał równie wesoło, jak wskazywało na to jego zachowanie.

\- Dzień dobry - zdołała z siebie wykrztusić po kilku nieudanych próbach, ale obcemu nie wydawało się to sprawiać jakiegoś problemu. Nadal uśmiechał się do niej promieniście, z nieco przymkniętymi oczyma, beztrosko bujając nogami zawieszonymi kilka centymetrów nad podłogą klatki.

\- Co tu robisz? - zapytał.

\- Tamci ludzie znaleźli mnie w lesie i oskarżyli o szpiegowanie - wyjaśniła. Z każdą chwilą było jej coraz prościej mówić, co nie znaczyło, że w obecności obcego czuła się komfortowo.

\- Nie martw się nimi - mężczyzna machnął na to ręką. - Shorci to z natury paranoicy. Oskarżyliby o szpiegowanie liście, gdyby tylko miały oczy i uczy… no i usta, żeby potem mogły to komuś przekazać - dodał po namyśle. - Chociaż w takim razie przydałyby im się też nogi, żeby mogły chodzić. Albo lepiej skrzydła, las jest duży, a liście malutkie, musiałyby iść godzinami, żeby gdzieś dotrzeć. Chyba, że jeździłyby na zwierzętach - mężczyzna zaczął na poważnie rozważać wszystkie możliwości, najwyraźniej całkowicie zapominając o obecności Sakury.

Ta popatrzyła na niego trochę zdziwiona, ale nie przeszkadzała mu. Lepiej, żeby nie zwracał na nią uwagi, niż próbował coś jej zrobić. To, że mieszkała na wsi, wcale nie znaczyło, że nie wiedziała, jacy ludzie potrafią być czasami niebezpieczni. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o tych, którzy próbują się zaprzyjaźnić z naiwnymi nastolatkami.

Sakura nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy w klatce na powrót zapadła cisza. Dopiero po paru minutach odwróciła się, nieco zaintrygowana, w stronę tajemniczego mężczyzny.

\- Cześć! - przywitał się w identyczny sposób, jak zaledwie parę minut temu. - Co tu robisz? - zapytał, gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.

\- Już… już panu mówiłam - powiedziała, nieco zbita z tropu, dziewczyna.

Mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.

\- Naprawdę? - ale potem jego twarz przybrała przepraszający wyraz. - Mam kłopoty z pamięcią - wyjaśnił. - Przepraszam.

\- Nic nie szkodzi - zapewniła go natychmiast.

Tak więc jedna tajemnica została wyjaśniona - mężczyzna był taki beztroski, bo po prostu nie pamiętał, co się wokół niego dzieje. Postanowiła przetestować swoją teorię.

\- Co tu robisz? - zadała mu to samo pytanie.

\- Och - rozejrzał się przez chwilę, po czym znów spojrzał na nią. - Wygląda na to, że zostałem złapany przez Shortów. Wiesz, że oni bardzo dobrze karmią swoich więźniów? Właściwie to lepiej mieszkać u nich niż na ulicy w stolicy. Zwłaszcza teraz, od kiedy Wielki T. został Królem. Swoją drogą… - kolejny długi wywód został tym razem przerwany wybuchem zamieszania wśród niewielkich ludzi.

Sakura spojrzała wokół siebie i dostrzegła, że wszyscy mieszkańcy nadrzewnej wioski opuścili swoje chatki i w panice uciekali mostami najdalej jak mogli. Kilku mężczyzn z włóczniami natomiast zsunęło się po linach na ziemię. Dziewczyna spojrzała przez dziurę w podłodze i to, co zobaczyła sprawiło, że serce przestało jej na moment bić.

Na koniach, tuż pod wioskę, przyjechało kilku mężczyzn w płaszczach, identycznych jak te, które nosili włamywacze w jej domu - czarne z czerwonym symbolem przypominającym nietoperza.

\- Płaszczowcy - powiedział jej towarzysz niedoli. Rozbawienie całkowicie zniknęło z jego głosu, a zastąpiła je powaga i strach. - Trzeba wiać - dodał. Próbował wstać z ławki, ale lina zatrzymała go w miejscu.

Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdumienie i lekka panika. Widocznie o linie też nie pamiętał.

Sakura nie tracąc ani chwili uwolniła go. Tak, nie ufała mu ani trochę, ale nie mogła go zostawić go samego i bezbronnego na pastwę ludzi, którzy wywołali w nim taki strach.

\- Dzięki, skarbie - powiedział, stając na podłodze. - A teraz rób to co ja - zarządził.

Mężczyzna wszedł w dziurę w podłodze i zawisł, trzymając się rękoma o krawędź, kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią. Po czym zaczął się bujać. Dziewczyna przez chwilę żałowała, że go odwiązała. Przecież na pewno zginie, jeśli się tylko puści. Już miała go namawiać do powrotu do wnętrza klatki, gdy zauważyła, że ich więzienie zaczęło się ruszać wraz z mężczyzną. Klatka bujała się na dwie strony - w przód i w tył - coraz mocniej i mocniej, powoli zbliżając się do najbliższego mostu.

Wtedy dziewczyna zrozumiała, co robi jej towarzysz i dołączyła do niego. Bujali się tak jeszcze zaledwie przez niecałe dwadzieścia sekund, ale dłonie Sakury zaczynały już ją boleć. Wiedziała, że nie wytrzyma dłużej.

\- Na „trzy” skaczemy - powiadomił ją mężczyzna, rozpraszając jej myśli. - Raz… dwa… i trzy!!!

Mężczyzna puścił się i zgrabnie wylądował na moście. Sakura jednak trochę się spóźniła. Spadłaby wprost na jednego z „Płaszczowców” , który najwyraźniej kłócił się o coś z niskim przedstawicielem wioski, ale na szczęście udało jej się jedną ręką złapać o bujający się most.

Dwie delikatne i zaskakująco silne dłonie złapały ją za nadgarstek i wciągnęły ją na most.

\- To było zabawne - skomentował mężczyzna. - Ale chyba powinniśmy już iść, prawda?- Ne puszczając jej ręki poprowadził ją mostami i linowymi drabinkami, sprytnie wymijając kręcących się wokół ludzi, a po paru minutach widok wioski wśród drzew pozostał dla Sakury tylko wspomnieniem.

* ~ * ~ *

Szli razem przez las już od kilkunastu minut. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz miała czas dokładniej przyjrzeć się swojemu nowemu znajomemu. Był od niej zdecydowanie wyższy, ale był też chudy, najprawdopodobniej niedożywiony. Brud pokrywał go od podeszew zniszczonych butów do samego czubka nieumytej głowy, co sugerowało, że już jakiś czas żył bez domu. Miał zniszczony, szary płaszcz sięgający za kolana, który kiedyś, być może, był niebieskiego koloru. Wszystko w nim wydawało się być szare - ubranie, blada skóra, a nawet sięgające ramion włosy, choć w nich można było bez problemu dostrzec blond kolor. Jedyne, co miało u niego żywą barwę, to oczy, a właściwie jedno oko; drugie było całkowicie czarne. Prawe oko mężczyzny było szafirowe i błyszczało wesoło, patrząc beztrosko na świat. Czarne nie miało tego błysku. Zaryzykowałaby stwierdzenie, że prawdopodobnie nic na nie nie widzi, ale to było niemożliwe - gdy patrzysz jednym okiem, nie widzisz głębi, nie wiesz, jak daleko są od ciebie dane przedmioty, a on przecież trafił prosto na wąski mostek „niskich ludzi”.

Sakura zatrzymała mężczyznę.

\- Przepraszam, ale dokąd idziemy? - zapytała.

\- Przed siebie - odpowiedział po prostu.

\- Nie chciałabym być niegrzeczna, ale czy chodzenie „przed siebie” ma jakiś sens?

\- Gdy nie wiem dokąd iść, idę przed siebie. W ten sposób zawsze gdzieś dojdę – wyjaśnił, jakby to była najprostsza rzecz pod słońcem.

\- To może poszukamy chociaż jakiejś drogi? - zaproponowała dziewczyna. - Nie przejdę daleko przez las w tych butach - wyjaśniła.

Blondyn spojrzał jej na stopy. Dziewczyna miała na sobie delikatne czerwone pantofelki z kokardkami. „Czerwone buty? Do czego pasują czerwone buty?” pomyślał sobie i postanowił obejrzeć cały jej strój. Sakura ubrana była w czarne, jeansowe, obcisłe spodnie, sięgające trochę za kolana i czerwoną bluzkę, a na to wszystko narzucony był czarny płaszczyk z małymi, czerwonymi kokardkami na rękawach. Jego wzrok powoli wędrował wyżej, aż w końcu trafił na jej twarz. Przez chwilę ukazała mu się wizja dziecka o pyzatej buźce i szmaragdowych oczach, otoczoną burzą brązowych loków. Została ona jednak zastąpiona smukłą twarzą szesnastolatki, o dużych oczach tego samego odcieniu, a włosy były o wiele krótsze i, być może, odrobinę jaśniejsze.

\- Wiem pan, gdzie jest jakaś droga? - zapytała.

\- Oczywiście. Każdy wie, gdzie jest wielka Żółta Droga w Strefie Zewnętrznej - powiedział i zmienił kierunek swojego ruchu.

Nastolatka pospieszyła za nim.

\- Co to jest „Strefa Zewnętrzna” i ta „Żółta Droga”? - zapytała.

\- Strefa Zewnętrzna to nasz kraj. Żółta Droga, a właściwie Żółte Drogi, przecinają go wzdłuż i wszerz, i prowadzą przez wszystkie większe miasta prosto do stolicy. Ale stolica to niebezpieczne miejsce, od kiedy Królem został „Wielki T”. Kiedyś SZ była piękna. Ludzie byli szczęśliwi, ale on zasiadł na tronie i zapanował terror. Nie pytaj mnie, jak się to stało, bo nie pamiętam - dodał od razu przepraszającym tonem.

\- A ci „płaszczowcy”? Byli chyba u mnie w domu.

\- To słudzy Króla T. Ze spotkania z nimi nigdy nie wynika nic dobrego - powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na nią.

\- Ale moi rodzice tam byli! Co się z nimi stało?!

Blondyn nie odpowiedział i szedł dalej. Sakura uparcie stała w miejscu, ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi. Ze strachu przed zgubieniem się w lesie w końcu jednak ruszyła z miejsca i poszła za nim.

\- Jeśli twoi rodzice żyją, to na pewno zabrano ich do stolicy - powiedział, gdy tylko go dogoniła.

Nie potrafił kłamać. Nie wiedział, czy nigdy nie umiał, czy po prostu zapomniał jak to się robi. Więc nie skłamał - nie powiedział, że wszystko jest dobrze i na pewno nic im się nie stało, bo to nie mogła być prawda. Nawet jeśli to było rzeczą, którą chciała usłyszeć dziewczyna.

\- Więc idziemy do stolicy - zadecydowała nastolatka.

Tym razem to blondyn zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem malującym się na twarzy.

\- To niebezpieczne - powiedział trzęsącym się głosem.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mogą tam być moi rodzice. Jeśli żyją muszę ich uratować.

\- A-ale na pewno trafili do zamkowych lochów! Tam nie da się wejść i wyjść bez problemów! - zaprotestował. - Zginiemy!

\- Jeśli się pan boi to pójdę sama - odpowiedziała na to zdeterminowana i ruszyła przed siebie.

Po krótkiej chwili blondyn poszedł za nią i znów zaczął prowadzić drogę.

\- Zgubisz się w lesie bez przewodnika – wyjaśnił.

Sakura uśmiechnęła się promieniście.

\- Dziękuję, panie… - i właśnie wtedy dotarło do niej, że nawet nie wie, jak się nazywa jej nowy znajomy. – Przepraszam, nie przedstawiliśmy się sobie. Jestem Sakura.

\- Fay – odpowiedział po prostu. – To dlatego, że mój mózg robi sobie czasami fajrant – dodał ze śmiechem, jakby właśnie powiedział jakiś kawał.

\- Och – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, nieco zbita z tropu. Dopiero to przypomniało jej, że blondyn miał kłopoty z pamięcią i spojrzała na niego współczująco.

\- Nie martw się tym - mężczyzna zbył temat machnięciem ręki, gdy tylko zobaczył wyraz jej twarzy. – Cieszę się, że mogę ci pomóc, Sakura-san.

* ~ * ~ *

Sakura nie miała już szansy zapomnieć o kłopotach Faya z pamięcią. Szli przez las dobre pięć godzin i nie zobaczyła ani śladu osławionej Żółtej Drogi. Za to doskonale obejrzała sobie dziwny krzak, przypominający swoim kształtem siedzącego kota, który właśnie mijali po raz czwarty. Albo w lesie rosło ich pełno, albo blondyn po prostu zapomniał, gdzie mieli iść lub wcale nie pamiętał gdzie jest Droga i prowadził ją na ślepo. Sakura nie miała pojęcia, która opcja byłaby dla nich gorsza.

\- Ano - zawahała się, - Fay-san?

\- Tak, o co chodzi?- zapytał mężczyzna, ani na chwilę nie zwalniając kroku.

\- Nie chciałabym być niegrzeczna, ale wydaje mi się, że przechodziliśmy tędy już trzy razy – „Tak, świetnie dziewczyno! To było bardzo taktowne,” skarciła się w duchu.

\- N-naprawdę? – blondyn wydawał się być zakłopotany. – Ale ja przecież wiem, gdzie jest Droga. Każdy mieszkaniec ZS to wie…

\- Może powinniśmy po prostu zmienić kierunek? – zaproponowała nastolatka.

\- Tak, chyba masz rację. Przepraszam… Prowadź.

\- To nie twoja wina! Nie musisz przepraszać! – Sakura natychmiast poczuła wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Dziękuję, ale nie musisz mnie pocieszać – zapewnił ją spokojnym głosem. - To wszystko przez to, że nie pamiętam.

Nastolatce nie podobały się te słowa. Brzmiało to, jakby Fay obwiniał siebie, a nie swoją pamięć. Czuła jednak, że rozmowa na ten temat może doprowadzić co najwyżej jedynie do niekończącej się pętli przeprosin z obu stron. Zamiast tego postanowiła pomyśleć nad rozwiązaniem sytuacji, które zadowoli ich oboje.

\- Mam pomysł, pójdziemy teraz moją drogą, a jak sobie przypomnisz, gdzie należy iść, to ty nas poprowadzisz – powiedziała zdecydowanie. W ten sposób Fay nie będzie czuć się bezużyteczny, a ona może będzie mieć więcej szczęścia w znalezieniu drogi przez obcy las.

Blondyn od razu rozchmurzył się na jej słowa i już po chwili szli dalej, tym razem z Sakurą na czele.

* ~ * ~ *

Drugą rzeczą, której Sakura się szybko nauczyła, była zasada: „Nigdy nie spuszczaj Faya z oczu.” Dlaczego? Bo blondynowi zdarzało się zapominać, że nie idzie sam, ale z kimś i zamiast cierpliwie za nią podążać, zmieniał kierunek. Już kilka razy omal go w ten sposób nie zgubiła. Aby temu zapobiec, postanowiła iść tuż koło niego, zamiast go prowadzić, a w razie potrzeby nawet łapała go za ramię, gdy tylko próbował gdzieś odejść.

Nagle niespodziewanie zatrzymała się i szepnęła, głosem pełnym napięcia:

\- Słyszę głosy.

\- To niedobrze, powinnaś iść z tym do lekarza – poradził jej blondyn.

\- Nie takie głosy! Ktoś jest w pobliżu – dodała na tyle cicho, by tylko Fay mógł ją usłyszeć.

\- Och – odparł blondyn, wreszcie rozumiejąc, co miała na myśli.

Przez chwilę oboje stali w ciszy nasłuchując.

\- Ktoś się z kimś bije – zauważył Fay.

\- Tędy – Sakura ruszyła we wskazanym przez siebie kierunku.

\- To niebezpieczne – syknął ostrzegawczo blondyn starając się ją tym zatrzymać, ale gdy nie odniosło to żadnego skutku, poszedł za nią.

Czy ona naprawdę nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, w jak niebezpiecznym miejscu się znajdują? Tak, las z pozoru wydawał się spokojny, ale za każdym drzewem mogli się kryć Płaszczowcy tylko czekający na jakąś łatwą ofiarę.

Weszli na niewielkie wzgórze, gdzie schowali się za krzakami. Ze swojej kryjówki zobaczyli niewielką polanę nad jeziorkiem. Na brzegu stał ładny, zadbany, zbudowany z drewna domek. Grupa Płaszczowców siłą wyciągała z niego za włosy krzyczącą przeraźliwie kobietę. Kawałek dalej, przywiązany do pala, stał młody mężczyzna. Wrzeszczał na wszystkich i, choć nie słyszeli wyraźnie jego słów, bez trudu można się było domyślić, z tonu jego głosu oraz wyrazu czerwonej od wysiłku twarzy, że jest wściekły. Płaszczowcy nie zwracali na niego uwagi, a kilku z nich wróciło do domu i w sposób podobny do kobiety, wyciągnęli młodego chłopaka, może trochę młodszego od Sakury.

\- Musimy coś zrobić, oni ich zabiją! – dziewczyna szepnęła przerażona. Nie czekając na odpowiedź wyskoczyła z ukrycia i popędziła po stoku wprost na Płaszczowców. Mężczyzna przy palu robił tyle hałasu, ze reszta nie zwróciła na nią nawet najmniejszej uwagi.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł - mruknął pod nosem blondyn, ale mimo to pobiegł za nią.

Sakura była już przy najbliższym napastniku. Czemu nie zauważył jej z takiej odległości? Nie wiedziała i nie obchodziło jej to. Z całej siły kopnęła go w goleń.  
Ku jej zdumieniu jej stopa przeleciała nogę przeciwnika jak powietrze i nagle wszystko się zatrzymało. Ona straciła równowagę i upadła na ziemię, boleśnie uderzając się w kość ogonową.

\- Och, to zaklęcie holograficzne – stwierdził blondyn, który przez ten czas zdążył do niej dotrzeć.

\- Co takiego? – zapytała próbując wstać z ziemi.

\- Taki hologram wywołany zaklęciem – wyjaśnił podając jej rękę.

\- To znaczy, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę?

\- Teraz nie, ale kiedyś się zdarzyło. Na tym to polega. Gdzieś tu musi być jakiś wyłącznik – mężczyzna zaczął krążyć po polanie, nie kłopocząc się z omijaniem stojących na niej ludzi, a co za tym idzie, co chwilę przechodząc przez kogoś. – AHA! – wykrzyknął w końcu triumfalnie. Podniósł z ziemi kamień i nagle całe zbiegowisko rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. Został tylko nieco zniszczony już, dom i kilka stojących przy nim rupieci. – Ktokolwiek wygenerował zaklęcie, ułożył magiczne kamienie w pentagram, dlatego nie byliśmy w stanie nikogo dotknąć. Jeśli ułoży się heksagram, jest to możliwe, ale wtedy z kolej obraz traci na swojej wyraźności. Wszystko zależy od tego, czego potrzebujesz.

\- Zaklęcie zostało wymyślone, aby odtwarzać przebieg spotkań rady dla nieobecnych członków, w czasie, gdy panowała epidemia grypy – zaczął wyjaśniać nauczycielskim tonem, który Sakura ostatnio słyszała w klatce u Shortów. - Wielu radnych nie mogło się stawić. Gdy już wyzdrowieli, przybywali do Sali zebrań i zwyczajnie puszczano im hologram. Nie wiem jednak, po co miałby się tutaj przydać. Och, a te kamienie stosuje się też przy wielu innych zaklęciach. Można powiedzieć, że są uniwersalne, dlatego, gdy jesteś magiem zawsze powinieneś mieć kilka przy sobie. Na tyle, żeby wystarczyło na ułożenie z nich chociaż dwóch heksagramów. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy coś takiego się przyda. - Blondyn krążył po polanie, zbierając pozostałe kamienie i podrzucając je beztrosko w powietrzu.  
Sakura z kolej postanowiła zbadać otoczenie. Nie to, żeby nie interesował jej wykład, po prostu niewiele z tego rozumiała. Sam fakt istnienia zaklęć był dla niej trudny do przełknięcia. Choć po teleportacji za pomocą tornada wszystko było już dla niej możliwe.

Jakkolwiek zaklęcia były dla niej nadal tematem obcym, nie wierzyła, że ktoś zostawił tu takie, ot tak sobie, bez powodu. Nawet jeśli miałoby być przestrogą, czy innego rodzaju ostrzeżeniem dla przypadkowych przechodniów - nie dostrzegła w pobliżu żadnego innego domu, a na polanę nie prowadziła nawet polna ścieżka. Miejsce było wyraźnie opuszczone.

Rupiecie przy domu były różnej wielkości i kształtu. Wszystko było już jednak kompletnie zniszczone przez wiatry i deszcze. Wśród wielu znanych i nieznanych jej przyrządów dostrzegła także coś, co przypominało strój nurka z dawnych filmów.

Z daleka dobiegał ją głos blondyna, co znaczyło, ze nie zdążył jeszcze o niej zapomnieć. Lub, że po prostu nie chciało mu się opuszczać polany.

Dziewczyna nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, ponadto napędzana ciekawością, podeszła bliżej, by obejrzeć kombinezon.

Obeszła go dookoła, dostrzegając, że był trochę mniej zniszczony niż inne rzeczy. Ponadto okazało się, że to najprawdopodobniej nie mógł być prawdziwy strój nurka – zrobiony był z jednego, dużego kawałka metalu, co znaczyło, że nie da się w nim ruszać. Trochę rozczarowana, ale nie zniechęcona, postanowiła zajrzeć do środka przez okienko w hełmie. I krzyknęła.

 

W środku był zamknięty człowiek.

 

Słysząc jej krzyk, Fay natychmiast podbiegł, wreszcie przerywając swój monolog na temat magicznych kamieni.

\- O rany – powiedział patrząc za nią w okienko. – Słyszałem, że to robią, ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że to prawda.

\- Co robią? – zapytała nastolatka bojąc się odpowiedzi.

\- Podobno Płaszczowcy jako rodzaj kary dla ich największych przeciwników stosują metodę, tzw. „wiecznej tortury” – wyjaśniał, mocując się z zamkiem metalowego kombinezonu. – Metoda została zakazana jeszcze przed całkowitym ustabilizowaniem się rządu Zewnętrznej Strefy, jakieś trzysta lat temu. Polega ona na tym, że wkładasz delikwenta właśnie do takiego metalowego więzienia, jak to – pokazał głową na strój. – Nie można się w nim ruszyć, ani tym bardziej, otworzyć go z wewnątrz. Magia zapobiega też śmierci głodowej. Człowiek po prostu starzeje się w środku. Ponadto używa się zaklęcia holograficznego, które pokazuje w kółko najgorsze przeżycie. To działa na umysł. Potworna tortura. Większość jej ofiar po prostu traci rozum po niedługim czasie.

Po kilku minutach mocowania się z zamkiem, zardzewiałe drzwiczki w końcu puściły, a ze środka wypadł nieprzytomny mężczyzna, którego Fay bez problemu złapał.

* ~ * ~ *

Sakura i Fay siedzieli na ławeczce przed domem, czekając cierpliwie, aż człowiek z kombinezonu o imieniu - jak się dowiedzieli – Kurogane, skończy się myć i golić.

Gdy wypadł ze swojego więzienia, przez kilka strasznych chwil dziewczyna była przekonana, że nie żyje. Dopiero, gdy dostrzegła rytmiczne unoszenie się i opadanie jego piersi, nieco się uspokoiła, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, ze kamień spadł jej z serca. Patrząc na jego twarz, wiedziała już, że był on mężczyzną z hologramu – tym krzyczącym, przywiązanym do pala. Przez długi czas jedyną rzeczą, jaką widział, był ten straszny obraz. Ile czasu minęło, od kiedy zamknięto go w metalowym więzieniu? Jego broda sięgała klatki piersiowej, podobnie jak włosy. Były brudne i postrzępione. Sakura nie znała się na tego typu sprawach – jej ojciec zawsze miał gładką twarz, a jego włosy sięgały połowy pleców - więc trudno jej było stwierdzić, jak długo tam siedział. Wiedziała jednak, że każda minuta obserwowania takich okropności to zbyt wiele i po cichu podziwiała Kurogane za to, że nie stracił swoich zmysłów, jak opowiadał jej o tym Fay.

Dziewczyna co chwilę patrzyła ze zmartwieniem w stronę niewielkiego jeziora, gdzie zaledwie kilka minut temu zniknął Kurogane.

Fay najwyraźniej nie miał takich trosk. Nucąc wesołą melodię pod nosem, czytał książkę, którą wyciągnął ze swojego obszernego płaszcza. Była stara ona i zużyta. Co ciekawe, miała metalową okładkę ( „kto oprawia książki w metal?” ) i choć była napisana w jej języku, większość słów, które udało się jej dojrzeć, było równie zrozumiałych jak greka czy łacina. Wyglądało jednak, że blondynowi to nie przeszkadzało, bo czytał z zapałem, nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu, co chwilę przerzucając kartki.

\- Co wy tu jeszcze robicie? – usłyszała w końcu gderliwy głos.

Podniosła głowę.

Stał przez nią Kurogane. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak na hologramie - krótkie, sterczące, czarne włosy, krwistoczerwone oczy, muskularne ciało i opalona skóra (Sakura doszła do wniosku, że tylko i wyłącznie dzięki zaklęciu rzuconemu na kombinezon jego mięśnie nadal funkcjonowały, a skóra nie straciła koloru, w innych warunkach byłoby to kompletnie niemożliwe).

\- Ja… To znaczy, my, martwiliśmy się o ciebie – wypaliła w odpowiedzi.

Brunet chłodno zmierzył okiem siedzącego na ławce blondyna, który właśnie uśmiechał się do niego szeroko.

\- Nie potrzebuję, by martwiło się o mnie dziecko i skazaniec - odpowiedział prychnięciem.

\- Hej! – zawołał oburzony Fay.

\- A może powiesz mi, że nie? – odparł brunet wyzywająco.

\- Za cokolwiek mnie ukarano, jestem pewien, że byłem niewinny!

\- Przepraszam, ale o co chodzi?- zapytała zdezorientowana nastolatka.

Kurogane ze zdziwienia uniósł brew.

\- Dziewczyno, nie wiesz, z kim podróżujesz?

Sakura potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

\- A więc pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię. Ten oto mężczyzna – wskazał dłonią na dąsającego się Faya – jest najprawdopodobniej przestępcą, co można zauważyć po jego czarnym oku. Sugeruje ono, że zabrano mu połowę jego magii, na co skazywano tylko najgorszych i najniebezpieczniejszych przestępców. Po tym wymazuje się im też pamięć ich przestępstw, w nadziei, że nie popełnią tych samych błędów, i wypuszcza się ich na wolność. Zwykle trafiają z powrotem do więzienia po kilku latach.

\- Nie jestem przestępcą – upierał się blondyn.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – potwierdził sarkastycznie brunet.

\- Nie jestem przestępcą – powtórzył Fay, dokładnie tym samym tonem.

Kurogane wydawał się tym zdziwiony i nic mu na to nie odpowiedział. Zwrócił się natomiast do Sakury.

\- Często mu się to zdarza?

\- Dość często – przyznała dziewczyna, - żeby nie powiedzieć, że cały czas.

\- Poza tym zdarza mu się zapominać, gdzie jest, kim jest i tak dalej? I nie pamięta absolutnie nic sprzed zabiegu wymazania pamięci?

\- Co do ostatniego nie jestem pewna – odrzekła nastolatka, - ale reszta się zgadza. To nie jest normalne?

\- Raczej. Kara polega na wymazaniu z pamięci samej zbrodni i czynników, które do niej doprowadziły. On ma kłopoty z pamięcią w ogóle. Z tego, co wiem, takie rzeczy dzieją się tylko, gdy magia skazanego jest na tyle duża, aby walczyć z zaklęciem na niego rzuconym. Pamiętaj, że wymazywania dokonują tylko najbardziej doświadczeni i najpotężniejsi magowie. Zastanów się teraz, jak wielką on musi posiadać moc, by pomimo zmniejszenia jej o połowę, była w stanie przeszkodzić w procesie. On jest niebezpieczny i na twoim miejscu nie zbliżałbym się do niego.

\- Ale ja nie jestem przestępcą – Fay powtórzył po raz trzeci. – I nie umiem czarować – dodał po krótkim namyśle.

\- A co tam czytasz? – zapytał Kurogane, tonem, który sugerował, że właśnie wyciąga asa z rękawa.

\- Czytam? – blondyn spojrzał na książkę leżącą na jego udzie w taki sposób, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Brunet podniósł i bez słowa pokazał dziewczynie tytuł.

\- „Teoria magii eksperymentalnej”, autor Clow Reed – przeczytała na głos nastolatka.

\- Łaa, naprawę? – podniecił się Fay. - Skąd ją macie? Myślałem, że Król T. kazał wszystkie zniszczyć. Daj przeczytać!

Mężczyzna wyciągnął błagalnie ręce w stronę książki. Kurogane z westchnieniem oddał mu jego własność i blondyn entuzjastycznie zabrał się do czytania, najwyraźniej nie pamiętając nic z przeprowadzonej przed chwilą rozmowy. Brunet wymownie spojrzał na Sakurę i wszedł do swojego domu.

W szafie udało mu się znaleźć kilka całkiem niezniszczonych ubrań i szybko zarzucił je na siebie. Założył też płaszcz i swój ulubiony kapelusz, a za skórzany pas podtrzymujący mu spodnie, wcisnął rewolwer, który uchował się w skrytce w kuchni razem z paczką naboi. Gdy wychodził miał nadzieje, że jego niechcianych gości nie będzie już na jego posesji, jednak przeliczył się. Siedzieli dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym ich zostawił, najwyraźniej cały czas czekając na jego powrót.

\- Wow, jesteś Blaszakiem! – wykrzyknął podekscytowany blondyn na jego widok.

\- Co to jest „blaszak”?

\- Och, to taka jakby policja sprzed czasów Króla T., gdy panowała jeszcze jego matka. Byli bardzo poważani. Teraz ich miejsce zajęli Płaszczowcy, których wszyscy się boją i nienawidzą.

\- Po czym poznałeś, że to Blaszak? – dopytywała dalej dziewczyna.

\- Po kapeluszu. W sumie to będzie dla pana Czarnego bardzo niebezpieczne, aby paradował teraz w takim stroju po Strefie.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie – warknął na niego brunet. – I mam na imię Kurogane, a nie „pan Czarny”.

\- Co pan zamierza zrobić? – Sakura szybko przerwała kłótnie, starając się zmienić temat.

\- Idę do stolicy, załatwię przywódcę Płaszczowców, którzy zaatakowali moją rodzinę, Kyle’a, a potem się zobaczy.

Nastolatka wstała z ławki i powiedziała:

\- Idę z panem, Kurogane-san.

\- Nie, nie idziesz.

\- Tak, idę – uparła się. - Płaszczowcy najprawdopodobniej porwali moich rodziców. Muszę ich uratować.

\- Rodziców… - Kurogane zamyślił się.

\- Naprawdę? Tak mi przykro – Fay również wstał z ławki i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu w geście współczucia. – Trzeba jej pomóc, prawda, Kuro-sama? – blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego.

Kurogane musiał przez chwilę przemyśleć całą sytuację. Nie chciał wciągać tej młodej dziewczyny, prawie dziecka, w swoje porachunki, nawet jeśli szła za nim dobrowolnie. Z drugiej jednak strony nie mógł też zostawić jej samej ze skazańcem, który po dłuższym czasie mógłby okazać się bardzo niebezpieczny. Ponadto dziewczyna miała rodziców do uratowania. Płaszczowcy zabili jego ojca, na jego oczach, zaledwie dwa lata temu, wolał nie wiedzieć co zrobili jego matce i bratu po tym, jak po długich protestach i szamotaninie, podczas której w końcu polała się krew, udało im się zaciągnąć ich do czekającej furgonetki Po prostu nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby ktoś inny cierpiał tak jak on, jeśli dało się jeszcze temu zapobiec.

\- No dobrze – zgodził się w końcu niechętnie. – Możesz iść za mną do stolicy. Pokażę ci nawet siedzibę główną Płaszczowców. Możemy upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – ja załatwię Kyle’a a ty uwolnisz rodziców, zgoda? – zapytał.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Nie ciesz się tak bardzo, to nie będzie przyjemna misja – burknął. - A skazaniec nie idzie z nami.

\- Nie możemy go tak po prostu zostawić – zaprotestowała nastolatka.

\- Tak, możemy i właśnie to zrobimy.

\- Ale on mi pomógł! Proszę, Kurogane-san…

\- Nie.

\- W takim razie pójdę do stolicy bez pana – Sakura skrzyżowała uparcie ramiona. – Fay-san, idziemy!

Nastolatka ruszyła przed siebie, a blondyn posłusznie podreptał za nią, co chwilę rzucając przez ramię nerwowe spojrzenia w stronę eks-Blaszaka.

\- Zginiesz beze mnie – krzyknął za nimi brunet. Widząc jednak, że nic to nie dało z niechęcią poszedł za nimi. Po paru chwilach wyprzedził ich i zmienił kierunek. – Droga jest w tę stronę – wyjaśnił.

Nie dostrzegł już triumfalnego uśmiechu na twarzy Sakury.


	2. Rozdział 1

Wystarczyło pół godziny, by doszli do osławionej Żółtej Drogi. Niecałe pół godziny. Pomyśleć, że bez Kurogane błądzili po lesie ponad pół dnia, a gdy tylko on się zjawił, a raczej, gdy go znaleźli, po mniej niż trzydziestu minutach szli po wygodniej, brukowanej drodze. Sakura z żalem patrzyła na swoje zniszczone i nadające się już tylko do wyrzucenia, czerwone pantofle. Nie to, żeby się jej jakoś specjalnie podobały – były po prostu prezentem od jej przyjaciółki i miały większą wartość sentymentalną niż stylistyczną.

Kurogane był typem cichego przewodnika. Podczas drogi niewiele się odzywał, przez co podróż, pomimo całego uroku lasu, była raczej nudna. Fay, który wcześniej zapewniał jej rozrywkę bezsensowną paplaniną, zajęty był swoją książką i świata poza nią nie widział. „ _Może to i lepiej”_ \- pomyślała. Już wcześniej zauważyła, że każde słowo blondyna wywołuje u Kurogane ataki złości.

Jednak nuda to nuda. A gdy człowiek się nudzi myśli o niepotrzebnych rzeczach. O rzeczach, o których myśleć nie chce. Na przykład o porwanych i zaginionych rodzicach. Co się z nimi stało? Czy dobrze się czują? Czy jeszcze… żyją? Ci cali Płaszczowcy, nie wydawali się być zbyt miłymi ludźmi. Przypominali jej postacie z horrorów. Takie, co to przychodzą nocą, zakradają się do domów. Mają złe zamiary i nie da się przed nimi uciec. A rano, gdy listonosz przynosi pocztę, zastaje otwarte drzwi i ściany wysmarowane ludzką krwią. Nie widać jednak ciał, ale gdy się mocno przyjrzysz, możesz dostrzec czerwoną szmatkę, na samym środku dywanu. Kłopot w tym, że to wcale nie szmatka, a zdarta skóra, a w sąsiednim pokoju…

Sakura gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową. Już nigdy więcej nie obejrzy horroru, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo koleżanki będą ją na to namawiać.

Zamiast zamartwiać się na zapas, czy też zaprzątać głowę makabrycznymi wizjami, lepiej, żeby skupiła się na czymś mniej… krwawym. Chociażby na tutejszej przyrodzie. Wprawdzie zna już gatunki wszystkich otaczających ją drzew, ale w końcu, każde wygląda inaczej, czyż nie?

Kurogane zdaje się wyczuł jej niepokój, gdyż nagle, całkowicie niespodziewanie, sam rozpoczął rozmowę:

\- Niedługo dojdziemy do miasta – poinformował. – Może znajdziemy ci tam jakieś ubranie na zmianę. Przykro to mówić, ale nie pasujesz tu w tym, co nosisz. Nowe buty też byłyby na miejscu – dodał, rzucając krytyczne spojrzenie na podniszczone pantofle. – Jak ty przeszłaś w tym przez las?

\- Nie było łatwo – dziewczyna zaśmiała się nieco nerwowo. Jednak z wdzięcznością przyjęła próbę rozładowania napięcia, jaką podjął dla niej Blaszak.

Jak się okazało, miasto faktycznie znajdywało się niedaleko. Sakura już po kilku minutach dostrzegła rzędy murowanych domów, co wprawiło ją w o wiele lepszy nastrój.

Jednakże już po minięciu pierwszych zabudowań, było jasne, że miejsce jest całkowicie opuszczone. Domy były szare i zaniedbane. W wielu brakowało okien, a na parapetach leżały poprzewracane doniczki z wyschniętymi kwiatami.

Sakura przysunęła się bliżej Kurogane, podświadomie szukając u niego obrony, choć sama nie wiedziała przed czym. Nawet Fay, wyczuwając napięcie w powietrzu, schował pieczołowicie swoją cenną książkę, w wewnętrzną kieszeń płaszcza i zbliżył się do swoich towarzyszy. Choć Kurogane był wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego powodu, nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa.

\- Meck, miasto wynalazców – powiedział brunet pełnym głosem, jakby chcąc w ten sposób dodać pozostałej dwójce odwagi. – Wygląda na to, że Płaszczowcy zajęli się i tym miejscem.

\- Ja wiem! – podchwycił temat Fay, nagle znacznie pewniejszy siebie i weselszy niż kilka sekund wcześniej. – Tutaj budowało się samochody i roboty. Zero magii, rozumiesz? To po prostu niesamowite, że takie miejsce istniało w Strefie! Przecież nasze Królestwo powstało i działa tylko i wyłącznie dzięki magii. Wiesz, że nasz świat jest płaski, a Słońce naprawdę krąży wokół niego, w przeciwieństwie do twojego świata. Bo jesteś spoza Strefy Zewnętrznej, prawda? – zapytał na koniec, jakby chciał potwierdzić fakt, co do którego nie był do końca pewien.

\- Tak – Sakura szybko przytaknęła, odrywając wzrok od pustej ulicy. – Mieszkam w Tokio.

\- Japonia! Czytałem o niej! Tam też nie ma magii, prawda? Podobno w Strefie Wewnętrznej tylko w Irlandii zostało jej jeszcze trochę. Żyją tam ostatnie Skrzaty. – Fay był w swoim żywiole. Nie robiąc nawet przerw na zaczerpnięcie powietrza, tłumaczył nastolatce szczegółowo, czym różniły się ich dwa światy. Prawdopodobnie nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale jego mowa całkowicie odwróciła uwagę Sakury od nieprzyjemnej wioski i uspokoiła ją.

Do czasu, gdy doszli do centrum.

Rynek był dość obszerny, jak na tak niewielkie miasteczko. W samym jego centrum znajdowała się wieżyczka z dużym zegarem. Tarcza zegara była pęknięta, a pomiędzy szczelinami widać było trybiki i sprężyny. Sakura na chwilę przystanęła, by dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć, po czym ruszyła dalej, za Kurogane i Fay’em.

Niespodziewanie grupę otoczyło około trzydziestu dorosłych mężczyzn, mierząc do nich ze strzelb. Wyrazy ich twarzy, podobnie, jak naładowana broń, wyraźnie sugerowały wrogie zamiary. Trójka wędrowców automatycznie zatrzymała się. Kurogane nie ważył się nawet sięgnąć po broń. Jeden z członków trzyosobowej grupy jednak nie na długo zachował powagę:

\- Cześć, jestem Fay – powiedział wesoło blondyn, machając beztrosko ręką na powitanie. – Przybywamy w pokoju – zaśmiał się z własnego żartu.

\- Wynoście się z naszej wioski, dość już mamy kłopotów – powiedział jeden z mężczyzn.

\- Nie możemy ich puścić – nie zgodził się inny. – A co jeśli powiedzą Królowi T, że ktoś tu jeszcze jest?

\- Masz rację – odezwał się następny. - Musimy ich zabić!

Sakura pisnęła i przysunęła się o krok bliżej do Kurogane, który otoczył ją ramieniem w obronnym geście. Fay wyraźnie się zestresował i zaczął bawić się rękawem swojego płaszcza mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Po kilku chwilach na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz głębokiego zdumienia, po czym odezwał się beztroskim, wesołym głosem:

\- Cześć, jestem Fay! – i pomachał mężczyzną ręką na powitanie.

Kilku z nich wymieniło zdziwione spojrzenia, niektórzy opuścili nawet broń, ale po chwili znów patrzyli na  nich wrogo.

\- STAĆ! – nagle dało się słyszeć głos. – Stać! To moja córka!

Do zdezorientowanej trójki podbiegł młody mężczyzna. Miał długie, czarne włosy związane w kucyk z tyłu głowy, ciemno niebieskie oczy i okulary.

\- Hej! – blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko na jego widok. – Wiesz, że wyglądasz jak Clow Reed?

Nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na jego komentarz, bo w tym samym momencie Sakura rzuciła się na szyję mężczyzny, zalana łzami szczęścia, krzycząc:

\- Tato!!!

 * ~ * ~ *

Okazało się, że i ojciec, i matka dziewczyny wskoczyli za nią w tornado. Wylądowali jednak w innym miejscu i, nie mogąc jej znaleźć, postanowili wrócić do swojej rodzimej wioski, mając nadzieję, że ich córka będzie przez nią przechodzić.

\- Więc oboje pochodzicie ze Strefy Zewnętrznej? – zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.

\- Tak – przytaknęła jej matka. Kobieta miała długie brązowe włosy, podchodzące pod rudy, i ciepłe, jasnobrązowe oczy. Kurogane i Fay dowiedzieli się, że na imię jej Kaho.

\- Tak się cieszę, że nic wam nie jest – wykrzyknęła, chyba po raz setny nastolatka, patrząc na nich oboje załzawionymi oczyma.

\- My też się cieszymy, że jesteś cała – zapewnił ją ojciec, Eriol, czułym tonem.

Sakurze jednak coś się przypomniało:

\- Wtedy, kiedy wpadłam w tornado, powiedzieliście, że nie jesteście moimi prawdziwymi rodzicami. Czy to prawda?

Kurogane i Fay, którzy przysłuchiwali się temu, wymienili ze sobą zdumione spojrzenia. Żaden z nich nie miał o tym pojęcia. Sakura nigdy nie wspominała o tym Blaszakowi, a jeżeli mówiła coś blondynowi, to ten zdecydowanie tego nie pamiętał.

\- Tak, to prawda, skarbie – przyznała z bólem kobieta. – Twoja prawdziwa matka oddała cię nam pod opiekę. Mieliśmy pilnować, aby nic złego ci się nie stało. Dlatego przeniosła nas do Strefy Wewnętrznej, gdzie miałaś być bezpiecznie ukryta przed Królem T. Gdy zobaczyliśmy w naszym domu Płaszczowców, wiedzieliśmy, że jednymi sposobem, aby cię uratować, było przeniesienie cię na powrót do SZ.

\- Ale Król T. przejął władzę zaledwie dwa i pół roku temu. To niemożliwe, żeby nie pamiętała naszego państwa. Ma już ze szesnaście lat! – zaprotestował Kurogane wtrącając się do rozmowy.

\- Och, czas poza naszą Strefą płynie cztery razy szybciej – wyjaśnił blondyn, jakby to była podstawowa wiedza.

\- Tak – zgodził się z tym przybrany ojciec nastolatki. - Sakura miała zaledwie sześć lat, gdy się przenieśliśmy. Nowe wspomnienia zaczęły zastępować stare i wkrótce nie pamiętała już, że nie jest z Japonii i myślała, że to my jesteśmy jej rodzicami. Nie pamiętała też, że ma starszego brata.

\- Brata?

\- Tak, kochanie – podjęła temat jej kobieta. Wzięła dłoń Sakury w swoją i powiedziała, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Chyba pora, abyś dowiedziała się, kim tak naprawdę jesteś, Sakura-chan. Jesteś Księżniczką tego kraju. Córką Królowej Nadeshiko i jej męża, Fujitaki. Masz także brata, Touyę, który aktualnie panuje w SZ, jako Król.

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

\- W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że ta mała pochodzi z naszej królewskiej rodziny – powiedział Kurogane.

Parę minut wcześniej oboje z Fay’em wyszli z budynku, żeby Sakura mogła spokojnie porozmawiać z ludźmi, którzy się nią opiekowali do tej pory. Jednak dopiero teraz wojownik postanowił porozmawiać o świeżo usłyszanych rewelacjach z drugim mężczyzną. Sam potrzebował chwili samotności, by przyswoić sobie wiadomości na temat nastolatki.

\- A mnie to nie dziwi – obwieścił wesoło blondyn. – Ma wokół siebie taką szlachetną aurę.

\- To nic nie udowadnia, idioto!

\- To mieliśmy coś udowadniać? Myślałem, że mówiliśmy tylko o dziwieniu się… - Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się brunetowi.

\- Tak, masz rację, mówiliśmy o dziwieniu się – przyznał Blaszak, dla świętego spokoju. – Ale skąd mamy mieć pewność, że oni jej nie okłamują?

\- Och, Kuro-chan, nie wiedziałem, że ci zależy! – Fay szturchnął go w ramię, a komentarz wywołał ciemny rumieniec na policzkach wojownika. – Ale sprawdzenie, czy to prawda, powinno być proste. Jeśli Sakura-chan urodziła się w królewskiej rodzinie, powinna mieć znamię.

\- Jakie znamię?

\- W kształcie motyla! Każdy to wie, Kuro-kun.

Brunet nie odpowiedział na to. Fay zajął się pleceniem warkocza z włosów ze swojej długiej grzywki, nie mając pojęcia o, spoczywającym na nim, podejrzliwym wzroku kompana.

Kurogane miał dość wysoką rangę w Blaszanej Straży. Zdarzało się nawet, że spotykał Królową i Króla osobiście, pomimo tego, ż nie pochodził ze szlacheckiej rodziny, ani nie był magiem, czy też wynalazcą. Wiedział też więcej na temat rodziny królewskiej niż większość Blaszaków, nie wspominając już nawet o zwykłych mieszkańcach. Nie miał jednak pojęcia o żadnym znamieniu. Słyszał jednak kiedyś pogłoski, że istnieje niezawodny sposób, na rozpoznanie prawdziwego członka rodziny królewskiej.

\- Fay…

\- Tak?

\- Czy wszyscy z rodziny królewskiej mają to znamię? – zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Jakie znamię? – zapytał zdezorientowany blondyn.

\- W kształcie motyla – Blaszak przypomniał mu cierpliwie.

\- Ach, to znamię! Oczywiście, że nie. Magia sprawia, że tylko dzieci aktualnego Króla lub Królowej się z nim rodzą. Gdyby wszystkie osoby z królewską krwią je miały, to jacyś dalecy krewniacy mogliby się podszyć pod nieślubne dzieci, lub coś w tym stylu, a ten sposób tylko prawdziwy spadkobierca i jego rodzeństwo je posiada. Oczywiście Król T. też je ma.

\- A co z Królem Fujitaką? To on ożenił się ze spadkobierczynią. Jeżeli to magia powoduje pojawienie się znaku, on też powinien go mieć.

\- Tak, miał go. Gdyby rozwiódł się z Królową, nadal by na nim pozostał. Nawet jeśli  nie trwało to długo, należał do głównej linii rodziny królewskiej. Jednak, jego dzieci z kimś innym, potem, nie urodziłyby się ze znamieniem.

\- Ach, rozumiem – mruknął brunet, przetwarzając na bieżąco wszystkie informacje.- Skąd wiesz aż tyle?

\- Każdy to wie, Kuro-kun! – blondyn machnął na to ręką.

\- Nie, nie każdy! – zaprotestował natychmiast. Niespotykana wiedza, jaką zdaje się, posiadał blondyn, była dość niepokojąca. - Skąd wiesz takie rzeczy? Byłeś szpiegiem?

\- Szpiegiem? Przecież tu jest tylko jedno królestwo.

\- Z Podziemia. Już dawno planowali przejąć władzę. Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy Król T. dał im większe prawa i majątek. Dał im wszystko, czego chcieli i stali się jego najwierniejszymi sługami.

\- Pod ziemią jest ciemno, a ja nie lubię ciemności, więc nie mogłem być szpiegiem.

Logika Fay’a trochę zbiła Kurogane z tropu. Jak można było użyć takiego argumentu? To było kompletnie bez sensu. Przecież „Podziemie” to tylko przenośnia!

\- Wiesz dużo rzeczy, o których przeciętny człowiek nie ma pojęcia – zaczął już trochę spokojniejszym tonem. Wydawało mu się, że jeśli wymieni na głos powody, dla których nie ufa blondynowi, w jakiś sposób, przyniesie mu to jednoznaczną odpowiedź, na jego podejrzenia. - Wielu już niemal zapomniało, że istnieje Strefa Wewnętrzna, a ty znasz każdy szczegół, którym różni się ona od naszej. Znasz tyle faktów o rodzinie królewskiej, że niejedna dworska plotkara by ci pozazdrościła. Rozumiesz słowa, których nie zna większość wyszkolonych magów. Kim jesteś? – spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, szukając w nich odpowiedzi.

Kurogane, jako Blaszak nauczył się podejrzewać wszystkich ludzi, którzy za bardzo odstępowali od normy, a Fay był chodzącą definicją tego, co miał wypatrywać i niszczyć, by bronić Królestwo. Nagle fakt, że wymazano mu pamięć i zabrano moc, nie był już tak dziwny.

 Jeśli faktycznie, tak jak podejrzewał, blondyn był szpiegiem, to był bardzo niebezpieczny. Trzeba pamiętać też, że okazało się, że był za silny dla maga, który wykonywał na nim operację. Tylko z niesamowitą mocą byłby w stanie zakłócić proces zaklęcia. A osoby z taka mocą, często okazują się niebezpieczne, czy to z winy swojego ego, czy z wielu innych powodów.

Ponadto, blondyn chodził teraz, wolny, po całym kraju, rozpowszechniając niebezpieczne informacje – czy sobie zdawał z tego sprawę, czy też nie.

Widząc, jak jego magia, nieustannie przeciwstawia się efektom zabiegu, istnieje nawet ryzyko, że wszystko sobie przypomni. Może wtedy wykorzystać swoją wiedzę, by jeszcze bardziej pogrążyć Królestwo i jego niewinnych mieszkańców.

Istnieje także gorszy scenariusz. Blondyn może tylko udawać skazańca. Z tym swoim niewinnym uśmiechem i bezustanną paplaniną, może okazać się, że tak naprawdę, od samego początku, pracował dla Króla T. i teraz korzystając z naiwności nastolatki prowadzi ją prosto w pułapkę.

Z każdą nową teorią, w Kurogane wzbierał gniew. Fay przypatrywał mu się z niewinnym strachem, który zaczął powoli pojawiać się najpierw w jego oczach, a potem na twarzy, aż w końcu ogarnął całe jego ciało, przejawiając się lekkimi drgawkami.

\- Twoje oczy… są czerwone – szepnął.

\- Co? – dziwny komentarz przerwał rozmyślania Kurogane.

\- Jak krew…

Patrzyli na siebie, w ciszy, przez kilka pełnych napięcia sekund.

W końcu Fay zamrugał szybko kilka razy. Przerażenie zniknęło z jego twarzy, zastąpione zwykłym uśmiechem.

\- Kuro-chan przyszedł, żeby ze mną porozmawiać! – mężczyzna ucieszył się, jakby zobaczył go dopiero w tej chwili. – O co chodzi?

Brunet westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Nawet jeśli Fay udaje, nie da się go na niczym przyłapać. Przynajmniej nie bez dużego wysiłku.

Jako Blaszak, Kurogane miał jednak obowiązek bronić prawa i rodziny królewskiej w Strefie Zewnętrznej. Przyrzekł więc sobie, że będzie obserwować każdy krok i gest blondyna, by upewnić się, co do prawdziwości jego historii, a jeśli jego podejrzenia okażą się prawdziwe, obronić przed nim Sakurę.

\- Nic takiego. Nie chciałem, żebyś sam tak tu siedział – rzucił, jako wymówkę, co okazało się nienajlepszym pomysłem, bo Fay przysunął się do niego i przytulił mu się do ramienia. Brunet próbował go strząsnąć, jednak bezskutecznie.

\- To wspaniale! – krzyknął radośnie blondyn, niemal go ogłuszając. - Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę! Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio z kimś rozmawiałem!

_„To było chwilę temu i rozmawiałeś ze mną!”_ Kurogane sam chciał do niego krzyknąć, ale wiedział, że nie odniesie to żadnego skutku.

Właśnie ten moment Sakura wybrała, aby się do nich przyłączyć.

\- Kurogane-san, Fay-san! – podbiegła do nich, wykrzykując wesoło ich imiona i machając im na powitanie.

Kurogane, niemal podświadomie, zanotował jej przyspieszony oddech i zaróżowione policzki, a także szeroki uśmiech na twarzy. Dziewczyna była czymś mocno podekscytowana i najwyraźniej spieszyło jej się, by podzielić się z nimi nowinami.

Kątem oka jednak nadal obserwował blondyna, który puścił go, gdy tylko usłyszał głos nastolatki. Na jego twarzy najpierw pojawiło się zdziwienie, następnie głębokie zastanowienie, które po chwili było już zastąpione szerokim, przyjacielskim uśmiechem. W tym momencie Kurogane zdecydował, że Fay uśmiecha się zdecydowanie za często, jak na normalną osobę. Postanowił to na razie zignorować i pomyśleć nad tym później, gdyż, szczerze mówiąc, nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Zamiast tego, skupił się na wieściach, jakie miała im do przekazania dziewczyna.

\- To wszystko prawda! Jestem księżniczką – piszczała podekscytowana. - Mam znamię na lewym ramieniu w kształcie motyla! Podobno niewiele osób o tym wie, ale to znamię to znak rozpoznawczy rodu królewskiego. Ponadto burmistrz tej wioski ma moje zdjęcie, gdy byłam jeszcze mała! Na mojej sukience jest królewska pieczęć!

\- Dziecko, uspokój się! – przestrzegł brunet widząc, że dziewczyna nie robi sobie nawet przerw na zaczerpnięcie powietrza. – Ja i kretyn wierzymy ci – zapewnił ją, - więc nie musisz się tak produkować.

Sakura jednak wcale go nie słuchała.

\- Tak czy siak muszę jechać do stolicy i spotkać się z Mistykiem. Mama i tata mówili, że on może coś wiedzieć, na temat pobytu mojej prawdziwej matki i prawdopodobnie jest jedynym, który jest w stanie mi pomóc odzyskać dla niej tron!

\- Mistyk? – Kurogane zdziwił się, na chwilę zapominając o swojej przestrodze. - Słyszałem, że jest potężnym magiem, ale czy Doradca nie byłby lepszy do tej pracy?

\- O to samo zapytała moja mama, ale burmistrz powiedział, że on zaginął zaraz po naszym wyjeździe, razem z moją matką. Prawdopodobnie nie żyje.

\- Podsumowując, nadal zmierzamy w tym samym kierunku – stwierdził brunet.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła entuzjastycznie.

Kurogane westchnął w duchu. Teraz, gdy dowiedział się kim jest Sakura, nagle stała się ona ważną osobą nie tylko dla niego, dlatego, że go uwolniła, ale i dla całego kraju, ze względu na jej pochodzenie. Ponadto, prawdopodobnie, może być jedyną nadzieją na ocalenie Królestwa. Nawet gdyby nie udało im się odnaleźć Królowej, Sakura, jako Księżniczka, może zgromadzić lud i zagrzać ludność do walki przeciwko ciemiężycielowi. W każdym razie, jej obrona stała się w ten sposób jego priorytetem.

Musi za nią iść. Podróż jednak zapowiada się na ciężką i trudną. Prawdopodobnie Król T. wie o jej obecności w jego Królestwie. W końcu wysłał do jej domu, w Strefie Wewnętrznej, Płaszczowców (sami z siebie raczej tam nie poszli). Gdy wrócili do niego z pustymi rękami, musiał podejrzewać, że udało jej się przedostać do Strefy Wewnętrznej. Na pewno jej szuka. Więc jego ludzie będą stwarzać dla nich problemy.

Ale nie tylko oni. Sakura nadal była dzieckiem, co można było bez trudu zauważyć w jej obecnym zachowaniu. Najwyraźniej nie rozumiała powagi sytuacji, ani niebezpieczeństwa w jakim się znalazła. Wyglądało na to, że traktuje to, jak niezłą zabawę lub ciekawą przygodę.

Nie wspominając już nawet o zagrożeniu, jakie sprawiał Fay. Niezależnie od tego, czy jest szpiegiem, czy też nie, Fay jest dla nich niebezpieczny. Nawet przez przypadek może wpakować ich wszystkich w nieciekawą sytuację, z której, być może, nie uda im się wybrnąć. W tej wyprawie, będzie mógł polegać tylko i wyłącznie na sobie.

Zapowiadał mu się ciężki okres w życiu.

* ~ * ~ *

Noc spędzili w Meck. Mieszkańcy miasteczka okazali się o wiele milsi, niż mogłoby się to wydawać po ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Sakura spała w domu ze swoimi przybranymi rodzicami, a starsza samotna para, która akurat miała wolny pokój z dwoma łóżkami, użyczyła go na noc Kurogane i Fay’owi.

\- Kiedyś należał do naszych synów – mówiła pomarszczona kobieta, ścieląc im łóżka. – Wstąpili do Blaszanej Straży, jak ty, młodzieńcze, gdy tylko skończyli osiemnaście lat – dodała, rzucając okiem w stronę bruneta. – To byli tacy dobrzy chłopcy – westchnęła. – Niestety, nic dobrego z pracy im nie przyszło. Kiedy Król T. przejął władzę… Zresztą, na pewno wiecie, co się stało ze wszystkimi Blaszakami, którzy nie przeszli na jego stronę.

Tak, Kurogane wiedział. Tortury i śmierć były jedynymi wyrokami, jakie wydawał Król. Matka chłopców mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że koniec przyszedł do nich szybko.

Kobieta uścisnęła go za nadgarstek:

\- Uważaj na siebie, chłopcze – i wyszła, zostawiając go samego z Fay’em.

Kurogane zdjął kapelusz i niedbale rzucił go na krzesło, przy łóżku, po czym to samo zrobił z płaszczem i kamizelką.

Fay w tym czasie, w wesołych podskokach dotarł do okna i z nosem przylepionym do szyby, oglądał gwiazdy.

Że też muszą dzielić ze sobą pokój. Każdy na pewno już zauważył, jak strasznie się nie lubili. Wiedział, że powinien być wdzięczny – w końcu mieszkańcy miasteczka, pozwolili zostać tu obcym, o których, w zasadzie, nic nie wiedzieli. Mimo to, wizja nocy z blondynem, w jednym pokoju była dość zniechęcająca.

Jeżeli faktycznie Fay jest szpiegiem, jeżeli faktycznie tylko udaje, że ma problemy z pamięcią, a tak naprawdę tylko czeka na odpowiedni moment, by ich zdradzić i popędzić z raportem do Króla, noc w jednym pokoju może się okazać fatalna w skutkach. Zwłaszcza, dla byłego Blaszaka. Nie było to niczym niespotykanym, że byli skazańcy służyli nowemu władcy. Jeżeli „Fay”, jak im się przedstawił, jest jednym z nich, co mu przeszkodzi, aby w nocy poderżnąć mu gardło?

\- Kuro-san, zobacz! – przemyślenia przerwał mu irytujący beztroski głos. Blondyn odwrócił się do niego i niemal podskakując  miejscu wskazywał na okno, a raczej coś za nim, na niebie. – Spadająca gwiazda! Chodź tu i pomyśl życzenie!

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Fay na powrót odwrócił się w stronę okna i mocno zacisnął powieki.

\- Mam na imię „Kurogane” – przypomniał mu brunet i zamiast podejść do niego, usiadł ciężko na łóżku.

\- Nie ma z tobą zabawy – widząc jego zachowanie, Fay wydął dolna wargę.

Gdy blondyn zauważył, że obrażona mina nic nie daje, znów spojrzał na niebo.

\- Gwiazdy są piękne, prawda? – zapytał.

\- Ty nie potrafisz siedzieć cicho, prawda? – odpowiedział również pytaniem Kurogane, zdejmując buty.

\- Potrafię – zaprotestował natychmiast Fay, - po prostu nie widzę teraz powodu, aby „siedzieć cicho”. Taka piękna noc… Aż chce się żyć!

Kurogane zmierzył go krytykującym spojrzeniem. Może i noc była piękna, ale na pewno nie przyjemna. Gdyby była, może wtedy „chciałoby mu się żyć”, w takim sensie, w jakim miał to na myśli blondyn. Fakt, zdarzyły mu się dzisiaj miłe rzeczy – uwolniono go z kombinezonu, dowiedział się, że jednak istnieje nadzieja na uratowanie królestwa.

Z drugiej strony, zapowiadał mu się bardzo niebezpieczny okres w życiu. Nie wspominając już o nocy w jednym pokoju z Fay’em. Jednak jego jedynym pragnieniem w tym momencie, była chęć mordu. I to nie na irytującym skazańcu, jak można by przypuszczać, ale na mężczyźnie, który zrujnował mu ostatnie dwa lata życia. Przedtem ilość wydarzeń i wiadomości nieco rozproszyła go, ale teraz chęć ta wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą. _„Żeby tak otworzyć szafę i znaleźć w środku związanego czerwoną kokardką Kyle’a… Ach, marzenia…”_

Brunet nawet nie spostrzegł się, kiedy na jego twarz wkradł się sadystyczny uśmiech. Jaka szkoda, że w pokoju nie było żadnej szafy, mógłby sprawdzić, co się w niej kryje. Właściciele, niestety, oczyścili pomieszczenie ze wszystkiego, oprócz łóżek oraz samotnego biurka z krzesłem.

\- Wielka Niedźwiedzica, Mała Niedźwiedzica, Orion, Kasjopea, Gołąb – Fay wyliczał gwiazdozbiory, wodząc palcem po szybie, kreśląc ich kształt. – Nasz świat został stworzony na podstawie Strefy Wewnętrznej. Oba wymiary powinny być więc do siebie podobne, a jednak tak się różną. Nawet niebo… choć mamy te same gwiazdozbiory ich rozmieszczenie jest całkowicie inne… Chciałbym kiedyś odwiedzić ten drugi świat i zobaczyć tamtejsze gwiazdy…

\- Dobry pomysł – Kurogane podjął temat. – Jak będziesz _tam_ , to _tutaj_ cię nie będzie.

Fay gwałtownie odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Po pierwsze – powiedział, czerwony ze złości na twarzy, - twoja uwaga, _proszę pana_ , była bardzo nieuprzejma! Jak można mówić takie rzeczy, do kogoś, kogo się nawet nie zna?

\- Może ci się wydać, że nieustannie drążę jeden i ten sam temat – zaczął Kurogane wstając, co dało mu przewagę wzrostu nad blondynem, - oraz, że to mój jedyny argument, ale _byłeś_ za coś skazany na wymazanie pamięci. Nie wiem, co to było, ale dopóki się nie dowiem, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru ci ufać. Nie wspominając już o czerpaniu przyjemności  twojego towarzystwa. Więc proszę, powiedz mi chociaż, za co cię skazano – rzucił na zakończenie wyzywającym tonem.

\- Za co zostałem skazany? – Fay wyglądał na całkowicie zbitego z tropu.

\- Wymazano ci pamięć – podpowiedział Kurogane.

Cała rozmowa wydawała mu się teraz bez sensu. Po co on w ogóle ją zaczynał? Przecież dobrze wiedział, że tak właśnie się potoczy. Jednak było już za późno, żeby się wycofać. Może, jakimś cudem, uda mu się uzyskać jakąś informację i przy odrobinie szczęścia, okaże się ona przydatna.

\- Wymazanie pamięci – powtórzył cicho blondyn. – To dlatego nic nie pamiętam! – uderzył pięścią o otwartą dłoń, jakby spłynęło na niego olśnienie. – Wiesz, niezły z ciebie detektyw Kuro-san – pochwalił go. – Czemu to zrobiono, czemu to zrobiono…? - mruczał krążąc po pokoju. W końcu się jednak poddał. – Nie wiem – rozłożył bezradnie ręce. – Jedyne, co pamiętam – dodał niespodziewanie, gdy Kurogane stracił już nadzieję na uzyskanie jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, - to ty i Sakura-chan. Ale, przepraszam, oprócz waszych imion, nie mam pojęcia kim jesteście. I nie wiem, czemu dzielimy pokój. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Czymś więcej? Hej, powiedz mi, Kuro-sama – Fay podszedł do niego i złapał go za ramię.

\- Zostaw mnie! – krzyknął brunet i wyrwał mu się z uścisku.

Wstał z łóżka, cały czerwony na twarzy – sam nie wiedział dlaczego – z zażenowania, ze złości, czy może z jakiegoś innego powodu – i szybkim krokiem opuścił pokój.

Zatrzymał się, gdy dom, w którym się zatrzymali, zniknął mu z oczu. Dopiero wtedy przemyślał swoje zachowanie i nie spodobały mu się wnioski do jakich doszedł.

Wybiegł z domu, jak jakiś nastolatek, przeżywający okres buntu. A nastolatkiem od dawna już nie był. Poza tym nie znał konkretnego powodu, dla którego miałby się aż tak mocno zdenerwować. Wiedział przecież doskonale, że blondyn nie odpowie na jego pytanie, a jego dotyk nie parzył – był tylko niespodziewany. To słowa były bardziej irytujące – jak Fay mógł insynuować, że byli przyjaciółmi, albo „czymś więcej”. Na samą myśl przeszedł go dreszcz.

Trochę już jednak ochłonął i postanowił wracać do pokoju – lepiej nie zostawiać pary staruszków samych, z niewiadomo-kim. A przy odrobinie szczęścia, może się okazać, że Fay już zapomniał o całej rozmowie.

W tym momencie jednak, usłyszał dźwięk otwieranego okna. Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dochodził i zobaczył Sakurę. Dziewczyna wychyliła się przez parapet, by przyjrzeć mu się lepiej w słabym świetle gwiazd.

\- Kurogane-san? Co pan tu robi? – zapytała zdziwiona. – Sam pan mówił, że powinniśmy się wyspać przed jutrzejszym dniem. W końcu jedziemy do stolicy – przypomniała mu.

_„Jaka odpowiedzialna, a jeszcze parę godzin temu zachowywała się, jak pięciolatka”_ – pomyślał Blaszak, ale głośno powiedział tylko:

\- Musiałem się trochę przejść. Poza tym, nie potrzebuję dużo snu. Ale ty, to inna bajka. Powinnaś już dawno spać.

Sakura zaśmiała się cicho:

\- Nie mogę. Za dużo wrażeń, jak na jeden dzień – wyjaśniła, opierając głowę na złożonych na parapecie ramionach. – Jestem wyczerpana, a nie potrafię w miejscu usiedzieć. Ale masz rację, Kurogane-san. Wracam do łóżka. Miłej nocy – pomachała mu na pożegnanie i zamknęła okno.

Kurogane, nie czekając, na nowo rozpoczął swoją wędrówkę do domu staruszków. Gdy tylko dotarł na miejsce, ostrożnie otworzył drzwi, by czasem nikogo nie obudzić i przeszedł przez korytarz cicho, jak cień, po czym wślizgnął się do pokoju, który dzielił z Fay’em.

Ku jego uldze, blondyn już spał. Sam rozebrał się do końca i wsunął pod koc. (Co mu strzeliło do głowy, żeby wyjść bez butów? Dobrze, że Sakura tego nie zauważyła…) Szybko zapadł w lekki sen.

* ~ * ~ *

Po obfitym śniadaniu i ckliwym pożegnaniu Sakury z jej przybranymi rodzicami, wreszcie nadeszła pora, aby wyruszyć do stolicy. Dzięki szczodrości mieszkańców Meck, którzy użyczyli im samochodu, dotarcie na miejsce nie zajęło im wiele czasu. Samochód miał także inne zalety - Płaszczowcy nadal upierali się przy jeździe konnej, przez co byli od nich wolniejsi i mniej osłonięci przed atakami. Idioci. Kurogane postanowił rozjeżdżać, gdy tylko staną się w stosunku do nich podejrzliwi, albo lepiej – gdy tylko jakiegoś zobaczy.

Miasto było ogromne, jak na Stolicę Królestwa przystało. Straciło jednak na swoim uroku, od kiedy Kurogane widział je po raz ostatni, ponad dwa lata temu. Kolory niemal z niego zniknęły, zastąpione głównie przez szarości oraz czerń i czerwień – nowe barwy królewskie.

Sami mieszkańcy, składali się głównie z podejrzanych ludzi, a płaszcze z kapturem zasłaniającym twarze były normą. Kurogane nie miał się więc czym martwić, gdy on, Sakura i Fay przemierzali miasto, ubrani właśnie w takie płaszcze, poszukując czegoś, co mogłoby im podpowiedzieć, gdzie znaleźć Mistyka.

Blaszak doszedł do wniosku, że szczęście im najwyraźniej sprzyja. Zaledwie po kilkunastu minutach chodzenia po ulicach, znaleźli bardzo ciekawy plakat. Oprócz haseł reklamujących usługi nieznanego mu z imienia wróżbity, posiadał narysowany w rogu specjalny znak, który pozornie nic nie znaczył, ale dla nich był niezbędną wskazówką. Był to symbol motyla, dokładnie takiego samego jak na znamieniu Sakury, a przy nim inicjał „M” – Mistyk. Bingo! Wystarczyło tylko zapamiętać informację mówiącą, gdzie można znaleźć wróżbitę.

W drodze Kurogane starał się sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co słyszał o Mistyku.

Mistyk był osobą, która miała zdolności przewidywania przyszłości, a także mógł wejrzeć w przeszłość i teraźniejszość człowieka. Jeżeli ktoś wiedział, co Sakura powinna teraz zrobić to na pewno on. Ponadto zawsze był wierny Królowej, więc Blaszak założył, że można mu ufać, choć odrobinę – nigdy nie darzył obcych całkowitym zaufaniem, nieważne kim byli, i teraz nie zamierzał zacząć. Zwłaszcza, że od tego zależało bezpieczeństwo Księżniczki.

Skoro już mowa o Księżniczce, to młoda monarchini szła przez miasto pewnym, zdeterminowanym krokiem z uwagą obserwując swoje otoczenie. Doprawdy, była to całkiem odważna osoba, której nie zrażało ryzyko. Kurogane doskonale wytłumaczył jej niebezpieczeństwo związane z wejściem do stolicy, praktycznie pod sam nos obecnego, nieprawego Króla. Nastolatka, uważnie wysłuchała jego słów i wzięła je sobie do serca.

Blondyn z kolej, przedstawiał sobą całkowicie inną postawę. Szedł lekkim krokiem i oglądał okolicę z zafascynowaniem, jakby był na jakiejś wycieczce krajoznawczej. Kurogane próbował wyperswadować dziewczynie wzięcie go na tę wyprawę, ale prośby te zostały zlekceważone. Sakura upierała się, że Fay był pierwszą przyjaźnie nastawioną do niej osobą, którą spotkała w tym świecie i nie zamierza się z nim rozstawać tylko, i wyłącznie, z powodu „bezpodstawnych oskarżeń”.

\- Patrzcie, to tutaj – zakrzyknął radośnie Fay, niemal podskakując w miejscu i wskazując palcem na budynek przed nimi, wyrywając tym samym Kurogane z jego rozmyślań.

Budynek ten był trzypiętrową kamienicą, na której parterze znajdywał się niewielki sklepik. Na wystawie, nawet z drugiej strony ulicy, można było zobaczyć pokaźną kolekcję różnokolorowych szklanych kul, otoczonych czerwonymi i czarnymi chustami, każda postawiona na małej, szkarłatnej poduszeczce, przyozdobionej złotymi frędzlami. Widać było tam także kilka grubych i starych ksiąg oraz dużą ilość buteleczek, wypełnionych barwnymi płynami. Była to jedna z nielicznych, kolorowych wystaw i Kurogane nie zdziwił jakoś fakt, że to Fay pierwszy ją zauważył.

Gdy doszli bliżej, Blaszakowi udało się odczytać przyczepione do buteleczek plakietki. Były to najróżniejszego rodzaju eliksiry - począwszy od miłosnego, na płynie powodującym porost włosów skończywszy.

Z wystawy nie było widać jednakże wnętrza sklepu – przed wzrokiem wścibskich przechodniów chroniła je gruba, złotawa zasłona.

Normalnie Kurogane ominąłby ten budynek szerokim łukiem, uznając je za miejsce pracy jakiegoś szarlatana, który zarabia na życie, podstępnie okradając ludzi z pieniędzy, w zamian za kłamstwa, którymi ich karmi. Tym razem jednak nie mógł tego zrobić, a to ze względu na znak na plakacie i na szyldzie sklepu, przy którym właśnie stali – motylka z literą M. Musieli sprawdzić to miejsce, nawet jeżeli miało się ono okazać pułapką.

\- Wchodzę – postanowiła Sakura i złapała za klamkę.

* ~ * ~ *

Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypieniem. W sklepie rozległ się wesoły dźwięk dzwoneczków przez nie potrąconych. Wnętrze było oświetlone płomieniami kilkudziesięciu świec, a powietrze wypełniał słodkawy zapach, od którego kręciło się w głowie. Ściany obwieszone były kolorowymi szalami o ciekawych wzorach. Jedna zajęta była jednak przez półkę wypełnioną księgami i eliksirami. Pośrodku pokoju, na miękkim, granatowym dywanie, wyglądającym, jak niebo nocą, stał mały okrągły stolik otoczony grubymi czerwonymi poduszkami, służącymi do siedzenia. Na stoliku, jak się tego można było spodziewać, na małej poduszeczce, takiej jak te z wystawy, położonej na czarnym obrusie, leżała kryształowa kula. W przeciwieństwie jednak do widzianych przez nich na zewnątrz, ta kula nie błyszczała. Wyglądała, jakby pokrywał ją szron, a z wewnątrz płynęło słabe żółtawe światło.

\- Już idę – grupa usłyszała gładki, uprzejmy głos i po chwili otworzyły się drzwi między półkami.

Stał w nich młody mężczyzna. Wyglądał na jakieś dwadzieścia lat. Ale, jak wiadomo, magia wydłuża życie, więc jeśli faktycznie to on był Mistykiem, mógł być o wiele starszy.

Mistyk uśmiechnął się promieniście na widok nowych klientów. Poprawił swoje szaty, który zsuwały mi się trochę bardziej na lewe ramię, i założył okulary na nos, aby lepiej ich widzieć. Jego blada skóra nabrała dziwnego, żółtego odcienia w świetle świec, natomiast jasne włosy przybrały nietypowy kolor – coś na pograniczu złotego i szarego. Oczy za to błyszczały mu jak dwie, idealnie okrągłe plamy płynnego złota. Patrzyły na nich z zainteresowaniem, ale także z nutką podejrzliwości. Kto nie jest nieufny, gdy przychodzą do niego podejrzani ludzie, ukrywający swoje twarze?

Cała postać mężczyzny, podobnie jak kula, wydawała się promieniować słabym światłem w ciemnym otoczeniu. Mimo to, on sam, wydawał się raczej słaby i zmęczony. Nawet promienisty uśmiech, wyglądał mizernie i z całą pewnością był wymuszony.

\- W czym mogę pomóc, szanownemu państwu? – zapytał Mistyk, z wprawą zawodowego sprzedawcy. – Napój miłosny? Sennik? A może powróżyć?

Sakura wystąpiła do przodu i zdjęła kaptur z głowy. W słabym świetle nie było widać dokładnie jej twarzy, ale oczy błyszczały jej z determinacją.

\- Przyszliśmy tu, gdyż potrzebujemy pomocy Mistyka – powiedziała stanowczo.

Wróżbita zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Z jego twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać, ale uśmiech zniknął, niczym zmazany gąbką.

\- Kiedyś nazywano mnie Mistykiem – przyznał ostrożnie, - ale od kiedy władzę przejął Król T. straciłem swój tytuł. Jeśli, więc, go potrzebujecie, to wasze starania są bezcelowe, gdyż już odszedł z tego świata, a zostałem tu tylko ja – powiedział chłodno i spokojnie. – Jestem tylko prostym wróżbitą.

\- Mimo to potrzebujemy cię. Ja cię potrzebuję, moja matka cię potrzebuje.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na dwie postaci za dziewczyną, jakby zastanawiając się, czemu mówi o matce, skoro definitywnie towarzyszy jej dwóch mężczyzn.

\- Czy twoja matka jest chora? – zapytał. – Nic dla niej nie zrobię, jeśli jej tu nie ma, a nie powinienem na długo opuszczać sklepu. Może poszukacie kogoś innego? – zaproponował, choć w jego głosie można było usłyszeć troskę.

\- Nie, to pan musi nam pomóc.

\- Czemu ja?

\- Bo jest pan Mistykiem.

\- Byłem – poprawił ją mężczyzna, najwyraźniej tracąc już cierpliwość, nad ciągle drążonym tematem. – Poza tym, w czym miałby ci pomóc Mistyk? Zwykły wróżbita nie wystarczy?

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech, jakby przygotowując się do tego, co ma powiedzieć:

\- Powiedziano mi, że Mistyk będzie w stanie pomóc mi odzyskać tron dla mojej matki, Królowej Nadeshiko.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała pełna napięcia cisza. Były Mistyk wpatrywał się zszokowany w dziewczynę. Sakura, aby go przekonać, że mówi prawdę pokazała mu swoje znamię.

\- O bogowie – szepnął mężczyzna.

Kurogane dostrzegł, że nogi zaczęły mu się trząść, a jego oddech przyspieszył tempa. Rozejrzał się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, jakby bojąc się, że na tę wiadomość, z ciemnych zakamarków, wyskoczą Płaszczowcy i zaczną ich wszystkich atakować. W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał z powrotem na dziewczynę.

\- Sakura-chan, to miejsce jest dla ciebie niebezpieczne – powiedział cicho i z czułością, łapiąc ją za dłonie. – Musisz jak najszybciej opuścić Stolicę.

Dziewczyna szybko otrząsnęła się z szoku, jaki wywołała na niej znajomość jej imienia, przez obcego i szybko zaprotestowała.

\- Ale tylko ty możesz mi pomóc odnaleźć moją matkę!

\- Twoja matka została uwięziona przez twojego brata. Trzyma ją blisko siebie. Nawet w stanie, w jakim się teraz znajduje, Touya nie potrafi jej skrzywdzić. Tobie jednak nie uda się jej uwolnić, dopóki nie obudzi się w tobie twoja moc, ani nie wróci ci pamięć.

\- Skąd pan wie, że nic nie pamiętam z czasów, gdy tu mieszkałam? – dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok, podejrzliwie patrząc na Mistyka.

\- Może już nie jestem Mistykiem, ale nie straciłem swoich mocy. Wyczytałem to z twojej aury. Poza tym, nie pamiętasz mnie, co też było podpowiedzią – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się smutno. – Ale nie czas na to! – natychmiast wrócił do rzeczy, ściskając jej dłonie odrobinę mocnej. – Musisz sobie wszystko przypomnieć. Najpierw powinnaś jechać do Zamku Zimowego. Tam spędziłaś większość życia i stamtąd masz najwięcej wspomnień…

Przerwało mu gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi. Mężczyzna z przerażeniem spojrzał na klamkę, która obracała się bezskutecznie.

\- Zapieczętowałem drzwi magią, ale to nie powstrzyma ich na długo, uciekajcie! – Na jego słowa otworzyła się klapa w podłodze, ukazując ciemną dziurę. Mistyk poprowadził do niej, teraz już przestraszoną, Sakurę. – Szybko, nie ma czasu! – Mężczyzna podniósł nastolatkę i delikatnie  opuścił ją w ciemną otchłań, która okazała się głęboka zaledwie na jeden metr. – Dalej jest głębiej – zapewnił, po czym, ze słabym uśmiechem na twarzy, dodał: - Sakura-chan, urosłaś. A teraz idź! – ponaglił ją, a do Kurogane i Fay’a powiedział: - Nie wiem kim jesteście, ani jaki macie związek z Księżniczką, ale opiekujcie się nią. Liczę na was. A teraz idźcie z nią.

 W odpowiedzi tylko oboje przytaknęli i wskoczyli do tunelu. Przejście zamknęło się, nim zdążyli przejść poza granice domostwa. Usłyszeli jeszcze za sobą odgłos wyważanych drzwi i szamotaniny, niknące powoli w oddali.

* ~ * ~ *

Sakura stała na pograniczu polany, patrząc bezradnie w stronę miasta. W jej oczach lśniły powstrzymywane łzy. Kurogane nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać, by wiedzieć, że dziewczyna bardzo się martwi o spotkanego przez nich mężczyznę - Mistyka, który został wróżbitą. Nawet nie znali jego imienia. Kurogane choć bardzo się starał, nie mógł go sobie przypomnieć. Tak, na plakacie było jakieś napisane, ale szczerze wątpił w jego prawdziwość. Tyle czasu spędził w kombinezonie, obserwując porwanie swojej rodziny, że udało mu się zapomnieć o wielu, do tamtej pory, ważnych rzeczach, a imię Mistyka było jedną z nich. Teraz ten bezimienny mężczyzna uratował im życie i wskazał im drogę, prawdopodobnie sam wplątując się w niezłe tarapaty.

Nie musiał się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób Płaszczowcy znaleźli ich tak szybko. Skoro mężczyzna był kiedyś Mistykiem i znał Sakurę, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, że znał także Króla T. Król na pewno nie zapomniał o nim i jego zdolnościach. Choć trzymał go na wolności, zapewne miał go pod stałą obserwacją. Gdy tylko dowiedział się, że jego młodsza siostra aktualnie przebywa w sklepie byłego Mistyka, od razu wysłał tam swoich ludzi. Tylko dzięki szybkiej reakcji wróżbity i jego odwadze udało im się zbiec w porę.

Kurogane pochylił głowę, dziękując Mistykowi za pomoc i składając bogom krótką modlitwę, prosząc ich o opiekę nad ich sprzymierzeńcem.

Gdy podniósł głowę Sakura siedziała na ziemi, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Fay stał nieopodal, wyglądając na zmieszanego, patrząc na zmianę to na nastolatkę, to na drugiego mężczyznę. Gdy jego oczy i oczy wojownika spotkały się, Kurogane owładnął gniew - _„Co się stało?”_ zdawały się pytać, podczas gdy dłonie ze zdenerwowaniem mięły mankiet płaszcza. Brunet jednak szybo się uspokoił – to nie była wina Fay’a, że o wszystkim zapomniał. Wydawało się, że stresujące sytuacje znikały z jego pamięci szybciej i częściej niż wszelkie inne informacje.

_„O ile faktycznie miał z tym problemy”_ – przypomniał sobie wojownik. Musiał chronić Księżniczkę, a jeżeli Fay miał się  kiedyś od nich odwrócić musiał być na to przygotowany i nie wolno zapominać mu o tym ani na chwilę.

\- Musimy znaleźć nowy samochód – powiedział Blaszak, przerywając ciszę. - Nie możemy wrócić teraz do miasta po stary, a mamy przecież dostać się do Zamku Zimowego.

Nastolatka pokiwała głową i otarła łzy z policzków. Gdy wstała na chwilę straciła równowagę, ale Fay szybką ją złapał.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział i znów spróbowała stanąć o własnych siłach, tym razem skutecznie.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niej i oboje oczekująco spojrzeli na Blaszaka, najwyraźniej nadal uznając go za przywódcę wyprawy.

Kurogane bez wahania wszedł w las, a oni podążyli za nim.


	3. Rozdział 2

W poszukiwaniu nowego samochodu musieli udać się do najbliższej Żółtej Drogi, a nawet wtedy nie było pewne, czy ktoś akurat będzie nią przejeżdżać – pomimo swojej wygody i czasu, które pomagały zaoszczędzić, samochody nadal nie były zbyt popularne w Strefie Zewnętrznej. Może dlatego, że były nieprzyjazne środowisku, może dlatego, że paliwo było drogie, może dlatego, że nadal były nowością, a ludziom trudno oswoić się z czymś, czego nie widują na co dzień – nie wiadomo. Nie były popularne i koniec. Dlatego prawdziwym zrządzeniem losu było to, że zaledwie po pięciu minutach, ostrożnej wędrówki wzdłuż drogi – Płaszczowcy mogli już ich szukać poza obrębem miasta – usłyszeli warkot silnika.

\- Schowajcie się – rozkazał Kurogane Sakurze i Fayowi.

Oboje, bez protestów, posłuchali jego rozkazu. Blaszak nie chciał ryzykować – jeżeli, jakimś cudem, Płaszczowcy postanowili przetestować automobil, mogliby rozpoznać Księżniczkę i trud Mistyka poszedłby na marne. Faya, z kolei, lepiej było pozbyć się z innych powodów – kto wie, co mógłby schrzanić.

Kurogane szedł dalej Drogą, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Samochód wyjechał zza zakrętu. Blaszak nie musiał mu się nawet uważnie przyglądać, by wiedzieć, że nie ma takiej możliwości, na ziemi, w niebie, czy w piekle, aby należał do Płaszczowców. Postanowił więc wprawić w życie swój, jakże niesamowity, plan szybkiego i skutecznego przejęcia pojazdu od właściciela.

Plan omawiali wcześniej w trójkę. Sakura sugerowała „autostop”, czymkolwiek to było. Fay powiedział, że może udać martwego i położyć się na środku drogi, zmuszając tym samym kierowcę do zatrzymania się i pomocy. Brunet jednak zdążył zaobserwować zachowanie mieszkańców Strefy, podczas ich pobytu w stolicy i był pewny, że kierowca prędzej przejedzie po leżącym na drodze ciele, by upewnić się, że jest naprawdę martwe, nim zatrzyma się, by udzielić pomocy. Jakkolwiek wizja Faya - kretyna w postaci rozpłaszczonej krwawej miazgi, wydawała mu się kusząca, nie zgodził się na jego plan – Księżniczka miałaby mu to za złe do końca życia.

Kurogane musiał jednak przyznać, że jego własny, „genialny” plan nie różnił się zanadto od wersji Faya. Blaszak zamierzał po prosu stanąć na środku drogi i czekać, aż samochód będzie się musiał zatrzymać. Jego wersja była jednak o tyle lepsza, że w przypadku, gdy kierowca nie będzie mieć najmniejszego zamiaru się zatrzymywać, a zamiast tego postanowi go przejechać, zdąży jeszcze uskoczyć w bok, przed pędzącym pojazdem. Poza tym, większość ludzi boi się morderstwa i będzie mieć większe kłopoty z rozjechaniem osoby stojącej niż leżącej.

Ku ich wielkiemu szczęściu, jadący w stronę Kurogane samochód, zatrzymał się. Kierowca wyskoczył z samochodu, z rozmachem otwierając drzwi, tak, że aż zatrzeszczały. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do Kurogane i… rzucił mu się na szyję, nie po to jednak, aby go udusić, za głupotę, ale tak, jakby wyściskiwał dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela.

Kurogane stał w osłupieniu, podobne, jak Sakura, która nadal ukrywała się z Fay’em, w cieniu lasu (Fay nie widział w tym ni nadzwyczajnego).

Dopiero, gdy kierowca odlepił się od Blaszaka (i to dosłowne „odlepił”, bo mężczyzna wydawał się był obsmarowany od samego czubka głowy, aż po podeszwy butów, lepkim łojem, a przy „odlepianiu” było słychać plask), Kurogane zdawał się go rozpoznać.

\- Hmp – prychnął, nieco zniesmaczony Blaszak. – Wygląda na to, że mój ulubiony recydywista jeszcze żyje – powiedział to raczej niechętnie.

\- Wiedziałem, że mnie lubisz – kierowca uśmiechnął się szeroko, najwyraźniej nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na ton wypowiedzi.

Kurogane postanowił wykorzystać sytuację.

\- Słuchaj no, Mierzwa – zwrócił się do znajomego jego przezwiskiem, co najwyraźniej było dobrym posunięciem, bo ten uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Tak, Kurogane? – zapytał wyczekująco.

\- Jak ci się podoba nowy rząd?

\- Och – cały entuzjazm zniknął z jego głosu. – Nie powtarzaj tego nikomu – wiesz, jako przestępca nie powinienem mówić takich rzeczy - ale nie podoba mi się ani trochę – westchnął teatralnie. – Wszędzie kradzieże i rozboje. Morderstwo za każdym rogiem. Bogaci mogą zrobić absolutnie wszystko, a tknąć ich nie można. Jak ma w takim świecie żyć, tak uczciwy złodziej, taki jak ja? Tak, jestem wdzięczny Królowi T., za to, że mnie wypuścił z więzienia, ale co to za świat, w którym za włamanie się do bogatego sukinkota grozi śmierć, a do rozbojów na biednych rząd wręcz zachęca?

Kurogane współczująco pokiwał głową. Mierzwa był jednym z nielicznych złodziei, którzy mieli swoje zasady. Nigdy nie okradał biednych. Zabierał tylko tym, którym strata paru złotych monet nie zaszkodziłaby za bardzo. Albo którym, jego zdaniem, się to należało. Kurogane, jako Blaszak, nie popierał jego działań w najmniejszym stopniu, choć musiał przyznać, że czasami miło mu było posłuchać nowinek, o tym, że jakiemuś zarozumiałemu lordowi zaginął mieszek z pieniędzmi.

\- Nie martw się, nikomu nie zdradzę, co myślisz – zapewnił znajomego brunet. – Pod jednym warunkiem – dodał.

Mierzwa cofnął się, jak oparzony. Ze zdenerwowaniem zaczął pocierać o siebie ręce.

 - Nie jesteś członkiem ruchu oporu, co? – zapytał rozbieganymi oczyma przypatrując się otaczającemu ich lasowi. Sakura w porę, razem z Fayem, schowała się za najbliższe drzewo.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Kurogane, co trochę uspokoiło złodzieja, ale nadal był czujny. – Bo widzisz, mam pewną sprawę do załatwienia i muszę się wybrać bardzo daleko…

\- O nie! – mężczyzna od razu domyślił się, o co chodzi. – Samochodu ci nie pożyczę! Jest jak moje dziecko – dodał głaszcząc auto po masce.

\- Wygląda na starszy od ciebie – mruknął Blaszak. – Mierzwa, pożyczysz mi ten samochód – dodał głośniej, rozkazującym tonem.

\- Ale, Youou-san – kierowca próbował protestować, taktownie zwracając się przy tym z większym szacunkiem do ex-Blaszaka.

\- Żadnych „ale” – przerwał mu natychmiast brunet. – Jedziesz do stolicy, prawda? – na pytanie złodziej odpowiedział mu potaknięciem głową. – To dziesięć minut drogi stąd. Na pieszo – rzucił mu kluczyki. – Na rynku zaparkowany jest samochód. Możesz go sobie wziąć.

Mierzwa ze zdziwieniem przypatrywał się kluczykom, trzymanym w dłoni.

\- To jeden z nowszych modeli – wywnioskował. – Dlaczego chcesz się go pozbyć? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- Nie twój interes – warknął na niego Blaszak. – Albo bierzesz kluczyki i spadasz, albo ja je biorę, a ty i tak spadasz. Wybór należy do ciebie – zakończył ostrym tonem.

Dla perswazji ręka Kurogane powędrowała pod płaszcz, gdzie zawsze trzymał pistolet, o czym Mierzwa doskonale wiedział.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście – zgodził się szybko złodziej, gwałtownie potakując głową. – Tylko wezmę kilka swoich rzeczy i już mnie tu nie ma – dodał wycofując się do drzwi.

\- Nic nie bierzesz, Mierzwa. Wiem dobrze, że pieniądze zawsze nosisz przy sobie, a niczego więcej nie potrzebujesz.

\- Ależ, Kurogane!

\- Dla ciebie, „panie Kurogane” – poprawił go brunet. – A teraz, zjeżdżaj stąd. No już! – krzyknął, gdy widział, że mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął.

Mierzwa na ten dźwięk natychmiast ruszył z miejsca. Wyminął Kurogane dużym łukiem, mamrocząc z niezadowoleniem pod nosem. Co chwilę odwracał się, chyba mając nadzieję, że Blaszak jednak odejdzie i zostawi mu jego „dziecko”, jednak bez szans. Kurogane obserwował każdy jego krok.

Dopiero, gdy minęło już dobrych parę minut, po tym jak Mierzwa zniknął za zakrętem i Blaszak był pewny, że już nie wróci, przywołał do siebie Sakurę i Faya.

\- Wsiadajcie szybko do środka – rozkazał. – Płaszczowcy do tej pory już na pewno stwierdzili, że nie ma nas w mieście i wyszli poza jego bramy. Musimy się spieszyć.

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

Sam samochód był z rodzaju dostawczych, z trzema miejscami z przodu i dużą ilością miejsca na ładunek z tyłu. Pomalowany był jasnymi, żywymi kolorami, które kontrastowały ze sobą. Rzucał się w oczy na dużą odległość. Żaden zbieg nigdy by takiego nie wybrał do ucieczki. Właśnie dlatego był idealny. Ponadto z tyłu było urządzone coś na kształt sypialni, z dużą ilością ciepłych i kolorowych koców oraz barwnych, puchatych poduszek. Ściany również poobijane były różnymi materiałami, przeplatanymi paciorkami i cekinami. Za jedną z chust ukryta była dość duża półka, na której znajdowały się kubeczki, talerze, przenośna kuchenka gazowa oraz kilka garnków i czajnik. Obok w szafce pełno było zapasów żywności, a nawet woda pitna w butelkach.

\- On chyba tu mieszkał – stwierdziła Sakura, badając wszystkie znalezione rzeczy - ten cały Mierzwa…

\- Hm, to by było do niego podobne – zgodził się z nią Kurogane, sprawnie prowadząc auto.

\- Może nie powinniśmy mu byli zabierać samochodu, skoro to jego dom – zasugerował Fay. – Co on teraz zrobi?

\- Poradzi sobie – w tym aspekcie Blaszak nie miał żadnych zmartwień. – Poza tym, gdybyśmy tego nie zrobili, Płaszczowcy w końcu by nas znaleźli.

Pozostała dwójka cicho się z nim zgodziła.

Fay siedział w kącie, opierając plecami o fotel pasażera. Obserwował Sakurę, która to cały czas krzątała się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, za każdą wiszącą chustą odkrywając coś nowego, jak na przykład kolekcję tomików poezji, kawałki roztrzaskanej porcelany, z których nie sposób było odgadnąć, czym były wcześniej, oraz pluszową zabawkę, w kształcie królika.

\- Jaka urocza – skomentowała Sakura, biorąc do ręki pluszaka.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała zabawka.

Kurogane, słysząc nieznany mu głos, zatrzymał się z pisakiem opon i odwrócił do tyłu, sięgając po broń, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

Księżniczka w szoku, trzymała pluszowego króliczka, w wyciągniętej dłoni. Zabawka jednak, nie została tam na długo. Zeskoczyła na podłogę, na sam środek tyłu samochodu i z teatralnym ukłonem przedstawiła się:

\- Jestem Mokona Modoki! Miło mi was poznać!

\- Nic dziwnego, że Mierzwa nie chciał się rozstawać z samochodem – mruknął Kurogane, jakby krótkie dwa zdania gadającego królika wszystko mu wyjaśniły. Nie zwracając już więcej uwagi na sytuację z tyłu, na powrót odpalił silnik, który zgasł przy gwałtownym hamowaniu i wrócił do kierowania.

\- T-tak, mi też miło cię poznać, Mokona-san – wyjąknęła niepewna Sakura. – Nazywam się Sakura, a to są Fay i Kurogane – przedstawiła siebie i towarzyszy.

Fay, w przeciwieństwie do Blaszaka, wydawał się być całkowicie zafascynowany sytuacją. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i na czworaka podszedł do białego stworzonka. Ostrożnie wziął je w obie dłonie, podniósł na wysokość oczu i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

\- Jakaś ty śliczna, Moko-chan~! – powiedział śpiewnym głosem, po kilku sekundach.

\- Tak, jestem! – zgodziła się bez wahania istotka.

\- Czemu nic w tym dziwnego? – zapytała Sakura, wracając myślami do ostatniej wypowiedzi Kurogane.

\- Te… istoty występują niezwykle rzadko. Nazywamy je Modoki. Wszystkie wyglądają tak samo, a różnią się tylko kolorem. Są jednak niezwykle poszukiwane, gdyż posiadają niezwykłą moc leczenia absolutnie wszystkich chorób – wyjaśnił szybko i sprawnie kierowca.

\- Tak – zgodziła się z nim śpiewnie Mokona. – Ponadto jesteśmy świetne w opowiadaniu historyjek! – oświadczyła wskakując Fay’owi na głowę. – Chcecie jakąś usłyszeć?

\- Tak, historyjka! – blondyn wesoło klasnął w dłonie.

\- Dobrze! – odpowiedziała równie entuzjastycznie Mokona. Jedną ze swoich krótkich łapek, oparła się o policzek, zastanawiając się głęboko. – Hmm… Co powiecie na opowieść o Stworzeniu Strefy Zewnętrznej?

\- Tch – prychnął Kurogane. – Każdy to zna.

\- Ja nie – zaprotestowała natychmiast Sakura.

\- A ja nie pamiętam – wtrącił się Fay.

\- A więc postanowione! – zadecydowała władczym tonem Mokona. – Dziś usłyszycie historię o Stworzeniu Strefy!

Modoki przeczyściła gardło głośnym chrząknięciem. Wyprostowała się i rozpoczęła donośnym głosem:

 

_Dawno, dawno temu, tak dawno, że nie ma już nikogo, kto by pamiętał tamte czasy, na świecie była tylko jedna, jedyna Strefa. Nie istniał żaden podział, dlatego potocznie nazywaną ją tylko „Ziemią”._

_Życie na Ziemi było żmudne i trudne. Ludzie musieli ciężko pracować, aby przeżyć, a mimo to niektórym, pomimo swoich ponadludzkich starań, nie udawało się przetrwać od jednej wiosny do następnej. Większość ludzi jednak jakoś sobie radziła. Ich ciężka praca owocowała w plony, które dostarczały im jedzenia i pieniędzy. I choć, w tym świcie nie było miejsca na prawdziwą miłość, a małżeństwa zawierano głównie, by poprawić swój byt, niektórzy byli szczęśliwi, ceniąc to, co mają._

_W tym właśnie świecie żyła dwójka największych magów, jakich znała historia._

_Jedną z nich była piękna, młoda czarodziejka, Yuuko, a drugim inteligentny, szlachetny mag Clow Reed._

_Yuuko służyła u cesarza Japonii. Wspomagała go radą i swoimi zdolnościami. Cesarz wielce cenił sobie jej słowa. Ale nie tylko on – ludzie z całego kraju przybywali, by prosić ją o pomoc – tak wielka była jej sława._

_Pewnego dnia, do pałacu cesarza, przybył wędrowiec z Chin, ubiegając się o audiencję u Yuuko. Yuuko była tego dnia zmęczona i nie chciała się już z nikim więcej widzieć. Wędrowiec jednak nalegał i Czarodziejka w końcu uległa jego prośbom._

_Wędrowiec przedstawił się jako Clow Reed – Mag z Chin, o którym Yuuko słyszała wiele dobrego. Nie potrafiła jednak pojąć, czemu nalegał na tak nagłe spotkanie._

_Clow Reed opowiedział jej więc swoją historię._

_Mag, kilka miesięcy wcześniej, wybrał się w podróż po Europie, skąd pochodziła jego matka. Widział tam wiele ciekawych rzeczy – malownicze krajobrazy, cuda architektury, wspaniałe dzieła sztuki, kosztował wielu niezwykłych dań. Był jednak świadkiem wielu okropnych czynów._

_Ludzie w Europie bali się magii. Uważano ją za dzieło szatana i tępiono ją. Tych, którzy jej używali, skazywano na straszliwy los – tortury i śmierć. Nikt, kto używał magii nie był bezpieczny._

_Yuuko wysłuchała jego słów uważnie i z każdą chwilą przepełniała ją coraz większa groza. Oboje z Clow Reedem zgodzili się, że należy coś zrobić, aby nie dopuścić do całkowitego zniszczenia magii._

_Po długich przemyśleniach doszli do wspólnego wniosku – jedynym wyjściem z tej trudnej sytuacji była ucieczka. Nie mogli walczyć – przeciwników było zbyt wielu._

_Powstał jednak następny problem. Nie mieli gdzie uciekać. Świat był niebezpiecznym miejscem, pełnym nadal niezbadanych terytoriów, w których mogło kryć się zło. Przeciwnicy magii podbijali nowe tereny i ustanawiali tam swoje prawa._

_Yuuko wraz z Clow Reedem musieli znaleźć całkiem nowe miejsce na osiedlenie, do którego nikt niepożądany nie mógłby się dostać. I tak zrodziła się idea Strefy Zewnętrznej, wolniej od wszelkich uprzedzeń, w której magia mogłaby się rozwijać i kwitnąć._

_Kombinując swoją moc, Magowie stworzyli nowy świat, bazując, na tym im znanym. Oczywiście, nie wiedzieli wtedy jeszcze, że Strefa Wewnętrzna jest w rzeczywistości kulą, krążącą wokół słońca. Dlatego nasz świat jest dyskiem, zawieszonym w przestrzeni. Oprócz słońca i gwiazd na niebie, mamy tu dwa księżyce, na znak, że oboje, Yuuko i Clow Reed, czerpali z nich swoją moc._

_Wszyscy zdolni do użycia magii i wielu innych, których nie akceptowało społeczeństwo, przenieśli się tutaj, by żyć w spokoju i harmonii, po wsze czasy. Koniec._

 

Fay zaczął klaskać, gdy tylko usłyszał ostatnie słowo. Mokona, zadowolona z uwagi, złożyła teatralny ukłon, sztucznie wzruszonym głosem, dziękując za entuzjazm publiczności.

\- To było żałosne – mruknął Kurogane tak cicho, ze nikt go nie usłyszał.

\- Och, to w sumie możliwe – stwierdziła Sakura. – To musiało się dziać w czasach Inkwizycji. Palili wtedy czarownice na stosach. No, nie tylko czarownice, oczywiście – dodała szybko.

\- Inkwizycja? – zapytał głośno Blaszak, który wyraźnie nie znał tego słowa.

\- Taka… grupa ludzi, stworzona przez Kościół, kilkaset lat temu. Zajmowali się tępieniem grzechu. Jeśli grzesznik przyznał się do winy i przyrzekł poprawę, puszczali go wolno. Chyba, że udowodniono mu użycie magii – wtedy karą było spalenie na stosie – wytłumaczyła dziewczyna. – To miało miejsce w Europie, na innym kontynencie, niż ten, z którego pochodzę, więc nie wiem dokładnie – dodała na zakończenie, usprawiedliwiając tym swoją niewiedzę. – Obecnie nikt już nie stosuje takich środków. To znaczy, mamy karę śmierci, ale to za wielokrotne morderstwa lub morderstwo połączone z gwałtem, czy napadem. Ale najpierw trzeba udowodnić winę skazanego, a nawet wtedy, nie jest pewne, czy dostanie mu się taka kara.

\- U nas nie ma kary śmierci – poinformował dziewczynę Kurogane. – Nie wierzymy w odbieranie ludziom życia. Takie rzeczy nikogo, niczego nie uczą. Przynajmniej taka jest oficjalna polityka. Osobiście uważam, że może mieć to jakiś związek z tym, że właśnie przed czymś takim, nasi przodkowie uciekli ze Strefy Wewnętrznej i nie chcieli powtarzać tych samych błędów. Poza tym, są rzeczy gorsze niż śmierć – zakończył raczej ponurym tonem.

Faya, który już miał zapytać „jakie”, rozproszyło nagłe przesunięcie się ciężaru na jego głowie. Niemal zapomniał o Mokonie, która wygłaszała opowieść, stojąc na jego włosach. Teraz ta mała, biała istotka zeskoczyła z nich i wskoczyła prosto na Kurogane, gdzie przytuliła się do jego piersi, krzycząc:

\- Kurogane potrzebuje tulenia!

Brunet z zaskoczenia na chwilę stracił panowanie nad kierownicą, a samochód omal nie wjechał na drzewo. Blaszak sprawnie jednak sprowadził go z powrotem na drogę, choć on sam i jego pasażerowie zdążyli się najeść strachu.

\- Nigdy Więcej Tego Nie Rób – syknął ostrzegawczo przez zaciśnięte zęby i oderwał Mokonę od siebie, rzucając ją niedbale do tyłu.

\- Kuro-san, jakiś ty okrutny – oskarżył go Fay, tuląc Modoki do piersi.

\- Okrutny, okrutny! – zawtórowała mu Mokona.

\- I dobrze! A teraz zamknąć się! Idźcie spać, albo coś, żebym mógł się skupić na prowadzeniu, dobra?

Fay z Mokoną pokazali mu język, czego brunet, na szczęście, nie widział, będąc do nich odwróconym tyłem. Sakura jednak widziała. Bała się, że dwójka może zrobić coś, co naprawdę zdenerwuje ich kierowcę, więc postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

\- Osobiście uważam, że na sen jeszcze za wcześnie – jej słowa wywołały wybuch radości u weselszej dwójki i burknięcie niezadowolenia ze strony Blaszaka. – Jednakże, Kurogane-san ma rację – nie powinniśmy mu przeszkadzać. Moko-chan, może opowiesz nam jeszcze jakieś historyjki.

Pomysł Sakury widocznie spodobał się pozostałej trójce – Kurogane nie zaprotestował, Fay znów klasnął radośnie w dłonie, a Mokona zajęła swoje miejsce na jego głowie.

\- Opowiem o nawiedzonym domu! – zakrzyknęła wesoło Modoki.

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

I tak, dzięki pomysłowi Sakury, spora część dnia minęła im na słuchaniu wszelkiego rodzaju opowieści, jakie tylko małemu, zmutowanemu królikowi przyszły do głowy. Mokona przestawała mówić tylko, gdy Kurogane zatrzymywał samochód, aby „rozprostować kości” i cała czwórka wychodziła na krótki spacer do lasu.

Gdy tylko Sakura zauważyła, że oczy Fay’a przymykają się już ze zmęczenia, a Mokona mówiła wolniej i zaczynała tracić wątek, dziewczyna uznała, ze najwyższa pora posłać dwójkę spać. Razem z blondynem oczyściła kawałek podłogi z różnego rodzaju przedmiotów, które były po niej porozrzucane, zostawiając tylko warstwy miękkich koców i poduszek.

Fay i Mokona nie czekali na żadną zachętę. Mężczyzna bez wahania ułożył się na podłodze, przykrywając się jednym z koców. Mokona, która ani na chwilę nie opuściła swojego miejsca pośród jego włosów, również do snu ułożyła się wygodnie pośród złotych loków. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim samochód wypełnił się dźwiękiem cichego pochrapywania.

Sakura oparła się o ścianę i westchnęła głęboko z ulgą.

\- Zmęczona? – zapytał Kurogane z miejsca kierowcy.

\- Trochę – przyznała nastolatka. – Zajmowanie się tą dwójką, jest jak zajmowanie się dziećmi.

Kurogane cicho zgodził się z jej słowami. Choć nie powiedział tego głośnio, był niezwykle wdzięczny nastolatce za to, że pilnowała, aby pozostała dwójka ich towarzyszy, nie przeszkadzała mu zbytnio podczas prowadzenia. Czuł jednak, że teraz, kiedy zostali sami, nie uniknie jakiejś poważnej rozmowy. Sakura od czasu opuszczenia stolicy, wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę o coś go zapytać, ale nie chciała tego robić, gdy Fay i Mokona mogli ją słyszeć.

Księżniczka, po chwili namysłu, przeszła przez przerwę pomiędzy fotelem kierowcy i pasażera, po czym usiadła na wolnym miejscu. Kurogane nie musiał czekać długo, nim z jej ust padły pierwsze słowa.

\- Kurogane-san, chciałam ci podziękować.

\- Za co znowu? Dziękujesz mi cały czas, od kiedy zaczęliśmy razem podróżować – Blaszak burknął, nie do końca przyzwyczajony do tak nadmiernie okazywanej wdzięczności.

\- Za to, że jedziesz ze mną do Zamku. Nie wróciłeś do Stolicy szukać Kyle’a, tylko zostałeś z nami i nam pomogłeś. Wiem, jak ważna jest dla ciebie zemsta i rozumiem, że to musiało być wielkie poświęcenie z twojej strony.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz, mała – Kurogane niemal wybuchł śmiechem. – Tyle brakowało, żebym wrócił do miasta, szukać Kyle’a – puścił na chwilę kierownicę i zwrócił dłoń w jej stronę, niemal stykając ze sobą palec wskazujący z kciukiem. – Ale nie mogłem zostawić cię w lesie z nim – wskazał kciukiem na Fay’a, nie odwracając się nawet w jego stronę. – Poza tym, znaczyłoby to, że musiałabyś na mnie czekać, co ułatwiłoby Płaszczowcom znalezienie i złapanie cię. Później przyszło mi do głowy, że przecież Kyle jest najbardziej zaufanym i ulubionym poddanym Króla T. Kogo ma wysłać w pogoń za siostrą, jeśli nie jego? Oczywiście, będziemy się starali unikać konfrontacji, ale jeśli okaże się nieunikniona, przynajmniej będę mieć okazję do zemsty – zakończył, niemal optymistycznym tonem, co spowodowało, że Sakurę przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Tak – dziewczyna zgodziła się z jego logiką, nieco zmieszana.

Następne kilka minut spędzili w ciszy. Kurogane, choć wydawał się być całkowicie skupiony na drodze, kątem oka obserwował Księżniczkę. Może postąpił z nią trochę szorstko, mówiąc o powodach, które sprawiły, że nie wrócił do miasta, ale taka była prawda. Nie będzie jej przecież okłamywać.

Dziewczyna siedziała uparcie na miejscu pasażera. Oczy zamykały się jej powoli ze zmęczenia, ale mimo to nie poddała się mu i uważnie obserwowała pejzaż za oknem. Jakby było, co obserwować – słońce już dawno zaszło, a poza granicą światła rzucanego przez reflektory widać było tylko ciemność.

\- Właściwie – tym razem to Kurogane zaczął rozmowę i niemal ugryzł się w język, gdy zorientował się, że wypowiedział to słowo. Cóż, było już za późno na odwrót. Sakura zdążyła już wlepić w niego, te swoje szmaragdowe ślepia i najwyraźniej czekała na kontynuację wypowiedzi. – Zauważyłem, że coś cię martwi – powiedział w końcu. Nie miało to żadnego związku, z tematem, który miał na myśli wypowiadając pierwsze słowo, ale było to żadnego znaczenia. Ważne, że w ogóle coś powiedział, by zamaskować swoje potknięcie.

\- Tak – zgodziła się nastolatka. – Chodzi o Faya – wyznała. Rzuciła szybko okiem na śpiącego niewinnie blondyna, by upewnić się, że się nie obudził, po czym na powrót spojrzała prosto w oczy Kurogane. – Wiem, że pan mu nie ufa, Kurogane-san. I wcale się panu nie dziwię – dodała, co nieco zaszokowało Blaszaka.

Sakura do tej pory stała za Fayem murem. Co zmieniło jej nastawienie?

\- Nie znam realiów tego świata – kontynuowała dziewczyna. – Nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak się żyje w tak ciężkich czasach, jak te. Kiedy nie można nikomu ufać. Kiedy każdy krok może okazać się niebezpieczny. Teraz ci, którzy dawnej uważani byli za przestępców, są wzorami obywateli. Nie ma tu miejsca dla uczciwych ludzi.

„Jak na dziewczynę, która nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić życia w SZ, całkiem nieźle zaobserwowała, jak wygląda sytuacja” – pomyślał Kurogane, ale nie powiedział nic na głos. Chciał usłyszeć, co ma do powiedzenia Księżniczka.

\- Ludzie zawsze bali się i będą się bać przestępców i kryminalistów. Teraz na pewno bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. To normalne, że nie ufa się komuś takiemu, jak Fay-san. Zauważyłeś, że był skazańcem, po pierwszym rzucie oka na niego, Kurogane-san. Cokolwiek zrobił był przestępcą i został uznany winnym zarzutów. A skoro tak, należy teraz do „tych złych” i trzeba go unikać, jak ognia.

Kurogane przytaknął głową, zgadzając się z jej słowami. Dokładnie to myślał o Fayu, gdy tylko go zobaczył.

\- Ja byłam w innych warunkach, kiedy spotkałam go po raz pierwszy. Nie znałam zasad tego świata. Nie miałam pojęcia, co może znaczyć czarne oko. Nie miałam żadnych uprzedzeń. Żadnych stereotypów. Dla mnie Fay-san, był po prostu trochę śmiesznym, niewinnym i nieszkodliwym człowieczkiem. Oczywiście, na początku bałam się go, jak każdego obcego. Ale, gdy spędziłam z nim więcej czasu, zauważyłam, że ma naprawdę dobre serce. Więc jeśli kiedyś, rzeczywiście popełnił jakąś zbrodnie, ma już to za sobą. Jest dobrym człowiekiem i należy mu się przyjaźń i zaufanie.

Kurogane niemal westchnął. Takie piękne i szlachetne słowa popłynęły z ust Sakury, że nawet jemu żal by było przywracać młodą monarchinię do szarej rzeczywistości. Nie powiedział więc, jak łatwo jest niektórym ludziom udawać, że są kimś całkowicie innym. Jak łatwo można oszukać kogoś, że ma się dobre zamiary. Zwłaszcza, gdy ten ktoś miał dobre i naiwne serce. Nie trudno było sobie stworzyć nową postać – niewinną, nieszkodliwą, która wzbudza litość innych. To była jedna z technik, którą stosują żebracy, by wciągnąć od ludzi ich pieniądze.

Do tej pory, dla Kurogane istniały tylko dwie możliwości wytłumaczenia zachowania Fay’a i żadna nie przemawiała na korzyść blondyna. Z tego, co wiedział, mężczyzna najprawdopodobniej był szpiegiem Króla T. i albo cała sprawa z wymazaniem pamięci była tylko fikcją, co nie byłoby najlepszym posunięciem ze strony Króla – jak mówiła Sakura, ludzie nie ufają teraz byłym skazańcom, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek; albo faktycznie wymazano mu pamięć, co nie przeszkadzało Królowi ani trochę w przyjęciu go na służbę.

Biorąc pod uwagę powyższe stwierdził, że Fay prawdopodobnie nie ma kłopotów z pamięcią i te wszystkie jego gafy, są tylko częścią postaci przez niego kreowanej. Dzięki temu wydawał się bardziej nieszkodliwy. Dopiero dzisiaj odkrył, że może się mylić.

\- Tak, nie ufam mu – potwierdził przypuszczenia nastolatki na głos. – Nie tylko z powodów, które wymieniłaś. Był czas, gdy podejrzewałem, że te jego problemy z pamięcią były tylko grą. Ale teraz mam powody, by sądzić inaczej.

Sakura, która nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi, spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Pamiętasz, co mówiliśmy o Modoki? Mają zdolność leczenia wszelkich chorób – przypomniał, na wszelki wypadek. – Ich zmysły są bardzo silne. Instynktownie wyczuwają, kiedy dzieje się coś złego w ciele pacjenta i próbują przebywać najbliżej źródła problemów, jak to tylko możliwe, podświadomie naprawiając szkody.

\- Moko-chan prawie cały czas siedzi na głowie Faya – zauważyła Sakura, sama się dziwiąc swojej przenikliwości. – Ale przecież…

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem – przerwał jej Blaszak. – Wymazanie pamięci nie jest chorobą. Modoki nie może mu jej przywrócić. Może za to rozpocząć proces, który do tego doprowadzi. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to działa – ma to coś wspólnego z magią, na której w ogóle się nie znam. Właściwie, tylko słyszałem, że to możliwe. Istnieje szansa, że za jakiś czas sami będziemy mogli go zapytać, za co go skazano.

\- Cóż, to może być jeden z powodów, dla których ten królik siedzi mu na głowie – dodał po chwili ciszy, tonem przepełnionym sarkazmem. – Gościowi może równie dobrze po prosu brakować kilku klepek.

Sakura zachichotała cicho, słysząc tę uwagę. Kurogane spojrzał na nią kątem oka.

\- Nie spodziewałem się po tobie tak wrednego poczucia humoru – mruknął.

\- Och, nie o to chodzi – zaprotestowała natychmiast dziewczyna, szybko się uspokajając. – Po prostu… och, sama nie wiem. Może to wina tego stresu. Przy tamtej dwójce nie da się ani na chwilę odpocząć, ale przy tobie, Kurogane-san, od razu się odprężyłam.

Brunet skrzywił nieco usta. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, aby ktoś czuł się swobodnie w jego obecności. Tymczasem i Sakura, i Fay nie wydawali się być w najmniejszym stopniu skrępowani podczas rozmów z nim, przez większość czasu. Zawsze uważał, że Blaszaka powinno się respektować i strzec się w jego obecności. Czyżby wyszedł z wprawy?

\- Jest jeszcze coś, o czym chciałabyś porozmawiać? – zapytał. – Lepiej, żebyś się już kładła. Wyglądasz, jakbyś miała mi tu zasnąć na siedząco.

\- Dobrze – zgodziła się Sakura - ale pod jednym warunkiem. Pan też odpocznie. Wygląda pan na potwornie zmęczonego, Kurogane-san.

Brunet już otwierał usta, aby zaprotestować, ale przerwał. Faktycznie, był już zmęczony. Nie było sensu, aby kontynuował podróż, tylko po to, by rozbić samochód, z nimi w środku, na pierwszym lepszym drzewie, kiedy w końcu przymkną mu się oczy.

Wydając z siebie ciche burknięcie, które mogło oznaczać zgodę na propozycję, zjechał w boczną drogę, i zatrzymał samochód pomiędzy drzewami.

Zanim się jednak położył, postanowił jakoś zabezpieczyć ich nocleg, aby czasem nikt się do nich nie podkradł. Używając sznurków i dzwoneczków, utworzył prosty system alarmowy, który obudziłby go, gdyby tylko coś się zbliżył do samochodu na odległość mniejszą niż 10 metrów.

Nie do końca usatysfakcjonowany swoim wynalazkiem, ale za to o wiele spokojniejszy, ułożył się w końcu do snu.

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

Następnego dnia Kurogane obudził dźwięk dzwonków. Na szczęście okazało się, że wcale nikt się do nich nie podkradł nocą. To Fay, gdy tylko się obudził, próbował uciec z samochodu, będąc przekonanym, że zakradł się tam nocą w poszukiwaniu wygodnego i ciepłego miejsca do spania.

Podczas, gdy Sakura nadal smacznie spała, Kurogane przypomniał mu gdzie i z kim jest. Było to dość kłopotliwe, ale w końcu, z pomocą Mokony, która obudziła się razem z Fay’em, udało mu się wszystko wytłumaczyć.

Blondyn nie wyglądał, jakby do końca ufał ich słowom, ale im więcej czasu spędził słuchając ich, tym więcej sobie przypominał z poprzedniego wieczoru.

W ramach przeprosin za swoje zachowanie postanowił wszystkim zrobić śniadanie. Z pomocą Mokony, przygotowali talerz kanapek, które Kurogane z chęcią zjadł.

Brunet nie widząc celu w dalszym staniu w miejscu, po śniadaniu odpalił silnik i ruszył w dalszą drogę. Przez cały czas towarzyszył mu beztroski, często zapętlający się, potok słów płynący z ust blondyna i wesołe okrzyki królika, do których, po niecałej godzinie, dołączył delikatny głos Księżniczki. Kurogane szybko nauczył się ignorować wesołe trio, jak poprzedniego dnia, całkowicie skupiony na drodze.

Dwie godziny później, gdy dotarli do podnóża góry, na której znajdował się Zamek Zimowy, a w samochodzie coś strzeliło, Kurogane zaczął żałować, że nie posiada zatyczek do uszu. Trajkotanie współpasażerów przez trzy godziny jazdy i słuchanie ich krzyków paniki, gdy samochód zatrzymał się nagle z głośnym hukiem, doprowadziło go teraz do bolesnej migreny. Blaszak wygonił zbędną trójkę z pojazdu, a sam przeszedł na tył w poszukiwaniu środków przeciwbólowych. Nie znajdując żadnych, wyszedł przez tylne drzwi trzymając w ramionach trzy ciepłe koce. Wręczył po jednym Księżniczce i blondynowi a ostatni zarzucił sobie na ramię.

\- Na górze będzie zimno – wyjaśnił krótko i ruszył w drogę.

Sakura i Fay wymienili spojrzenia i zachowując absolutną ciszę poszli za nim. Mokona, która nie dostała koca, opuściła swój posterunek, na głowie blondyna i przeniosła się w jego ramiona, gdzie szybko zasnęła.

Żadne z nich nie ważyło się zapytać, czemu brunet nawet nie próbował naprawić samochodu. Sakura sądziła, że na pewno po prostu skończyła się im benzyna, Fay natomiast był przekonania, że pomimo image’u macho, jaki kreował sobie Kurogane, jego wiedza w tak męskim temacie, jak samochody, była ograniczona tylko do prowadzenia.

Myśli obojga szybko rozproszył jednak mróz, który przeszył ich do szpiku kości zaledwie po paru minutach, przebytej w ciszy, drogi. Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy broczyli po kolana w śniegu i gdyby nie wojownik torujący im z przodu przejście, na pewno nie uszliby za daleko.

Sakura, owinięta szczelnie kocem, uważnie rozglądała się po otoczeniu. Widziała jednak tylko jednostajnie wznoszące się wzgórze o kilku nierównych pagórkach, mniejszych i większych, pokrytych grubym, białym puchem. Żadnych drzew, krzewów, ani śladów zwierząt.

\- W takim miejscu jest Zamek? – zastanowiła się głośno.

Z odpowiedzią, jak zwykle szybko przyszedł jej Fay.

\- Rodzina królewska szukała spokoju, dlatego wybudowała go na takim odludziu. Nikt tu nie mieszka, bo panuje tu wieczna zima. Nawet jedzenie musieli dostarczać z wioski oddalonej o ponad 10 kilometrów. Sam zamek, ogrzewany całkowicie magią, okazał się więc idealnych schronieniem od skarg ludu, gdyż niewielu posiada automobile zdolne podjechać pod górę, a ci, którzy nie mają poważnego problemu, nie będą się męczyć z wejściem na pieszo. O, a najbliższa wioska jest oddalona o ponad 10 kilometrów, więc…

Kurogane spojrzał na Fay’a krzywo, a ten natychmiast zamilkł.

Ponura, cicha atmosfera panowała przez dalszą część drogi do opuszczonego zamku. Niestety nie sprawiło to, że migrena Kurogane zniknęła – światło odbijające się od białego śniegu boleśnie raziło go w oczy, co nie polepszało jego sytuacji ani trochę. Jedyny pozytywny aspekt był taki, że w tym środowisku, jeśli ktoś zbliżałby się do nich dostrzegłby to z dużej odległości.

Tak samo, jak udało mu się dostrzec zamek.

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

Zamek w stolicy był potężny – miał grube mury, przez które bardzo trudno byłoby się przebić, tak wysokie, że z zewnątrz było widać tylko najwyższe wieże. Zbudowany był z dużych, jasnobrązowych, ociosanych kamieni – idealny do obrony, nie przedstawiał jednak sobą najlepszego widoku.

Zamek Zimowy, natomiast, był jedynym w swoim rodzaju arcydziełem. Widać było, że architekt skupił się na wyglądzie, co zapewniło ogromniej budowli grację i lekkość. Z daleka wyglądał jak kilka stojących pionowo sopli lodu, mieniących się w promieniach zimowego, ostrego słońca. „Sople” doskonale ze sobą współgrały, tworząc ciekawą kompozycję, która zdawała się zmieniać swój kształt zależnie od kąta, pod jakim się ją obserwowało. Jego widok zachwycał przybysza, ale jednocześnie onieśmielał go.

\- Jest piękny – skomentowała cicho Sakura, uśmiechając się z zachwytem.

Fay otwierał usta, aby wygłosić jakiś komentarz, ale po chwili je zamknął.

\- Nie ma, co tak tu stać, jeszcze daleka droga przed nami – Kurogane szybko sprowadził ich z powrotem na ziemię.

 

 * ~ * ~ *

 

Ostatni odcinek drogi minął im znacznie szybciej. Widok zamku dodał im nowych sił i już wkrótce stali pod wysokimi wrotami. Kurogane złapał za klamkę próbując je otworzyć. Jego starania spełzły jednak na niczym – drzwi nie drgnęły nawet o milimetr a zamrożony metal poranił mu dłonie.

\- O zobacz! Motylek! – wykrzyknął podniecony blondyn, z entuzjazmem wskazując na klamkę. – Kto by pomyślał, że będą tutaj używać do ozdoby motyli. Spodziewałbym się raczej płatków śniegu, albo czegoś w tym stylu – skomentował.

\- Motyl? – Kurogane i Sakura oboje zamyślili się.

\- To przecież znak rodziny królewskiej – powiedział w końcu wojownik. – Może tylko Księżniczka będzie w stanie otworzyć wrota – odsunął się nieco od wejścia ustępując miejsca nastolatce. Była to dość naciągana, ale możliwa, teoria.

\- Mogę spróbować – zgodziła się niepewnie dziewczyna.

Wrota otworzyły się, gdy tylko jej dłoń spoczęła na klamce.

Cała trójka stała przez chwilę, nieco osłupiała, ale szybko ocknęli się.

\- Bez urazy, Księżniczko, ale wejdę pierwszy – oświadczył Kurogane i nie czekając na odpowiedź przekroczył próg zamku.

Zamek w środku był tak samo majestatyczny jak z zewnątrz. Wielki hall, w którym właśnie się znajdowali był tak wysoki, że nie można było dostrzec sufitu. Kurogane doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to musiało być złudzenie optyczne, być może gra cieni. Samo pomieszczenie było puste, nie licząc licznych kolumn podtrzymujących sklepienie, jednak one same, ze swoimi bogatymi zdobieniami, służyły jako wspaniała dekoracja.

\- No i jak, Księżniczko? Coś ci się przypomina? – zapytał brunet uważnie obserwując otoczenie. Choć nie dostrzegł żadnych śladów z zewnątrz, nie znaczyło to, że w Zamku nikogo nie ma, a potężne kolumny mogły służyć jako dobra kryjówka przed wzrokiem intruzów.

\- Tak, chyba coś kojarzę – przyznała cicho nastolatka, w zamyśleniu oglądając pomieszczenie.

Sakura powoli ruszyła przed siebie. Fay i Kurogane szybko poszli za nią. Dziewczyna poprowadziła ich po wysokich schodach na półpiętro, gdzie weszła do jednego z pokoi.

Była to obszerna sypialna pomalowana na ciepły, różowy kolor. Pośrodku stało łóżko z jasnofioletową narzutą. Szafki wypełnione były pluszakami i innego rodzaju dziewczęcymi zabawkami. Pokój wyglądał, jakby od dawna nikt do niego nie wchodził.

\- To chyba moja sypialnia – stwierdziła po chwili dziewczyna, niezbyt pewnym tonem. – Ale naprawdę niewiele pamiętam. Co jeśli nic sobie nie przypomnę? Mistyk mówił, że muszę pamiętać, aby obudzić w sobie moc! – dziewczyna nerwowo przeczesała palcami włosy. – Nie wiem, czy się uda…

\- Po pierwsze się uspokój i rozejrzyj dokładnie. Na pewno jest tu coś, co będziesz pamiętać – Blaszak odpowiedział cierpliwie, jednak sam zaczynał odczuwać delikatny niepokój. Jeżeli Sakura nie odzyska wspomnień będą zgubieni.

Nastolatka w odpowiedzi przytaknęła i zaczęła uważnie przeglądać maskotki ustawione na półkach. Kilka nawet wzięła do ręki, gdyż kojarzyły jej się z czymś, ale niestety wspomnienia były niejasne i zamazane. W końcu jej uwagę przykuła gruba książka – jedyna w całym pomieszczeniu. Sakura wzięła ją do ręki i otworzyła ją. Ku jej zaskoczeniu okazało się, że jest to album ze zdjęciami.

Na pierwszej kartce była wklejona fotografia jej rodziny. Wszyscy w uroczystych strojach – ona, jeszcze jako niemowlę, na kolanach matki, siedzącej na tronie. Obok, nieco z tyłu stał jej tata i trzymał rękę na ramieniu Królowej – Król. A tuż przed nim był chłopak o bystrych brązowych oczach i krótkich, czarnych włosach – jej brat. Bez trudu rozpoznała wszystkich.

Przerzuciła kartkę, by obejrzeć następne zdjęcie. Tym razem była na nim sama. Było lato, a ona, w spodniach jeździeckich, siedziała na kucyku. Beztrosko uśmiechała się w stronę aparatu. To było dzień po jej czwartych urodzinach. Tata kupił jej kucyka, o którego prosiła cały rok.

Na następnym zdjęciu stała razem z bratem, na pomoście, nad pięknym jeziorem. Touya trzymał ją mocno za rękę, jakby bojąc się, ze może wpaść do wody. Pamiętała, że tego dnia faktycznie poślizgnęła się i wylądowała w jeziorze, ale przy samym brzegu. Brat śmiał się z niej potem przez cały tydzień.

Kolejne zdjęcia przywoływały nowe wspomnienia – pamiętała już swoje dzieciństwo w Zamku Zimowym, naukę etykiety, zabawy z matką w ogrodzie Letniego Zamku, tatę przychodzącego co wieczór, by poczytać jej bajki na dobranoc oraz brata, który zawsze był u jej boku i chronił ją przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami, nawet jeśli były to tylko wyimaginowane potwory.

Nie zdążyła jednak dojść nawet do połowy, gdy album wypadł jej z rąk.

\- To moja wina – szepnęła dziewczyna, gdy przypomniały jej się ostatnie dni z pobytu w Strefie Zewnętrznej. – Muszę to naprawić!

Nastolatka podeszła do szafki przy swoim łóżku i zaczęła przerzucać jej wnętrze.

Kurogane, choć nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi, zdecydował, że lepiej jej nie przerywać. Zamiast tego skupił się na albumie, który leżał teraz na podłodze. Przy uderzeniu o ziemię otworzył się mniej więcej w połowie, ukazując zdjęcie, które niebywale zaciekawiło Blaszaka.

Podobnie jak pierwsze, przedstawiało rodzinę królewską, z kilkoma zmianami. Na tym zdjęciu brakowało Króla, który zginął w wypadku niecałe dwa lata przed przejęciem władzy przez Księcia T. Sakura miała na nim około pięciu lat i stała z szerokim uśmiechem po prawej stronie swojej matki siedzącej na tronie. Z drugiej strony tronu stał Książę Touya, a obok niego Mistyk. Obaj uśmiechali się do obiektywu bez śladu troski na twarzy. Kurogane zauważył, że stali bliżej siebie niż było to konieczne. Gdy przyjrzał się trochę bliżej, dostrzegł, że Książe Touya trzyma dłoń Mistyka, choć najwyraźniej oboje starali się to ukryć fałdami swoich szat. Ale nie to go najbardziej zaciekawiło – obok Sakury, trzymając ją za rękę, stał Doradca Królowej. Choć nigdy go nie widział, rozpoznał go po tradycyjnym stroju – niebieskim płaszczu w błękitne wzory, przypominającymi płomienie. Na jego piersi widniała odznaka w kształcie motyla, z ozdobną literą „D”. Miał delikatne rysy twarzy, burzę blond włosów i szafirowe oczy.

 

Kurogane spojrzał na blondyna. Fay, z pomocą Mokony, właśnie reorganizował ustawienie maskotek na odległej szafce, nie zwracają najmniejszej uwagi na otoczenie. Jego włosy były dłuższe, płaszcz zniszczony, brudny i zszarzały, jedno oko było czarne. Drugie miało jednak ten szmaragdowy kolor, twarz, choć wychudzona, miała te same rysy. Czyżby Fay był…

\- Mam – wykrzyknęła tryumfalnie nastolatka, co brutalnie przerwało tok myślenia Blaszaka.

Kurogane skupił na niej swoją uwagę – sprawa Fay’a mogła poczekać, Księżniczka była znacznie ważniejsza.

\- Wiem, co musimy zrobić, żebym obudziła swoją moc! – ogłosiła. – Musimy iść do Zamku Letniego.

Brunet westchnął. Zamek znajdywał się na drugim końcu Królestwa – będą potrzebować nowego samochodu. Fay natomiast rozpromienił się na te słowa.

\- Skoro w Zimowym jest zimno, znaczy, że w Letnim będzie ciepło? – zapytał, ale nikt nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć.

Drzwi do dawnej sypialni Księżniczki otworzyły się gwałtownie. Na progu stało dwoje mężczyzn, jeden trochę bardziej z tyłu – miał długie, czarne włosy związane w kucyk, ciemnoniebieskie oczy i okulary, a jego twarz wykrzywiał drwiący uśmiech. Drugi wystąpił na przód. Miał ręce złożone na piersi i surową minę. Był wysokim, młodym mężczyzną, o krótkich czarnych włosach i zwężonych w szparki, brązowych oczach. Obaj ubrani byli w czarne, skórzane płaszcze. Nie byli jednak sami – stał za nimi dość pokaźny oddział Płaszczowców.

Na ich widok cała czwórka w pokoju natychmiast umilkła. Sakura upuściła dziecięce książeczki, które trzymała w rękach. Fay wydawał się całkowicie zdezorientowany. Mokona, bardzo przezornie, przestała się ruszać, dzięki czemu wyglądała, jak jedna z maskotek na szafce. Kurogane powoli sięgał po pistolet, schowany za pasem, jednak gdy zobaczył, że mężczyzna z długimi włosami celuje do niego ze swojego rewolweru, zatrzymał dłoń.

\- No proszę – odezwał się intruz o krótkich włosach, - któż to wrócił do domu?

\- Touya-nii-san – szepnęła nastolatka.

Król uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc przepełniony strachem i zdziwieniem głos młodszej siostry. Stojący za nim Kyle również wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

\- Skoro już wiesz, jak możesz obudzić swoją moc, przydasz mi się – stwierdził spokojnie, postępując parę kroków do przodu. Płaszczowcy wsypali się za nim do pokoju, kompletnie odcinając im drogę ucieczki. – Możesz czuć się zaszczycona, pojedziesz ze mną. Reszta, natomiast, jest zbędna – dodał i spojrzał kolejno na Kurogane i Fay’a. – Z nim możecie zrobić, co chcecie – wskazał skinieniem głowy na bruneta. – A jeśli chodzi o ciebie… - Król zastanowił się chwilę i podszedł do Fay’a. Ten cofnął się przerażony o parę kroków i wkrótce uderzył plecami o ścianę. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć cię tutaj. Yukito mówił, że Księżniczce Sakurze towarzyszy dwoje mężczyzn, ale nawet słówkiem nie pisnął, że jednym z nich jesteś ty.

Fay wyglądał teraz na bardziej zdezorientowanego, niż przestraszonego, co wywołało w Królu atak krótkiego, okrutnego śmiechu.

\- Więc jednak nie pamiętasz. Jakie to szczęście, że nigdy nie nauczyłeś się, jak mnie okłamać - przynajmniej wiem, że to nie jest gra z twojej strony.

Wszyscy skupili uwagę na Królu, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

Monarcha rozpoczął, raczej jednostronną, rozmowę z blondynem, która najwyraźniej wszystkich szczerze zainteresowała.

Kurogane postanowił wykorzystać moment ich nieuwagi i ostrożnie przysunął się do Sakury. Złapał ją za dłoń i delikatnie uścisnął jej nadgarstek, nakazując jej tym samym ciszę. Dziewczyna niedostrzegalnie kiwnęła głową.

Oboje zaczęli się powoli cofać w stronę okna. Kurogane obliczył, że pokój może znajdować się jakieś trzy cztery metry nad ziemią – upadek z takiej wysokości nie powinien ich zabić, zwłaszcza, jeśli złagodzi go miękki śnieg. Uważnie obserwował Płaszczowców, by na jakikolwiek znak, że któryś zauważył ich powolną wędrówkę, rzucić się do ucieczki pędem.

Wiedział, że w ten sposób zostawi Fay’a i Mokonę na pastwę Króla, ale los Księżniczki i Królestwa był teraz najważniejszy, i spoczywał w jego rękach.

Z każdym pokonanym centymetrem coraz bardziej się denerwował. Szum pulsującej krwi w jego uszach, całkowicie zagłuszył mu słowa Króla. Czuł zimny pot na skroniach. Wiedział, że coraz mocniej zaciska dłoń na nadgarstku Sakury, ale nie mógł się zmusić, by ją rozluźnić.

Zostały jeszcze tylko cztery kroki. Król zaśmiał się tak głośno, że pomimo szumu w uszach, ex-Blaszak wyraźnie to usłyszał. Kilkoro żołnierzy zachichotało. Tego Kurogane już nie słyszał, ale widział, jak trzęsą im się ramiona.

Jeszcze tylko trzy kroki. Fay zamrugał kilka razy. Najwyraźniej nastąpił właśnie jeden z jego zaników pamięci. Rozejrzał się ze zdezorientowaniem po pomieszczeniu. Jego wzrok padł na chwilę na Księżniczkę i Blaszaka. Zrozumienie błysnęło mu w oczach i ze swoim markowym, głupkowatym uśmiechem, spojrzał prosto w twarz Króla, wypowiadając szybko jakieś słowa, które wywołały kolejną salwę śmiechu.

Zostały dwa kroki, żeby Kurogane mógł porwać Sakurę w ramiona i wyskoczyć z nią przez okno. Rozluźnił uścisk, przygotowując się do złapania ją za pas. Nawet jeśli Płaszczowcy za nimi pobiegną, nawet jeśli go zastrzelą, Księżniczka będzie miała szansę uciec. Było jasne, że Król nie chce jej martwej. Jeśli się postara, może uda jej się przebyć morze śniegu i dobiec do lasu.

Gdy został im tylko jeden krok, a Kurogane wreszcie puścił rękę Sakury, w pomieszczeniu rozległ się odgłos wystrzału. Blaszak zatoczył się do tyłu, nie wiedząc jeszcze, co się właściwie stało.

Minęła chwila nim zorientował się, że to z rewolweru Kyle’a poleciała kula. Potem poczuł piekący ból w piersi.

Wszyscy patrzyli już w jego stronę, Kyle ze szczególnie złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. Płaszczowiec, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, pociągnął bardzo powoli, po raz drugi, za spust. Kurogane cofając się, potknął się, chyba o własną nogę i uderzył plecami w okno. Kula świsnęła mu tuż nad głową, muskając po drodze delikatnie jego czaszkę i rozbijając szybę. Blaszak stracił swoje jedyne oparcie i wyleciał przez okno na zewnątrz, przy akompaniamencie spanikowanego krzyku Sakury. Wpadł prosto w śnieg, ale ledwie to poczuł. Ostatkiem sił zmusił się, by spojrzeć w górę.

Księżniczka stała w oknie, ale dwie pary rąk szybko zaciągnęły ją w głąb pokoju. Potem całym jego światem zawładnęła nieprzenikniona ciemność.


	4. Rozdział 3

Przez pierwsze parę minut, jedynymi impulsami, które dochodziły do zmysłów Kurogane, był dźwięk płytkiego oddechu oraz ciepło, które rozchodziło mu się po całym ciele. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ten oddech należał do niego. Dziwne. Nigdy nie oddychał w ten sposób. Co się stało?

Skupił wszystkie swoje siły, by przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek. Razem z Księżniczką, Fay’em i zmutowanym królikiem poszli do Zamku Zimowego… gdzie było cholernie zimno, oczywiście. Jak on strasznie nie znosił zimna. Ale musieli odbyć tę podróż przez mękę – tylko tam Sakura mogła sobie przypomnieć kim jest i co ma zrobić, by obudzić w sobie moc. Dziewczynie udało się dokonać pierwszego z wyznaczonych jej celów. Ale wtedy na scenę wkroczył Król T. Chciał zabrać Sakurę.

Gdy przypomniało mu się, że zamierzał uratować Księżniczkę kosztem Fay’a i Mokony, poczuł lekkie ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Jednak, mimo to, nadal uważał, że podjął słuszną decyzję.

Do wolności brakowało im paru centymetrów, ale wtedy Kyle go postrzelił. Na samą myśl o tym, wszystko zaczęło go boleć. Zastanawiał się, jak poważnie udało się Płaszczowcowi go ranić nim jego uwagę przykuł pewien fakt – po tym, jak kula go uderzyła, wypadł przez okno i wylądował w śniegu. Skoro tak, czemu do licha, jest mu teraz tak ciepło?

Z wielkim wysiłkiem, udało mu się podnieść jedną powiekę. Nad sobą ujrzał ciemność. Dopiero po chwili obserwacji dostrzegł, że głęboka pustka nad jego głową, cała najeżona jest malutkimi, srebrzystymi światełkami, mniejszymi nawet niż świetliki. Poza tym nie ruszały się. Co jest czarne w świecące kropki? Jedyna odpowiedź, jaka przychodziła mu do głowy, to nocne niebo. Był więc na dworze… ale przecież było mu ciepło.

Spojrzał w bok, lekko przesuwając głowę. Pomimo panującej ciemności, dostrzegł otaczające go ze wszystkich stron białe pola. A więc leżał w śniegu, co nie zmieniało faktu, że było mu ciepło. Słyszał, ze kiedy człowiek zamarza na śmierć przestaje czuć chłód. Czyżby właśnie to się teraz z nim działo? Umierał?

Akceptacja tego faktu nie była dla niego najłatwiejszym zadaniem. Właściwie mogła być nawet najtrudniejszym z jakim do tej pory się zmagał. Nie należał do ludzi, którzy łatwo zrezygnowaliby z życia.

Spojrzał na powrót w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Jeśli już miał umrzeć wolał mieć przed oczami coś ciekawszego niż morze bieli. Widok ten jednak przesłoniła mu biała, ruchliwa kulka.

\- Kuro-san, ty żyjesz! – usłyszał piskliwy głos, który mógł należeć tylko do Mokony.

Już miał powiedzieć zmutowanemu królikowi, żeby się przesunął, bo zasłania mu widok, ale wtedy coś do niego dotarło. Mokona była Modoki. Miała zdolności lecznicze. Siedziała mu teraz praktycznie na twarzy, co znaczyło, ze prawdopodobnie próbowała go uleczyć. Co z kolei znaczyło, że może jednak wcale nie umierał!

Gdy doszedł do tego wniosku, niemal podskoczył z radości. Niemal – nie miał jeszcze dość siły, żeby wstać z ziemi, nie wspominając już o skakaniu.

\- Mokona bardzo się martwiła – Modoki przytuliła mu się do twarzy.

\- Tak, tak, bardzo miło z twojej strony – mruknął, powoli podnosząc się, wspierając się na łokciach. – A poza tym, mam na imię Kurogane – dodał. Czy naprawdę tak trudno było jego towarzyszom podróży, zapamiętać, jak ma na imię?

Mokona taktownie zaskoczyła z Blaszaka, słusznie zakładając, że trochę mu przeszkadza.

Kurogane, po kilku chwilach walki z rozleniwionymi mięśniami, w końcu stanął na nogach. Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nie było jednak na co patrzeć. Stał pod zamkiem, nad jego głową ziała pustka rozbitego okna, a wokół, jak już zauważył wcześniej, były tylko pola pokryte śniegiem.

Dostrzegł jednak, że zaczyna mu się robić zimno. Wyglądało na to, że to właśnie Mokona sprawiała, że nie odczuwał dotyku mroźnego powietrza. Teraz, z powodu braku jej dotyku, prawdziwa temperatura otoczenia zaczęła wreszcie do niego docierać.

Musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w ciepłym miejscu. Z tego, co pamiętał, koce których użyli, do przeprawy do Zamku, zostały zostawione w pokoju Sakury – za trudno było się z nich poruszać, by przeszukać pomieszczenie.

Zanim jednak wrócił po jakiś, musiał się upewnić, że nie trafi w środku na Króla, czy Kyle’a.

\- Króliku, czy ktoś jest jeszcze w zamku?

Mokona zaprzeczyła.

\- Wszyscy już poszli. Żołnierze zabrali ze sobą Sakurę i Fay’a. Zostawili Mokonę, bo myśleli, że jest zabawką. Myśleli też, że Kurogane jest martwy.

Blaszak tylko kiwnął głową, na znak, że wszystko zrozumiał. W głowie tłoczyło mu się jeszcze wiele pytań, ale na nie jeszcze ma czas potem.

Pochylił się i wziął Mokonę w ręce. Opatulił się ciaśniej płaszczem i ruszył w stronę wejścia do zamku. Podziękował wszelkim znanym sobie bóstwom, gdy zobaczył, że wrota stoją otworem. Szybko wślizgnął się do środka, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi – nie wiedział, czy otworzą się dla niego, a nie chciał jako wyjścia ponownie użyć okna.

Długimi krokami doszedł w końcu do byłego pokoju Księżniczki. Oprócz upuszczonych wcześniej przez Sakurę książeczek i rozrzuconych na łóżku koców, w pomieszczeniu panował porządek. Nie było żadnych śladów walki, co trochę go uspokoiło – można było przypuszczać, że ani Księżniczka, ani blondyn nie zostali ranni.

Przez rozbite okno wpadało do środka lodowate powietrze. Mężczyzna nie tracąc czasu, złapał pierwszy, lepszy koc z łóżka, owinął się nim i wrócił na korytarz.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę, by pomyśleć nad sytuacją. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma sensu opuszczać teraz Zamku – było ciemno, a co za tym szło, o wiele zimniej niż w dzień. Lepiej zrobi, jeśli przeczeka noc tutaj.

Wszedł do najbliższego pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Okazało się, że trafił do następnej sypialni, ale nie miało to dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Szybko zlustrował pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu kominka, jednak bez większej nadziej na jego znalezienie – Fay wspominał, że zamek był całkowicie ogrzewany magią, więc taki kominek nie był w nim potrzebny. Musiał wymyślić inny sposób na ogrzanie się.

Jego wzrok padł na półkę pod ścianą. W przeciwieństwie do tej w pokoju Księżniczki, ta wypełniona była książkami, a nie zabawkami. Niewiele się nad tym zastanawiając zrzucił je wszystkie na podłogę, po czym połamał deski najlepiej jak mógł używając gołych rąk. Ten sam los spotkał dwa krzesła znajdujące się w pokoju oraz szafkę nocną. Ułożył wszystko na stos. Wziął kilka książek i je również ustawił.

Z kieszeni płaszcza wygrzebał zapalniczkę i już po chwili papier zajął się jasnym, pomarańczowym płomieniem. Dorzucił do niego kilka mniejszych kawałków drewna. Jego prowizoryczne ognisko być może nie ogrzewało całego pomieszczenia, ale jemu dawało wystarczająco ciepła, by czuł się w miarę komfortowo.

Mokona, która do tej pory ukrywała się w fałdach koca, wystawiła głowę i wpatrywała się, jak zahipnotyzowana, w skaczące płomienie.

\- Słuchaj no – zaczął Blaszak patrząc wprost na czubek jej głowy, - opowiedz mi dokładnie, co się stało, po tym, jak wypadłem przez okno.

\- Och, to było straszne! – powiedziała Modoki ze szczerym zmartwieniem. – Sakura była przerażona. Próbowała wyskoczyć za Kurogane, żeby mu pomóc, ale żołnierze ją złapali. Król kazał zabrać ją i Fay’a, i wszyscy razem wyszli. Mokona czekała, aż przestanie ich słyszeć i dopiero wtedy ruszyła się z miejsca. Natychmiast poszła szukać Kurogane. Kurogane leżał w śniegu, ale jeszcze oddychał. Kula trafiła w odznakę i dlatego Kurogane przeżył. Był jednak bardzo zimny i Mokona musiała go rozgrzać.

Blaszak musiał przyznać, że zbyt wiele mu to nie wyjaśniało. Oczywiście, dowiedział się, dlaczego nie był martwy, ale nie miał pojęcia, co się stało z Księżniczką i blondynem, oprócz tego, że zabrał ich Król, co zresztą Mokona powiedziała mu już wcześniej.

W zamyśleniu podrapał się w tył głowy. Co miał niby teraz zrobić? Ruszyć na ratunek Księżniczce – wydawało się być jedyną możliwością. Niebezpieczna misja, prawdopodobnie samobójcza, ale nie miał wyboru. Wydawało się, że Król T. ma jakieś plany w stosunku do siostry, a jakiekolwiek by one nie były, na pewno nie zapowiadały nic dobrego ani dla Sakury, ani dla Strefy Zewnętrznej. Musiał chociaż spróbować go powstrzymać. Poza tym Sakura była ostatnią nadzieją na ocalenie Królestwa.

Potrzebował jednak planu. Ale w jaki sposób miał jakiś wymyślić, skoro nawet nie wiedział, gdzie ma działać? Fakt, Sakura mówiła, że aby obudzić swoją moc, musi udać się do Zamku Letniego i wydawało się, że Król właśnie tego chce. Ale nie było pewne, czy właśnie tam się wybrali. Możliwe, że pojechali najpierw do Stolicy. Ba, z tego co wiedział, mogli się nawet udać na przeciwny kraniec Królestwa!

Cała sytuacja irytowała go o wiele bardziej, niż było to dla niego zdrowe. W równaniu było zbyt wiele niewiadomych, by mógł podjąć jakiś jednoznaczny kierunek działania.

W końcu, po długich przemyśleniach, doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli pojedzie do Zamku Letniego, ale przez Stolicę – ludzie akurat w tym mieście powinni wiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się Król. Ponadto, musiał też zdobyć jakiś samochód – nie może iść przez całe Królestwo na pieszo!

Brunet dorzucił do ognia kilka kawałków drewna. Zaczynało mu się już robić przyjemnie ciepło. Na tyle, że w końcu się rozluźnił i postanowił położyć. Może i był nieprzytomny przez parę godzin, ale nadal czuł się zmęczony. Czuł także nieprzyjemne kłucie w okolicach żołądka – głód. Gdy tylko opuści terytorium Zamku poszuka czegoś do jedzenia. Jeśli będzie mieć szczęście to ich zepsuty samochód nadal stał w miejscu, w którym go zostawili. O ile dobrze pamiętał, były tam jeszcze jakieś sucharki i kiełbasa, czy coś podobnego. Na pewno mu wystarczy.

Ułożył się wygodniej i postanowił pójść spać. Przytulił Mokonę do piersi – bynajmniej nie dlatego, że _chciał_ ; raczej ze względów praktycznych – skoro Modoki mogła go ogrzać, gdy leżał w śniegu, nie powinno jej sprawić problemu rozgrzanie go, gdy leżał owinięty w koc - ogień na pewno w końcu wygaśnie i na powrót w pomieszczeniu zrobi się zimno. Nie najmniejszego zamiaru zamarznąć na śmierć teraz, kiedy okazało się, że wcale nie został zastrzelony.

Nasunął sobie koc na głowę i pogrążył się w głębokim śnie.

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

Przeprawa przez śnieg do samochodu była o wiele prostsza niż ta do Zamku. Ludzie Króla T. ubili śnieg, dzięki czemu nie musiał brodzić w nim po kolana, a raczej szedł po dość twardym i stałym gruncie. Wśród śladów pozostawionych przez konie dostrzegł także odciski opon – widocznie Król nie przepadał za jazdą konno. Jeśli się jednak nad tym zastanowił, Blaszak nie przypominał sobie, by słyszał dźwięk silnika, zanim żołnierze wpadli do pokoju Księżniczki. Albo naprawdę stracił wtedy czujność, albo znowu miało to jakiś związek z magią.

Ku jego wielkiej uldze, Mokona przez całą drogę zachowywała ciszę. Dopiero już u samego calu wyskoczyła z jego ramion i wylądowała na masce samochodu.

\- Nie ma to, jak w domu! – powiedziała szczęśliwym tonem i przytuliła się do chłodnego metalu.

Kurogane nie miał ochoty patrzeć na czułości królika. Chciał tylko coś zjeść i ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Może spróbuje naprawić samochód?  Wiedział, że w ogóle się na tym nie zna, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia… Dobra, może przy ogromnej dawce szczęścia, okaże się, że wystarczy coś dokręcić i samochód zadziała.

Priorytetem nadal było jednak jedzenie. Przeszedł na tył i otworzył drzwi potężnym szarpnięciem. Miał już wchodzić do środka, ale coś przykuło jego uwagę. To, co na początku wziął za kilka rzuconych w kąt koców, najwyraźniej nimi nie było. Przynajmniej nie do końca. Fakt, na wierzchu leżał koc, ale coś pod nim poruszało się. Nie tylko poruszało, ale całkowicie trzęsło i wydawało przestraszone, ciche dźwięki.

Kurogane ostrożnie wszedł do samochodu. Wystarczyło kilka kroków, by stał przy istocie ukrywającej się pod kocem. Delikatnie ujął krawędź materiału i powoli zsunął go na ziemię.

Fay siedział w kącie, zasłaniając ochronnie głowę dłońmi. Twarz miał wtuloną w kolana, trząsł się od stóp do głów i nawet nie podniósł wzroku, by spojrzeć na Blaszaka.

Brunet nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Co Fay robił tutaj?

\- Hej – Blaszak próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę blondyna, delikatnie klepiąc go w ramię. – Fay, spójrz na mnie.

Użycie imienia miało pozytywny efekt. Choć mężczyzna nadal się trząsł, lekko podniósł głowę. Kurogane zobaczył dezorientację w nie pasujących do siebie, wilgotnych i zaczerwienionych oczach, które ledwo było widać spomiędzy blond loków.

\- Z-znasz mnie? – spytał cichym, niepewnym głosem.

\- Tak. Podróżujemy razem, pamiętasz?

Odpowiedziało mu tylko delikatne przeczenie głową.

\- Wiesz, co robisz w tym samochodzie?

Kolejne pytanie i kolejne przeczenie.

\- Czego się boisz? – zapytał w końcu Kurogane.

Od kiedy spotkał Fay’a, nie przypominał sobie, by ten był kiedyś naprawdę przestraszony – stresujące sytuacje szybko znikały z jego pamięci i nie zostawiały mu czasu na strach.

\- Ktoś… ktoś mnie uderzył. Boli mnie – mężczyzna skulił się trochę bardziej w sobie, jak by bojąc się, że coś może go zaatakować.

\- Pokaż – zażądał wojownik.

Blondyn przyglądał mu się chwilę, w ciszy. Chociaż tego nie widział, Kurogane mógłby przysiąc, że Fay przygryza właśnie dolną wargę, starając się podjąć decyzję. Blaszak nie pospieszał go jednak, czekając cierpliwie.

W końcu, po paru długich minutach Fay uniósł głowę wyżej. Na tyle wysoko, że Kurogane mógł zobaczyć okropną, fioletową już, ranę na jego lewym policzku, tuż pod czarnym okiem. Jego usta były rozcięte, a na brodzie widać było ślady zaschniętej krwi. Ktokolwiek uderzył blondyna, na pewno nie szczędził siły. Wojownik nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości, że rana nadal go boli. Musiała być też powodem, dla którego był teraz taki przerażony – ból nie pozwalał mu zapomnieć o tym, że ktoś go uderzył i mężczyzna bał się, że może się to powtórzyć.

\- Paskudna rana – mruknął brunet pod nosem, bardziej do siebie niż do towarzysza, ale ten mimo to, ten zgodził się z nim potakując głową. – Mokona ci to wyleczy – zapewnił go.

Brunet już się podnosił, by wyjść i znaleźć Modoki, gdy poczuł uścisk na nadgarstku. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, że to Fay go trzyma. W oczach blondyna dostrzegł coś na znak rozpoznania.

\- Kuro-sama? – zapytał mężczyzna, jakby chciał coś potwierdzić.

\- Kurogane – poprawił automatycznie brunet. Wolną dłonią odczepił od siebie blondyna i powiedział najspokojniejszym tonem, na jaki było go stać: - Poczekaj tu chwilę. Przyprowadzę Mokonę, to wyleczy ci tę ranę.

Fay kiwnął głową, na znak, że rozumie. Kurogane opuścił auto, jak najszybciej, by znaleźć Mokonę.

\- Hej, króliku! – krzyknął, gdy zobaczył Modoki skaczącą wokół samochodu, jak piłka. Mokona natychmiast zareagowała i wskoczyła mu na ramię. – W środku jest idiota. I jest ranny. Wylecz go.

Gdy tylko do Mokony dotarło znaczenie słów wojownika natychmiast z niego zeskoczyła i już po chwili była w samochodzie. Kurogane usłyszał pełen szczęścia krzyk królika - „Fay” - i śmiech obojga jego towarzyszy. Zirytowany, burknął tylko coś pod nosem i wsiadł do samochodu, zajmując miejsce za kierownicą.

Bez większej nadziej na sukces, przekręcił kluczyk, który nadal tkwił w stacyjce. Poprzedniego dnia coś strzeliło i silnik natychmiast przestał działać. Dzisiaj jednak, załączył się już po pierwszej próbie. Nie dowierzając temu, co się dzieje, Kurogane wyłączył go i włączył jeszcze raz. Silnik znowu zadziałał bez szwanku.

Drzwi z tyłu samochodu zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem. Kurogane odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje, ale dostrzegł przy nich tylko uzdrowionego już Fay’a z Mokoną siedzącą mu na głowie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie, jakby oczekując pochwały - zamknął drzwi na czas jazdy i należała mu się jakaś, za jego odpowiedzialne zachowanie. Kurogane prychnął tylko i na powrót wyłączył silnik. Przyszedł tu, żeby coś zjeść i właśnie to _nadal_ było jego priorytetem. Przecisnął się przez przerwę między fotelem kierowcy, a pasażera i przeszedł na tyły samochodu.

\- Kuro-chan jest głodny! – Mokona trafnie odgadła jego zamiary, gdy Blaszak zaczął przeszukiwać zawartość półek.

\- Kurogane – poprawił ją brunet, krzywiąc w niesmaku twarz. Gdy byli sami, Modoki potrafiła używać jego imienia, ale wystarczyła jej chwila w obecności Fay’a, by zapomniała, jak ono brzmi.

\- Też jestem głodny – dodał Fay, przysuwając się trochę bliżej do Blaszaka.

\- Świetnie, to może mi powiesz, gdzie pochowaliście całe jedzenie – burknął ten w odpowiedzi. – Nic tu nie można znaleźć!

Niższy mężczyzna zastanowił się przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział w końcu niepewnie.

\- Sakura jadła, jako ostatnia i to ona chowała jedzenie – poinformowała ich uczynnie Mokona.

\- Och, to świetnie! Zapytajmy się jej – ucieszył się Fay, rozglądając się po wnętrzu samochodu. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, nim na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz dezorientacji. – Gdzie jest Sakura-chan? – zapytał w końcu, patrząc wyczekująco na Kurogane.

\- Nie wiem – odparł wojownik, nadal przeglądając zawartość półek. – Ale zamierzam jechać jej szukać, jak tylko coś zjem – zapewnił.

\- Och – było jedyną odpowiedzią, jaka padła z ust Fay’a.

Blandyn pogrążył się w ciszy, tak do niego nie podobnej, i bez słowa obserwował czynności Blaszaka.

Kurogane wykorzystał te kilka chwil błogosławionego spokoju, by przemyśleć nową sytuację.

Do tej pory był świecie przekonany, że Fay został zabrany przez Króla T. razem z Księżniczką. A tymczasem znalazł go, w zostawionym przez nich samochodzie, całego, tylko z siniakiem na twarzy. Jak na to nie patrzeć, nie stawiało go to w dobrym świetle. Teraz wydawał się mu być tylko jeszcze bardziej podejrzany. Ponadto samochód _działał._ Nie było tu nikogo, kto mógłby go naprawić. Co znaczyło, że zrobił to albo sam Fay, albo ludzie Króla. Jakkolwiek brzmiała odpowiedź, nie była ona korzystna dla byłego Doradcy.

Ponadto, jeśli Fay faktycznie był kiedyś Doradcą, na pewno znał Króla T. Jeśli się teraz nad tym zastanowił, Blaszak nie przypominał sobie żadnych informacji na temat Doradcy sprzed czasów jego uwięzienia w kombinezonie. Podobnie, jak w przypadku Mistyka, nie pamiętał, jak się nazywał. Mimo to, Kurogane wiedział, czym się zajmował Mistyk, co trzeba było zrobić, aby nim zostać, jakie zdolności posiadał. O Doradcy wiedział tylko tyle, że doradzał Królowej. To wszystko – naprawdę niewiele, praktycznie, tyle co nic. Żadnych plotek. Nawet opinie ludzi były oparte tylko na podstawie jego funkcji.

Teraz dalsze podróżowanie z blondynem było jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne niż na początku ich wspólnej wyprawy.

Blaszak pamiętał jednak sytuację w Zamku. Gdy powoli wycofywał się z Księżniczką w stronę okna, Fay ich zauważył. Nie wydał ich, ani intencjonalnie, ani przypadkowo. Co więcej, wyglądało na to, że stara się odwrócić od nich uwagę żołnierzy.

Tymczasem Fay, jak gdyby nigdy nic ze smakiem zajadał sucharki, które Kurogane znalazł w szafce. Gdy tylko zobaczył, że Blaszak go obserwuje, uśmiechnął się do niego i pomachał mu, rozsypując okruszki po podłodze.

Patrząc tak na jego beztroską i niewinną buźkę, Kurogane z bólem stwierdził, że nie ma wyboru.

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

Samochód zostawili na polanie w lesie, sprytnie ukryty liśćmi i gałęziami. Nie mogli się nim pokazać w mieście, teraz, kiedy Król wiedział, jak wygląda. Prawdopodobnie nie powinni pokazywać się w ogóle - z samochodem, czy bez - biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Król wie, jak oni wyglądają. Kurogane nie widział jednak żadnej alternatywy. Musieli wiedzieć, gdzie jest monarcha, jeśli chcieli znaleźć Sakurę, a kto miał mieć lepsze informacje niż ludzie, w buzującej od plotek Stolicy?

Aby się jakoś zabezpieczyć przed odkryciem użyli płaszczy z poprzedniej wyprawy. Choć zapewniło im to anonimowość, wcale nie ułatwiło to misji. Ludzie nie chcieli z nimi rozmawiać o niczym! Nawet pogoda wydawała się być zakazanym tematem. Kurogane wkrótce stracił cierpliwość i zrezygnował z uprzejmości, co nastawiło do niego miastowych jeszcze gorzej.

Ale wtedy, zdarzyła się rzecz, która sprawiła, że Kurogane, chociaż na chwilę przestał żałować podjętej decyzji. Jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu, nie był pewny, czy wzięcie ze sobą ex-Doradcy do Stolicy było dobrym pomysłem. Teraz nie miał wątpliwości – Fay czynił cuda. Oczywiście, nie takie dosłowne, ale w oczach Blaszaka, na pewno na takie miano zasługiwały. Wesołe i beztroskie nastawienie blondyna wprost przyciągało do niego dzieci. W zamian za kilka marnych kawałów, w których urywał się wątek i zdecydowanie brakowało puenty, mężczyzna osiągnął to, czego Kurogane nie zdołał, pomimo swoich ciężkich starań. Dzieci były nim wprost oczarowane i odpowiadały na każde zadane przez niego pytanie.

Tak więc, bardzo szybko dowiedzieli się, że mały Clay ma młodszą siostrę, którą on uwielbia, a która jego nie znosi. Że dziesięcioletnia Greta chce zostać zawodowym graczem w baseball, tak jak jej tatuś. Piekarz w centrum sprzedaje najtańszy chleb, ale za to w Cukierni na rogu są najlepsze ciastka, prawdopodobnie w całym Królestwie. Poza tym, podobno Jego Wysokość wrócił do Zamku poprzedniego dnia, późnym wieczorem i, z tego co wiedzą, nigdzie więcej nie wyjeżdżał.

Fay podziękował wszystkim dzieciom promieniście za wszelkie informacje, życzył Grecie powodzenia i pocieszał Clay’a, a Kurogane starał się go odciągnąć od wesołej gromadki.

\- Wiemy już, co chcieliśmy wiedzieć – powiedział Blaszak stanowczo, łapiąc blondyna za ramię i zmuszając go do ruszenia z miejsca.

\- Tak? – niższy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – To wspaniale! – stwierdził nie czekając na odpowiedź.  – Co teraz robimy?

\- A co cię… Właściwie to dobre pytanie – przyznał Blaszak.

Do tej pory, jego plan był prosty: włamie się, do któregokolwiek Zamku, w którym jest aktualnie Król T., a co za tym idzie, w którym jest Sakura, po czym uratuje Księżniczkę. Wymyślił nawet, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli przebierze się za Płaszczowca - jakkolwiek ten pomysł mu się nie podobał, dzięki czemu będzie niemal niezauważalny w wypełnionym sługusami Króla Zamku. Niestety w jego planie, oprócz tego, że był bardzo ryzykowny, brakowało paru szczegółów.

Po pierwsze, nie było wiadomo na pewno, czy Księżniczka była w tym samym Zamku, co Król. Z tego, co wiedział, Władca mógł rozkazać swoim żołnierzom zawieźć ją gdziekolwiek. Było jednak wysoce prawdopodobne, że znajdzie ją w pierwszym miejscu, do którego zawitał Król ze swoją świtą – a w tym wypadku okazał się to być Zamek Królewski w stolicy.

Ważniejszym problemem jednak było to, że teraz, kiedy wiedział już, gdzie prawdopodobnie jest Sakura, nadal mógł jej nie znaleźć. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie Król może ją trzymać. Tak, wiedział, że to w piwnicach znajdują się cele przestępców, ale wiedział także, że ważniejszych więźniów trzyma się w innych częściach Zamku, właśnie po to, aby utrudnić ich uwolnienie. Jego zdaniem, przestępców w ogóle nie powinno się trzymać, tam, gdzie mieszka monarcha, ale nie było to teraz jego zmartwieniem. Pytanie brzmiało: jak znaleźć Sakurę, w miejscu, w którym jest zapewne kilkaset komnat? Nie mógł przecież tam wejść i udając Płaszczowca pytać innych, gdzie są cele – od razu ktoś by się zorientował, że coś nie jest w porządku.

Ten problem był jednym z powodów, dla których postanowił zabrać ze sobą Fay’a, nie tylko w dalszą podróż, ale także do Stolicy. Fay, jako były Doradca, na pewno znał Zamek i wiele innych miejsc, do których Król mógł zabrać siostrę. Blondyn już wiele razy pokazał, że pomimo iż nie posiada wielu wspomnień, pamięta rzeczy, które sam uznaje za wiedzę ogólną, a o których wojownik nie ma pojęcia. Istniała możliwość, że tak samo będzie wyglądać sytuacja z planami budynków. Zanim jednak mógł zabrać go ze sobą na misję ratunkową, Blaszak musiał wiedzieć, czy blondynowi uda się zachować spokój, a zabranie go na rekonesans do Stolicy było testem, który miał to sprawdzić. Fay radził sobie całkiem nieźle, dopóki nie spotkali dzieci – mężczyzna widocznie miał do nich słabość. Kurogane uznał jednak, że może go ze sobą wziąć ze sobą na misję – w końcu tam, gdzie idą nie będzie dzieci, a w razie potrzeby wojownik może sprowadzić go na ziemię.

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

Po opuszczeniu granic Stolicy i przeniesieniu świeżo zakupionych zapasów do samochodu, Kurogane postanowił niezwłocznie rozpaczać następną fazę akcji ratunkowej. Razem z Fay’em ponownie zostawili Mokonę samą i bezpieczną w ukrytym samochodzie, po czym udali się w stronę północnego muru Zamku, który znajdywał się już poza granicami miasta.

Aby strażnicy mieli lepszą widoczność, las z tej strony został całkowicie ścięty w odległości niecałego kilometra. Wolną przestrzeń patrolowało teraz kilka małych, dwuosobowych, grup Płaszczowców, w różnej odległości od Zamku. Kurogane i Fay ukryli się w cieniu drzew i obserwowali.

Po niedługim czasie, Kurogane dostrzegł wzór, którym kierowały się patrole i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że dostanie się do twierdzy, będzie o wiele prostsze niż się tego na początku spodziewał.

Teoria mówiła, że najlepiej jest, jeśli jedna patrolująca grupa ma inną na oku – w razie niespodziewanego ataku, na kogokolwiek, reszta zostanie wtedy szybko i niezawodnie powiadomiona. Osoba, która zajmowała się ustalaniem patroli w Zamku Królewskim najwyraźniej nigdy o tym nie słyszała… albo Płaszczowcy po prostu nie stosowali się do rozkazów.

Ponadto, widok na las, od strony głównej bramy, był przesłonięty krzakami, które wyrosły na polanie w wyniku zaniedbania. Granicę polany patrolowała na raz tylko jedna para żołnierzy, którzy dodatkowo zatrzymywali się pod osłoną zarośli, tak aby nie było ich widać od bramy, by zapalić lub napić się czegoś na służbie. Po paru minutach przerwy znów wracali do pracy i dochodzili do bramy, gdzie było więcej żołnierzy. Czekała tam na nich następna grupa, która wyruszała na patrol w momencie, gdy poprzednia znikała, nie za główną bramą, ale mniejszymi wrotami dla pracowników, a za nich na zewnątrz wychodziła następna grupa. Widocznie patrol granicy oznaczał koniec pracy na zewnątrz.

Kurogane postanowił poobserwować jeszcze chwilę zachowanie innych grup, na wypadek, gdyby coś miało się zmienić, ale wszyscy postępowali według tego wzoru. Dodatkowo dzisiaj, z powodu ostrego słońca, Płaszczowcy nosili także kapelusze, chroniące ich oczy i osłaniające twarze. W oczach Blaszaka wyglądało to, jak jawne zaproszenie do włamania. Albo była to pułapka, albo straż w Zamku Królewskim składała się z samych idiotów, przy czym obie te wersje były równie prawdopodobne.

Kurogane postanowił zaatakować, gdy dwójka dość wysokich Płaszczowców zatrzymała się na przerwę na papieroska. Nakazał Fay’owi zostać w ukryciu, po czym sam, cicho i ostrożnie, zaszedł strażników od tyłu – idioci byli odwróceni plecami od lasu, w przeciwieństwie do ostatnich patroli. Szybkimi, równoczesnymi ciosami  pozbawił oboje przytomności.

Wtedy Fay dobiegł do niego i pomógł mu zaciągnąć oba ciała do lasu. Sprawnie zdjęli z nich mundury, na które składał się praktycznie tylko czarny płaszcz z emblematami i kapelusz – buty, spodnie i reszta stroju widocznie nie podlegały żadnym regułom, gdyż strażnicy wyraźnie nosili co chcieli. Kurogane i Fay swoje własne płaszcze zostawili w samochodzie, więc wystarczyło tylko, że narzucą na siebie te skradzione i nałożą kapelusze, a już wyglądali, jak wartownicy.

Blaszak rozważał zabicie jeńców, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu – to byli tylko żołnierze wykonujący rozkazy. Poza tym, nawet jeśli udałoby mu się nie poplamić krwią w procesie, zabijanie było stresujące, podobnie, jak patrzenie na egzekucję, a nie mógł ryzykować, aby Fay nagle o wszystkim zapomniał.

Zamiast więc pozbyć się dwóch strażników, razem z Fay’em zakneblowali ich i przywiązali do drzew; nie zapomnieli oczywiście zabrać im broni.

Kurogane czując, że stracili już dużo czasu, upewnił się tylko, że ich więźniowie są dobrze związani, po czym szybko opuścił las z Fay’em drepczącym tuż za nim.

\- Dobra, pamiętaj, żeby iść spokojnie. I wyprostuj się trochę – instrukcje były szybkie i proste. Blondyn bez problemu podołała jego wymogom.

Blaszak idąc, obrał dokładnie tę samą trasę, co poprzedni wartownicy. Reszta Płaszczowców nie zauważyła żadnej zmiany. Gdy tylko zbliżyli się na odległość zaledwie paru metrów od bramy, kolejna grupa wyruszyła na patrol.

\- Pusto? – zapytał jeden z Płaszczowców.

W uszach Kurogane brzmiało to bardziej, jak dopełnienie formalności niż prawdziwa ciekawość. Wojownik burknął tylko coś pod nosem, w miarę twierdzącym tonem. Pytający nie wydawał się być tym specjalnie zdziwiony. Machnął na niego ręką, jakby udzielając mu pozwolenia na wejście do Zamku, co też Kurogane z chęcią uczynił. W przejściu minęła ich para Płaszczowców, których pamiętał z przygody w Zamku Zimowym. Kurogane przestał na chwilę oddychać, ale dwójka minęła ich, nie zaszczycając ich nawet spojrzeniem.

W tym momencie zaczynały się schody. Wojownik nie miał pojęcia, co może go czekać za bramami Zamku.

Gdy tylko zatrzasnęły się za nimi wrota, dostrzegł przed sobą niemal pusty plac. Kilkoro ludzi, którzy tam siedzieli na chwilę podniosło głowy, by na nich spojrzeć, ale po chwili wrócili do swoich zajęć.

\- Już po pracy? – zapytał jeden z nich nie podnosząc nawet wzroku znad miecza, który właśnie ostrzył.

Kurogane znów odpowiedział na pytanie burknięciem, ale w głębi ducha był za nie bardzo wdzięczny. Prawdę mówiąc bał się, że po wejściu do Zamku czeka ich jeszcze patrol wzdłuż murów, albo korytarzy, a nie wiedząc gdzie mają iść rzucą na siebie podejrzenie. Teraz jednak, kiedy usłyszał, że „jego służba” na ten dzień dobiegła końca, wiedział dokładnie, gdzie powinien się udać – do zamkowych koszar.

W każdym zamku znajdywało się skrzydło, przeznaczone specjalnie dla żołnierzy, w których mieszkali oni na czas służby na zamku. Kurogane, choć zajmował się raczej patrolowaniem Królestwa w czasach swojej pracy jako Blaszak, nie potrzebował instrukcji, by tam trafić. Zdarzało się, że nocował w zamkowych koszarach, gdy przybywał z raportami. Wiedział więc w którą stronę iść, a także gdzie zmienić kierunek, by niepostrzeżenie wkraść się do głównej części Zamku.

Fay całą drogę posłusznie za nim szedł, przezornie nie odzywając się ani słowem.

Zamek był pusty – żadnych straży, czy Płaszczowców patrolujących korytarze – widocznie Król T. albo nie wiedział takiej potrzeby, albo zanadto cenił sobie swoją prywatność.

\- Dobra – Kurogane zwrócił się do blondyna. – Musimy znaleźć Księżniczkę, wiesz, gdzie może być?

\- Skoro to jest Księżniczka, a my jesteśmy w zamku to pewnie jest w swojej komnacie – wydedukował Fay, wskazując ręką kierunek. – Albo w jadali, jeśli to pora na posiłek. Może być też w bibliotece, jeśli się uczy, albo w bawialni, jeśli się jej nudziło.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się z nim wojownik, przerywając wykład, który nie był w tym momencie zbyt przydatny. Blondyn jednak wydawał się wiedzieć o czym mówi, więc Blaszak postanowił wykorzystać ten wątek: – Załóżmy jednak, że Księżniczka postanowiła odwiedzić więźniów. Gdzie musiałaby pójść?

\- Kuro-san, jak możesz? – Fay wydawał się być całkowicie oburzony tym pomysłem. – Księżniczki nie widują się z więźniami. To niebezpieczne!

\- Ale jeśli więźniem był ktoś jej bliski i był niewinny, na pewno chciałaby się z nim zobaczyć. Gdzie musiałaby iść?

\- To zależy: jeśli ten ktoś nie był nikim ważnym, to do lochów w piwnicach – blondyn wskazał podłogę. – Ale jeśli był, to zamknięto by go w jednej ze specjalnych cel w skrzydle północnym – Fay wskazał na lewo.

\- Świetnie, tam właśnie pójdziemy – zadecydował Blaszak i ruszył przodem.

Fay szybko go dogonił i już po chwili oboje szli szybkim, równym krokiem.

\- Gdzie idziemy? – zapytał z ciekawością niższy mężczyzna.

\- Do cel więźniów specjalnych – odpowiedział przypominającym tonem Kurogane.

Fay zatrzymał się nagle, w połowie kroku i spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. Blaszak również się zatrzymał i odwrócił się do niego poirytowany.

\- Co znowu? – zapytał.

\- Nie chcę tam iść! – zaprotestował blondyn. – Tam jest strasznie!

\- Ale tam jest Księżniczka – odparł Blaszak cierpliwie.

\- Księżniczka? A co ona tam robi?

\- Król ją tam uwięził.

\- Trzeba ją ratować!

Tym razem to Fay ruszył przodem, pewnym i szybkim krokiem. Gdyby nie to, że był wyższy, a co za tym idzie, miał dłuższe nogi, Kurogane nie byłby w stanie za nim nadążyć.

Fay nie zatrzymał się ani na chwilę. Mogło by się wydawać, że nie patrzy nawet gdzie tak właściwie idzie, gdyby nie pewność, która towarzyszyła każdemu zakrętowi.

Dzięki temu, nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi – dla nielicznych Płaszczowców, znajdujących się na korytarzach, wyglądali, jak ich współpracownicy, spieszący, by wypełnić jakiś ważny rozkaz.

W końcu blondyn zatrzymał się przy wejściu do ciemnego korytarza. Po obu stronach, zamiast okien były drzwi, a wszystkie lampy zostały pogaszone.

\- To tutaj? – Kurogane zapytał Fay’a.

Niższy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. W jego oczach niepewność mieszała się ze strachem.

\- Kuro-sama, czemu tu jesteśmy? To straszne miejsce – niemal jęknął, cichym głosem.

\- Przyszliśmy uwolnić Księżniczkę – przypomniał mu wojownik. – Czy to są cele? – Blaszak wskazał skinieniem głowy na rzędy drzwi.

Fay w odpowiedzi pokiwał tylko głową. Wydawało się, że cała odwaga i determinacja z jaką tu przeszedł zniknęły bez śladu.

Kurogane, jako pierwszy, udał się w głąb korytarza, a Fay podążył za nim, kurczowo trzymając się jego ramienia.

_„Skoro to więzienie, czemu nie ma tu strażników”_ – Blaszak zastanowił się, widząc podejrzaną pustkę. Jego wątpliwości szybko się jednak rozwiały, gdy w drzwiach, po obu stronach korytarza, dostrzegł zakratowane okienka, tak charakterystyczne dla więziennych cel.

Zaglądał do każdej po kolei, licząc, że w środku którejś dostrzeże Księżniczkę. Cały czas spotykał jednak nieznane mu twarze, wychudzonych i niekiedy ciężko poranionych ludzi. Kilku brakowało niektórych części ciała. Żaden z nich, jednak nie podniósł nawet wzroku, by zobaczyć, kto zagląda do jego celi. W ich oczach brakowało uczucia, czy przebłysku jakiejkolwiek sensownej myśli. Blaszakowi bardziej przypominali groteskowe, zaniedbane rzeźby, niż prawdziwych ludzi. Mężczyzna wreszcie zrozumiał, czemu Fay był tak strasznie przerażony tym miejscem.

Brunet zajrzał przez kolejne okienko i nie znajdując w nim Księżniczki miał już ruszyć dalej, gdy zatrzymał się. Przyjrzał się uważniej zamkniętemu w celi więźniowi. Ten nie był tak wychudzony, jak pozostali, ani tak szary. Nie miał także tak poważnych ran – zaledwie kilka siniaków i pęknięta warga. Co jednak ważniejsze – miał znajome rysy twarzy.

\- Hej, spójrz no tutaj – Kurogane zwrócił się do wiszącego mu na ramieniu Fay’a.

Blondyn ostrożnie zbliżył się do okienka, jakby bojąc się, że może go ono ugryźć. Z oporem zajrzał do środka celi i natychmiast się cofnął.

\- No i? – Fay zapytał wyczekująco, czekając na wyjaśnienie celu w jakim to zrobił.

\- Czy ten mężczyzna nie wydaje ci się znajomy? – zapytał nieco niecierpliwie Kurogane.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył natychmiast blondyn. – Na pewno nie – powtórzył, ale trochę mniej pewnie. – Może nie – podsumował. – Nie wiem! Wszystko tu jest takie znajome – jęknął w końcu. – Ja chcę wracać do samochodu!

\- Cicho, idioto, zaraz tam wrócisz – uciszył go natychmiast brunet, zasłaniając mu usta dłonią. – Tylko znajdziemy Księżniczkę, dobrze?

Fay, nie mogąc teraz mówić, zrobił tylko obrażoną minę, ale pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi. Jego scena zebrała jednak publikę w postaci, dokładnie, jednej osoby – mężczyzny z celi, do której obaj przed chwilą zaglądali.

Kurogane puścił Fay’a i szybko dopadł do okienka.

\- Słuchaj, ty jesteś Mistykiem, tak? – zapytał go.

Bursztynowe oczy wypełniło zdziwienie, ale mężczyzna potwierdził jego przypuszczenia.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał, przyciszonym głosem, rozglądając się bacznie po korytarzu. – Nie jesteście prawdziwymi Płaszczowcami, prawda?

Kurogane zrozumiał sugestię i sam zaczął mówić szeptem.

\- Nie, nie jesteśmy. Byliśmy u ciebie, w sklepie, razem z Księżniczką Sakurą, pamiętasz? Została pojmana przez Króla T. Przybyliśmy tutaj, by ją uwolnić.

\- Już za późno – poinformował ich Mistyk z bólem. – Była tu, ale jakieś dwie godziny temu zabrano ją do Zamku Letniego i –

\- Cholera – zaklął Blaszak pod nosem, przerywając mu. – Spóźniliśmy się. Dobra, nie ma co i jak: wyciągamy cię stąd a później jedziemy do Zamku Letniego.

\- Mnie? – zdziwił się Mistyk.

\- Nie, te zwłoki z sąsiedniej celi. Jasne, że ciebie! Powiedz tylko, jak otworzyć te drzwi? Potrzebują klucza, czy coś?

Mistyk zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu.

\- Nie wiem – powiedział w końcu. – Król je po prostu jakoś otwierał. Nie słyszałem szczęku zamka, ani niczego w tym stylu. Wiem tylko, że nie można otworzyć ich od środka, nawet przy użyciu magii. Nie jestem jednak w stanie wyczuć magii w przedmiotach martwych, wiec nie wiem, czy na drzwi jest rzucone jakieś zaklęcie, czy nie.

\- Nie daje nam to wiele – podsumował Blaszak. – Jeśli jest tu zaklęcie, może ono włączyć alarm, gdy niepowołana osoba chociażby ich dotknie, albo w najgorszym wypadku, może ono tę osobę zabić. A dziurki na klucz faktycznie nie widzę.

Kurogane miał jednak pomysł, nie był jednak pewien, czy zadziała. Strefa Zewnętrzna była tak zapatrzona w potęgę magii, że czasami zapominano o zwykłych, prostych rozwiązaniach.

\- Spróbujemy wysadzić drzwi – zdecydował w końcu.

Fay i Mistyk spojrzeli na niego, całkowicie przerażeni tym pomysłem.

\- Co? – zapytali równocześnie.

\- Mierzwa miał w samochodzie trochę ładunków wybuchowych. Nic w tym dziwnego, często włamywał się do domów używając podkopów i czasami wysadzał przeszkody. Zresztą, to nie ważne. Chodzi o to, że jeśli dotyk może włączyć alarm, to możemy ustawić ładunki przy zawiasach, one nam wysadzą drzwi i cela będzie otwarta.

\- To najbardziej szalony pomysł, jaki w życiu słyszałem – zdołał powiedzieć oszołomiony Mistyk.

\- Masz lepszy? Nie? To robimy rzeczy po mojemu.

Brunet wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza coś, co wyglądało, jak dwa kawałki szarej plasteliny. Jak zapowiedział, przylepił je koło zawiasów, po czym wcisnął w nie jakieś kable.

\- Ładunki można odpalić radiowo – zajrzał znowu do celi Mistyka, by mu wszystko dokładniej wyjaśnić. – My schowamy się za rogiem. Ty przewróć swoją pryczę i schowaj się za nią, powinna cię ochronić… mniej więcej.

\- Czekaj chwilę – zatrzymał go Mistyk nim zdążył odejść. – Jeżeli na drzwi faktycznie jest nałożone, jakieś zaklęcie alarmujące, to czy wysadzenie ich go nie uruchomi?

\- Zapewne – zgodził się wojownik.

\- Więc może zrobimy tak: ja na wszelki wypadek przewrócę już to… łóżko, żebym mógł się szybko za nie schować, ale ty najpierw spróbujesz otworzyć drzwi bez wysadzania ich w powietrze. Jeśli się nie uda, zdążysz pobiec za róg i odstawić ten swój pokaz fajerwerków, zanim ktoś tu przyjdzie.

\- W sumie tak też możemy zrobić – zgodził się Blaszak. – Ale na wszelki wypadek, ty – brunet zwrócił się do Fay’a, - schowasz się za rogiem już teraz i nie wychodź, dopóki cię nie zawołam, zrozumiano?

\- Tak jest! – blondyn zasalutował mu i szybko wypełnił polecenie.

Kurogane nie czekał ani chwili dłużej. Pamiętając o swojej teorii na temat śmiercionośnego zaklęcia na drzwiach, zanim dotknął klamki, owinął dłoń w materiał – może nie da mu to absolutnej ochrony, ale lepsza taka niż żadna.

Gdy tylko jego dłoń, owinięta w rąbek płaszcza, dotknęła chłodnego metalu, jak się tego spodziewał, w całym budynku rozległ się głośny skowyt alarmu. Kurogane zacisnął wargi i nacisnął klamkę.

Drzwi ustąpiły bez najmniejszych problemów. Kurogane i Mistyk wpatrywali się oszołomieni w pustą przestrzeń, którą jeszcze przed chwilą zajmowało solidne drewno.

Wtem zza rogu wybiegł Fay. Twarz miał bladą i przestraszoną.

\- Płaszczowcy tu idą – powiedział szybko, gdy tylko dotarł do otwartej celi.

\- Niech to szlag!

Kurogane złapał Fay’a i Mistyka za ramiona i pociągnął ich w stronę przeciwną, do tej z której przybiegł blondyn.

Płaszczowcy byli jednak znacznie szybsi niż się tego spodziewał… a może po prostu ciągnięcie i Fay’a i Mistyka trochę go spowolniło - nie zdążyli przebiec nawet dziesięciu metrów, a żołnierze Króla pojawili się przy pierwszej celi.

Kurogane przyspieszył odrobinę i mocniej zacisnął dłonie na ramionach pozostałych mężczyzn, przypadkowo naciskając zapalnik, który nadal trzymał w dłoni.

Trójka uciekinierów najpierw usłyszała głośny huk, po czym podmuch gorącego powietrza, zmieszanego z kawałkami gruzu, popchnął ich do przodu. Z tyłu dobiegały krzyki dezorientacji, bólu i złości ścigających ich Płaszczowców.

Kurogane poświęcił ułamek sekundy, by rzucić okiem przez ramię. To, co zobaczył za sobą, sprawiło, że żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Korytarz wyglądał, jak… jak po wybuchu bomby, z braku lepszego porównania. A on użył naprawdę niewielkiej ilości ładunków wybuchowych. Znał się przecież na tym. Nawet pomysł schowania się za łóżkiem i rogiem korytarza był raczej tylko trochę przesadzonym zabezpieczeniem, które, jego zdaniem, uchodziło już niemal za paranoiczne. Tymczasem, patrząc na skutki wybuchu, nie sądził, aby Mistyk miał jakieś szanse na przeżycie go, czy ukryłby się za pryczą, czy też nie. Mierzwa musiał majstrować przy ładunku!

Jakkolwiek wybuch byłby niebezpieczny dla ich życia, gdyby odpalili ładunek wcześniej, teraz to właśnie on ich uratował.

\- Z-znam tajne wyście z Zamku! – poinformował go Mistyk, krztusząc się kurzem z wybuchu, ale jednocześnie starając się nadążyć za krokiem ex-Blaszaka.

_„Jakim cudem znasz tajne wyjścia, a nie wiesz nic o zabezpieczeniach cel?!”_ – Kurogane chciał krzyknąć poirytowany, ale zamiast tracić na to czas powiedział:

\- Prowadź!

Mistyk wysunął się na prowadzenie. Bezbłędnie prowadził ich coraz to węższymi i pełnymi zakrętów i skrzyżowań korytarzami. Gdyby Kurogane przyszedł tu sam, zapewne w końcu by się zgubił i żadna zasada „skrętu w prawo” nie byłaby w stanie go uratować. Mistyk jednak był niezawodny i po kilkunastu minutach szybkiego kroku trafili w końcu do drzwi.

\- Tu jest wyjście – oświadczył przewodnik.

\- Gdzie prowadzi? – zapytał Kurogane.

\- Do lasu.

\- W lesie… są gdzieś drzwi i nikt tego nie zauważył? – zapytał sceptycznie mężczyzna.

\- Nie, skądże – zaprzeczył natychmiast Mistyk. – Za drzwiami są schody, a później taka klapka, jak kiedyś były w wejściach do piwnic – chłopak tłumaczył, żywo gestykulując dłońmi.

Kurogane szybko zrozumiał o co chodzi – w jego domu było właśnie takie wejście do piwnicy.

\- Dobra, wychodzimy i szybko idziemy do samochodu. Nie chcemy, żeby Płaszczowcy nas znaleźli – im szybciej opuścimy okolice Stolicy, tym lepiej.

Pozostała dwójka, zgodziła się z nim.

Tym razem to Kurogane poszedł przodem. Droga w górę po schodach była dłuższa niż się tego spodziewał – nie miał pojęcia, że zeszli aż tak głęboko pod ziemię.

Gdy dotarł na szczyt schodów, przez chwilę stał nasłuchując – musiał się upewnić, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Nie usłyszał jednak niczego, co nie byłoby odgłosem lasu. Mimo to, zanim wyszedł uniósł minimalnie klapkę i uważnie rozejrzał się po okolicy. Wynik tej obserwacji także okazał się dla nich pomyślny, więc z większą już pewnością otworzył wyjście na oścież i jako pierwszy opuścił tunel. Potem pomógł w tym Mistykowi – biedaczek wyraźnie nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego wysiłku i pod koniec ich ucieczki ledwo powłóczył już nogami.

Fay za to, wyskoczył na powietrze świeżutki jak skowronek. Nienajlepszy nastrój, jaki zawładnął nim podczas pobytu w Zamku znikł, jakby go nigdy nie było i zastąpiła go na powrót beztroskość i wesołość. Zrzucił kapelusz na ziemię i potrząsnął głową rozsypując włosy, wciśnięte wcześniej pod rondo, w pierwotny nieład.

\- Wreszcie śwież powietrze – skomentował biorąc głęboki oddech i wypuszczając powietrze z głębokim, pełnym zadowolenia westchnieniem.

\- Wyjątkowo się z tobą zgadzam – mruknął Kurogane, również uwalniając swoją głowę od niewygodnej czapki.

Zdjął też płaszcz. Przez chwilę rozważał wrzucenie go do tunelu, ale szybko się rozmyślił – jakkolwiek wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, jeśli Płaszczowcy wezmą się porządnie za szukanie ich, mogą odnaleźć tajne wyjście a w nim porzucony płaszcz i dowiedzą się, którędy uciekł ich więzień i dwójka włamywaczy. Zamiast tego zwinął go i wcisnął pod pachę. Podniósł z ziemi także kapelusz Fay’a i razem ze swoim ukrył w fałdach płaszcza, tak aby nie musiał nosić ich oddzielnie.

\- Byliście u mnie razem z Sakurą-chan, tak? – zapytał niespodziewanie Mistyk, stoicko spokojnym tonem.

\- Tak – potwierdził jego przypuszczenie równie spokojnie ex-Blaszak.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że to ty? – tym razem młodzieniec zwrócił się prosto do zdziwionego Fay’a. – Rozumiem, czemu ukrywałeś się zanim zablokowałem zaklęcie, ale później? – mówił z głębokim wyrzutem. - Byłem przekonany, że nie żyjesz!


	5. Rozdział 4

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że to ty? – tym razem młodzieniec zwrócił się prosto do zdziwionego Fay’a. – Rozumiem, czemu ukrywałeś się zanim zablokowałem zaklęcie, ale później? – mówił z głębokim wyrzutem. - Byłem przekonany, że nie żyjesz!

Fay spojrzał na Mistyka szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Było oczywiste, że nie rozumiał, co niższy mężczyzna miał na myśli. Kurogane postanowił interweniować.

\- Nie wiem, czy zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę, ale właśnie stoimy przy tajnym wyjściu z Zamku. Mówię „tajnym”, ale tak naprawdę nie mamy pewności, czy któryś ze strażników nie zdaje sobie sprawy z jego istnienia. Ktoś może tu przyjść i sprawdzić, czy nie tędy uciekliśmy, a ja nie zamierzam tu czekać, żeby się o tym przekonać. Idę do samochodu. Kto się ze mną zgadza, niech idzie za mną.

Blaszak bezzwłocznie ruszył przed siebie. Miał nadzieję, że pozostała dwójka pójdzie jego śladem, zwłaszcza Mistyk – jakkolwiek nie chciał się do tego przyznawać, nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest i ktoś musiał go pokierować.

Nie musiał długo czekać, by usłyszeć za sobą lekki, taneczny krok Fay’a. Po chwili blondyn niemal rzucił się na niego, złapał go za ramię i szedł dalej, przytulony do niego. Brunet przewrócił tylko oczami, nie kłopocząc się z wyrywaniem z jego uścisku – w ten sposób Fay przynajmniej się nie zgubi.

Mistyk szedł za nimi, przyglądając im się w głębokim zastanowieniu.

Kurogane odchrząknął znacząco, starając się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Możesz iść przodem? – zapytał starając się brzmieć nonszalancko. – Chcę cię mieć na oku, nim dojdziemy do Drogi.

Fay zachichotał, zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią.

\- Co? – zapytał poirytowany brunet.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, gdzie jesteś! – odpowiedział mu mężczyzna śpiewnym głosem, wybuchając pełnym śmiechem.

Kurogane skrzywił się, nie chcąc się przyznać do tego upokarzającego faktu, ale jednocześnie nie mogąc mu zaprzeczyć. Był bardzo wdzięczny, gdy Mistyk, zachowując kamienną twarz, spokojnie wystąpił na przód pochodu. Dopiero po kilku krokach młodszy mężczyzna odezwał się cichym głosem:

\- Powinieneś pamiętać drogę – jego głowa była lekko przechylona w generalną stronę Fay’a, ale nawet nie spojrzał na niego.

\- Ale nie pamięta – Blaszak przerwał rozmowę nim mogła się jeszcze zacząć. – Nic nie pamięta.

Mistyk zatrzymał się i odwrócił w ich stronę. Spojrzał prosto w karmazynowe oczy Kurogane, jakby szukając w nich kłamstwa, ale odnalazł tylko prawdę. Następnie jego wzrok spoczął na byłym Doradcy i dopiero wtedy poświęcił czas, by przyjrzeć mu się uważnie. Wydawało się, że po raz pierwszy dostrzegł stan, w jakim był jego przyjaciel – poszarpane ubranie, zdecydowanie dłuższe niż pamiętał włosy i puste czarne oko były tak nie na miejscu, a jednocześnie tak wyraźnie, że aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że wcześniej nie zwrócił na nie uwagi.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał cicho, łamiącym się głosem.

\- Wymazano mu pamięć – odpowiedział krótko Kurogane.

\- Król to zrobił – to było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. – Podobno nigdy się nie lubili.

Blaszak chciał zapytać, co Mistyk miał na myśli, ale stwierdził, że nie była to odpowiednia pora, dopiero co uciekli z Zamku. Płaszczowcy szukali ich, a oni nie powinni teraz tracić czasu.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym w samochodzie – powiedział stanowczo.

* ~ * ~ *

Droga do celu zajęła im o wiele mniej czasu niż się Kurogane tego spodziewał. Gdy tylko Mistyk doprowadził ich do najbliższej Drogi, Blaszak natychmiast zorientował się, gdzie się znajdują. Wydawało się, że nawet Fay zaczął orientować się w terenie, gdyż razem z Kurogane wystąpił na przód niewielkiego pochodu i oboje doprowadzili Mistyka do ukrytego auta.

Mokona na ich widok wyskoczyła z samochodu i na powrót zajęła swoje stałe już miejsce na głowie blondyna. Kurogane burknął coś pod nosem i wyzwolił się z jego uścisku by zająć swoje stałe miejsce – za kierownicą samochodu. Najpierw jednak musiał pozbyć się sterty gałęzi, pod którymi auto było ukryte. Mistyk pomógł mu z tym i oboje skończyli całą pracę w mniej niż trzy minuty.

\- To do Zamku Letniego - zarządził Kurogane siadając na fotelu kierowcy.

Fay, z Mokoną na głowie, oraz Mistyk zajęli miejsca na tyle samochodu.

Po chwili ruszyli w drogę.

Samochód kołysał się po nierównej Drodze. Nie było co się oszukiwać – Wielka Żółta Droga, biegnąca przez całe Królestwo, nie była stworzona na potrzeby aut. Pomimo niewygody wszyscy jednak znacznie się rozluźnili. Mistyk oparł się o ścianę i wydał z siebie głębokie westchnienie.

\- Wygląda na to, że wszyscy jesteśmy winni sobie wyjaśnienia – powiedział w końcu, patrząc na tył głowy Blaszaka.

\- Tak, na to właśnie wygląda – zgodził się brunet.

\- Może wy zaczniecie – zaproponował.

\- Świetnie. I tak mamy mniej do powiedzenia.

Kurogane zrelacjonował wszystkie ich przygody zaledwie paroma zdaniami. Pominął wszystkie, w jego mniemaniu nic nie znaczące, szczegóły i skupił się raczej na głównych wątkach ich podróży.

\- Faktycznie, nie było tego zbyt wiele – Mistyk mruknął pod nosem, gdy tylko Blaszak zamilkł. – Doradca był z wami przez cały czas? – zapytał głośniej.

\- Tak.

\- To dziwne – po chwili zastanowienia stwierdził Mistyk.

\- Co takiego? – zapytał Kurogane, gdy nie usłyszał kontynuacji jego wypowiedzi. Nie znosił, gdy ktoś zaczynał coś mówić i przestawał nim doszedł do puenty.

\- Że tak łatwo daliście się pokonać Królowi.

\- Łatwo? Wyskoczył na nas z armią swoich Płaszczowców! Nie da się pokonać armii Płaszczowców jednym rewolwerem.

\- Ale da się przed nimi uciec z geniuszem.

Kurogane na chwilę spuścił wzrok z drogi, by przyjrzeć się skupionej twarzy Mistyka.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Doradcę. Doradca jest geniuszem. Wymazanie pamięci mogło zablokować jego wspomnienia, ale na pewno nie spadło mu przez to IQ.

Blaszak prychnął pod nosem widząc już, do czego zmierza młodszy mężczyzna i na powrót skupił wzrok na drodze.

\- Doradca jest geniuszem – kontynuował Mistyk. – Powinien był wiedzieć o tym, że Król w każdej chwili może zjawić się w Zamku i próbować was powstrzymać. Powinien był wymyślić jakiś sposób, aby temu zapobiec, albo chociaż obmyślić jakiś plan ucieczki.

„To pewnie była moja praca” – stwierdził Kurogane ponuro. „To ja miałem chronić Księżniczkę.”

\- Przykro mi cię uświadamiać, ale Fay nie miał najmniejszych szans, żeby coś wymyślić – powiedział na głos. – Na pewno słyszałeś o przypadkach wymazywania pamięci, w których siła magiczna skazanego jest większa od siły magicznej wymazującego? Nieustanna walka resztek magii z zaklęciem blokującym wspomnienia. Fay ma właśnie takie coś.

\- Niemożliwe – zaprzeczył stanowczo Mistyk. – To bujda. Wymyśliliśmy to. Blokada pamięci albo działa, albo nie i koniec. Historyjki o magii walczącej z zaklęciem zostały stworzone przez rodzinę królewską, a konkretniej przez Doradcę.

\- Co?! Dlaczego?

Mistyk skrzywił się nieco, jakby miał zaraz ujawnić niewygodną prawdę.

\- Przez ludzi. Gdy ktoś dowiaduje się, że jego sąsiad jest byłym przestępcą, staje się w stosunku do niego wrogo nastawiony. Nawet, jeśli ta osoba nie ma pojęcia, co też złego mogła zrobić. Ludzie bali się osób z wymazaną pamięcią. Boją się ich i teraz. Stąd ten pomysł. Aby zmniejszyć ich strach, należało wymyślić coś, czego będą się bać bardziej. Na przykład przestępcy, który był na tyle silny, by oprzeć się działaniu zaklęcia. Wtedy, gdy w twojej okolicy pojawi się ktoś z zablokowaną pamięcią zamiast myśleć „och, to zły człowiek, trzeba się go jak najszybciej pozbyć” dochodzisz do wniosku, że mogłoby być gorzej, nawet jeśli ta sytuacja ci się nie podoba.

Kurogane zmarszczył brwi. Słowa Mistyka wywołały w nim poruszenie. Szczerze mówiąc, cały pomysł ze zmyślonymi komplikacjami zaklęcia był jego zdaniem dość naiwny. To tak, jakby ktoś miał przestać bać się myszy tylko dlatego, że nie jest ona szczurem. Jednakże stawiało to sytuację w całkiem nowym świetle.

\- Czekaj. Czy to znaczy, że Fay nie może mieć takich problemów?

\- Na pewno nie od zwykłego zablokowania pamięci – potwierdził Mistyk poprawiając okulary na nosie i przysuwając się trochę do Fay’a i Mokony.

Milcząca do tej pory dwójka spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona.

\- Cześć, malutka. Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał Mistyk przyjaznym tonem.

\- Mokona – odparła dumnie Modoki.

\- A ja jestem Yukito. Miło mi cię poznać, Mokona. Powiedz mi proszę, czemu siedzisz na głowie mojego przyjaciela?

\- Przyjaciela? – Fay powtórzył niemal niesłyszalnym szeptem, ze zdziwieniem wpatrując się w Mistyka, który posłał mu mały uśmiech.

\- Mokona chce naprawić Fay’a, ale nie może – powiedziała ze smutkiem.

\- Nie szkodzi, starasz się bardzo mocno – pochwalił ją Yukito, biorąc ją w dłonie. Ostrożnie postawił Modoki na podłodze. - Przyjrzę mu się odrobinkę – powiedział w formie wyjaśnienia, po czym zwrócił się do Fay’a: - Cześć – przywitał się nieco niezręcznie, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy zwraca się bezpośrednio do niego, od czasu, gdy dowiedział się o jego stracie pamięci.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział z entuzjazmem blondyn.

\- Wiesz, że masz problemy z pamięcią, prawda? – Yukito chciał się upewnić, że jego przyjaciel miał jakieś pojęcie o sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Fay przytaknął mu w odpowiedzi głową. – Dobrze. Chcę ci pomóc – powiedział powoli się do niego przysuwając. – Zobaczę, co blokuje twoją pamięć, dobrze?

Fay bez wahania zgodził się na jego propozycję. Mistyk nie zwlekał ani chwili. Powoli, aby Fay dokładnie widział, co robi, zbliżył swoje dłonie do jego twarzy. Czubkami palców dotknął jego skóry – kciuki znalazły się pod oczami, palce wskazujące na skroniach, a małe tuż pod uszami.

\- Zamknij oczy i odpręż się – poinstruował Yukito sennym głosem, jakby pogrążony w transie, samemu mając już na wpół przymknięte oczy.

Fay bez słowa protestu wykonał polecenie. Jakaś część Mistyka, która jeszcze nie była w pełni skupiona na zadaniu, była zdumiona posłuszeństwem byłego Doradcy – dawnej trzeba go było godzinami nakłaniać do zabiegu, a teraz słuchał jego poleceń, jak grzeczne dziecko.

\- Hej, co wy tam robicie? – zapytał Kurogane, nie będąc w stanie nic zobaczyć ze swojej pozycji.

\- Ććć – uciszyła go Mokona.

Ani Yukito, ani Fay nie słyszeli ich już jednak, oboje zbyt pochłonięci zaklęciem Mistyka.

Kurogane nie podobało się, że nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, Fay stał się częścią jego życia. Dość ważną częścią. Może nie przepadał za nim na początku, nie ufał mu i go obrażał (zaczynał się już czuć trochę winny przez to ostatnie), ale z czasem nauczył się o niego troszczyć. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby stała mu się krzywda. Z drugiej jednak strony Mistyk, Yukito, znał Fay’a dłużej niż on. Jeśli Kurogane zaczął się martwić o jego dobro zaledwie po kilku dniach od poznania, to osoba, która zna go kilka lat na pewno nie zrobi nic, co mogłoby go skrzywdzić, prawda?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go odgłos gwałtownie pobieranego powietrza. Udało mu się odwrócić na tyle, by dostrzec siedzącego na podłodze Yukito oddychającego płytko i trzymającego się za pierś.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Blaszak, tonem wymagającym natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.

\- To zaklęcie – odpowiedział Yukito, ledwie łapiąc oddech. – Nie jest dobrze… Zatrzymaj się.

Kurogane już miał się nie zgodzić, gdy dostrzegł, że Mistyk robi się zielonkawy na twarzy. Przeklinając cicho w myślach, skręcił na pobocze i zatrzymał samochód.

* ~ * ~ *

\- Lepiej? – Kurogane zapytał Mistyka, gdy tylko ten wrócił do samochodu.

Mężczyzna nadal był blady, ale jego skóra straciła już swój niezdrowy zielonkawy kolor. Wybiegł z auta, gdy tylko się zatrzymali, natychmiast zniknął w lesie i wrócił dopiero po kilkunastu minutach. Blaszak nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, czym też zajmował się Mistyk w lesie i z jednej strony był mu wdzięczny za to, że nie zrobił tego zaraz po wyjściu z samochodu, tam gdzie mógł go widzieć i słyszeć, ale z drugiej strony tak długa nieobecność zaczynała go martwić i niewiele brakowało, by wyszedł go szukać.

\- Lepiej, dziękuję – Yukito uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Możesz teraz wyjaśnić, co się właściwie stało?

\- Spróbuję – odparł niepewnie Mistyk, spoglądając na nieco zdezorientowanego Fay’a, który siedział w kącie z Mokoną zagnieżdżoną na powrót w jego włosach. – Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli wszyscy usiądziemy tu razem i omówimy wszystko spokojnie – zasugerował.

Kurogane, nie chcąc tracić czasu, natychmiast przeszedł na tył samochodu i usiadł koło Fay’a, naprzeciwko Yukito.

\- Już opowiedziałeś mi, co wam się przydarzyło i co wiecie – Mistyk zwrócił się do Blaszaka. – Nadeszła pora, bym to ja wyłożył karty na stół. Ale nim zacznę, mam pytanie: czy wiesz, w jaki sposób powstała Strefa Zewnętrzna?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Którą z wersji opowieści znasz? – dopytywał dalej mężczyzna.

\- Słucham? – Kurogane szczerze się zdziwił. Pierwszy raz słyszał, aby legenda miała różne wersje. – Tą o Yuuko i Clow Reedzie, oczywiście.

\- Wygląda na to, że musimy zacząć od samego początku – Mistyk powiedział do siebie. – Wersja, o której mówisz nie jest do końca prawdą historyczną – uświadomił go Yukito. – Jest to uproszczona jej wersja. Prawdziwa opowieść jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowana. Abyś w pełni zrozumiał, co się dzieję, będę musiał ci ją opowiedzieć. Nie wiem, jednak ile mamy czasu nim Król… - Mistyk nie dokończył myśli. – W każdym razie, musimy się spieszyć. Każda sekunda jest cenna. Dlatego nie będę wnikać w szczegóły, a skupię się tylko na faktach.

Kurogane, Mokona i Fay wlepili w niego oczy, uważnie słuchając jego słów.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się setki lat temu, w czasach Inkwizycji. Wieść o Inkwizytorach zabijających użytkowników magii zasiała panikę wśród czarownic i czarodziejów. Prawda wyglądała jednak inaczej – Inkwizytorzy generalnie nie byli zbyt wielkim zagrożeniem. Przynajmniej nie dla czarowników, którzy potrafili używać swoich mocy. Pewien mag widział jednak w powszechnym strachu szansę na spełnienie swoich marzeń. Nazywał się Clow Reed.

\- Clow Reed był magiem eksperymentującym. Wymyślał po dziesięć nowych zaklęć dziennie. Jego największym dziełem, do tamtej pory niespełnionym marzeniem, było stworzenie nowego świata tylko i wyłącznie dzięki magii. Pomimo swej ogromnej mocy, wielu lat badań i snucia teorii nie był w stanie osiągnąć tego bez pomocy innych. Nikt jednak nie chciał udzielić mu wsparcia. Widząc jego równania, każdy mag, do którego przychodził, odsyłał go z kwitkiem. Zaklęcie było niezwykle niebezpieczne i wymagało wielu poświęceń. Zbyt wielu ich zdaniem.

\- Inkwizycja była dla Clow Reeda darem od niebios. Magowie panikowali i chcieli uciec. Clow Reed obiecał im nowy dom, jeśli tylko pomogą mu go zbudować rzucając zaklęcie. Nikt już mu nie odmówił.

\- Clow Reed zebrał setki magów i czarownic w jednym miejscu. Przybili także ci, którzy chcieli uciec z rąk Inkwizytorów – sodomici, jak ich nazywano, ateiści i heretycy. Ale to na czarodziejach najbardziej zależało Clow’owi. Dopiero ich wspólna moc byłaby w stanie stworzyć i utrzymać w istnieniu nowy świat. Jak się niestety okazało kilkaset osób nie jest w stanie zgrać się na tyle, by rzucić jedno zaklęcie.

\- Z pomocą Clow Reedowi przyszła Yuuko. Była to prawdopodobnie najmądrzejsza kobieta w historii magii. Zasugerowała, aby zaklęcie rzuciła tylko garstka osób, a reszta miała przekazywać im swoją moc. Clow Reed, rzecz jasna, przystał na jej propozycję i spośród zebranych czarowników wybrano tych najpotężniejszych, czerpiących moce z różnych żywiołów. Byli to Clow Reed, mag ziemi, Yuuko Ichihara, czarodziejka wody, Fei-Wong Reed, kuzyn Clow’a, mag ognia oraz bliźnięta Yuui i Fai Fluorite, pierwszy mag wiatru a drugi użytkownik białej magii. Wszyscy razem dokonali tego, czego sam Clow Reed nie był w stanie i stworzyli Strefę Zewnętrzną.

\- W tym miejscu popularna wersja legendy się kończy, ale prawdziwa historia toczyła się dalej. Stworzenie świata to jedno, ale utrzymanie go przy istnieniu jest już o wiele bardziej skomplikowaną sprawą. Piątka magów, dzięki którym powstał nowy świat, stała się jednocześnie jego filarem. Jak długo żyli, tak długo Strefa mogła istnieć. Nieświadomie, przez przypadek właściwie, rzucili na siebie klątwę nieśmiertelności. Ludzie uznali to za błogosławieństwo. Ze względu na ich zasługi, a także na to, jak ważni stali się dla istnienia świata, to właśnie ich wybrano na władców.

\- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że cała piątka rządziła nowo utworzonym Królestwem zgodnie i sprawiedliwie, ale byłyby to pobożne życzenia. Tylko Fai Fluorite i Yuuko Ichihara zajęci byli dobrem Królestwa. Ustanawiali prawa, nadzorowali prace nad budową miast i tym podobne. Yuui, podobnie jak pozostała czwórka założycieli, potrafił tworzyć przejścia ze Strefy Zewnętrznej do Wewnętrznej i na odwrót i zajął się przewozem ludzi i dóbr z jednej strony na drugą. Nikt się tego na początku nie spodziewał, ale to jego działania prawdopodobnie uratowały Królestwo, gdyż okazało się, że nikt nie pomyślał nawet o jedzeniu, czy o trzodzie. Clow Reed na powrót zajął się eksperymentami i nie obchodził go świat poza jego laboratorium, chyba, że ktoś przychodził do niego z prośbą o pomoc. Fei-Wong zniknął.

\- Po niemal setce lat, gdy Królestwo już dawno się ustatkowało, a życie popadło w rutynę, Strefę Zewnętrzną obiegła szczęśliwa wieść o małżeństwie Yuuko i Fai’a. Ustalono także, że jako jedyne małżeństwo wśród założycieli zostaną oni koronowani, co dało początek naszej rodzinie królewskiej.

\- Fei-Wong, o którym do tej pory myślano, że powrócił na stałe do Strefy Wewnętrznej, niespodziewanie pojawił się na dworze. Okazało się, że nie w smak były mu pomysły rządu i dlatego odszedł. Był przekonany, że tworzy świat dla magów, a tym czasem, jak to określił „jego ziemia roiła się od zboczeńców i bluźnierców”. Odszedł, gdyż nikt nie chciał słuchać jego poglądów. Dopiero, gdy wrócił, na jaw wyszło, że był także nieszczęśliwie zakochany w Yuuko i tylko z tego powodu do tamtej pory nie podjął żadnych radykalnych działań przeciwko takiemu rządzeniu Królestwem. Teraz jednak, gdy Yuuko zdeptała jego uczucia nie miał nic do stracenia. W odosobnieniu, przez te wszystkie lata zbierał czarną magię na zaklęcie, które miało zabić wszystkich niemagicznych ludzi, a informacja o małżeństwie Yuuko skłoniła go do rzucenia owego czaru.

\- Wieść o śmiercionośnym zaklęciu wywołała panikę w Królestwie. Fei-Wong Reeda uwięziono, ale zapewnił on, że nawet bez jego pomocy czar uruchomi się automatycznie. Podczas gdy Yuuko, Fai i Clow starali się wydobyć od Fei-Wonga informacje, Yuui ewakuował ludzi. W końcu w Królestwie zostali sami magowie i czarownice. Gdy Fei-Wong się o tym dowiedział oszalał ze złości. Osłabiło to jego obronę psychiczną i Clow był w stanie wedrzeć my się do umysłu, i zyskać odpowiednie informacje na temat śmiercionośnego zaklęcia. Czar w porę został zniszczony, a Fei-Wonga postanowiono ukarać.

\- Powstał wtedy problem. Do tamtej pory karą za morderstwo była śmierć. Fei-Wong zabił wielu, by jego zaklęcie zadziałało, ale nikt nie chciał ryzykować zabicia jego. Nie było wiadomo, co może się stać jeśli któryś z założycieli umrze. Wymyślono więc inną karę. Clow Reed stworzył zaklęcie, które miało uwięzić Fei-Wonga i zablokować jego moc aż do końca świata.

\- Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że wtedy czas w obu Strefach płynął z tą samą prędkością. Po uwięzieniu Fei-Wonga czas w Strefie Zewnętrznej zaczął płynąć dwa razy szybciej. Niektórych zmartwiła ta wiadomość, pozostali założyciele nie byli jednak tym przejęci. Co więcej, po ślubie Yuuko i Fai zaczęli się starzeć i po kilkudziesięciu latach umarli, ze względu na ich podeszły wiek. Czas zaczął płynąć cztery razy szybciej.

\- Dotarliśmy wreszcie do teraźniejszości. Kiedy Królowa Nadeshiko przejęła władzę, oprócz uwięzionego Fei-Wonga, przy życiu nadal pozostała dwójka Założycieli, którzy to zajmowali od wielu lat miejsce u boku aktualnego władcy jako Doradca i Mistyk. Po tylu latach życia Clow Reed przestał zajmować się wymyślaniem nowych zajęć, a zamiast tego zajął się badaniem psychiki ludzkiej i studiowaniu przyszłości – to on był Mistykiem. Na dwa lata przed przejęciem władzy przez Króla T. przekazał swoją pozycję w moje skromne ręce, a sam opuścił zamek. Plotka głosi, że zaczął się starzeć i obecnie mieszka w Strefie Wewnętrznej ze swoją ukochaną. Czy faktycznie tak jest dowiemy się, jeżeli czas znowu przyspieszy – będzie to oznaczać jego śmierć.

\- Jest jeszcze Doradca – przypomniał Kurogane, gdy Yukito umilkł, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, do czego zmierza opowieść mężczyzny.

Fay zasnął kilka minut temu. Do tej pory Blaszak nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, jak późno się zrobiło. W samochodzie powoli zaczął zapadać zmrok. Wszystko pogrążało się w cieniach, co nadawało słowom Mistyka więcej mocy, ale także grozy.

\- No właśnie, Doradca. Mniej więcej w czasie, gdy Clow przestał zajmować się magią eksperymentalną, Yuui przejął po nim pałeczkę. W przeciwieństwie do swojego poprzednika on stawiał bardziej na zaklęcia praktyczne. Wiele z zaklęć używanych powszechnie dziś w Królestwie to jego dzieło. W tym zaklęcie blokujące pamięć.

\- Co się stało z Doradcą? – naciskał Kurogane. Musiał usłyszeć potwierdzenie padające z ust Mistyka, a ten najwyraźniej starał się teraz uniknąć przejścia do sedna sprawy.

\- Yuui był Doradcą przez setki lat i doskonale wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków. Twój Fay to Yuui, Doradca Królowej.

\- I jest tu od samego początku Strefy Zewnętrznej? – upewnił się Blaszak.

\- Tak. Nie opowiedziałem ci jednak całej historii Królestwa tylko po to, abyś dowiedział się prawdy o Fay’u. Połowa by wtedy wystarczyła.

\- To mów dalej, nie możemy tu stać całą noc! – ponaglił go brunet. 

\- Dobrze – powiedział Mistyk zmęczonym tonem. Z jego głosu i wyrazu twarzy łatwo można było wywnioskować, że to, co ma teraz do powiedzenia sprawi mu ból. – Prawie trzy lata temu, na kilka miesięcy przed przejęciem przez Króla T. władzy nad Królestwem, wyczytałem przyszłość Jego Książęcej Mości Touyi. Prosił mnie o to już od dłuższego czasu, ale bałem się, że coś pomylę i nie chciałem mu sprawiać przykrości swoimi błędami i brakiem doświadczenia. Były to jednak jego urodziny i uparł się, że nie przyjmie ode mnie innego prezentu niż przepowiednia. Nie byłem już w stanie mu odmówić. Wziąłem jego dłonie w swoje i zajrzałem mu w głąb duszy – Mistyk przymknął oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny, rozmarzony uśmiech. – Jego dusza była piękna. Serce miał czyste i szlachetne. Może był trochę zarozumiały i łatwo się irytował, zwłaszcza, gdy chodziło o jego siostrę, ale były to zwykłe wady nastoletniego chłopca. Zachęcony otwartością i zaufaniem, jakie mi okazał, odważyłem się wykorzystać moją moc w pełni i zajrzeć w jego przyszłość. Miał się niewiele zmienić. Pozostałby szlachetny i sprawiedliwy. Przeceniałby odrobinę swoje umiejętności, ale miałby mnie i Doradcę u boku, by doprowadzić go do pionu. Jego nadopiekuńczość w stosunku do siostry przerodziłaby się w troskę o dobro Królestwa. Miał być wspaniałym i kochanym przez swój lud Królem. Gdy mu to powiedziałem, cieszyliśmy się oboje, jak małe dzieci. Wtedy pierwszy raz się… - Mistyk przerwał wypowiedź. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i otworzył oczy, gwałtownie mrugając, najwyraźniej starając się powstrzymać łzy.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Kurogane nie rozumiejąc, jak tak wspaniała wizja mogła się przerodzić w tak okrutną przyszłość.

\- Następnego dnia po swoich urodzinach wybrał się na polowanie do lasu. W wyprawie towarzyszył mu Kyle i mała grupka Blaszaków.

\- Kyle?! – Kurogane był zaszokowany tym odkryciem.

\- Touya sam go wybrał do tego zadania. Kyle zawsze potrafił się wszystkim przypodobać, ale generalnie był dość okrutny i Książę chciał z nim porozmawiać na osobności na ten temat, aby oszczędzić mu wstydu. Wyruszyli do lasu z samego rana. Wrócili późnym wieczorem. Właśnie wtedy Touya się zmienił. Niespodziewanie stał się chłodny i nieczuły. Nie pozwalał się nikomu do siebie zbliżać. Doradca poradził Królowej, by ukryła Sakurę. Zdążyła w ostatniej chwili. Następnego dnia do Zamku wtargnął świeżo uformowany oddział Płaszczowców i zamknął Królową, Doradcę, mnie i innych w celach, blokując naszą magię. Do dzisiaj nie wiedziałem, co się stało z Yuui’m. Nadal nie wiem, gdzie jest Królowa. Stwierdzili jednak, że ze mnie nie będzie pożytku i dali mi mieszkanie w Stolicy. Niemal otwarta klatka. Myślałem, że spotkał mnie ten zaszczyt – słowo to padło z ust Mistyka, jakby było gorzkie w smaku, - ze względu na moją przyjaźń z Touyą. Teraz wiem, że chciał po prostu zwabić do mnie Sakurę – westchnął ciężko.

\- To jeszcze nie wszystko – kontynuował po chwili przerwy. – Jeszcze nie doszliśmy do najważniejszego, do powodu, dla którego opowiedziałem ci całą historię. Gdy Król przyszedł do mojej celi, zaraz po tym, jak złapał Księżniczkę Sakurę, zdołałem go dotknąć. Do tej pory nie jestem pewien, czy to był przypadek, czy celowo pozwolił na ten kontakt, ale odkryłem coś przerażającego. To nie Touya jest teraz Królem. Jego ciało zostało opętane, a duch zniewolony. Touya nie ma najmniejszej kontroli nad tym, co się dzieje. Królestwo jest w rękach Fei-Wong Reeda.

W samochodzie zapadła cisza. Kurogane był zszokowany odkryciem Mistyka. W tym momencie zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę, do tej pory nie miał pojęcia z czym przyszło mu się zmierzyć. Król nie był już tylko młodym mężczyzną o szaleńczych aspiracjach. Był to starożytny mag, najprawdopodobniej opętany żądzą zemsty na całym Królestwie, które się go wyrzekło i uwięziło na setki lat. Sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej.

Gdy szok już mu trochę przeszedł przypomniała mu się kolejna sprawa.

\- Co z Fay’em? To zaklęcie na niego rzucone, czym ono się różni od blokowania pamięci skazańców?

\- To całkiem nowe zaklęcie, zapewne stworzone przez Króla. Rzucone z pomocą czarnej magii. To od niej zrobiło mi się… słabo. Wygląda na to, że jego podstawą było zaklęcie blokujące pamięć, stworzone przez Yuui’ego. Król przeniósł je o jeden szczebel wyżej. Pamięć Fay’a jest blokowana, niemal co chwila. Częściej, gdy uznaje nową wiedzę za ważną lub gdy jest zestresowany.

\- Tak, zauważyłem – zgodził się Kurogane potakując głową.

\- Wydaje mi się, że to forma zemsty. To Yuui uratował ostatnio ludzi przed Fei-Wongiem. Teraz nie jest w stanie myśleć trzeźwo. Nic nie pamięta. Wspomnienia są ważną częścią tego, kim jesteśmy. Yuui już nie jest Yuui’m. Nie tak do końca. Sumując, nie jest już zagrożeniem dla Króla. Dla niego jest teraz po prostu jednym z szarych, nic nie znaczących mieszkańców tego Królestwa.

\- To nieprawda – Kurogane gwałtownie zaprotestował, sam siebie zaskakując swoim wybuchem. Gwałtowne słowa obudziły Mokonę i Fay’a. – Gdyby nie on, nie było by cię tutaj teraz. To dzięki niemu udało nam się cię uwolnić. Próbował uratować Księżniczkę i nawet jeśli mu się to nie udało, to liczą się intencje! On nie jest zwykłym, szarym obywatelem. To bohater.

Yukito uśmiechnął się ciepło słysząc te słowa. Bardzo współczuł byłemu Doradcy. Bał się, że może czuć się samotny i odtrącony. Nie wiedział, czy właśnie tak nie było przez lata jego tułaczki po Królestwie, ale teraz wiedział, że znalazł on przyjaciela. Prawdziwego, wiernego przyjaciela, który docenia go za to, kim jest, a nie, kim był.

Z lekkim uczuciem żalu Yukito musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będzie z Fay’em na tyle blisko, by nazwać go przyjacielem. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie w nim szukać Yuui’ego, ale już go nie znajdzie.

Fay nie wiedział, o co chodzi i nie rozumiał, czemu Mistyk patrzył na niego z tak dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Mimo to uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało. Yukito odwzajemnił jego gest.

\- Masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia? – zapytał były Blaszak poirytowanym tonem, nie zdając sobie jeszcze sprawy z tego, że jego wybuch obudził pozostałą dwójkę.

\- Kuro-pon, powinieneś być bardziej uprzejmy – skarcił go Fay, delikatnie uderzając go w ramię w akcie nagany.

Brunet spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a potem zmrużył oczy w geście zdenerwowania, starając się ukryć zażenowanie – nie wiedział, kiedy obudził się blondyn ani ile usłyszał i ile zrozumiał z jego tyrady.

\- Będę na tyle uprzejmy, na ile mam ochotę.

\- Ależ oczywiście panie ponuraku – Fay starał się brzmieć na rozczarowanego jego postawą, ale efekt popsuło mu głębokie ziewnięcie.

\- Idź spać – rozkazał brunet.

\- Nie – nadąsał się blondyn, - nie jestem dzieckiem. Poza tym chcę jeść.

\- To zrób sobie coś do jedzenia, a potem śpij.

\- Jasne! – Fay uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Mokona pomoże! – Modoki zeskoczyła z głowy Fay’a i doskoczyła do półek z zapasami. – Zrobimy kanapki dla wszystkich!

Fay zapalił latarki, co rozświetliło samochód, dołączył Mokony i oboje zajęli się przygotowywaniem posiłku.

\- Wracając do naszej rozmowy – Kurogane zwrócił się do Mistyka, który zapatrzył się na poczynania Modoki i Fay’a.

\- Och, tak – powiedział otrząsając się z zamyślenia. – Poza to, co już ci powiedziałem, wiem niewiele. Jak już wiesz, Król przyszedł dzisiaj do mnie, do celi, by pochwalić się sukcesywnym schwytaniem Sakury i zdradził, że wybiera się z nią do Zamku Letniego, by obudzić jej moc. Nie wiem do czego, ale magia księżniczki jest mu potrzebna. Słyszałem, jak strażnicy plotkowali o tym, że Król zamierza rzucić jakieś potężne zaklęcie. Obawiam się, że może ponownie spróbować zniszczyć wszystkich niemagicznych ludzi w naszej Strefie. Ostatnio to Yuui uratował ich przed śmiercią. Teraz nie może tego zrobić, a tylko on i Król są w stanie otworzyć przejście między Strefami. Jeśli nie powstrzymamy Fei-Wonga Królestwu grozi niebezpieczeństwo, a zginąć może wiele osób.

\- Już zginęło wiele osób – zauważył posępnie Kurogane. – Nie zamierzam, jednak dopuścić, by życie straciło więcej ludzi. Jeżeli istnieje jakaś szansa, by temu zapobiec, wykorzystam ją.

\- Kuro-sama to bohater! – stwierdził z dumą Fay stawiając przed nimi talerz z kanapkami. – Smacznego!

Blaszak spojrzał sceptycznie na dzieło przyjaciela i Mokony. Każda z kanapek prezentowała się dość niezwykle, jeśli miał być szczery. Warzywa, ser i kiełbasa pokrojone były w krzywe plastry, a każdy kawałek chleba miał inną grubość, przy czym różniła się ona nawet centymetrami pomiędzy jednym końcem kanapki a drugim. Ponadto każda kanapka przyozdobiona była wesołymi uśmieszkami zrobionymi z majonezu, ketchupu lub musztardy wyciśniętymi z butelek.

Yukito z kolej wydawał się być zachwycony posiłkiem.

\- Są wspaniałe – zapewnił biorąc kanapkę do ręki.

Kurogane wzruszył ramionami i również się poczęstował. Zadziwiające jak szybko z zamartwiania się o przyszłość Królestwa potrafił przejść do zwykłego jedzenia kolacji.

* ~ * ~ *

Prowadzenie samochodu nocą nie było ulubionym zajęciem Kurogane. Wolałby tego uniknąć, ale na czas relacji Mistyka stanęli na poboczu drogi i zostali tam dość długo. Płaszczowcy zapewne nadal szukali zbiegłego więźnia i może udało im się odjechać daleko od Zamku, ale nie była to nadal bezpieczna odległość, by ukryć się przed grupą poszukiwawczą. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których zaraz po kolacji Kurogane zajął miejsce za kierownicą i włączył silnik.

Innym powodem był fakt, że prawdopodobnie, w przeciwieństwie do reszty jego towarzyszy, którzy smacznie pochrapywali z tyłu samochodu, rozłożeni na kocach, on nie byłby w stanie zasnąć. Dowiedział się dzisiaj ciekawych rzeczy i miał zbyt wiele do przemyślenia, by spać spokojnie. Musiał dokładnie przeanalizować plan działania. Więcej, musiał jakiś plan działania utworzyć. Poprzednio on i Fay mieli szczęście – udało im się dostać do Zamku i uwolnić Mistyka szybko, sprawnie i bez szwanku. Nawet jeśli to nie po niego tam się włamali nadal można to było nazwać sporą dawką szczęścia. Ile będą go mieć tym razem?

Musiał coś wymyślić. Mieć jakiś pewnik. Yukito zapewne znał plan Zamku Letniego. Z jego pomocą może uda im się dostać do środka niezauważonymi. Ale co potem? Nie wiadomo. Może powinien iść tam sam, bez Fay’a czy Mistyka? Nie miał nic przeciwko ryzykowaniu swojego życia, ale nie zamierzał stracić w procesie cudzego.

Przetarł oczy, zauważając z irytacją, że jest już zmęczony. Droga zaczynała rozmazywać mu się przed oczami. Prowadząc w takim stanie ryzykował wypadkiem i zabiciem siebie i pasażerów. Zdecydował, że lepiej zrobi, jeśli zaparkuje i zatrzymają się na noc. Nie miał już siły myśleć, a może rano Mistyk pomoże mu w planach.

Zatrzymał się na poboczu i zgasił silnik. Spojrzał na zegarek. Wskazówki, oświetlane przez światło księżyca, pokazywały, że jest już grubo po północy. Jechali kilka godzin w miarę szybkim samochodem. Płaszczowcy z tymi swoimi końmi raczej ich tu nie znajdą, jeśli zrobią sobie kilka godzin przerwy. Poza tym na pewno przeszukiwali okolice Stolicy metr po metrze, starając się znaleźć jakieś poszlaki. Tak, czy inaczej, Kurogane był pewny, że na razie mają nad nimi sporą przewagę. Dość spokojnie udał się więc na tył samochodu.

Przypomniało mu się, że gdy szukał jedzenia po przygodzie w Zamku Zimowym widział na którejś z szafek budzik. Odszukał go i ustawił alarm na siódmą. Normalnie nie potrzebował budzika, by wstać wcześnie, ale tym razem nie był zbyt pewny swojego wewnętrznego zegara i postanowił nie ryzykować.

Postawił budzik na podłodze i postanowił znaleźć sobie jakiś wygodny kąt na sen. Kilka nocy wcześniej zmieścił się na podłodze razem z Fay’em i Sakurą. Co prawda wstał rano obolały, ale przynajmniej trochę się wyspał. Dzisiaj nie był pewny, czy znajdzie dla siebie miejsce. Mistyk może nie był kulturystą, ale nadal był to dorosły, choć szczupły, mężczyzna i zajmował więcej przestrzeni niż nastolatka.

Yukito leżał po jednej stronie samochodu, Fay z Mokoną na głowie po drugiej. Pomiędzy nimi było trochę miejsca. Kurogane nie był pewien, czy się zmieści, ale mimo to wziął porzucony na fotelu pasażera koc i wcisnął się pomiędzy śpiącą dwójkę. Wyglądało na to, że mężczyźni byli wyczerpani, bo chociaż Kurogane trochę ich pokopał i poszturchał kładąc się, żaden z nich się nie obudził.

Teraz jednak, gdy Blaszak się wreszcie położył, nie mógł zasnąć. Wiercił się i kręcił, aż w końcu znalazł w miarę wygodną pozycję i zmęczony przymknął wreszcie oczy. Nim jednak dane mu było zapaść w sen poczuł, że coś wylądowało mu na ramieniu. Westchnął zmęczony – wyglądało na to, że zapowiada się jedna z „tych nocy”.

Przez kilka nocy, które Kurogane miał okazje spędzić z Fay’em w tym samym pomieszczeniu, Blaszak zauważył, że blondyn śpi każdej nocy w inny sposób.

Kurogane nie był psychologiem, ale wiedział, że sposób jaki się śpi mówi wiele o osobie śpiącej. Kiedy ktoś rozkłada się po całej wolnej przestrzeni oznacza to, że jest osobą pewną siebie, kiedy zwija się w kłębek, odwrotnie, itd. Fay czasami się wiercił, czasami spał w pozycji embrionalnej. Często mówił przez sen. Czasami się śmiał. Zdarzyły się już jednak dwie noce, podczas których dręczyły go koszmary. Pierwsza zdarzyła się w Meck, druga zaraz po porwani Sakury – poprzednia noc. Kurogane miał wtedy nieszczęście spać tuż koło niego. Obudziły go krzyki i źle wymierzone kopniaki. Rano wstał cały posiniaczony i gdyby nie pomoc Mokony pewnie nie byłby w stanie się ruszyć. Blaszak obawiał się, że dzisiaj znów czeka go podobna noc.

Po pierwszym ciosie w ramię nie padł jednak następny. Ponadto ciężar, który na nie spadł nie zelżał. Brunet otworzył oczy i wytężył wzrok w ciemności. W bladym świetle księżyca udało mu się dostrzec blond czuprynę głowy spoczywającej na jego ramieniu. Mokona spała na podłodze kilkanaście centymetrów dalej, więc gdyby Kurogane spróbował strącić głowę Fay’a z miejsca spoczynku, na pewno wylądowałaby ona na Modoki. Blaszak postanowił nie ryzykować budzenia jej i w akcie szczodrości pozwolił blondynowi spać tam, gdzie się położył – słuchanie pisków zmutowanego królika w środku nocy nie było wysoko na liście jego ulubionych rozrywek. Fay chyba podświadomie wyczuł aprobatę i objął go ramieniem w pasie.

Kurogane przewrócił oczyma i westchnął. „Dajesz komuś palec, a on bierze całą rękę” – przemknęło mu przez myśl. Mimo to nie wysunął się z uścisku, ani nie strącił Fay’a. Może nie było mu już aż tak wygodnie, ale przynajmniej zrobiło się odrobinę cieplej. Noce w Królestwie bywają naprawdę mroźne.

* ~ * ~ * 

Następnego dnia Mistyk obudził się wypoczęty i spokojny, co było dość dziwne biorąc pod uwagę fakt iż spał na podłodze i cały czas istniało ryzyko, że w każdej chwili mogą ich złapać Płaszczowcy. W powietrzu unosił się zapach kawy i warzyw – widocznie ktoś już był po śniadaniu. Samochód kołysał się, co znaczyło, że jest w ruchu. Oprócz hałasu silnika Yukito słyszał też przyciszone głosy Fay’a i Mokony. Doszedł do wniosku, że mówili szeptem zapewne po to, by go nie obudzić. Postanowił więc dłużej już nie zwlekać i otworzył oczy, siadając powoli.

\- Dzień dobry – powitał wszystkich, ziewając na zakończenie i przecierając oczy.

\- Dzień dobry! – odpowiedzieli entuzjastycznie Fay i Mokona, a Kurogane burknął coś pod nosem, nie odrywając oczu od drogi.

\- Dobrze ci się spało? – zapytał blondyn posuwając mu pod nos talerz z kanapkami i do połowy pełny kubek z kawą.

\- Wspaniale – Yukito uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i poczęstował się kanapką. – Mam nadzieję, że nie prowadziłeś całą noc – zwrócił się do Kurogane widząc, że popija kawę trzymając tylko jedną rękę na kierownicy.

\- Nie bądź głupi – prychnął brunet w odpowiedzi.

\- Kuro-chan spał obok Fay’a – pisnęła Mokona. – Jego budzik nas obudził! – poskarżyła się. – A Mokona miała taki cudowny sen! Latała ponad Królestwem razem z łabędziami i dzikimi kaczkami! Kuro-pon był zamieniony w krasnala i siedział na plecach białej gęsi, a Fay leciał obok na miotle!

Modoki tak bardzo się śmiała opowiadając, że zsunęła się z głowy blondyna i spadłaby na podłogę, gdyby ten jej nie złapał. Fay posadził ją na powrót na jej stałym miejscu, po czym pociągnął łyka napoju ze swojego kubka. Skrzywił się okropnie i odstawił naczynie na podłogę.

\- Ble, kawa – mruknął patrząc na płyn, jakby ktoś próbował go nim otruć.

Tym razem to Mistyk zaśmiał się cicho. Przypomniało mu to, jak bardzo Doradca nie znosił kawy i unikał jej jak ognia. Niestety Księżniczka Sakura potrafiła zaparzyć tylko kawę i zawsze przynosiła mu filiżankę do jego pracowni. Yuui nigdy nie miał serca jej odmówić i pił ile mógł, dopóki Sakura patrzyła. Yukito i Touya często się zakładali ile czasu minie nim ucieknie do łazienki, by umyć zęby i pozbyć się znienawidzonego smaku.

\- Powinieneś zrobić sobie herbaty – zasugerował Mistyk.

\- Nie kiedy jedziemy – zaprotestował Kurogane. – Możecie coś podpalić.

\- Słusznie – zgodził się Yukito i zajął się swoją kanapką.

Jako, że w samochodzie zrobiło się cicho, zbyt cicho jak na gust niektórych z pasażerów, Mokona postanowiła opowiedzieć historyjkę. Była to baśń o smoku i księżniczce zamkniętej w wieży. Mistyk słuchał jej z uprzejmości, ale zastanawiał się, czy była to oryginalna wersja opowiadania, czy też może Modoki zmyślała na poczekaniu – bajka skończyła się małżeństwem królewny i smoczycy (bo smok okazał się samicą), a rycerz, który próbował ratować damę z opresji, został głównym daniem na ich weselu.

\- Brawo! – Fay zaklaskał na zakończenie.

Mokona ukłoniła się teatralnie, a Kurogane skrupulatnie ignorował zamieszanie za sobą. Wyraźnie był już do tego przyzwyczajony.

\- Czy Yukito podobała się bajka? – zapytała zmartwiona Modoki nie widząc u niego żadnej reakcji.

\- Ależ oczywiście – mężczyzna natychmiast przytaknął, - była bardzo interesująca. Jeśli jednak wybaczycie mi na chwilę, chciałbym porozmawiać z Kurogane – przeprosił Fay’a i Mokonę.

Mistyk wstał z podłogi i strzepał z szaty okruszki chleba, po czym usiadł na wolnym fotelu pasażera koło Kurogane. Wyjrzał przez okno i zapytał:

\- Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Gdy jadłeś śniadanie przejeżdżaliśmy przez Irk.

Yukito spojrzał na prędkościomierz.

\- W takim tempie wieczorem dotrzemy do Zamku Letniego.

\- Tak – zgodził się z nim Kurogane. – Zadziwiające, że Zamek Letni i Zimowy są oddalone od Królewskiego o półtora dnia drogi samochodem – skomentował trochę poirytowanym tonem, jakby każdy powinien to wiedzieć.

Yukito zignorował to i starał się dalej podtrzymać rozmowę.

\- Masz już może jakiś plan uwolnienia Księżniczki?

\- Nie bardzo. Gdy wyruszyliśmy ratować ją z Zamku Królewskiego naszym jedynym planem było: wejść do środka, znaleźć ją i wyjść możliwie szybko i niezauważenie. Polegaliśmy na szczęściu i jakoś się udało wyjść z tego cało, ale wątpię, by szczęście dopisało nam i tym razem. Teraz jednak mamy coś, czego nie mieliśmy wtedy – ciebie. Na pewno znasz plany Zamku Letniego. Wiesz co gdzie jest. Będziemy lepiej przygotowani.

\- Och – Mistyk zdziwił się i nieco zmieszany skupił uwagę na drodze. – Nie wiedziałem, że okażę się tak ważny.

\- Lepiej przyzwyczaj się do tej myśli, bo naprawdę cię potrzebujemy.

\- Pomogę na tyle, na ile będę w stanie – zapewnił Mistyk. – Jednak, jak wiesz, rodzina Królewska większość czasu spędzała w Zamku Zimowym. Na drugim miejscu był Zamek Królewski. Do Letniego przyjeżdżali tylko na kilka tygodni latem, żeby Sakura i Touya mogli się trochę rozerwać. Pobiegać po lesie, popływać w jeziorze, jak normalne dzieci. Zwykle spędzałem czas z nimi, gdy tylko nie uczyłem się u Clow Reeda i znam tylko rozkład ogólny. Wiem gdzie są najważniejsze pomieszczenia, to wszystko. Nigdy nie wybrałem się na żadną wycieczkę odkrywczą po nieznanych zakątkach.

\- Miałem nadzieję na coś więcej – przyznał Kurogane, jednak w jego głosie nie było słychać wyrzutu. Był może trochę rozczarowany. – Tak, czy inaczej, lepsze to niż nic.

\- Yuui na pewno zna każdy zakamarek Zamku.

\- Ale nie mamy Yuui’ego. Mamy Fay’a – przypomniał mu Blaszak. – Wiedział, jak znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce w Zamku Królewskim ostatnim razem, ale dopiero gdy znalazł się na miejscu. Próbowałem nakłonić go do wytłumaczenia mi drogi do celu w samochodzie, ale nie wiedział, o co mi chodzi. Dopiero, gdy biegaliśmy po korytarzach pokierował mnie na miejsce.

\- Faktycznie, nie brzmi to zbyt dobrze z praktycznego punktu widzenia – przyznał Mistyk. – Miałem jednak na myśli coś innego mówiąc, że Yuui zna Zamek.

\- Tak? – zapytał Blaszak sceptycznie. – Co takiego?

\- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem wczoraj, że zaklęcie rzucone na Fay’a może się opierać na tym stworzonym przez Yuui’ego do wymazywania wspomnień skazańców?

Kurogane przyznał, że faktycznie, przypomina sobie coś takiego.

\- No więc, tamto zaklęcie można na chwilę zablokować.

\- Czy takiego czegoś nie może dokonać tylko osoba, która rzuciła zaklęcie? – zapytał Kurogane. Jak przez mgłę przypominał sobie, że matka mówiła mu kiedyś iż na zaklęcie może działać tylko osoba, która je rzuciła.

\- Nie w tym wypadku. To znaczy, jeśli chodzi o całkowite cofnięcie zaklęcia to owszem, masz rację. Ale mówię tylko o chwilowym przywróceniu pamięci. Zaklęcie zostało specjalnie w ten sposób stworzone na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał przesłuchać więźnia i dowiedzieć się, co ten wiedział, a osoba, która wykonywała wyrok, nie była dostępna.

\- Byłem Blaszakiem – poskarżył się Kurogane. – Powinienem o tym wiedzieć.

\- Kwestia bezpieczeństwa Królestwa – Mistyk wzruszył ramionami. – Gdyby ta wiedza wpadła w niepowołane ręce nie moglibyśmy wypuszczać skazańców na wolność. Ktoś niepowołany lub niebezpieczny mógłby w każdej chwili złapać ich i sprawdzić, co wiedzą.

Blaszak musiał przyznać, że było to sensowne postępowanie, więc nie protestował już więcej. Zamiast tego zapytał:

\- Możesz to zrobić? Zablokować na chwilę zaklęcie?

\- Mogę spróbować – oświadczył Yukito. – Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem i nie wiem, czy jestem dość silny – w końcu to Fei-Wong Reed rzucił zaklęcie na Yuui’ego – przypomniał. – Znam jednak teorię i widziałem, jak to działa. Musisz jednak pamiętać, że nie wiemy, czy zaklęcie Fei-Wonga faktycznie opiera się na zaklęciu Yuui’ego. A nawet jeśli to jest to jego zmodyfikowana wersja i nie wiadomo, czy blokowanie się uda niezależnie od tego czy wykonam je poprawnie.

Mistyk brzmiał, jak lekarz, który próbował wytłumaczyć rodzinie pacjenta skomplikowaną operację, która mogła się nie udać i zabić chorego, a którą chciał wykonać i potrzebował na to ich zgody. Kurogane nie podobało się jego podejście. To on był w tej sytuacji rodziną pacjenta, a Yukito żądał od niego zgody, choć oboje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że sytuacja jest poważna i trzeba próbować wszystkiego.

\- Rób, co chcesz – powiedział w końcu Blaszak. – Ale nie pogorszy to jego stanu, prawda?

Mistykowi nie przyszło to wcześniej do głowy. Jeśli Fei-Wong przekształcił zaklęcie Doradcy musiał je najpierw dogłębnie zbadać. Mógł przewidzieć, że ktoś będzie próbował je zablokować i zabezpieczyć się przed tym.

Yukito spojrzał za siebie. Fay leżał na podłodze, z Mokoną na brzuchu i słuchał kolejnej bajki, nie zwracając na niego i Kurogane najmniejszej uwagi. Wydawał się być odprężony i najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że dwójka mężczyzn rozmawia właśnie o nim. Wyglądał tak niewinnie i beztrosko. Jak dziecko. Mistyk zawahał się przed podjęciem decyzji. Nie chciał ryzykować. Jednak, jaki mieli wybór? Musiał spróbować, jeśli istniała jakaś szansa na powodzenie. Dla dobra Królestwa i jego ludu.

\- Nie wiem – powiedział w końcu, w odpowiedzi na pytanie Kurogane. – Fei-Wong mógł majstrować przy zaklęciu. Yuui jednak na pewno wie więcej niż my, nie tylko o rozkładzie Zamku. Musimy podjąć ryzyko.

Kurogane wiedział, że Mistyk ma rację, co nie znaczy, że był w pełni usatysfakcjonowany jego odpowiedzią. Mimo to zgodził się, iż należy spróbować.

Yukito nie tracił czasu i przeszedł na tył samochodu do Mokony i Fay’a.

\- Cześć, pozwolicie, że na chwilę przeszkodzę – odezwał się, przerywając Modoki historyjkę.

Mokona natychmiast przestała mówić i jakby instynktownie wyczuwając, że sprawa jest poważna zeskoczyła na podłogę dając Yukito i Fay’owi więcej swobody.

Blondyn usiadł na podłodze i uśmiechnął się do Mistyka.

\- Cześć!

\- Tak, cześć – powtórzył Yukito. – Pamiętasz może, jak wczoraj badałem twoją głowę? – zapytał, by jakoś wprowadzić temat.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Fay i zmarszczył brwi. – Czemu badałeś mi głowę?

\- Bo masz kłopoty z pamięcią.

\- Och, tak. Faktycznie mam. Jaki był wynik badania?

\- Zaklęcie. Poważne zaklęcie. Dzisiaj spróbujemy je na chwilę zablokować, dobrze?

\- Jasne! – zgodził się blondyn. Jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. – Przez chwilę będę wszystko pamiętać, prawda?

\- Tak – potwierdził Yukito, uśmiechając się słabo w odpowiedzi. – Będziemy musieli tylko troszkę inaczej usiąść.

Mistyk przesunął się i usiadł na samym tyle samochodu, opierając się plecami o drzwi z podwiniętymi nogami.

\- Połóż się na podłodze, z głową na moich kolanach – poinstruował blondyna.

Fay szybko wykonał jego polecenia.

Kurogane nie chciał tego przegapić i zaparkował samochód na poboczu. Przeszedł do tyłu i usiadł po lewej stronie Mistyka i Fay’a. Blondyn widząc go i jego napiętą twarz, posłał mu pełen otuchy uśmiech.

Mokona wskoczyła na ramię Kurogane, żeby lepiej widzieć. Blaszak był zbyt przejęty zabiegiem Mistyka, by kazać jej zejść.

Gdy tylko Fay przestał się wiercić, Yukito położył mu dłonie na skroniach. Oboje natychmiast zamknęli oczy. Ciało Mistyka napięło się, a z wysiłku pojawił mu się pot na czole. Trwało to kilka minut, aż niespodziewanie mężczyzna rozluźnił się. Wyglądał, jakby stracił przytomność, ale jego dłonie pozostały na miejscu, jakby przytwierdzone klejem.

Fay otworzył powoli oczy i zamrugał kilka razy przystosowując wzrok do światła. Nieco zdezorientowany rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. W końcu jego spojrzenie padło no Kurogane. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę w milczeniu. Blaszak jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiego spojrzenia u blondyna. Nie było ono pełne niewinnej ciekawości i radości, jak się do tego przyzwyczaił. Za błękitną tęczówką skrywała się teraz pełna kalkulacji inteligencja i doświadczenie. Nagle jednak zostały one przyćmione wyrazem strachu.

\- Musicie mnie zostawić – Yuui powiedział pełnym paniki tonem. – Natychmiast!


	6. Rozdział 5

Kurogane przycisnął pedał gazu najmocniej jak się dało. Samochód przyspieszył, a silnik zaczął głośno ryczeć. Chwilę później jednak zwalniał w miarę, jak Blaszak powoli zmniejszał nacisk na pedał. Silnik powoli cichł do normalnego hałasu, tylko po to by ponownie zaszaleć, gdy Kurogane znów dodał gazu. Cykl powtarzał się już od kilku minut. Blaszak był na zmianę wściekły i zmartwiony. Wściekły, bo Yuui kazał się zostawić; zmartwiony, bo Fay został całkowicie sam w lesie z dala od cywilizacji. Kurogane chciał po niego wrócić i chociaż odwieźć w bezpieczne miejsce, jeśli nie mógł go zabrać, ale blondyn nie pozostawił mu wyboru w tej kwestii.

 

_\- Musicie mnie zostawić – Yuui powiedział pełnym paniki tonem. – Natychmiast!_

_\- Uspokój się! – Kurogane przywołał go do porządku widząc, że próbuje wstać i nie wiele brakuje, aby wyrwał się z uścisku Mistyka. – Przerwiesz zaklęcie._

_Yuui momentalnie przestał się ruszać. Położył głowę na powrót na kolanach przyjaciela, ale nadal wpatrywał się przestraszony w Kurogane._

_\- Musicie mnie zostawić – powtórzył, nieco spokojniejszym tonem. – Sprowadzę na was kłopoty._

_\- Niby jak? Podróżujemy razem od samego początku i…_

_\- No właśnie! – przerwał mu blondyn. – Zobacz co się stało! Sakura została porwana, a ty omal nie zginąłeś. I to moja wina!_

_\- Jeśli będziesz łaskaw mi to wytłumaczyć, chętnie się dowiem, jakim cudem może to być twoja wina._

_\- Och, to będzie proste. Byłem z wami. Zaklęcie blokujące mi pamięć działa również jako coś w rodzaju nadajnika. Fei-Wong zawsze wie, gdzie jestem. To, że znalazł nas w Zamku Zimowym to była moja wina. Ma Mistyka pod stałą obserwacją. Gdy Sakura ujawniła się w jego sklepie, wiedział, że to ja byłem tam z nią. Nie musiał wydobywać z Yukito informacji o tym gdzie poszliśmy. Wystarczyło, żeby sprawdził gdzie ja jestem. Zostawił mnie potem w naprawionym samochodzie, żeby zobaczyć, czy odzyskuję pamięć i czy spróbuję uwolnić Księżniczkę. Teraz wie, że byłem w Zamku Królewskim. Kiedy dojdzie do niego wiadomość o ucieczce Mistyka na pewno powiąże ze sobą fakty i postanowi mnie odszukać. Nie zabije mnie – nie może ryzykować, że Strefa przestanie istnieć wraz z moją śmiercią, - ale nie zawaha się zniszczyć każdego, kto okaże się mi pomagać. Nie mogę ryzykować waszego życia._

_\- Zabije każdego, kto ci pomaga – Kurogane powtórzył jego słowa. – Dlaczego po prostu nie trzymał cię w zamknięciu?_

_\- Nie mam czasu ci tego tłumaczyć! – Yuui ponownie stracił panowanie nad emocjami. – Każda chwila się liczy, nie rozumiesz? Mógł już kogoś wysłać, by mnie znaleźć! Musicie mnie zostawić i zmienić samochód, najszybciej, jak to możliwe!_

_\- Nie, dopóki nie odpowiesz na moje pytania! – zaprotestował Kurogane stanowczym tonem. – Nie po to Mistyk siedzi i się wytęża blokując zaklęcie, żebyś kazał nam siebie zostawić. Potrzebujemy informacji._

_\- Dobrze, proszę bardzo. Jeśli chcecie wejść do Zamku Letniego niezauważeni, podobnie jak w Zamku Królewskim znajduje się tam tajnie przejście. Wejście jest za Wodospadem Łez. Powinno się otworzyć dla Mistyka, gdy tylko podejdziecie dość blisko i będzie tego chciał. Jeżeli będziecie cały czas szli głównym korytarzem, doprowadzi was do Sali tronowej. Jeśli jednak skręcicie na pierwszym skrzyżowaniu w lewo wyjdziecie w korytarzu, na parterze w skrzydle południowym. Przejdziecie dwa korytarze na wschód i znajdziecie się tuż przy celach więźniów specjalnych. W razie, gdyby Sakura znajdywała się w innym miejscu i gdybyście dowiedzieli się o tym odpowiednio wcześniej nie wahajcie się spróbować innych dróg niż te, które wam wytłumaczyłem – w przeciwieństwie do Zamku Królewskiego tajne przejścia w Zamku Letnim nie przypominają labiryntu. Cele natomiast są lepiej zabezpieczone. Będziecie potrzebować klucza. Chyba, że znowu użyjesz ładunków wybuchowych. Tym razem sugerowałbym jednak mniejszą ilość._

_\- To na pewno nam pomoże – zgodził się Kurogane wdzięczny za informację. – Mam jednak jeszcze kilka pytań. Czy wiesz, co planuje Fei-Wong Reed?_

_\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie sądzę jednak, by chciał spróbować swojego starego zaklęcia – dodał z namysłem. Zaczynał powoli przypominając nauczyciela tłumaczącego uczniowi tezę, która go ciekawi, ale której jeszcze do końca sam nie pojął. – Jak sami wiecie, chce po coś obudzić moc Księżniczki. Jej żywiołem jest ziemia, czyli jej zdolności bardziej będą się skłaniać w kierunku magii leczniczej. Zaklęcie Fei-Wonga bazowało na czarnej magii, z którą lecznicza nijak nie może się łączyć. Boję się, że może spróbować czegoś na większą skalę. Musicie go powstrzymać._

_\- Można go zabić?_

_Yuui wydawał się być przerażony tym pomysłem._

_\- Nie waż się! Fei-Wong jest w ciele Touyi. Zabijając jego, zabijesz Touyę. Trzeba go wyegzorcyzmować._

_\- Tak? – jeśli miał być szczery, Kurogane o tym wcześniej nie pomyślał. – I co się wtedy stanie?_

_\- Duch Fei-Wonga wróci do jego ciała, na wieki uwięzionego w puszczy._

_\- W której puszczy?- dopytywał Kurogane. – Może jeśli zniszczymy jego ciało, dusza uwolni Króla – wysnuł hipotezę._

_\- Och, chciałbym, żeby to było takie proste – Yuui westchnął. – Jego dusza odłączyła się od ciała niemal całkowicie. Poza tym, aby dostać się do ciała, musiałbyś przedostać się przez pięćdziesiąt metrów litej skały w głąb ziemi – dzieło Clow Reeda. Oczywiście, oprócz zakopania swojego kuzyna żywcem rzucił też zaklęcie, które miało zablokować moc Fei-Wonga. Widocznie nie pomyślał o próbie opętania za pomocą silnej wersji projekcji astralnej. Ciało Fei-Wonga przy życiu utrzymuje to samo zaklęcie, co ciebie w skafandrze – nie potrzebuje duszy by przetrwać następne kilka setek lat._

_\- Więc zabicie go odpada – Kurogane nie był zbyt zadowolony odkryciem. – Egzorcyzmy mówisz?_

_\- Tak – Yuui kiwnął głową. – To jedyny sposób, by pozbyć się Fei-Wonga i pozostawić Touyę w nienaruszonym stanie. Królowa powinna być w stanie to zrobić. Jej żywiołem jest woda. Posiada bardzo silną moc oczyszczającą. Król trzyma ją przy sobie, zaklętą w szklanej kuli. Touya, podobnie jak Fei-Wong, włada żywiołem ognia, dlatego prosto mu go było opętać. Poza tym użytkownicy magii ognia są najlepsi w czarnej magii. Fei-Wong musiał wiedzieć o mocy Touyi nim go opętał. Założę się, że to jeden z powodów, dla których wybrał właśnie jego._

_\- Nie odpowiedziałeś mi jeszcze na jedno pytanie: dlaczego Fei-Wong nie trzyma cię po prostu w zamknięciu?_

_\- Bo mnie nienawidzi – padła prosta odpowiedź. – Mój brat ożenił się z jego ukochaną, a ja uratowałem przed nim „zboczeńców i bluźnierców, którzy bezczelnie rozmnażali się w jego strefie” – Yuui przedrzeźniał słowa Maga nie kryjąc swojej pogardy w stosunku do jego poglądów. – Sam dokładnie wiedział, dla kogo ten świat był tworzony. Jeśli mu się to nie podobało mógł się nie angażować. Kiedy mnie złapał chciał mnie ukarać. Czas, który spędziłem zamknięty w celi tylko z nim, paroma jego zabawkami i czasem innym nieszczęśnikiem do towarzystwa, zostawił mnie z hemofobią. O właśnie – powiedział przypominając sobie coś i patrząc skruszonym wzrokiem na Kurogane, – przepraszam za to, że kiedyś przestraszyłem się twoich oczu, ale naprawdę wyglądają jak krew, gdy się denerwujesz – wytłumaczył, a po chwili wrócił do głównego tematu: – Gdy zacząłem mu mdleć na sam widok krwi stwierdził, że nie ma już ze mną zabawy. Nie byłem mu potrzebny. Mógł tylko od czasu do czasu się nade mną poznęcać, ale bez krwi było to dla niego za mało. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że trochę mi za wygodnie – dawał mi jedzenie i zapewniał dach nad głową całkiem za darmo. Postanowił więc wymazać moje wspomnienia i zostawić mnie na pastwę losu w samym środku lasu. Całkiem miło z jego strony, nie sądzisz?_

_Yuui wydawał się być bardziej poirytowany zachowaniem Fei-Wonga stosunku do niego niż być za to złym. Nagle jednak spoważniał:_

_\- Yukito słabnie. Nie będzie w stanie zbyt długo blokować zaklęcia. Gdy tylko… - nagle przestał mówić. Zamyślił się marszcząc brwi i wyraźnie starając się sobie coś przypomnieć. Po chwili jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy Kurogane zobaczył w Yuui’m Fay’a. – Mam! Ha! Że też wcześniej sobie o tym nie przypomniałem! Słuchaj, to może wam pomóc. Jakieś pół roku temu słyszałem plotki o ruchu oporu. Musicie ich odnaleźć, na pewno wam pomogą!_

_\- Świetnie, wszystko ładnie, pięknie, ale o czymś zapomniałeś – spieszymy się. Nie mamy czasu szukać ruchu oporu._

_\- Tym razem to ty się zapominasz, mój drogi Kuro-sama – Yuui uśmiechnął się chytrze, a Blaszak lekko skrzywił. Nawet z pamięcią blondyn najwyraźniej nie był w stanie użyć jego imienia. – Wy jedziecie samochodem. Król prawdopodobnie też, ale towarzyszą mu Płaszczowcy, którzy zdają się mieć chorobę lokomocyjną i nigdy nie podróżują autami. Zapewne udałoby się wam ich dogonić, ale atakowanie ich w drodze, w dwój- w trójkę – blondyn postanowił doliczyć Mokonę, gdy ta spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem – to czyste samobójstwo. Nie możecie ich tknąć, dopóki nie dotrą do Zamku. Macie nad nimi przewagę czasową. Możecie ją wykorzystać i znaleźć ruch oporu – Yuui mówił pewnym siebie, przekonywującym tonem. – Plotki mówią, że ukrywają się na południu, niedaleko Zamku Letniego! W Doc na pewno o nich słyszeli._

_\- Dobrze – zgodził się w końcu Kurogane. – Odszukamy ich._

_\- Świetnie. Wracając do tematu, Yukito długo nie utrzyma zaklęcia. Gdy tylko zostanie przerwane musicie mnie zostawić w lesie i jechać dalej-_

_\- Ale, Fay! – Mokona próbowała zaprotestować, ale blondyn nie pozwolił jej wiele powiedzieć._

_\- To dla waszego dobra! Kiedy Król zobaczy, że wszystkie sprawy łączą się ze mną na pewno nie da mi spokoju. Jestem dla was niebezpieczny. Musicie zostawić mnie tutaj. Nic mi nie tłumaczcie. Na pewno się zestresuję i szybko o wszystkim zapomnę. W takim wypadku tylko magiczny przegląd pamięci będzie w stanie wydobyć ze mnie informacje na wasz temat. Biorąc pod uwagę, że mam już zablokowaną pamięć innym zaklęciem tylko Fei-Wong byłby w stanie tego dokonać, a on mnie tak szybko nie dostanie w swoje ręce, o ile w ogóle postanowi zawracać sobie mną głowę._

_\- Z kolei wy – Yuui trochę przyspieszył tempo mówienia. Było widać, ze powoli zaczyna mu być trudno skupić się na słowach. – Jedźcie do najbliższego miasta. Jakieś dziesięć minut drogi stąd znajduje się Ling. Zostawcie samochód poza jego granicami. Musicie bardzo dyskretnie zdobyć tam nowy. Nie mogę wam zagwarantować, że beze mnie nie będą was szukać, ale zostawienie mnie na pewno bardzo im utrudni odnalezienie was. Rozumiesz?_

_\- Tak, tak. Oczywiście._

_\- Dobrze. Pamiętajcie: Yukito kończy zaklęcie, wy mnie zostawiacie i mi nic nie tłumaczycie. Im bardziej się zestresuję, tym lepiej dla was. Powodzenia – Yuui uśmiechnął się blado, całkowicie wyczerpany i zamknął oczy._

Kurogane spojrzał w bok na Mistyka. Od zakończenia rozmowy z Yuui’m mężczyzna nie odezwał się ani słowem. Siedział, patrząc nieprzytomnym wzrokiem przez okno i tuląc do piersi Mokonę. Wydawał się być obrażony, a Kurogane nie dziwił mu się ani trochę.

Yukito silnie sprzeciwiał się zostawieniu Fay’a samego w lesie, podobnie jak Mokona. Kurogane był jednak nieugięty. To on wyprowadził blondyna z samochodu i nic mu nie tłumacząc wrócił za kierownicę i odjechał zostawiając go na poboczu.

\- Niedługo będziemy musieli porzucić samochód – poinformował Blaszak.

\- Mogliśmy chociaż dojechać do miasta i zostawić go wśród ludzi – odpowiedział cicho Yukito. – Może się zgubić. Co jeśli ktoś go napadnie?

\- Kontrolowałeś zaklęcie. Słyszałeś, co mówił – przypomniał mu ponuro brunet. – Król może wysłać za nim Płaszczowców. Zrobił to dla nas. To była dorosła, odpowiedzialna i rozsądna decyzja. Jego decyzja. Sam mówiłeś, że jest geniuszem. Na pewno wie, co robi.

\- Zgoda, jest geniuszem – przyznał Mistyk. – Ale to nie znaczy, że nie jest idiotą! – wybuchł, ale po chwili się uspokoił. – On był moim jedynym przyjacielem, którego udało mi się spotkać od czasu przejęcia władzy przez Króla. Oprócz Sakury, oczywiście. Ale Yuui? Słyszałeś, co mówił? Nie miał lekkiego życia przez ostatnie dwa lata, a ja pozwoliłem zostawić go na pastwę losu. Co ze mnie za przyjaciel?

\- Daj spokój, dobra? Zrobiliśmy, co nam kazał. Nie mówię, żeby mi się to podobało, ale powiedz szczerze, jaki był wybór? – Kurogane zaryzykował krótkie spojrzenie na Yukito. Przy okazji dostrzegł coś, co go zainteresowało. – O, czekaj, widzą polanę – poinformował. – Wjedziemy na nią i zostawimy tam samochód. Do Ling zostało nam już tylko kilkaset metrów, może kilometr. Przejdziesz ten kawałek, prawda?

\- Tak, oczywiście – westchnął Yukito, dochodząc wreszcie do wniosku, że jego narzekanie nie przynosi żadnych efektów i tylko niepotrzebnie strzępi sobie język.

\- A co z Mokoną? – zapytała Modoki. – Kurogane nigdy nie zabiera Mokony ze sobą – poskarżyła się.

\- To się ciesz, bo tym razem z nami idziesz. Zastanawiam się tylko, co zrobić żeby nas w tym mieście nie zapamiętano – zastanowił się na głos Blaszak, zjeżdżając z Żółtej Drogi. – W Stolicy używaliśmy płaszczy z kapturami. Tutaj ukrywając twarze będziemy wyglądać podejrzanie, a mogą nas szukać. O mnie może nie pomyślą, ale na pewno będą pytać o ciebie.

\- W takim razie nie pójdę do miasta – zdecydował Yukito, gdy tylko Kurogane zaparkował samochód w najbardziej zacienionej części polany. – Mogę tu za tobą poczekać.

\- To niebezpieczne.

\- W takim razie obejdę miasto dookoła i spotkamy się po drugiej stronie.

\- To jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne! – Kurogane zaczynał się powoli denerwować.

\- To co mam twoim zdaniem zrobić?! – Mistyk również tracił cierpliwość. – Nie mogę z tobą iść, nie mogę iść sam i zaczekać też nie mogę! Może się teleportuję? – zapytał sarkastycznie.

\- A możesz? – Kurogane był zaciekawiony sugestią. Taka zdolność pomogłaby im dostać się do Zamku.

\- Co? Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem Mistykiem, nie znam się na tego rodzaju magii!

\- A skąd niby ja to mogłem wiedzieć?! Jestem zwykłym Blaszakiem, bez żadnych magicznych zdolności!

\- Uspokójcie się wreszcie! – pisnęła przeraźliwie Mokona. – Czemu się kłócicie? Nie powinniście się kłócić. Musicie sobie pomagać – istotka miała łzy w oczach i patrzyła z wyrzutem to na Yukito, to na Kurogane. Byli teraz wszyscy zestresowani i w trudniej sytuacji a dwójka ludzi zachowywała się, jak małe dzieci.

\- Och – Mistyk jako pierwszy się uspokoił. – Przepraszam, masz oczywiście absolutną rację. Nie powinienem był tak reagować.

Kurogane nie okazał żadnej skruchy, ale gdy następnym razem się odezwał mówił już o wiele spokojniej.

\- Musimy cię jakoś zakamuflować – zaproponował. – Potrafiłbyś to zrobić za pomocą magii?

\- Nie, to nie moja działka. Umiem tylko odczytywać ludzi.

\- Dobra – Kurogane potarł skronie w zamyśleniu. – Króliku, Mierzwa jest złodziejem. Nie ma tu czasem jakichś przyrządów do makijażu? Czegokolwiek, co mogłoby zmienić wygląd?

\- Mokona nie wie – wyznała Modoki. – Mierzwa nie używał nic takiego.

\- Co nie znaczy, że nie miał sprzętu. Poszukamy, a jeśli nic nie znajdziemy to wymyślimy inny plan.

* ~ * ~ *

Yukito uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi do kolejnej mijającej go na ulicy osoby, która życzyła mu szczęścia w życiu. Szedł powoli uważnie stawiając kroki, nie będąc w stanie widzieć ziemi pod stopami, a chcąc uniknąć upokarzającego potknięcia na nierównym chodniku. Przed upadkiem równie dobrze, jak jego uwaga chroniło go silne ramię Kurogane oplatające go w pasie.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego! – życzyła mu kobieta ze stoiska ze świeżymi owocami po ich prawej stronie.

Mistyk kiwnął jej głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Miałem nie rzucać się w oczy – powiedział przyciszonym głosem do towarzysza.

\- Nie było tam nic innego – przypomniał mu Blaszak.

\- Wiem – Yukito westchnął, uśmiechając się sztucznie do kolejnej miniętej osoby.

Gdy kilkadziesiąt minut temu przetrząsnęli tył samochodu w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek przebrania, udało im się znaleźć kosmetyczkę z podstawowym zestawem do makijażu, perukę i suknię. Kurogane doszedł do wniosku, że lepsze to niż nic i Mistyk, chcąc czy nie chcąc, założył obszerną suknię, ukrył włosy pod kępą sztucznych brązowych loków sięgających mu pasa. Kurogane, który często był świadkiem porannych rytuałów swojej matki, zrobił mu niezdarny, krzykliwy makijaż. Jakby tego było mało, gdy Yukito próbował założyć swoje okulary wplątały się one w sztuczne włosy i siedziały teraz przekrzywione na jego nosie tak bardzo, że niemal nie widział na jedno oko. Próby poprawienia ich nic nie dały – żeby uwolnić je z plątaniny trzeba by było przyciąć perukę, co by ją kompletnie zniszczyło, więc szybko, aczkolwiek niechętnie, zrezygnowali s tego pomysłu.

Co więcej suknia, którą Yukito na siebie założył była wręcz ogromna – zdecydowanie za duża by wyglądać naturalnie na jego szczupłej sylwetce. Mokona miała jednak genialny pomysł na sprawienie, by suknia zaczęła na niego pasować. _„Wystarczy, żeby Yukito udawał, że jest w ciąży!”_ – krzyknęła swoim piskliwym głosikiem. Ku zgrozie Mistyka pomysł ten został pozytywnie rozpatrzony przez Kurogane. Blaszak zadecydował, że to Modoki będzie odgrywać rolę nienarodzonego jeszcze dziecka i ukrywając mściwy uśmiech wepchnął ją pod fałdy sukni. Obserwując swoje dzieło, brunet stwierdził jednak iż jest ono niekompletne i za pomocą nożyczek pociął jeden z koców na kawałki i wypchał nimi biust Yukito. Mistyk idąc ulicą z ogromnym brzuchem i piersiami przed sobą czuł się okropnie zażenowany, żeby nie powiedzieć upokorzony. Niemal cieszył się, że nie ma tu Fay’a by to zobaczył, bo nie daj Boże, gdyby kiedyś odzyskał wspomnienia i zapamiętał go w takim stroju, Yukito nie byłby w stanie więcej spojrzeć mu w twarz.

\- Powodzenia – powiedziała starsza kobieta, mijając ich na chodniku.

\- Dziękuję bardzo – Yukito odpowiedział uprzejmie.

Miał szczęście, że przynajmniej jego głos był naturalnie delikatny, dzięki czemu nie musiał nim manipulować, by wydawać się bardziej kobiecy. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu sam się skarcił za tę uwagę – zmusiła go do tego męska duma.

\- Pamiętasz naszą przykrywkę? – upewnił się Kurogane szeptem.

\- Jakże mógłbym zapomnieć – odpowiedział równie cicho Yukito.

Po wybraniu nietypowego stroju musieli wybrać także odpowiednią historię, by przekonać do siebie nieznajomych. I tu Mokona popisała się swoją inwencją twórczą, wymyślając wzruszający scenariusz rodem z melodramatu. Stłumionym przez materiał sukni głosem, Modoki tłumaczyła im jak to Kurogane i Yuki (Mistyk zmienił sobie tymczasowo imię) zakochali się w sobie w tych ciężkich czasach i pobrali, nie zważając na niebezpieczeństwa, które co chwilę na ich drodze stawiał los. Wkrótce Yuki zaszła w ciążę, ale na ich nieszczęście ich dom spłonął, z rodziną w środku, a na świecie pozostali już tylko oni bez grosza przy duszy. Jedynym ratunkiem z opresji jest ciotka Kurogane, która to mieszka w Doc i do której właśnie teraz zmierzają. Niestety, nie posiadając własnego samochodu, zmuszeni są do korzystania z autostopu. Ostatni kierowca, który zgodził się ich zabrać, musiał ich wysadzić przed Ling, bo tylko tak daleko zmierzali w tym samym kierunku. Teraz szukają kolejnej dobrej duszy, która dopomogłaby im w potrzebie.

Kurogane skrócił jednak tę wersję do: _„Moja żona jest w ciąży, musimy jechać do Doc, ale nie mamy samochodu. Podwiezie nas pan/i?”_. Mokona protestowała przeciwko tak bezczelnemu okrojeniu jej „dzieła sztuki”, ale jeśli chodziło o Blaszaka, to Modoki nie miała wiele do powiedzenia na ten temat.

\- Muszę usiąść – poskarżył się cicho Mistyk. – Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takiego ciężaru na brzuchu. Nie mogę utrzymać równowagi.

\- Przyzwyczajona – poprawił go równie cicho Kurogane.

Blaszak nie tracił jednak czasu i rozejrzał się wokół. Szybko dostrzegł malutką restaurację na rogu ulicy, przed którą stało ustawionych parę stolików i krzeseł.

\- Tędy – mężczyzna poprowadził towarzysza na miejsce.

Usiedli przy stoliku na samym brzegu. Yukito odetchnął z ulgą, gdy jego nogi zostały odciążone. Oparł się wygodnie, dzięki czemu jego plecy także miały szansę odpocząć.

\- Pewnie będziemy musieli coś zamówić – zauważył z przekąsem Kurogane, widząc kelnera zbliżającego się w ich stronę.

\- Witam serdecznie w „Słodkim Zakątku” – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się promieniście do swoich nowych klientów. – Czym mogę państwu służyć? – zapytał trzymając już notes i długopis we gotowości.

\- Nie bardzo wiemy, co państwo serwują – odparł niepewnie Mistyk patrząc w stronę Kurogane i szukając u niego wsparcia.

\- Cóż za nietakt z mojej strony – zapeszył się kelner. – Nie dałem przecież państwu menu – zaśmiał się z samego siebie. – Muszą mi państwo wybaczyć, nieczęsto mamy tu nowych gości, a starzy bywalcy znają wszystkie nasze wyśmienite potrawy na pamięć. Zaraz przyniosę państwu karty – zapewnił szykując się już do odejścia.

\- Nie trzeba – powstrzymał go Kurogane. – Żona potrzebowała na chwilę usiąść.

Kelner zakłopotał się i nerwowo potarł dłonie.

\- Państwo muszą, mi wybaczyć, ale szef ma bardzo rygorystyczne zasady w stosunku do restauracji. Wszystkie krzesła są zarezerwowane dla klientów. Jeśli państwo nic nie zamówią, będę zmuszony państwa wyprosić, a naprawdę wolałbym tego nie robić, biorąc pod uwagę stan pańskiej małżonki. Przyniosę menu, a państwo się jeszcze zastanowią, dobrze?

Tym razem Kurogane nie protestował. Mieli pieniądze, ale nie zamierzał ich tracić w takich miejscach. Poza tym mieli sporo zapasów w torbie, którą wzięli z samochodu. Niemniej jednak, czas, który poświęcą na przejrzenie menu pozwoli nogom Mistyka odpocząć i da im okazję do uważniejszego rozejrzenia się po okolicy.

Yukito podziękował kelnerowi, gdy tylko ten przyniósł im kary i zagłębił się w lekturze. Nie odzywał się wiele, czytając dokładnie opis każdego dania z listy, gdy jednak doszedł do jej końca, westchnął ciężko.

\- Pomyśleć, że kiedyś takie dania jadałem codziennie, nie zastanawiając się nad tym zbyt wiele. A teraz nie stać mnie nawet na porządny obiad.

\- Jadałam – poprawił go odruchowo Kurogane, przypominając mu o ich przykrywce. Jego umysł wędrował jednak gdzie indziej. Wydawało mu się, że słyszał tętent kopyt. Rytm był zbyt szybki na poruszające się wolno miasto. Chroniąc oczy przed promieniami słońca spojrzał w dół ulicy, w stronę przeciwną do tej, z której przybyli. Była to główna Droga, która biegła niemal prosto przez całe miasto. Podróżowały nią karoce i nieliczne samochody. Zachowywały one jednak niezwykle wolne tempo. Dopiero po chwili Kurogane zauważył, że pojazdy zjeżdżają na bok i zatrzymują się. Jako Blaszak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że taka jest procedura, gdy przejeżdża Straż lub innego rodzaju władze. Nie musiał długo czekać, by zobaczyć kilkanaście postaci ubranych w czarne płaszcze pędzące na koniach po żółtym bruku.

Kurogane i Yukito oboje wstrzymali oddech i schowali się za kartami menu, gdy Płaszczowcy przejeżdżali koło nich. Wyglądało na to, że jednak to nie ich szukali, bo minęli restaurację nie racząc ich nawet spojrzeniem. Dopiero, gdy zniknęli w oddali, a ruch miasta wrócił do normy Mistyk i Blaszak pozwolili sobie głęboko odetchnąć.

\- O mały włos – mruknął Kurogane pod nosem, odkładając kartę na stół.

\- Jadą po niego – Yukito zdołał z siebie wydobyć tylko te słowa. – Na pewno.

Kurogane nic nie odpowiedział. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Mistyk miał rację, ale zgadzając się z nim na głos znaczyłoby, że spisuje Fay’a na straty, a tego by nie chciał.

Yukito wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, starając się uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Spokój, który zdołał osiągnąć podążając powolnym spacerkiem w stronę miasta, prysł jak bańka mydlana, pozostawiając po sobie tylko wspomnienie.

\- Miał rację, jak zwykle – powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się niemal melancholijnie. – Uratował nas.

Atmosferę popsuło ponowne pojawienie się kelnera u ich boku.

\- Wybrali państwo już coś? – zapytał mężczyzna uprzejmym, ale zarazem profesjonalnym tonem.

Widząc stan Mistyka, Kurogane zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mogą teraz opuścić restauracji. Yukito był zdecydowanie zbyt roztrzęsiony, by iść gdziekolwiek o własnych siłach. Nie mogli jednak siedzieć tu dłużej grając na zwłokę. Brunet wziął więc do ręki kartę i szybko rzucił na nią okiem. Widząc ceny dostał niemal zawrotów głowy – nie były specjalnie wygórowane, ale nadal znacznie przekraczały ich możliwości finansowe.

\- Poprosilibyśmy dwie kawy – zdecydował w końcu, oddając kelnerowi karty. Szybko zdecydował jednak, że kofeina nie jest najlepszym wyborem, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację i stan Mistyka. – Albo nie, żona nie wygląda najlepiej. Niech będą dwie filiżanki zielonej herbaty.

Kelner skłonił się lekko.

\- Już się robi, proszę pana – powiedział i odwrócił się na pięcie, by po kilku szybkich krokach zniknąć we wnętrzu restauracji.

\- Jak myślisz, co mu zrobią? – zapytał Yukito po chwili zamyślenia.

\- Nie wiem. Podejrzewam, że zabiorą go od razu do Króla – Kurogane zaryzykował przypuszczenie.

\- To nie jest zbyt optymistyczna wizja – zauważył ponuro Mistyk.

\- Nie, nie jest – zgodził się z nim Blaszak.

\- Nic już teraz nie zrobimy – ciągnął młodszy mężczyzna, niechętnie godząc się z prawdą. – Co jeśli znajdą samochód na polanie?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Powinniśmy się pospieszyć. Nie możemy dać się teraz złapać.

\- Wiem.

W miarę, gdy Mistyk mówił więcej, odpowiedzi Kurogane stawały się coraz cichsze i mniej entuzjastyczne. Wydawało się, że oboje mają różne sposoby radzenia sobie w trudnych sytuacjach.

Gdy przyniesiono ich herbaty, oboje jednak zamilkli i pili je w ciszy, unikając wzajemnie swojego wzroku.

Grobowa atmosfera zapewnie towarzyszyłaby im jeszcze długo, gdyby nie pojawienie się młodej kobiety przy ich stoliku.

Młoda, około dwudziestoletnia piękność o długich, falowanych włosach i dużych, błyszczących oczach, jak gdyby nigdy nic przysiadła się do ich stolika, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Kurogane był zaskoczony jej zachowaniem, ale jego zdziwienie nie umywało się nawet do szoku wymalowanego na twarzy Yukito.

\- Masz dość szerokie ramiona, jak na kobietę – zauważyła dziewczyna lekkim tonem. W jej głosie można  było słyszeć nutkę rozbawienia.

Kurogane zaniepokoił się. Wyglądało na to, że nowoprzybyła rozpoznała w jego niby-żonie mężczyznę, co nie wróżyło im nic dobrego.

\- Kohane – zdołał wykrztusić Yukito.

Blaszak, sądząc, że Mistyk się przejęzyczył chcąc powiedzieć „kochanie”, już otwierał usta, by stanąć w jego obronie. Dopiero, gdy zobaczył, że uśmiech kobiety poszerzył się, Blaszak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że „Kohane” to zapewne jej imię.

\- Witaj, mój drogi. Jeśli mam być szczera, ten makijaż ci nie pasuje. Znacznie lepiej wyglądałbyś w różu.

\- O co tu chodzi? – zapytał Kurogane.

\- Och, przepraszam – kobieta zakłopotała się. – Nie przedstawiłam się, jakaż ze mnie gapa. Zapewne uzna mnie pan za niewychowaną. Nazywam się Kohane Tsuyuri – dziewczyna podała mu rękę przez stół. – Ale proszę mówić do mnie po prostu Kohane – dodała z uroczym uśmiechem, gdy tylko Kurogane potrząsnął jej delikatną dłonią. – Ja i Yukito znamy się od dzieciństwa – ciągnęła. – Jednakże nigdy nie widziałam go w sukience – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, patrząc w stronę Mistyka, na którego twarzy mieszało się teraz zażenowanie i szczera radość.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał.

\- Właściwie, tylko tędy przejeżdżam – wyznała Kohane, ale szybko uznała temat za nieciekawy i machnęła na niego ręką. – Bardziej mnie interesuje, co ty tu robisz i czemu jesteś tak przebrany?

\- To dość długa historia. Właściwie ukrywamy się. Przed Królem…

\- Przed Touyą – po raz pierwszy od przybycia dziewczyny, jej twarz zbladła. Kohane wyglądała wręcz na ponurą, co w ogóle do niej nie pasowało. – Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że stał się zły – wyznała. – Zawsze był taki miły i uczynny. A teraz? Jakby się stał całkiem inną osobą.

\- Bo on jest inną osobą! – Yukito mówił cicho, ale brzmiał jakby siłą powstrzymywał krzyk. – Touya jest opętany przez Fei-Wong Reeda.

\- Och, nie – tym razem Kohane wydawała się być absolutnie przerażona. Gdy jednak pierwszy szok minął, na jej twarzy odmalowała się przepełniona poczuciem winy ulga. – To znaczy, że to nie on. To nie on terroryzuje kraj – odetchnęła głęboko, trzymając dłoń na piersi. – Skąd to wiecie? – zapytała patrząc zaciekawiona na Mistyka. – Musicie mi wszystko opowiedzieć. Ale może nie tutaj – dodała po chwili zastanowienia. – Każdy może nas podsłuchiwać, a nie wiemy, kto jest wrogiem, a kto przyjacielem.

* ~ * ~ * 

Kohane Tsuyuri, jak się Kurogane już wcześniej dowiedział, była przyjaciółką Yukito z dzieciństwa. Znała także Sakurę i Touyę, czego dowiedział się później. Podczas gdy Kurogane i Mistyk pili swoje herbaty, a ona zamówioną później kawę, Kohane starała się ich zabawić rozmową. Ponieważ Kurogane wydawał się być wielce zainteresowany kim jest i w jaki sposób zna Mistyka, Księżniczkę i Króla, dziewczyna opowiedziała mu o sobie konwersacyjnym tonem, który, jak mieli nadzieję, nie zwrócił uwagi pozostałych gości restauracji.

Kohane nie miała szczęśliwego dzieciństwa. Podobnie jak Mistyk, gdy była jeszcze małym dzieckiem trafiła na dwór królewski. W przeciwieństwie jednak do przyjaciela, w którym odkryto niezwykły magiczny talent, dla którego Clow Reed chciał go poznać i uczyć, Kohane znalazła się pośród służby. Jej matka zaszła w niechcianą ciążę i chciała się jak najszybciej pozbyć „bękarta”. Byłaby utopiła ją w rzece, gdyby nie sprzeciwiła się temu stara przyjaciółka jej matki, a babki Kohane. Kobieta obiecała zabrać ze sobą dziecko, gdy tylko będzie dość duże, by przeżyć bez matki, a także płaciła za jej wyżywienie i ubrania, dopóki znajdywała się pod opieką rodzicielki. Po trzech latach takiego życia obie kobiety zadecydowały, że Kohane jest już dość duża. Starsza z nich zabrała dziecko do swojego domu i od tamtej pory wychowywała je, jakby była jej własną córką. Staruszka pracowała w tym czasie jako pomocnica kucharza na Zamku Królewskim. Po kilku latach, główny kucharz przeszedł a emeryturę, a Królowa Nadeshiko doceniła talenty starej kobiety i awansowała ją na jego stanowisko. Staruszka wraz z dziewczynką przeprowadziła się do Zamku.

Mała Kohane uwielbiała przesiadywać ze swoją babcią w kuchni i pomagać jej w gotowaniu. Nie brakowało jej też przyjaciół do zabawy – w zamku oprócz niej była jeszcze trójka dzieci w jej wieku. Sami chłopcy. Żaden z nich nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu na zabawę – jeden uczył się, jak zostać w przyszłości Mistykiem, drugi Królem, a trzeci oprócz pomagania wujowi lokajowi w obowiązkach pobierał lekcje magii u Doradcy Królowej. Jednak zawsze znajdywali dla siebie parę wolnych chwil i zawsze w pełni je wykorzystywali przepełniając je zabawą i śmiechem. Życie było dla nich piękne.

Ich idylla skończyła się kilka lat później, gdy Książę Touya, niedługo po swoich urodzinach zawędrował z Kyle’m do lasu i wrócił jako odmieniony człowiek.

\- Co teraz porabiasz, Kohane? – zapytał Yukito, gdy tylko skończyła swą opowieść.

\- Niewiele – kobieta odpowiedziała cicho, wyraźnie starając się coś ukryć. Nie umiała kłamać. – Zresztą, naprawdę bardziej mnie ciekawi, co ty tu robisz, moja droga? – zapytała Mistyka.

Podczas tych paru minut ich rozmowy nauczyła się zwracać do niego używając żeńskich sufiksów, a opowiadając swoją historię uważała, aby mówić o Yukito, jakby nie było go z nimi, a ona nie widziała go już od dawna, przy czym to drugie przynajmniej po części było prawdą. Teraz jednak jej ciekawość osiągnęła punkt krytyczny i wierciła się w miejscu, oczywiście starając się to ukryć, nie mogąc się doczekać opowieści swojego przyjaciela. Mimo to nadal cechował ją zdrowy rozsądek i nie zapomniała, że skoro Yukito uciekł się do takiego kamuflażu znaczy, że stara się ukryć swoją tożsamość i niezmiernie zależy mu na tym, by nie została ona odkryta. Gdyby zaczęli rozmawiać na temat jego przygód w miejscu publicznym, przykrywka szybko zostałaby zniszczona.

\- Och, ależ ze mnie idiotka – Kohane zaśmiała się sztucznie. – Zapewne jesteś zmęczona. Tutaj nie może być ci wygodnie. W tym świetle i… i hałasie. Powinnyśmy przejść się do mnie… och, nie! Przecież jestem tu tylko przejazdem! I niedługo będę musiała ruszać w dalszą drogę.

\- A w którą stronę jedziesz? – w jej monolog wtrącił się Kurogane.

\- Przez Edal do Doc – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

\- To wspaniale – na twarzy bruneta zagościł zadowolony z siebie, chytry uśmiech. Mistyk jeszcze chyba nigdy go nie widział. – Zmierzamy w tym samym kierunku.

* ~ * ~ * 

Samochód, którym podróżowała Kohane był znacznie mniejszy od tego, który Kurogane „pożyczył” od Mierzwy. Autko było samochodem osobowym przeznaczonym dla kierowcy i trzech pasażerów. W środku, podobnie, jak w bagażniku, nie było wiele miejsca, ale mimo to pomieścili się i było im dość wygodnie.

Kurogane rozsiadł się wygonie z tyłu, natomiast Yukito, jako przyjaciel Kohane, siedział z przodu obok kierowcy. Zgodnie zadecydowali, że dopóki nie opuszczą miasta Mistyk nie porzuci swojego przebrania, więc Mokona utknęła do tego czasu pod fałdami spódnicy.

Samochód jednak zapewnił im dość poczucia prywatności na swobodną rozmowę.

Gdy tylko Kohane zapaliła silnik i wyjechała z małego parkingu na ulicę rozpoczęła swoje przesłuchanie:

\- Yukito, naprawdę niezmiernie się cieszę, że cię widzę – zapewniła go, - jednakże pewna sprawa nie daje mi spokoju. Kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy, prowadziłeś sklepik w Stolicy – przypomniała. – Mówiłeś wtedy, że nie możesz go opuszczać na dłuższe okresy czasu, bo inaczej Król na powrót cię uwięzi. Postanowiłeś mu uciec?

\- To nie do końca tak, Kohane. Pamiętasz, czemu nawet nie próbowałem opuścić Stolicy?

\- Tak – potwierdziła kobieta. – Mówiłeś, że jeśli ktoś będzie cię szukać, to tam będzie mu najprościej cię znaleźć.

\- Dokładnie. Cóż, ktoś mnie szukał i odnalazł – poinformował ją Mistyk. – To Sakura. Wróciła do Królestwa.

Kohane zdziwiła się i spojrzała na Yukito wielkimi oczyma.

\- Naprawdę? – chciała wiedzieć. Gdy Yukito kiwnął głową w potwierdzeniu, na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. – To cudownie. Nasza mała Księżniczka – dziewczyna rozczuliła się, na powrót patrząc na drogę.

\- Tyle, że już nie jest mała. Ostatnie dwa lata spędziła w Strefie Wewnętrznej. Jest w twoim wieku.

\- Och – widać było, że Kohane zapomniała o różnicie w tempie upływu czasu pomiędzy dwoma wymiarami.

\- Niestety, gdy tylko zjawiła się w moim sklepie, musiała od razu uciekać przed Królem. Gdy Płaszczowcy przybyli do mnie i nie znaleźli jej tam, zabrali mnie do Zamku. Na powrót trafiłem do więzienia. Zamknięto mnie nawet w tej samej celi – dodał z kwaśnym uśmiechem. – Na szczęście przybył Kurogane i mnie uratował! – dodał weselszym tonem.

Brunet doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że bez Fay’a prawdopodobnie daleko by nie zaszedł, ale skoro Yukito pominął ten szczegół prawdopodobnie miał w tym jakiś cel, a on nie chciał przypadkowo mieszać mu szyków.

\- Kurogane kiedyś był Blaszakiem – pochwalił się Mistyk, wyrywając bruneta z zamyślenia.

\- Naprawdę? – Kohane znowu się zdziwiła, przyglądając się jego odbiciu we wstecznym lusterku. – Gdzie twój kapelusz?

\- Został w naszym pierwszym samochodzie – odburknął mężczyzna.

\- Faktycznie, chodzenie w kapeluszu Blaszanej Straży po mieście nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem – przyznała.

\- Najpierw podróżował z Sakurą – tłumaczył Yukito. – Gdy byli w Zamku Zimowym zaatakował ich Król. Złapał Księżniczkę. Kyle postrzelił Kurogane. Myśleli, że nie żyje i zostawili go na śmierć w śniegu. Na szczęście, Modoki była przy nim. Uchroniła go przed mrozem.

Mokona słysząc, że o niej mówią zeskoczyła pomiędzy nogami Mistyka na podłogę, wyplątując się z sukni i skoczyła mu na kolana. Wesoło pomachała do Kohane.

\- Jestem Mokona – przedstawiła się swoim piskliwym głosem. Kohane nie spodziewała się trzeciego pasażera i zaskoczona krzyknęła i straciła na chwilę panowanie nad kierownicą. Szybko jednak odzyskała zimną krew i spojrzała na Mokonę. Ta, opuszczając swoje miejsce na brzuchu Mistyka sprawiła, że wyglądał on co najmniej śmiesznie bez sztucznej ciąży, ale za to z ogromnymi piersiami i kiedy Kohane to zobaczyła nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- To była dość ponura historia – mruknął Kurogane z tylnego siedzenia, nie mając pojęcia co tak rozbawiło jego nową znajomą.

\- P-przepraszam – Kohane powiedziała speszonym tonem, starając się dyskretnie otrzeć łzy śmiechu z kącików jej oczu.

\- No więc, gdy tylko Kurogane wydobrzał ruszył w drogę, by ratować Księżniczkę – ciągnął Mistyk. – Postanowił iść do Zamku Królewskiego, ale zamiast niej znalazł tam mnie. Uratował mnie i teraz razem planujemy uwolnić Sakurę. Wiemy, że Król zabrał ją do Zamku Letniego, aby obudzić jej moc magiczną. Nie rozumiem tylko, do czego będzie jej potrzebować.

\- Moc magiczną Księżniczki? – powtórzyła zaciekawiona Kohane. – Krążą plotki, że Jego Wysokość szykuje coś na wielką skalę i będzie potrzebować do tego dużej ilości magii – poinformowała kobieta poważnym tonem, wydając się nagle o wiele starsza i doroślejsza.

\- Krążą też pogłoski o ruchu oporu – wtrącił ostrożnie Yukito.

Kohane spojrzała na niego bystrym wzrokiem, uważnie obserwując jego twarz.

\- Ruch oporu, mówisz?

\- Tak – Yukito westchnął smutno. – Ruch oporu. Kurogane miał dużo szczęścia, gdy udało mu się mnie uwolnić – Mistyk powtórzył słowa Blaszaka. – Teraz sytuacja jest znacznie bardziej poważna i nie możemy liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na uśmiech losu. Potrzebujemy dobrze dopracowanego planu i dużej ilości pomocy. Nie ważne, jak na to patrzeć, ale sami nigdy sobie nie poradzimy. Słyszeliśmy jednak o ruchu oporu. Oni mogą nam pomóc – mamy w końcu ten sam cel.

\- Zapewne – zgodziła się Kohane.

W samochodzie zapadła cisza. Podczas rozmowy zdążyli wyjechać poza miasto. Kurogane uznał, że są już dość daleko, by Yukito mógł się pozbyć swojego przebrania, co też uczynił z radością, gdy tylko pani kierowca zatrzymała się na poboczu.

Mokona miała okazję przenieść się na wolne miejsce obok Kurogane, ale zrezygnowała z niej – twierdziła, że znacznie lepiej siedzi się jej na kolanach Mistyka niż koło gburliwego Blaszaka. Kurogane nie miał oczywiście nic przeciwko temu.

Yukito rozpostarł ramiona, napinając i rozluźniając zmęczone mięśnie.

\- Od razu mi lepiej – zauważył z lekkim uśmiechem, obchodząc samochód dookoła, prostując nogi. Nie jechali długo, ale czuł, że całe jego ciało ścierpło. Prawdopodobnie częściową winę za to ponosiło jego niewygodne przebranie.

Kurogane również postanowił rozprostować kości. Przemierzył kilka metrów wzdłuż Żółtej Drogi, w kierunku miasta. Kohane widząc, że nie ma zamiaru się zatrzymać zawołała za nim zaniepokojona:

\- Wraca pan?

\- Słucham? – Kurogane rozbudził się z zamyślenia. Wyglądało na to, że sam nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co robił. Częściowo sugerowała to jego zaskoczona mina, gdy zobaczył gdzie stoi, a częściowo jego wyjątkowo uprzejma odpowiedź. Po chwili jednak znajomy wyraz poirytowania powrócił na jego twarz. Kilkoma szybkimi krokami wrócił do samochodu i zajął miejsce z tyłu.

Yukito jednak zmartwił się jego zachowaniem. Niby wydawało się, że z Blaszakiem wszystko w porządku, a Yukito nie znał go zbyt dugo, by dokładnie wiedzieć, co jest u niego w normie, a co jest dziwne, jednak nie zmniejszało to jego niepokoju ani odrobinę.

Kurogane tymczasem siedział z rękoma złożonymi na piersi i z miną wyrażającą głęboką złość (najwyraźniej jego naturalnym wyrazem twarzy), patrzył w stronę miasta.

_„Nie”_ Yukito poprawił się w myślach. _„Nie zawsze ma taki wyraz twarzy. Nie kiedy rozmawia z Fay’em”_ zauważył ponuro. I w tym momencie wiedział już, czego wypatruje spoglądając w stronę Ling. Czekał, aż Płaszczowcy będą wracać.

\- Coś długo im to zajmuje – zauważył Mistyk, niemal szeptem. Zdawało się, że Kurogane mógł go jednak usłyszeć, bo powiedział:

\- Pewnie szukają samochodu. Poza tym pojechali tam konno. To potrawa trochę dłużej niż podróż samochodem.

\- Może powinniśmy już jechać – powiedział w końcu Yukito. – Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby nas tu teraz dopadli. Płaszczowcy nas szukają, a przejeżdżali przez miasto, zanim się do nas dosiadłaś – Mistyk zwrócił się do Kohane.

\- Rzeczywiście, minęli mnie, gdy szłam ulicą – przypomniała sobie dziewczyna. – Masz rację, powinniśmy już jechać.

* ~ * ~ * 

Całą drogę do Doc pokonali używając mało uczęszczanych bocznych i polnych dróżek, które nie były częścią sieci Żółtych Dróg. Ku zaskoczeniu Kurogane okazały się być one w lepszym stanie niż stary trakt, co po dłuższym zastanowieniu uznał za całkowicie naturalne. W końcu, jakby na to nie patrzeć, Żółta Droga, każdy jej odcinek, miała setki lat. Inne drogi zostały zbudowane później i były bardziej przystosowane do potrzeb mieszkańców. Niektóre były stworzone nadal z myślą o karocach, inne przygotowane były już pod potrzeby samochodów. Wszystkie miały jednak tę samą wadę – podczas, gdy Żółta Droga łączyła wszystkie najważniejsze punkty Królestwa, praktycznie w prostej linii, wszystkie inne drogi tworzyły niemal niemożliwy do zapamiętania labirynt, pełen niepotrzebnych zakrętów i czasami ślepych zaułków. Był to główny powód, dla którego Kurogane unikał podróżowania nimi. Dopiero jadąc z Kohane uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo mogło to być dla niego niekorzystne, a nawet niebezpieczne – w końcu Płaszczowcy z reguły też trzymali się Starej Drogi.

Kohane była bardzo ostrożnym i skupionym kierowcą. Nie licząc ich rozmowy podczas wyjazdu z Ling, nie odzywała się wiele, a wzrok trzymała tylko na drodze. Hałasu, jaki robiła Mokona zdawała się w ogóle nie słyszeć. Kurogane bardzo jej teraz tego zazdrościł. Powoli zaczynała boleć go głowa od bezustannego jazgotu małej, białej kulki. Próbował się skupić na widokach za oknem, ale nie potrafił.

Kiedy dojechali do Doc, słońce zbliżało się już ku zachodowi. Jadąc Żółtą Drogą na pewno dotarliby na miejsce wcześniej, ale nie byłaby to tak wygodna podróż. Poza tym zatrzymywali się po drodze kilka razy – raz by coś zjeść, raz, by Kohane mogła załatwić bliżej nieokreśloną sprawę w Edal, a pozostałą część, by rozprostować ścierpnięte kości. Podczas ich postojów Kurogane zdążył jednak lepiej poznać Kohane. Była to niezwykle uprzejma i słodka młoda kobieta. Właściwie jeszcze nastolatka – przez większość czasu Blaszak po prostu zapominał, że jest ona w wieku Sakury, jak twierdził Yukito. Kurogane szybko zauważył, jak bardzo Kohane i Księżniczka są do siebie podobne. Obie były takie czyste i niewinne. Jedyną różnicą było to, że Kohane wydawała się zachowywać o wiele bardziej dorośle niż Sakura – stąd ciągłe zapominanie o ich podobnym wieku. Dojrzałość Kohane zapewne wynikała z trudnych warunków, w jakich musiała żyć przez ostatnie dwa i pół roku. W trakcie jej rozmowy z Yukito, podczas jednego z postojów, Kurogane usłyszał, jak wspominała, że jej adoptowana babka umarła parę lat temu. Od tamtej pory musiała radzić sobie sama.

Kurogane patrząc na nią nie mógł nie przypomnieć sobie o swoim młodszym bracie. Gdy jeszcze podróżowali z Sakurą, udawało mu się powstrzymać myśli od błądzenia w tamtą stronę – działo się dużo ważnych rzeczy, na które tak prosto było przekierować uwagę. Teraz jednak nie miał sposobności się rozproszyć, a monotonia drogi wręcz zmuszała go do przemyśleń.

Jego brat, podobnie jak Sakura, byłby teraz w wieku Kohane. On też był uroczym i dobrze wychowanym dzieckiem – niektórzy nie mogli uwierzyć, że Syaoran i Kurogane są rodzeństwem, tak bardzo się od siebie różnili. Kurogane nie był jednak w stanie wyliczyć chociażby jednej osoby, którą by kochał bardziej niż Syaorana. No, może oprócz matki i dawno zmarłego ojca, ale zawsze utrzymywał, że miłość do tych wszystkich trzech osób jest tak samo silna. Płaszczowcy – z Kyle’m – pozbawili go jednak i brata, i matki. Nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobili, ale mógł się założyć o własną głowę, że nie było to nic przyjemnego. Mógł tylko liczyć na to, że koniec spotkał ich szybko.

Na początku, gdy Sakura uwolniła go z metalowego kombinezonu, żądza zemsty była jedyną siłą, która trzymała go w ciągłym ruchu. Z czasem dołączyła do niej potrzeba chronienia Księżniczki i jej przyjaciela – Fay’a – oraz szansa na uratowanie Królestwa. Nie udało mu się ochronić nikogo, nie pomścił rodziny, ale może uda mu się ocalić Królestwo, gdy już uratuje Księżniczkę, a zrobi to nawet, jeśli będzie musiał poświęcić w tym celu swoje życie.

Tymczasem, dotarli wreszcie do Doc. Yuui wspomniał, że tutaj mogą zdobyć informację o ruchu oporu. Jeśli uda im się ich odnaleźć, uratowanie Księżniczki Sakury może okazać się o wiele prostsze. Jeśli jednak ich tu nie ma lub nie trafią na nich w najbliższym czasie – najlepiej do rana, zadecydował Blaszak – on i Yukito spróbują dokonać tego czynu o własnych siłach.

\- Dziękujemy ci bardzo, Kohane – Mistyk uśmiechnął się do swojej przyjaciółki. – Bez ciebie prawdopodobnie nie dotarlibyśmy tutaj tak szybko.

\- Właściwie, jeśli nie znaleźlibyśmy żadnej podwózki, planowałem ukraść samochód – zauważył Kurogane, nie kryjąc prawdy.

\- Pod warunkiem, że właściciel zostawiłby kluczyki w środku – dodała Mokona. – Kuro-chan nie zna się na samochodach.

\- Zamknij się – burknął Blaszak, biorąc Modoki do ręki i wciskając ją do kieszeni swojego płaszcza.

Kohane dyskretnie ukryła uśmiech rozbawienia za rękawem. Kurogane niemal nie słyszał jej cichego chichotu.

\- To co zamierzacie teraz zrobić? – zapytała dziewczyna, gdy tylko się uspokoiła.

\- Znajdziemy ruch oporu i uratujemy Księżniczkę – powiedział Blaszak zmęczonym tonem. Miał wrażenie, że przerabiał dzisiaj ten temat już setny raz.

\- No bo, widzicie – Kohane wydawała się dość zmieszana. Na jej twarzy pojawił się szkarłatny rumieniec, a wzrok powędrował w dół nagle szalenie zainteresowany dziwną kostką brukową, użytą do wybudowania chodnika.

\- Co widzimy? – zapytał Kurogane poirytowany. Dziewczyna wyglądała teraz, jak nieśmiała, zakochana nastolatka. Miał nadzieję, że nie szykują się jakieś wyznania miłosne z jej strony pod adresem Mistyka, albo, nie daj Boże, jego.

\- Jest coś, czego wam nie powiedziałam – wydobyła w końcu z siebie głos. – Zrozumcie, ale nie byłam pewna, czy mogę wam ufać. Nie wiedziałam kim ty jesteś – w końcu podniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć na Kurogane, - a jeśli chodzi o ciebie – przyjrzała się Yukito, - to ludzie uważają, że żyjesz pod pantoflem Króla i zdradziłeś dla niego Królestwo. Nie mogłam ryzykować, naprawdę – zapewniała, starając się usprawiedliwić swoje zachowanie, choć żaden z mężczyzn nie wiedział, co ma na myśli.

\- O co ci właściwie dziewczyno chodzi? – zapytał Blaszak, zmęczony już potokiem przeprosin.

\- Szukacie ruchu oporu, a ja… - nabrała powietrza, zbierając w sobie odwagę, bardzo obawiając się reakcji dwóch mężczyzn na jej słowa. – Ja wiem, gdzie ich znaleźć.

\- Słucham?

Kurogane był w szoku. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że Kohane ukrywała przed nimi ten fakt – nikt nie będzie chodzić i rozgłaszać, gdzie znaleźć ruch oporu, gdy tylko ktoś go o to zapyta. Ukrywanie informacji było najbardziej racjonalnym zachowaniem, o którym Kurogane mógł pomyśleć. Właściwie, jeśli się nad tym głębiej zastanowił, była to najnormalniejsza rzecz, jaka mu się przytrafiła od kiedy Sakura i Fay uwolnili go z kombinezonu.

Zdziwiło go coś innego. Kohane była niewinną, uroczą dziewczyną. Zbyt niewinną, by wiedzieć o takich rzeczach, jak ruch oporu. Takie osoby, jak Kohane powinno się trzymać w komforcie i z dala od wszelkich kłopotów i trudów życia. Tymczasem sama jej wiedza narażała ją na niebezpieczeństwo. Niemniej jednak, w tym momencie była dla nich przydatna.

\- To wspaniale! – powiedział w końcu Mistyk, przerywając Kohane, która znów wpadła w nurt nieustannych przeprosin. – Możesz nas tam zabrać?

\- Ależ oczywiście! – dziewczyna rozchmurzyła się, a na jej twarzy zakwitł uśmiech. – Właściwie, to niedaleko stąd. Często ktoś z ruchu kręci się koło baru, słuchając plotek. Możemy najpierw tam iść. Od razu dowiemy się wszystkich nowinek!

 

Bar był nienaturalnie cichym miejscem, pełnym cieni i dymu tytoniowego. Przy brudnawych stolikach siedzieli ponurzy ludzie, zbici w małe grupki. Kilkoro samotnych klientów siedziało na wysokich krzesłach przy ladzie. Wszystkie rozmowy nie dotyczące zamówienia trunków, lub okazjonalnie fast-foodu, odbywały się szeptem.

Kurogane, Yukito i Kohane weszli do środka, starając się zachowywać, jakby robili to codziennie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że dla Kohane było to częściową prawdą – mówiła, że często przychodzi tutaj w poszukiwaniu członków ruchu oporu – nawet nie musiała udawać, by wypaść naturalnie. Kurogane umiał się zachować spokojnie, więc na siebie też nie rzucał niczyich podejrzeń. Mokona ukryta była w jego płaszczu, gdzie nie mogła sprawić żadnych kłopotów. Tylko Mistyk wydawał się być trochę zagubiony, jakby nie na miejscu, ale starał się ukryć swoją niezręczność i dzięki dużej dawce determinacji stała się ona niemal niezauważona.

Kohane śmiało poprowadziła ich do lady. Barman uśmiechnął się szeroko na jej widok.

\- Co ci podać, złociutka? – zapytał szykując już szklankę.

\- Och, nie wiem, czy będę mieć czas – odpowiedziała Kohane przepraszającym tonem. – Szukam z przyjaciółmi członków klubu. Nie wiesz, czy ktoś tu dzisiaj był?

Kohane po drodze do baru wyjaśniła im, że ruch oporu głośno nazywa się „klubem” – w ten sposób tylko wtajemniczeni mieli wiedzieć, o co naprawdę chodzi. Barman był doskonale poinformowany w tych sprawach. Sam należał do ruchu oporu i to właśnie od niego inni wysłuchiwali plotek. Nie mógł osobiście przychodzić i ich o wszystkim informować – bar był zawsze otwarty długimi godzinami i zwyczajnie nie miał na to czasu.

\- Jaka szkoda, słonko – powiedział z prawdziwym zawodem. – To może chociaż koledzy by się czegoś napili? – zapytał patrząc z nadzieją kolejno na Kurogane i Yukito.

\- Niestety nie – powiedział Kurogane i wcale nie było mu z tego powodu przykro. Jego zdaniem szklanka, którą barman trzymał w ręku nie byłaby zdatna do użytku nawet po magicznej dezynfekcji – była tak brudna, że spod śladów tłustych paluchów i resztek zaschniętych napojów nie było nawet widać szkła.

Barman tylko wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi i odstawił szklankę.

\- Powinien tu być jeden z członków klubu. Żona właśnie szykuje dla niego dzisiejszy zestaw dnia – poinformował Kohane i rozejrzał się po swoim barze. – Oh, jest! Siedzi w kącie i żłopie whisky.

Oczy Kurogane, Kohane i Yukito powędrowały za wzrokiem barmana.

\- No ja nie wierzę – mruknął pod nosem Blaszak.

Nie czekając na swoich towarzyszy szybkimi, długimi krokami podszedł do rogu, w którym siedział mężczyzna o aż nazbyt znajomej mu twarzy.

Mężczyzna, gdy tylko zorientował się, że ktoś zmierza w jego stronę, podniósł głowę. Na jego twarzy odmalował się wyraz zdumienia i strachu, po chwili oba zdominowane przez złość.

\- Gdzie mój samochód? – zapytał Mierzwa, gdy tylko Kurogane podszedł dość blisko.


	7. Rozdział 6

_\- Gdzie mój samochód? – zapytał Mierzwa, gdy tylko Kurogane podszedł dość blisko._  
  
\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Mierzwa – odparł Kurogane. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który stary przestępca nazywał „wampirzym”. Jakże on nienawidził tego uśmiechu. Zawsze zwiastował kłopoty. Mimo to Mierzwa postanowił zachować chociaż pozory spokoju i powtórzył pytanie:  
  
\- Gdzie mój samochód?  
  
\- W Ling – odparł Blaszak, wzruszając ramionami.   
  
Przysiadł się do stolika znajomego. Za nim, jak cienie pojawili się Yukito i Kohane z uwagą obserwując sytuację, ale się nie wtrącając.  
  
\- W Ling?! – zawołał oburzony złodziej-kleptoman. – Najpierw kradniesz mój samochód, a później zostawiasz go na pastwę losu w Ling?! To był mój dom!  
  
Do tej pory wszyscy w barze już się na nich patrzyli. Niespodziewanie stali się główną rozrywką wieczoru. Kurogane jednak nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi.  
  
\- Czego się pienisz, Mierzwa? W zamian za twój gruchot otrzymałeś nowiuśki, błyszczący i działający samochód! Twój zdążył mi się popsuć nim dotarłem do celu – poskarżył się.  
  
\- Tak? A twój… - kleptoman miał powiedzieć coś złośliwego, ale widząc, że oczy wszystkich osób obecnych w barze są zwrócone w jego stronę przerwał. Odchrząknął i dalej mówił nonszalancko spokojnym tonem: - Samochód, który dla mnie łaskawie zostawiłeś, okazał się niedostępny. Ktoś go skonfiskował – Mierzwa postawił duży nacisk na ostatnie słowo.  
  
\- Ojejku, musiałem go zaparkować w niedozwolonym miejscu – odpowiedział brunet tonem, który wyraźnie mówił, że to już nie jego sprawa.  
  
Gdy tylko zaczęli mówić ciszej i spokojniej barman i jego klienci wrócili do swoich spraw.  
  
\- Wiesz przez co musiałem przejść, aby się tu dostać – syknął złodziej. – Będę cię nienawidzić do końca życia – obiecał.  
  
\- Tak, dopóki nie aresztuję cię następnym razem. Wtedy będziesz się starać za wszelką cenę wkupić w moje łaski – Kurogane powiedział to cichym, lodowatym tonem. Mierzwie przeszły ciarki po plecach. Po chwili jednak coś mu się przypomniało:  
  
\- Hej, ale teraz to ty jesteś przestępcą. Mogę na ciebie donieść, zamkną cię i już nigdy nie zobaczysz światła dziennego. Najgorsze rzeczy spotykają byłych Blaszaków – zagroził.  
  
Kurogane szybkim ruchem zapał go za nadgarstek i wykręcił mu rękę. Tylko dlatego, że już był przyzwyczajony do takich brutalności, Mierzwa zdołał powstrzymać okrzyk zaskoczenia. Ból nie był zbyt dotkliwy. Jak na razie.  
  
\- Chyba byś mi tego nie zrobił, co?  
  
\- Och nie! – natychmiast zapewnił złodziej. – Oczywiście, że nie, Kurogane. Tak się tylko droczyłem.  
  
\- No ja myślę – brunet uwolnił z uścisku jego rękę. – A teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy.  
  
\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał naburmuszony kleptoman, masując sobie nadgarstek.  
  
\- Krążą plotki, że pracujesz dla ruchu oporu. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to do ciebie powiem, ale to dobra decyzja. Brawo.  
  
\- Ee… dziękuję? – Mierzwa był nieco zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw i nie był pewien, jak zareagować na tę nieoczekiwaną pochwałę. Blaszak brzmiał, jakby był z niego dumny, co było dość dziwne. Kleptoman zaczął się zastanawiać, co też się stało przez ostatnie dwa lata, by tak zmienić jego starego znajomego.  
  
\- Właściwie ja i moi przyjaciele szukamy ruchu oporu. Byłbyś na tyle miły, by nas do nich zaprowadzić? – słysząc tak uprzejme słowa padające z ust Kurogane, Mierzwa nabrał pewności, że Blaszak nie tyle się zmienił, co po prostu zwariował. Albo porwali go kosmici i wymienili na „lepszy model”.  
  
\- Ale przecież ta mała należy do ruchu oporu – mruknął kleptoman patrząc na Kurogane, jakby szukając w jego słowach podstępu.  
  
Kohane zarumieniła się.  
  
\- Tak, mogę ich zaprowadzić – przyznała cicho, - ale najpierw chciałam zobaczyć, czy nie ma tu kogoś z naszego klubu.  
  
\- Czemu, nie prościej od razu iść na miejsce? – Mierzwa wyraźnie rozluźnił się nie musząc już rozmawiać bezpośrednio z nową i dziwną wersją Kurogane.  
  
\- Chciałam posłuchać nowinek po drodze. Osoba, która siedzi w barze zawsze jest najlepiej poinformowana.  
  
Słysząc te słowa kleptoman uśmiechnął się z dumą.  
  
\- Co prawda, to prawda – powiedział. – W życiu nie uwierzycie w to, czego się dzisiaj dowiedziałem.  
  
\- Chętnie cię wysłuchamy – odpowiedziała Kohane. – Masz jeszcze coś do załatwienia, czy będziesz już wracać?  
  
\- Właściwie miałem zamiar wypić piwo i coś zjeść.  
  
Kurogane rzucił mu mordercze, ale znajome spojrzenie. Mierzwa nie wiedział, czy się bać, czy czuć ulgę. Blaszak nie lubił czekać, a kleptoman uwielbiał jeść dużo.  
  
\- Ale chyba zrezygnuję dzisiaj z kolacji – kontynuował złodziej, decydując, że jednak strach jest silniejszy.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Nim wyszli z baru słońce zdążyło już dawno zajść. Okazało się, że Mierzwa zamówił posiłek zanim przyszli, a barman nie chciał ich wypuścić dopóki ktoś nie zjadł i nie zapłacił za posiłek. Kurogane zaproponował, żeby tylko zapłacić za pracę barmana i opuścić budynek, ale Mierzwa upierał się, że nie będzie marnować jedzenia. Yukito i Kohane poparli go – w tych czasach niektórym naprawdę trudno było zdobyć pieniądze na jedzenie i żaden kęs nie mógł się zmarnować. W końcu zadecydowano, że podzielą się posiłkiem.  
  
Główna baza ruchu oporu znajdywała się w głębi lasu, przez co nie mogli tam dotrzeć samochodem. Szli po ciemku wąskimi ścieżkami, starając się unikać zaczepiania o wystające gałązki i wplątania w krzaki. Na szczęście niebo było bezchmurne i księżyce oświetlały im drogę na tyle, by udało im się nie zgubić.  
  
Mokona skorzystała z okazji – będąc poza miastem nie musiała się ukrywać i szybko opuściła kieszeń płaszcza Kurogane. Mierzwa niezwykle ucieszył się na jej widok. Wyraźnie to właśnie na niej mu zależało, a nie na samochodzie. Po ich pełnym łez i przesiąkniętego udawanym dramatyzmem powitaniu, przyszła pora na zwierzenia.  
  
\- No więc – mówił Mierzwa, zdając im relację z tego, czego dowiedział się w barze, - Król zmierzał do Zamku Letniego. Widziano go zaledwie trzy kilometry od posiadłości. Do tej pory na pewno już tam dotarł i zdążył się wygodnie rozłożyć na tych swoich zdobionych kanapach. Ludzie mówią, że widzieli w jego towarzystwie młodą dziewczynę. Nie była związana, ale eskortowało ją czworo Płaszczowców. Zakładam, że dziewczyna jest jego więźniem. Nie wiem jednak kim jest konkretnie, a mogłoby to rzucić trochę światła na sytuację. Ponadto, od wczoraj w Zamku aż wrze od różnego rodzaju przygotowań i to bynajmniej nie na żadne przyjęcie. Magowie eksperymentalni biegają jak szaleni, cały czas coś sprawdzając i kalkulując – lokaj się nam wygadał. Widocznie nasz Mroczny Władca planuje coś wielkiego. Lokaj słyszał rozmowy o „wiecznej ciemności”, cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć. Służba jest przerażona.  
  
\- Ale nikt nie zna żadnych szczegółów – dokończył za niego zmęczonym tonem Kurogane.  
  
Nowe wiadomości nie były ani trochę pokrzepiające. Już dawno domyślili się, że Król zamierza rzucić jakieś potężne zaklęcie i nie potrzebowali gadatliwego lokaja, by to potwierdził. Przynajmniej upewnili się, że Sakura jest w Zamku Letnim – dziewczyna widziana z Królem nie mogła być nikim innym, jak Księżniczką.  
  
\- Właśnie, że ktoś zna pewne szczegóły – zaprzeczył szybko złodziej, wyraźnie podekscytowany całą sytuacją. – Dzisiaj do baru przyszedł nowy klient. Nikt go w życiu na oczy nie widział, nie tylko w barze, ale w całej okolicy. Wszedł, jakby był właścicielem całego świata, zamówił najsilniejszy i najdroższy z możliwych drinków, po czym wzniósł toast za naszego „Jaśnie Oświeconego Księcia Ciemności”. Nikt nie wiedział, czy nabija się z Króla, czy go chwali, więc wszyscy siedzieli cicho i tylko patrzyli co robi. Wyobraźcie sobie, że zamawiał jeden drink za drugim i był całkowicie pijany nim jeszcze wszedłem do baru. Zaciągnąłem o nim języka, ale nikt nie był mi w stanie powiedzieć o nim nic więcej ponad to, jak nazwał Króla. Pomyślałem, że dobrze by było postarać się coś od niego wyciągnąć, więc się do niego dosiadłem. Gdy zapytał, czego od niego chcę powiedziałem, że tak piękna osoba nie powinna pić samotni i chętnie mu potowarzyszę.  
  
\- Do rzeczy, Mierzwa – ponaglił go Kurogane, - nie mam ochoty słuchać o twoich miłosnych podbojach. Poza tym zawsze sądziłem, że wolisz uganiać się za spódnicami – dodał na zakończenie, nieco zdziwiony zachowaniem recydywisty.  
  
\- To prawda, wolę kobiety – zgodził się z nim Mierzwa, - ale musiałem znaleźć jakąś wymówkę, by się do niego przysiąść. Podryw zawsze działa, a on mi wyglądał na takiego, który wolałby silną męską łapę od delikatnej kobiecej dłoni.  
  
\- Nieważne! – przerwał mu znowu Kurogane.  
  
\- Och, już dobrze, Kurogane, nie ma się o co denerwować – obruszył się Mierzwa, niezadowolony, że Kurogane przerywa mu już po raz drugi. A on tak kochał opowiadać historyjki, dokładnie jak jego kochana maskotka, Mokona. – Wypiliśmy razem kilka drinków i po ostrożnym przesłuchaniu dowiedziałem się kilku ciekawych rzeczy. Chłopak nie powiedział mi kim dokładnie jest. Zdradził tylko, że ma na imię Alex. Nie wiem, gdzie pracuje, ani jak się tego dowiedział, ale znał kilka szczegółów zaklęcia szykowanego przez Króla. Powiedział, co oznacza „wieczna ciemność”.  
  
Kurogane musiał przyznać, że tego się nie spodziewał. Kohane i Yukito również byli w szoku. Mokona była tak zdziwiona, że niemal spadła z ramienia Mierzwy, gdzie siedziała od czasu wyjścia z ukrycia.  
  
\- Sam nie mogłem w to uwierzyć – zgodził się z ich reakcją złodziej. – Wyobraźcie sobie: siedzi sobie taki, upity niemal do nieprzytomności i gdy pytam o Króla i „wieczną ciemność” oczy zaczynają mu błyszczeć. Nie wiem, czym błyszczały, chyba szaleństwem. Usta zaczęły mu pracować, najwyraźniej bez żadnej konsultacji z mózgiem, bo już po chwili mówił mi wszystko, co sam wiedział. Że Król zamierza rzucić najpotężniejsze zaklęcie jakie widział ten świat od czasu stworzenia Strefy Zewnętrznej. Że niezwykle potężna magia to za mało. Że musiał zebrać źródła wszystkich czterech żywiołów magicznych – tu chyba miał na myśli czarowników, którzy mają we władaniu różne żywioły. Przez dobre pięć minut nawijał o potędze magii i o cechach, którymi charakteryzuje się każdy z żywiołów i jak potężne zaklęcia można tworzyć, gdy się je wszystkie połączy. Potem wreszcie przeszedł do sedna. Powiedział, że sam nie jest do końca pewny, czym może być „wieczna ciemność”, ale może się tego bez problemu domyśleć. „Król jest mrocznym i złym do szpiku kości czarodziejem” mówił, „a jego cele są tak potworne, jak on sam. Ma już władzę, ale pragnie jej jeszcze więcej. Chce, aby wszyscy się go bali, aby nikt nie odważył mu się nigdy sprzeciwić. Osiągnie to jedynym sposobem, jaki zna i jaki uważa za pewny. Posłuży się czarną magią. Wykorzysta wszystkie żywioły, by wezwać do siebie nieskończoną moc piekieł. Zdoła to jednak zrobić tylko gdy zmusi użytkowników magii wody i ziemi, naturalnie oddanych białej magii, do wparcia czarnej magii.” – Mierzwa zakończył poważnym tonem.  
  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
  
\- Czyli, Król chce wezwać „moc piekieł” – podsumował w końcu Mistyk. – Co to jest „moc piekieł”? Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem. Czarna magia czerpie swą siłę z ciemniej strony księżyca, dokąd nigdy nie dociera światło, nie z piekła. Z punku widzenia magów piekło to właśnie skutki używania czarnej magii, ale nie jej źródło.  
  
\- Uwierz mi, zapytałem, o co mu chodzi – zapewnił Mierzwa, ale brakowało w tym entuzjazmu. – Powiedział, że on nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Zna je tylko Król i ten, który stworzył zaklęcie.  
  
\- Zaraz, zaraz – zainteresował się Kurogane. – To znaczy, że to nie Król wymyślił zaklęcie?  
  
\- Najwyraźniej nie. Alex mówił, że stworzył je ktoś inny, a Król zmodyfikował je tylko do swoich celów.  
  
\- Powiedział ci kto?  
  
\- Tak – potwierdził kleptoman. – Mówił też, że lepiej, abyśmy go szybko znaleźli, bo tylko on może nam pomóc powstrzymać Króla.  
  
\- Imię, Mierzwa, imię – ponaglił Blaszak, zaczynając mieć powoli bardzo złe przeczucie.  
  
\- Zaklęcie stworzył jakiś facet o imieniu Yuui. Dasz wiarę? Yuui – brzmi jak imię jakiej kobitki.  
  
Kurogane jednak go nie słuchał. Czasami żałował, że jego złe przeczucia tak często okazują się prawdziwe. Zatrzymał się starając się zanalizować sytuację, ale nie był w stanie myśleć – spodziewał się złej wiadomości, ale nie był przygotowany na konkretnie taką odpowiedź. Zanim wymyśli coś sensownego musi pozwolić by słowa Mierzwy wsiąkły i by jego opierający się mózg uznał je wreszcie za prawdę. Stojący obok Mistyk i Kohane wydawali się mieć dokładnie taki sam problem, jak on.  
  
\- Kurogane? – zapytał podejrzliwie Mierzwa. – Co ty właściwie…? – nie dokończył pytania. Na jego twarzy pojawił się przebłysk zrozumienia. – Ty wiesz kim jest ten „Yuui” – powiedział żądnym natychmiastowej odpowiedzi tonem.  
  
\- Zostawiliśmy go – powiedział cicho Mistyk. – Nie powinnyśmy byli tego robić.  
  
\- Spotkaliście go? – zapytała zdziwiona Kohane, nie kryjąc urazy z faktu, że pominęli to przy swojej opowieści.  
  
\- Podróżowaliśmy z nim – wyjaśnił Kurogane. – Kazał się nam zostawić. Uznał, że jest dla nas zagrożeniem. Nikt z nas, włącznie z nim samym, nie miał pojęcia, że Król planuje użyć stworzonego przez niego zaklęcia.  
  
\- Gdzie go zostawiliście? – dopytywała dziewczyna. – Możemy po niego wrócić. Zawiadomimy ruch oporu i…  
  
\- Nie, już za późno – przerwał jej ze złością Blaszak. – Pamiętasz Płaszczowców w Ling? Oni nie szukali tam tylko nas. Jechali po niego. I raczej go znaleźli. Do tej pory już na pewno jest w rękach Króla.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Kwatera główna ruchu oporu pod wieloma względami przypominała osiedla Shortów. Domki zbudowane były z drewna, a dachy miały pokryte liśćmi i słomą. Jedyne różnice polegały na wzroście mieszkańców oraz na położeniu ich mieszkań – te nie były ukryte w koronach drzew, a zbudowano je normalnie na ziemi. Osiedle wyglądało, jakby stworzono tylko tymczasowo, góra na kilka dni osiedlenia, i z niewiadomych przyczyn mieszkańcy postanowili zostać tam dłużej niż zaplanowano. Nieszczelne ściany z drewna oraz dachy pozalepiano gliną. Przy niektórych domkach widać było małe rabatki z warzywami, w oddali Kurogane usłyszał odgłosy zwierząt hodowlanych.  
  
\- Tędy – Kohane wysunęła się na przód pochodu. Mierzwa wydawał się nie być tym w ogóle przejęty. Właściwie wyglądał, jakby chciał ich opuścić, więc Kurogane utrzymywał się w tyłu, tuż za nim, by mieć na niego oko.  
  
\- Nie wspominałaś nam – zauważył znienacka Yukito, - kto właściwie przewodzi ruchowi oporu? Znamy go?  
  
\- Nie sądzę – odparła dziewczyna. – Ale znasz jego zastępcę – dodała lekkim tonem.  
  
\- Naprawdę? Któż to taki? – zaciekawił się Mistyk.  
Kohane odwróciła się do niego, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
  
\- Zaraz zobaczysz – powiedziała tajemniczo. – Na pewno się ucieszysz!  
  
To kilka zdań sprawiło, że Yukito był jeszcze bardziej podekscytowany. Nie tylko spotka się z dowódcą ruchu oporu, ale także z którymś ze swoich przyjaciół. Po przejęciu władzy przez Króla wszyscy poszli w ukrycie i z nikim się nie widział. Dopiero w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni widywał znajome twarze i dzięki nim czuł, że odżył. Perspektywa spotkania kogoś jeszcze wydawała mu się najlepszą wiadomością tego wieczoru.  
  
Jego podekscytowanie wywołało niecierpliwość, co z kolei sprawiło, że kilkuminutowy spacer do kwatery przywódcy ciągnął się dla niego w nieskończoność. Po drodze próbował wyciągnąć od Kohane informację chociażby o imieniu ich znajomego, ale na próżno. Dziewczyna była nieugięta i cały czas powtarzała, że nie chce mu popsuć niespodzianki. Kurogane podejrzewał, że jej milczenie może być zemstą za ukrywanie przez nich wiadomości o Fay’u, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.  
  
Siedziba dowódcy ruchu oporu znajdywała się w samym centrum prowizorycznej wioski. Była prawdopodobnie największym budynkiem, jaki tu zbudowano. Zapewne zmieściło by się w niej kilkadziesiąt ludzi. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że to tu w razie potrzeby urządzało się zebrania.  
  
Gdy weszli do środka ich oczom ukazało się przestronne pomieszczenie. Kilka kolumienek podtrzymywało sufit, a pod jedną z dłuższych ścian stał duży stół, z rozłożonymi na nim, pokreślonymi mapami oraz kilkanaście ustawionych wokół niego krzeseł. Kurogane nazwał to miejsce w myślach „centrum operacyjnym”. W rogu sali znajdywały się małe drzwi – zapewne prowadzące do kwater prywatnych dowódcy lub, ewentualnie, jakiegoś składziku, chociaż Kurogane szczerze w to wątpił, widząc różnego rodzaju sprzęt w kącie pomieszczenia.  
  
W budynku czekało na nich dwoje ludzi. Jednym z nich był zapewne dowódca, drugi natomiast…  
  
\- W-Watanuki – zająknął się Yukito, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na młodego mężczyznę w okularach.  
  
Gdyby Kurogane miał oceniać na oko, dałby mu najwyżej dwadzieścia lat, chociaż podejrzewał, że może być młodszy. Miał czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Był dość wysoki i szczupły. Wydawał się być znajomy z wyglądu, ale nieważne, jak mocno się starał, Blaszak nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie go widział.  
  
Chłopak przez chwilę wpatrywał się niemo w Mistyka, po czym jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.  
  
\- Yukito! Tak miło cię widzieć! Skąd się tu wziąłeś?  
  
\- Znalazłam go w Ling! – pochwaliła się Kohane.  
  
Cała trójka pogrążyła się w rozmowie. Kurogane i dowódca ruchu oporu przypatrywali im się przez chwilę z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. Mierzwa natomiast stanął trochę bliżej, najwyraźniej nie chcą utracić ani słowa z rozmowy. Blaszak postanowił wykorzystać okazję, by wreszcie zapoznać się z przywódcą.  
  
Dowódca ruchu oporu siedział na jednym z krzeseł przy stole i przyglądał się mapom. Podobnie, jak większość osób, które Kurogane miał ostatnio okazję poznać, był dość młody, może kilka lat starszy niż Watanuki, a może po prostu wyglądał od niego doroślej. Miał czarne krótkie włosy i bystre, brązowe oczy. Był dobrze zbudowany i umięśniony, co było miłą odmianą od patykowatych postur właściwie wszystkich osób, które Blaszak spotkał od czasu uwolnienia z kombinezonu.  
  
Gdy tylko Kurogane podszedł do niego do stołu, dowódca podniósł na niego wzrok. Przyjrzał mu się chłodnym, kalkulującym spojrzeniem.  
  
\- Przybyłeś tu z Mierzwą i Mistykiem – powiedział na powitanie. – Kim jesteś?  
  
\- Byłem członkiem Blaszanej Straży, zanim nasze miejsce zajęli Płaszczowcy. Nazywam się Youou Kurogane.  
  
\- Youou – powtórzył mężczyzna, jakby starając się przypomnieć sobie, gdzie słyszał to nazwisko. Szybko jednak zdecydował, że nie jest to zbyt ważne. – Shizuka Doumeki – przedstawił się. – Ten, który tak głośno tam krzyczy, to Watanuki Kimihiro – wskazał skinieniem głowy na przyjaciela Yukito i Kohane. Kurogane musiał przyznać, że nie powiedział tego złośliwie, Watanuki mówił naprawdę głośno.  
  
\- Wygląda na to, że całkiem nieźle się dogadują – zauważył Kurogane.  
  
\- Znają się od dzieciństwa – poinformował go Doumeki, chociaż Blaszak zdążył już się tego domyśleć. – Mieszkali razem w zamku.  
  
\- Czekaj – Kurogane zmarszczył brew w zamyśleniu, - to nie on pobierał nauki u Doradcy?  
  
\- Tak. Jego wuj był lokajem w Zamku Królewskim. W wolnych chwilach Doradca uczył go magii.  
  
\- Ciekawe – powiedział Kurogane obojętnym tonem.  
  
\- Faktycznie – odpowiedział w ten sam sposób Doumeki. – Cóż, miło mi cię poznać.  
  
\- Ciebie również.  
  
\- A co cię tu właściwie sprowadza?  
  
\- Mówiąc w skrócie, potrzebujemy waszego wsparcia. Wsparcia ruchu oporu, oczywiście – dodał, chcąc być dobrze zrozumianym.  
  
Doumeki uniósł w zaciekawieniu brew.  
  
\- Czemu?  
  
\- To długa historia – odpowiedział na pytanie Blaszak. – Nie chciałbym jej powtarzać, więc dobrze by było, gdyby zanim zaczęlibyśmy wszystko tłumaczyć zebrali się tu wszyscy potrzebni do podjęcia decyzji do działania. Domyślam się, że nie kierujesz tym samotnie.  
  
\- Zgadza się – potwierdził jego przypuszczenia Doumeki. – Nie zamierzam jednak kogokolwiek to sprowadzać, jeśli nie uznam sprawy za poważną. Mógłbyś podać chociaż ogólny zarys swojego problemu?  
  
\- Oczywiście: Księżniczka jest w Królestwie, ale porwał ją Król. Trzeba ją szybko uratować, bo chce jej użyć do zaklęcia, które prawdopodobnie pogrąży nasz świat w ciemnościach. O tym akurat wie więcej Mierzwa.  
  
\- To faktycznie dość poważne – uznał w końcu Doumeki. – Wyślę kogoś, by tu wszystkich zebrał. Zanim się zejdą może Watanuki, Kohane i Mistyk zdążą już sobie powspominać.  
  
\- Byłoby miło – zgodził się Kurogane.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
\- Hmm, to chyba już wszyscy – zastanowił się cicho Doumeki obserwując ludzi zebranych w pomieszczeniu.  
  
Nie było ich wielu – zaledwie dwudziestka, choć i tak było to więcej niż Kurogane spodziewał się po tak małej i prowizorycznej wiosce.  
  
\- Chociaż, brakuje mi… - nim zdążył skończyć, Watanuki mu przerwał:  
  
\- Pojechał ze swoją grupą na zwiad, pamiętasz?  
  
\- Nie powinni już wrócić?  
  
\- Zależy, co spotkali po drodze. Zaczniemy się martwić, jeśli nie wrócą do rana.  
  
\- Tak, tak, oczywiście – zgodził się Doumeki. – Czyli pora zaczynać. Uwaga wszyscy! – w sali zapadła cisza, a oczy zebranych spoczęły na ich przywódcy. – Zwołałem was tutaj na zebranie nadzwyczajne! Dostaliśmy ważne informacje, które powinniście wszyscy usłyszeć. Mierzwa, zaczynamy od ciebie.  
  
Jak zwykle pewny siebie kleptoman, zajął miejsce Doumekiego. Donośnym głosem, ze wszystkimi szczegółami, zrelacjonował wydarzenia wieczoru.  
  
Po opowieści Mierzwy w pomieszczeniu rozpoczęły się podekscytowane rozmowy. Z początku prowadzono je przyciszonym głosem, ale z minuty na minutę stawały się coraz głośniejsze. W końcu ktoś wyszedł z inicjatywą i krzyknął na cały głos:  
  
\- Musimy znaleźć tego całego Yuui’ego! Pomoże nam zneutralizować zaklęcie!  
  
W sali rozległy się krzyki poparcia.  
  
\- Cisza! – uspokoił ich Doumeki. – To jeszcze nie koniec. Jeśli pozwolisz, Yukito.  
  
Tym razem to Mistyk zajął miejsce mówcy. Opowiedział historię o powrocie Księżniczki Sakury ze swojego punktu widzenia, co wywołało u zebranych bardzo pozytywną reakcję. Informacja o jej porwaniu nie była już tak dobrze przyjęta. Gdy jednak wytłumaczył kim jest Yuui, który ma wszystkie odpowiedzi, jak powszechnie zaczęto uważać, znów zyskał sobie przychylność słuchaczy.  
  
\- Księżniczka Sakura, podobnie jak prawdopodobnie Yuui, znajdują się teraz w rękach Króla. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Król zamierza wykorzystać moc Księżniczki do swojego zaklęcia, powinniśmy się pospieszyć i uwolnić ich oboje – zakończył swoje przemówienie Mistyk.  
  
\- Musicie przyznać, że nie możemy już dłużej odkładać najazdu na zamek – zauważył mężczyzna stojący w pierwszym rzędzie.  
  
\- Najazdu na zamek – powtórzył sceptycznie Kurogane. – Ilu was właściwie to jest? Ilu ruszyłoby do ataku?  
  
\- Wystarczająco – odpowiedział arogancko mężczyzna.  
  
\- Przykro mi cię uświadamiać, ale otwarty atak nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, nieważne ilu was jest, Płaszczowców i tak będzie więcej, a nawet jeśli nie, to są lepiej wyszkoleni. Z tego, co widziałem po drodze i widzę tutaj teraz w tej sali, prawdę mówiąc wyglądacie po prostu na bandę przybłęd, którym nie podoba się rząd. Po drugie, Król właśnie szykuje się do rzucenia swojego „wielkiego i złego zaklęcia” i nie będzie ryzykować. Zabezpieczy się przed wszystkimi niebezpieczeństwami, jakie przyjdą mu do głowy, używając wszystkich możliwych środków. Nie możemy tak po prostu wyjść z lasu, zacząć strzelać i liczyć na to, że któraś zabłąkana kula przebije się przez grube mury zamku i trafi Króla nim Płaszczowcy powybijają nas wszystkich jak kaczki. Musimy ułożyć jakiś sprytny i podstępny plan.  
  
Członkom ruchu oporu nie podobały się słowa wojownika. Wszyscy widzieli, że ma rację i mówi rozsądnie, uświadomił im niebezpieczeństwo, ale sposób w jaki wyraził swoje zdanie nie należał do najuprzejmiejszych. Brzmiało to bardziej, jak obraza niż przestroga.  
  
Oburzone krzyki i protesty wypełniły salę. Doumeki postanowił znów interweniować:  
  
\- Kurogane ma rację. Musimy wymyślić inny sposób na pokonanie Króla.  
  
Nikt jednak go nie słuchał. Zebrani byli prostymi ludźmi, znudzonymi bezczynnym siedzeniem w miejscu, rządnymi ruchu i akcji. Chaos panował w pomieszczeniu, dopóki nie otworzyły się główne drzwi, przez które do środka wszedł zmęczony, ale wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony młody mężczyzna.  
  
\- Wspaniałe wieści – oświadczył z szerokim uśmiechem. – Podczas patrolu napotkaliśmy grupę Płaszczowców. Zaatakowaliśmy ich i wygraliśmy. Wśród nich jest Kyle!  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Kurogane chciał od razy wyjść i przepytać Kyle’a. Liczył na powolne przesłuchanie, takie w którym Płaszczowiec będzie unikać wszystkich odpowiedzi, a on będzie mieć szanse się na nim trochę wyżyć. Doumeki miał jednak inne plany. Po pierwsze, nie zamierzał dopuścić do sytuacji, w której jego nowy cenny więzień zostanie sam na sam z byłym Blaszakiem, który, sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, nie zamierzał zostawić go długo przy życiu. Po drugie, pochopne działanie nigdy nie leżało w jego naturze. Uważał, że najlepiej będzie jeśli przemyślą, jakie pytanie powinni zadać Kyle’owi, by uzyskać jak najbardziej przydatne odpowiedzi.  
  
\- Moim zdaniem – wtrącił się Yukito, nim Kurogane i Doumeki zdążyli zacząć się kłócić w tej sprawie, - nie powinniśmy tracić czasu. Król szykuje zaklęcie. Nie wiadomo ile czasu nam zostało i nie możemy zwlekać ani minuty dłużej.  
  
\- Zgadzam się z Yukito – natychmiast zadeklarowała Kohane.  
  
Oprócz niej, Yukito, Kurogane i Doumekiego w pomieszczeniu byli jeszcze tylko Watanuki, Mierzwa i Mokona – reszta została wyproszona, gdyż dowódca potrzebował ciszy, by się skupić i przemyśleć sytuację. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie został sam z Watanukim było to, że pozostała czwórka miała najbardziej aktualne informacje.  
  
\- Wiecie, że zwykle się nie wtrącam w cudze sprawy – zaczął Mierzwa, a wszyscy przewrócili oczami słysząc tak wierutne kłamstwo, - ale ja również muszę się zgodzić z Mistykiem. Musimy się spieszyć. Jeśli chcesz mieć przygotowane jakieś pytania przez rozmową z Kyle’m, Shizuka, to możesz je sobie wymyśl po drodze.  
  
\- Nie możemy od razu wskoczyć na głęboką wodę – zaprotestował spokojnym, ale stanowczym głosem Doumeki.  
  
\- Och, zamknij się wreszcie – Watanuki stracił cierpliwość. – Czy to ci się podoba, czy nie, oni mają rację. Koniec dyskusji. A teraz idziemy odwiedzić cele.  
  
Nie czekając, aż Doumeki wyrazi zgodę, Kohane i Watanuki złapali go za ramiona i niemal siłą wyciągnęli na zewnątrz.  
  
Szczęśliwie dla Doumekiego, cele znajdywały się na samych obrzeżach osady, więc miał dość czasu by obmyślić podstawowe pytania do przesłuchania.  
  
Gdy dotarli na miejsce, kilkoro wartowników, którzy pilnowali więźniów, natychmiast stanęło na baczność i niezdarnie zasalutowało swojemu dowódcy.  
  
W świetle księżyców Kurogane dostrzegł cele oraz zarysy zamkniętych w nich ludzi. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, w przeciwieństwie do domków w wiosce, klatki wykonane były dokładnie i z wielką precyzją. Częściowa ciemność nie pozwalała mu dostrzec wszystkich szczegółów, ale nie wyglądało na to, by więźniowie byliby w stanie się sami uwolnić, nawet nie będąc tak związanymi, jak są teraz.  
  
\- Podobno macie tu Kyle’a – zaczął Doumeki, władczym tonem.  
  
\- Tak, mamy – potwierdził stojący najbliżej strażnik.  
  
\- Świetnie, zabieram go na przesłuchanie – oświadczył Doumeki. – Przyprowadźcie mi go do pokoju przesłuchań – poinstruował.  
  
\- Tak, jest – strażnik zasalutował i razem ze stojącym obok kolegą zabrali się do wykonania rozkazu.  
  
\- Możemy iść przodem – zasugerował Watanuki.  
  
\- Racja, zimno tu na zewnątrz nocą – zgodził się z nim Mierzwa.  
  
\- Zimno? Jesteśmy na południu, to najcieplejsza część Królestwa – przypomniał poirytowanym głosem Kurogane i przewrócił oczyma. W tym momencie dostrzegł, że ktoś uważnie mu się przypatruje. Jeden ze strażników nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Kurogane nie był jednak w stanie dostrzec jego rysów – chłopak nosił na głowie kaszkiet, który rzucał cień na jego twarz. – Czego się gapisz? – zapytał, mając nadzieję przestraszyć tym wyrostka. Kto go w ogóle przydzielił do strzeżenia więźniów? Nie wyglądał na więcej niż szesnaście lat.  
  
\- Kurogane? – usłyszał cichą, pełną niedowierzania odpowiedź.  
  
Blaszak zmarszczył brwi. Znał ten głos. Słyszał go często, od wielu lat. Nie mógł jednak uwierzyć, że jego właściciel znalazł się w tym miejscu. Mimo to, nie szkodziło się upewnić.  
  
\- Syaoran? – zapytał.  
  
\- Kurogane! – chłopak krzyknął głosem pełnym szczęścia i bez zastanowienia rzucił się bratu w ramiona.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
\- No, tego się nie spodziewałem – mruknął Mierzwa niemal zafascynowany patrząc na Kurogane i Syaorana, rozmawiających z ożywieniem. – On się uśmiecha! Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, już widziałem, jak się uśmiecha, ale to zawsze był uśmiech typu „zaraz będziesz mieć przerąbane”. Teraz jest to „jestem najszczęśliwszą osobą na ziemi” i wygląda to dziwnie i nie na miejscu. Ktoś go podmienił na inną osobę, kiedy nie patrzyłem?  
  
Nikt jednak go nie słuchał. Grupa dotarła już do pokoju przesłuchań i wszyscy czekali z niecierpliwością na przybycie ich „honorowego więźnia”. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak niezręcznie większość z nich się czuła, mając wrażenie, że wtrącają się w coś bardzo prywatnego, przy czym właściwie nie powinno ich być, było wielkim szczęściem, gdy kilka minut później do pomieszczenia przyprowadzono Kyle’a.  
  
Na widok związanego Płaszczowca wszyscy zamilkli. Dwoje strażników wprowadziło go do pomieszczenia, po czym posadziło na samotnym krześle przytwierdzonym na stałe do podłogi, przywiązując luźno wiszące końce liny do oparcia i nóg krzesła. Gdy tylko więzień był zabezpieczony stanęli pod ścianą, czekając na dalsze rozkazy.  
  
Doumeki, jak na przywódcę przystało, zajął się organizacją i pozwolił, by „specjalista” poprowadził przesłuchanie. Widząc, że Kurogane jest znacznie bardziej opanowany niż wcześniej i że prawdopodobnie tego opanowania tak szybko nie straci oraz biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był on kiedyś Blaszakiem, wybór Doumekiego padł na niego.  
  
Kurogane, całkowicie pewny siebie z uśmiechem na twarzy, który był już bardziej znajomy Mierzwie, powoli podszedł do więźnia, patrząc na niego z góry. Reszta zebranych odsunęła się pod ścianę i obserwowała wszystko w milczeniu.  
  
\- No proszę, proszę. Wygląda na to, że nasze sytuacje się odwróciły – rozpoczął zimnym tonem. – Teraz to ty jesteś zdany tylko i wyłącznie na moją łaskę.  
  
Watanuki słysząc to chciał zaprotestować – Kyle był zbyt cennym więźniem, by pozwolić Kurogane się na nim zemścić, ale Doumeki uciszył go wzrokiem, wiedząc doskonale, że Blaszak wie, co robi.  
  
Kyle zachował kamienną twarz i nie odezwał się ani słowem w odpowiedzi.  
  
\- Odpowiesz nam teraz na pytania. Zanim jednak zacznę przesłuchanie, chcę cię ostrzec. Wiesz, nie lubię cię za bardzo. Chyba nikt cię nie lubi i właściwie nie chcemy przebywać tu z tobą dłużej niż to konieczne, nie sądzę abyś ty też chciał tu siedzieć, więc ułatw nam wszystkim życie i odpowiadaj szybko, szczerze i na temat. Jeśli nie będziesz postępować według moich reguł, będę musiał cię do tego zmusić, wszelkimi znanymi mi sposobami i przy użyciu wszystkich dostępnych środków. Tego na pewno byś nie chciał.  
  
Mierzwa jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by Kurogane groził komukolwiek z tak wyrafinowany a jednocześnie przerażający sposób. Podczas, gdy zwykle krzyczał i nie potrafił zapanować nad swoją złością, teraz jego głos był lodowato spokojny i pewny siebie. Kleptomanowi aż ciarki przeszły po plecach. Nie wiedział już, jaki Kurogane był dla niego bardziej przerażający – wesoły, chwilę temu, czy zimny i profesjonalny teraz – ale wiedział, że za nic w świecie nie chciałby się znaleźć na miejscu Kyle’a. Rzucając okiem na miny pozostałych zebranych, nie trudno było odgadnąć iż dzielili jego uczucia – może poza Doumekim, który wydawał się nigdy nie zmieniać wyrazu twarzy. Mokona była tak przerażona, że zsunęła się z jego głowy na kark i tam przylgnęła do jego szyi, wyglądając zza niej na tyle, by wiedzieć mniej więcej, co się dzieje.  
Kyle nadal jednak pozostawał niewzruszony. Co więcej uśmiechnął się drwiąco.  
  
\- A co ty mi niby możesz zrobić? Stłuczesz mnie na kwaśne jabłko? Zabijesz? Daj sobie z tym spokój. Cokolwiek mi zrobisz na pewno nie będzie gorsze niż kara Króla za zdradę.  
  
Kurogane całkowicie zignorował jego słowa.  
  
\- Pytanie pierwsze – zaczął, - co to za zaklęcie, które chce rzucić Król?  
  
Kyle wzruszył ramionami i wyraźnie doszedł do wniosku, że odpowiedź nie zaszkodzi, bo rzucił obojętnym tonem:  
  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie znam się na magii. Słyszałem tylko coś o „wiecznej ciemności”, ale o tym wie już chyba połowa Królestwa.  
  
Kurogane nie podobała się ta odpowiedź. Wydawało się jednak, że Kyle mówi prawdę. Blaszak stwierdził, że skoro od niego nie uzyskają informacji, być może dowie się, gdzie znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie je mieć.  
  
\- Dobrze więc, pytanie numer dwa: gdzie jest Yuui?  
  
Reakcja Kyle’a była dla niego całkowitym zaskoczeniem. Płaszczowiec spojrzał na niego, jakby się urwał z choinki. Po chwili jednak odzyskał nad sobą panowanie.  
  
\- Zaginął.  
  
\- Słuchaj, nie rób ze mnie idioty – Kurogane powiedział niemal szeptem, pochylając się nad nim. – Wiem, że Król wysłał po niego oddział Płaszczowców. Wiem, że dzisiaj rano zbliżali się do miejsca, w którym widziałem go ostatnio. Powiedz mi tylko… - widząc, że Kyle ledwie wstrzymuje śmiech przerwał. Coś tu było nie w porządku. Coś było oczywiste, ale on nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Tylko co to było?  
  
Blaszak cofnął się o kilka kroków i zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu. Na twarzy Kyle’a pojawiło się napięcie. Dotarło do niego, że pozwalając mu zobaczyć swoje rozbawienie popełnił błąd. Błąd, którego już nie mógł naprawić i tylko kwestią czasu było, by Kurogane się zorientował w czym rzecz. Nie mylił się. Blaszak obrócił się w miejscu i zapytał Doumekiego:  
  
\- Kto złapał Płaszczowców?  
  
Zamiast przywódcy ruchu oporu odpowiedział mu jednak Syaoran.  
  
\- Nasz patrol.  
  
\- Czy Płaszczowcy mieli ze sobą jakiegoś więźnia?  
  
\- Tak, jednego – zgodził się Syaoran, ale widząc do czego zmierza Kurogane szybko dodał.: - Ale nie nazywał się Yuui.  
  
\- Niech zgadnę. Na imię miał Fay?  
  
Krzyk wściekłości, który wydarł się z gardła Kyle’a był dla niego wystarczającą odpowiedzią.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Fay nie do końca orientował się w tym, co się wokół niego działo. Mimo to był zadowolony. Ktoś dał mu do zjedzenia ciepłą zupę, a ból w jego brzuchu w miarę, jak jadł powoli się zmniejszał i z każdą łyżką czuł się coraz lepiej. Ale to nie wszystko – miła kobieta, która poczęstowała go jedzeniem, obiecała mu ciastko, gdy tylko skończy. Wydawało mu się, że lubi ciastka. Nie mógł być tego do końca pewny, bo nie miał pojęcia o niczym, co się działo więcej niż pięć minut temu, ale mimo to słowo „ciastko” brzmiało dla niego obiecująco i chociaż zupa była przepyszna nie mógł się doczekać by wreszcie ją skończyć.  
  
Miła kobieta zostawiła go samego zaraz po tym, jak nalała mu zupy i upewniła się, że wie, jak posługiwać się łyżką. Nie śmiała się z niego, gdy na początku mu się to nie udawało, za co był jej bardzo wdzięczny. Nie miał już z tym teraz większych problemów, chyba że za bardzo skupiał się nad tym, co robi. Na jego szczęście, nie potrafił się skupić na zbyt długo, więc gdy kobieta wróciła zobaczyć, jak sobie radzi, miska była już niemal pusta.  
  
\- Wiedzę, że już prawie skończyłeś – zauważyła delikatnym głosem.  
  
\- Tak – Fay uśmiechnął się z dumą. – Ta zupa jest przepyszna!  
  
\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje. Szkoda, że mój syn nie ma takiego apetytu, jak ty – westchnęła. – Cały czas mówi, że ma coś ważnego do zrobienia i wybiega mi z domu w trakcie posiłku.  
  
\- Och – Fay nie miał pojęcia, co powinien na to odpowiedzieć. Nie znał się na takich sprawach. A może się znał, tylko nie pamięta? To wszystko było teraz dla niego takie niejasne i zagmatwane. Miał nadzieję, że z czasem przypomni mu się coś poza jego imieniem. Szczerze mówiąc, nie był też do końca pewny, czy „Fay” było jego imieniem, ale właśnie tak się przedstawił wcześniej… nie pamiętał komu.  
  
\- Fay? – ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu, a on podskoczył całkowicie zaskoczony i pisnął cicho. Uspokoił się dopiero, gdy zobaczył, że to była to ręka miłej kobiety. Potwornie zareagował, aż mu się wstyd zrobiło. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że aż tak bardzo się zamyślił. Czemu tak mocno zareagował?  
  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie.  
  
\- Dokończ zupę, niewiele ci zostało – powiedziała gładząc go uspokajająco po ramieniu. – Potem dostaniesz ciastko – przypomniała.  
  
Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko. Uwielbiał ciastka. Zupa też była dobra i z chęcią wróciłby do jedzenia, gdyby mu niespodziewanie nie przerwało pukanie do drzwi.  
  
Z zaciekawieniem patrzył, jak kobieta podchodzi do wejścia i otwiera gościom. W progu stał młody chłopak. Miła kobieta przywitała go pocałunkiem w czoło.  
  
\- Cześć, mamo – przywitał się chłopak z zażenowanym uśmiechem na twarzy, ale po chwili uśmiech ten powiększył się do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów, gdy chłopak dodał: - Zobacz, kogo przyprowadziłem!  
  
W drzwiach pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna. Fay nie widział go dokładnie ze swojego miejsca, ale po chwili miła kobieta rzuciła mu się w ramiona, płacząc. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi. Nie rozumiał, czemu się do niego przytulała i płakała jednocześnie. Kiedy ludzie płaczą są smutni, prawda? Dopiero po chwili przyszło mu na myśl, że przecież kobieta może płakać ze szczęścia. Gdy zobaczył, że całuje ona przybysza w czoło, podobnie, jak swojego syna, uśmiechnął się. W oczach mężczyzny również dostrzegł łzy, ale mężczyzna szybko przetarł je wierzchem dłoni.  
  
Po paru chwilach łzawe powitanie dobiegło końca. Kobieta i jej gość wymienili kilka zdań, których on nie był w stanie zrozumieć, a później do chatki weszło więcej osób, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział, a wszyscy patrzyli na niego.  
  
Fay zarumienił się i speszony schował dłonie pod stołem, pocierając je nerwowo.  
  
\- Fay? – mężczyzna, który miał swoje wzruszające powitanie z kobietą, odezwał się do niego cicho i ostrożnie, jakby zwracał się do przestraszonego zwierzęcia.  
  
Takie zachowanie sprawiło tylko, że blondyn poczuł się bardziej niezręcznie. Pomimo swojego zdenerwowania stwierdził, że nie byłoby zbyt uprzejmie jego strony, gdyby nie odpowiedział.  
  
\- Cześć – przywitał się cicho, przyzywając siłą uśmiech na twarz. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie wygląda na aż tak przymuszony, jak był.  
  
Mężczyzna podszedł do niego bliżej i ukucnął przed nim tak, że ich oczy znajdywały się na tym samym poziome. Fay dostrzegł, że tęczówki gościa są czerwone. Był to znajomy kolor, ale nie był pewien, czy kojarzy mu się mile.  
  
\- Fay, pamiętasz mnie?  
  
\- Nie – blondyn potrząsnął głową, jeszcze bardziej speszony. – A powinienem?  
  
\- To by trochę ułatwiło – mężczyzna mruknął w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, po czym oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Co nie znaczy, że nie możemy poznać się od nowa. Jestem Kurogane.  
  
\- A ja Fay – blondyn uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko.  
  
Kurogane wyprostował się i zrobił miejsce dla innego mężczyzny, wyraźnie od siebie młodszego.  
  
\- To jest Yukito – brunet przedstawił go.  
  
Fay kojarzył to imię, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd. Yukito pochylił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął do niego szeroko.  
  
\- Hej – przywitał się.  
  
Blondyn nie rozumiał, czemu ludzie mówią do niego i traktują go jak dziecko, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to.  
  
\- Cześć – przywitał się.  
  
\- Słuchaj, mamy do ciebie prośbę. Mógłbyś może pójść z nami?  
  
\- Czego od niego chcecie? – zapytała miła kobieta. Nie wyglądała w najmniejszym stopniu na zaniepokojoną, tylko na ciekawą, więc Fay uznał, że i on nie ma się o co denerwować. Nawet jeśli grupa, która przyszła go zabrać była dość liczna. Z niewiadomych powodów, nie podobała mu się za bardzo perspektywa, by kilkoro obcych osób zabierało go w nieznane miejsce.  
  
\- Mamo – mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczyma podszedł do miłej kobiety. Właściwie wyglądali nawet podobnie. Jak on miał na imię? – Musimy z nim porozmawiać – wytłumaczył przyciszonym głosem. – Ma informacje, które są teraz bardzo potrzebne.  
  
\- Ale przecież on nic nie pamięta – kobieta odpowiedziała, nieco niepewnie.  
  
\- Yukito sprawi, że sobie przypomni – zapewnił mężczyzna. – Ale tylko na krótki czas.  
  
Fay szczerze się zdziwił. Spojrzał pytająco na Yukito, stojącego przed nim, a ten tylko skinął głową w odpowiedzi.  
  
\- Zgodzisz się, żebyśmy spróbowali? – Kurogane zwrócił się do Fay’a, na co ten ochoczo kiwnął głową.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Kiedy Yuui się obudził nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Kilka chwil zajęło mu poukładanie najświeższych wydarzeń w głowie. Jak go o to poprosił, Kurogane zostawił go w lesie, nic mu nie tłumacząc. Jakiś czas błąkał się po okolicy, nie wiedząc, gdzie i czy w ogóle powinien gdzieś iść, czy może lepiej by było, gdyby został na miejscu. Później przybyli Płaszczowcy. Próbował przed nimi uciec, ale go złapali. Jak przez mgłę, pamiętał, że Kyle oświadczył mu iż zabierają go do Zamku Królewskiego. Podróż przebył na grzbiecie wierzchowca, który oprócz niego musiał unieść także potężnie zbudowanego Płaszczowca. Na samą myśl o tym strasznie współczuł zwierzęciu.  
  
Zanim dotarli jednak do Doc, ktoś ich zaatakował. Zabrano ich wszystkich do wioski – Płaszczowcy zostali uwięzieni, a on dostał ciepły obiad. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że zapewne ruch oporu, o którym słyszał plotki, go uratował. Przeraził się tą myślą – znajdował się teraz w ich siedzibie, a Król zawsze wiedział, gdzie on jest, co znaczy, że jeśli postanowi szukać, odnajdzie ruch oporu bez problemu!  
  
Panika gwałtownie nim zawładnęła. Szybko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, co niestety nie było tak proste z jednym sprawnym okiem i leżąc nieruchomo. Gdy zobaczył ludzi zebranych wokół niego już otwierał usta, by ich ostrzec, ale wtedy pośród obcych twarzy, dostrzegł trzy znajome, a jedna z nich należała do Kurogane. I wtedy przypomniała mu się cała reszta. Gdy kończył posiłek, przyszli do niego Kurogane i Yukito, mówiąc, że mają ważne pytanie i chcą w tym celu przywrócić mu chwilowo pamięć.  
  
\- Kuro-sama – przywitał się z mężczyzną.  
  
Kurogane w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się niemal niedostrzegalnie.  
  
\- I Kohane-chan! – uśmiechnął się do młodej dziewczyny. – Zobacz, jak ty urosłaś.  
  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.  
  
\- Słuchaj, mamy sprawę – Kurogane zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę.  
  
\- Mówiłeś, że mam potrzebne wam informacje – Yuui kiwnął głową. – Słucham.  
  
Kurogane wytłumaczył mu czego się dowiedzieli od Mierzwy. Kleptoman od czasu do czasu dodawał kilka szczegółów, o których dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał, albo które Kurogane w pośpiechu pominął. Po ich relacji Yuui zastanowił się głęboko.  
  
\- Moc piekieł – blondyn mruknął pod nosem. – Hipokryta. Wszystkie cztery żywioły i jest to jedno z moich zaklęć?  
  
Mierzwa i Kurogane kiwnęli głowami.  
  
\- Nie będę ukrywać, że najpotężniejsze zaklęcia, jakie stworzyłem opierają się właśnie na mocy wszystkich żywiołów. Co mnie zastanawia najbardziej to właśnie „moc piekieł”. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć jaśniej, prawda? Niech inni się męczą z rozwiązywaniem zagadek – Doradca podniósł rękę i próbował sobie potrzeć nią skroń, ale na drodze napotkał dłoń Mistyka. Westchnął i opuścił rękę. – To kluczowe słowa, wiecie? Moc piekieł. Moc piekieł. Moc… piekieł. Piekło, diabły, zło, szatan – mamrotał. – No nie wiem. Potworny, wstrętny hipokryta.   
  
\- Może skup się na innej informacji – zasugerował Kurogane z nutką niecierpliwości w głosie. – To twoje zaklęcie. Zastanów się, czy nie wymyśliłeś kiedyś jakiegoś, które mogłoby wpłynąć na całe Królestwo.  
  
\- Wymyśliłem wiele zaklęć, które mogłyby mieć wpływ na całe Królestwo – Yuui westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. – Trzeba było tego nie robić. Musiał poznać je wszystkie, gdy przeglądał moją pamięć przy blokowaniu. Z tych, które Król mógłby przekręcić do swoich celów… Daj mi się chwilę zastanowić. Moc piekieł – Yuui powtórzył znowu, zaciskając mocno powieki w koncentracji, - zaklęcie na całe Królestwo, wszystkie żywioły. Moc wzięta od konkretnych osób – powiedział powoli. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się olśnienie. – On nie potrzebuje Sakury tylko dlatego, że może używać magii ziemi! Ona jest córką Królowej! Nadeshiko ma we władaniu wodę, Touya ogień – to trzy żywioły z tej samej rodziny!  
  
\- Czekaj – przerwał mu Watanuki. – Są cztery żywioły. Jest jeszcze powietrze.  
  
\- Powietrze to mój żywioł. Zabrał mi połowę magii. Jeśli ją zachował, ma teraz wszystkie moce do dyspozycji. Królowa jest w prostej linii potomkinią mojego brata bliźniaka. W naszych żyłach płynie ta sama krew. Wszystkie rodzaje magii żywiołów pochodzą w takim wypadku z jednego źródła! Co znaczy, że można ich użyć do znacznie bardziej wymagających celów.  
  
\- Na przykład? – naciskał Kurogane, widząc, że Yukito już przestaje sobie radzić z utrzymaniem zaklęcia i niedługo zostanie ono przerwane.  
  
\- Tylko jedno zaklęcie, które stworzyłem wymagałoby tak ogromniej mocy. Wymyśliłem je, och, dawno temu i niemal o nim zapomniałem. Mieliśmy wtedy duże problemy w służbie zdrowia. Nie starczało lekarstw, a ludzie za bardzo polegali na magii. Jako, że tylko biała magia potrafi leczyć, doszedłem do wniosku, że dobrze by było ją wzmocnić. Jedynie… – Yuui zaczął mówić, ale zauważył wyraz zniecierpliwienia na twarzy Kurogane i się zreflektował. Nie było czasu na szczegółowe tłumaczenie poszczególnych etapów jego badań i ich wyników. – W każdym razie, chodziło o to, by połączyć wszystkie żywioły i skumulować je na użytkowniku magii wody, co w konsekwencji sprawiłoby, że każdy kto panuje nad żywiołem wody miałby zwiększoną siłę białej magii. Nigdy nie znalazłem do tego dość silnych magów, a wtedy nie było żadnej rodziny, w której wszystkie żywioły występowałyby razem. Zapomniałem o tym zaklęciu.  
  
\- Co Król może z nim zrobić? – zapytał Doumeki.  
  
\- Jeżeli zamiast białej magii wzmocni czarną i zmodyfikuje zaklęcie, tak by wzmocnienie dotyczyło tylko jego, zdobędzie wielką moc. Większą niż ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek posiadał. Co więcej, może przez to sprawić, że cała magia będzie podlegać tylko i wyłącznie jemu. O to właśnie chodzi z „mocą piekieł”. Król zawładnie mrocznym królestwem tak samo, jak szatan włada piekłem.  
  
\- Wspaniale, że się w tym wszystkim rozeznałeś – pochwalił go Kurogane, mimo to jego ton wyrażał zniecierpliwienie. – Powiedz mi tylko, czy masz jakiś pomysł, jak go powstrzymać.  
  
\- Och, to proste. W zasadzie, mam świetny pomysł – Yuui uśmiechnął się szeroko. – I mamy doskonałych pomocników pod ręką. Noszą mundury…  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Noc była cicha i spokojna. Mieszkańcy osady spali w swoich wygodnych łóżkach, odpoczywając po ciężkim dniu. Nie można było tego jednak powiedzieć o znajdujących się w prowizorycznym więzieniu na skraju wioski Płaszczowcach. Było im niewygodnie i zimno. Ponadto byli zdezorientowani i przestraszeni. Nie mieli pojęcia, co ruch oporu zamierza z nimi zrobić, a ich przywódca nie powrócił z przesłuchania. Wielu już dawno zaczęło żałować, że w ogóle przyłączyli się do Króla. Większość z nich powoli przygotowywała się mentalnie na powolną i okrutną śmierć układając już w myślach, w jaki sposób będą błagać o litość, nie mając jednak większej nadziei na to, by ktoś im ją okazał.  
  
Rzeczą, jakiej się absolutnie nie spodziewali, było natychmiastowe zaśnięcie wszystkich ich strażników. Mężczyźni, którzy od kilku godzin stali wokół ich cel, po prostu osunęli się na ziemię, głośno pochrapując.  
  
Płaszczowcy byli zdezorientowani. Każdy z nich miał swoją własną teorie na temat tego, co się stało, ale żaden nie ważył się wypowiedzieć swojej na głos. Nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, bo wszystkie okazały się błędne.  
  
Z cienia drzew powoli wyłoniła się znajoma im postać. Mężczyzna szybkimi, cichymi krokami podszedł do krat i ukucnął, by znaleźć się na ich poziome.  
  
\- Słuchajcie, nie mamy wiele czasu, nie wiem jak długo zdołam utrzymać zaklęcie. Uwolnię was i razem pojedziemy do zamku.  
  
\- A-ale – zająknął się jeden z więźniów, - przecież my mieliśmy cię złapać! – zaprotestował.  
  
\- Tak, wiem – mężczyzna powiedział niecierpliwie. – Nie o to chodzi. Słuchajcie, oni planują ukraść wam ubrania i zakraść się w nich jutro do zamku. Jakkolwiek może się wam to wydać nieprawdopodobne, ich plan ma duże szanse powodzenia. Wymyślił go w końcu sam Doradca. To nie wszystko, Doradca wymyślił też sposób na powstrzymanie zaklęcia Króla. Chętnie bym wam to wszystko wytłumaczył, ale nie sądzę, byśmy mieli teraz na to dość czasu. Uwolnię was – mężczyzna powrócił do głównego tematu – i razem pójdziemy do zamku. Trzeba ostrzec Jego Wysokość przed ruchem oporu. Nie wątpię w to, że nawet bez waszych mundurów spróbują go powstrzymać.  
  
\- A dlaczego niby mielibyśmy ci zaufać? – zapytał sceptycznie inny Płaszczowiec.  
  
Mężczyzna wyglądał wręcz na urażonego jego tonem.  
  
\- Przepraszam was bardzo, ale jak wam się wydaje, dzięki komu Król wiedział, że Księżniczka wróciła do Królestwa? Dzięki mnie, bo mu o tym powiedziałem. Kto przez te wszystkie lata grzecznie siedział w Stolicy, zamiast uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie, pomimo tego, że był wolny? Ja, oczywiście., A jak myślicie, czemu nie byłem zamknięty w celi przez cały ten czas? Bo to Król mnie umieścił w Stolicy na czatach. Kupił mi mieszkanie, zapewnił bezpieczeństwo – Mistyk mówił coraz szybciej i z coraz większą pasją. – Zaopiekował się mną. A ja mu pomogłem. I teraz też chcę mu pomóc, tylko wy stwarzacie problemy! – syknął. – Uwolnię was, ale muszę wiedzieć, czy mogę wam ufać. Jeśli nie to oczywiście mogę was tu zostawić. Rano ukradną wasze mundury, potem was zabiją a następnie pójdą obalić Króla. Proszę bardzo, wasza decyzja!  
  
Mistyk wstał z ziemi i otrzepał kolana z brudu. W celach natychmiast podniosły się głosy protestu.  
  
\- To jak będzie, idziecie ze mną?  
  
\- Tak! – padła cicha, ale pełna desperacji odpowiedź kilkunastu głosów.  
  
\- Tak właśnie myślałem – Yukito kiwnął z satysfakcją głową.  
  
Mistyk nachylił się i po kolei przeszukał kieszenie strażników. Przy trzecim nieprzytomnym mężczyźnie odnalazł nagrodę za swoje starania – niewielki metalowy klucz do kłódki zamontowanej na wejściu do cel. Bezzwłocznie otworzył zamek i sprawnie rozwiązał po kolei wszystkich Płaszczowców.  
  
\- Świetnie – Yukito zadowolony skomentował swoją pracę. – Zanim tu przyszedłem sprawdziłem gdzie zabrali wasze konie. Pojedziemy nimi do zamku najszybciej, jak się da. Za mną!  
  
Żaden z Płaszczowców nie podważał już jego rozkazów.   
  
Obrzeżami osady doszli do zagrody, w której o tej porze spały już ich konie. Pobudzili je najciszej, jak się dało i powoli wyprowadzili na ścieżkę, która patrząc na kierunek prawdopodobnie prowadziła w stronę Zamku Letniego. Yukito oprócz koni Płaszczowców wyprowadził jeszcze dwa dodatkowe.  
  
\- Po co ci te konie? – zapytał jeden z bardziej rozgarniętych mężczyzn.  
  
\- Muszę na czymś jechać – odpowiedział Yukito tonem, który wyraźnie sugerował, że powinno to być oczywiste.  
  
\- Tego się domyśliłem – mężczyzna prychnął urażony. – Po co ci aż dwa?  
  
Mistyk uśmiechnął się chytrze słysząc to pytanie.  
  
\- Zabierzemy Królowi niespodziankę! – oświadczył wesoło, a w jego oczach zabłysło szaleństwo. – Wiecie może, kto mieszka w tej chatce? – zapytał wskazując na jeden z domków. Sam sobie dopowiedział na pytanie: - Pewna starsza kobieta, która gości u siebie pewnego starego mężczyznę. Mężczyzna ten pojedzie z nami. Poczekajcie tu tylko parę minut. Jeśli pojedziecie beze mnie – Yukito rzucił ostrzegającym tonem, - to policzy się z wami Król, a wiecie, jakie on potrafi wymyślić kary. Będziecie żałować, że w ogóle opuściliście cele.  
  
Po tej groźbie Mistyk spokojnym krokiem, z całą gracją, jaka przystoi wysoko postawionej osobie, ruszył w stronę osady.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Fay’a zgodnie postanowiono ulokować na noc w domu matki Kurogane, głównie dlatego, że blondyn wydawał się jej ufać najbardziej. Sam Blaszak został na noc w domku swojego brata, bliżej centrum wioski.  
  
Gdy tylko Yukito stanął pod drzwiami przywołał na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech i zapukał głośno.  
  
Świeczki w chatce nadal płonęły, ale gdy matka Kurogane otworzyła drzwi widać było, że już szykowała się spać. Zaraz za nią pojawił się blondyn, zaciekawiony przybyciem gościa.  
  
\- Przepraszam, że przychodzę tak późno – powiedział Yukito na powitanie, - mam nadzieję, że pani nie obudziłem.  
  
\- Nie, skądże znowu – odparła kobieta.  
  
\- To wspaniale – Mistyk uśmiechnął się z ulgą.  
  
\- Mogę w czymś pomóc?  
  
\- Właściwie przyszedłem po Fay’a. Znaleźliśmy dla niego nowe miejsce do snu, bliżej centrum, żeby był pod ręką w razie, gdyby zaistniała nagła potrzeba zasięgnięcia od niego rady.  
  
\- Tak, rozumiem – zapewniła go kobieta, była obecna przy poprzednim przesłuchaniu i wiedziała, jak ważne są rady i wiedza Doradcy. Znała także plan. – Tylko czemu wysłali cię tu samego?  
  
\- Cóż Yuui był moim przyjacielem. Ufał mi, więc Fay też mi ufa. Nie chcieliśmy go stresować przez obce twarze, a Kurogane był tak zmęczony, że szybko zasnął i nikt nie miał serca go budzić, żeby przyszedł to ze mną.  
  
\- Pewnie będzie jutro na was za to zły – zauważyła kobieta, śmiejąc się cicho, w dobrym humorze. Odwróciła się do swojego gościa. – Fay, nie masz nic przeciwko, żeby pójść z Yukito?  
  
Blondyn potrząsnął przecząco głową.  
  
\- To wspaniale – kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Chętnie bym wam potowarzyszyła, ale jak niestety widzisz jestem już ubrana do łóżka – podsumowała wskazując na swoją koszulę nocną.  
  
\- Nic nie szkodzi – zapewnił ją Mistyk. – Ja i Fay poradzimy sobie. Nie ma obaw.  
  
\- Dobrze. Zostawiam go więc pod twoją opieką – matka Kurogane przesunęła się, żeby Fay mógł wyjść z mieszkania, co też uczynił. Nim jednak zdążył odejść daleko, złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła je w dół, żeby się pochylił. Pocałowała go w czoło. – Miłej nocy.  
  
Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko i również ucałował ją w czoło.  
  
\- Miłej nocy – powtórzył jej słowa.  
  
Mistyk wziął go za rękę, aby czasem go nie zgubić.  
  
\- Dobranoc – pożegnał się Yukito.  
  
\- Wzajemnie – odpowiedziała kobieta i zamknęła drzwi.  
  
Mistyk odwrócił się i poprowadził Fay’a w stronę lasu.  
  
\- Co byś powiedział na małą przejażdżkę konną?


	8. Rozdział 7

\- Wasza Wysokość – zdyszany Płaszczowiec wbiegł do laboratorium.  
  
Król odwrócił się w jego stronę z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. Nienawidził, gdy mu przerywano, a teraz był szczególnie zły – tylko kilka godzin dzieliło go od osiągnięcia celu i musiał przypilnować, by wszystko poszło idealnie po jego myśli. Lepiej, aby natręt miał dobry powód, inaczej czeka go niezbyt przyjemny los.  
  
\- Wasza Wysokość – mężczyzna ukłonił się uniżenie, widząc, że uwaga Króla skupiona jest na nim. – Melduję posłusznie, iż zwiad wysłany w poszukiwaniu Doradcy przed chwilą powrócił do zamku. Udało im się go schwytać.  
  
Król uznał, iż to faktycznie wystarczający powód, by mu przerywać i mężczyzna będzie mieć szczęście żyć. Widząc jednak, że ten jeszcze nie odchodzi, domyślił się, że ma coś więcej do powiedzenia.  
  
Wyraźne oczekiwanie i poirytowanie widoczne w oczach Króla skłoniło Płaszczowca do kontynuowania swojej wypowiedzi.  
  
\- Kapitana Lonarda [Kyle] nie było wśród nich. Oddział został tu poprowadzony przez Mistyka.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Mistyk przechadzał się powoli po Sali Tronowej. Z umiarkowanym zaciekawieniem oglądał zawieszone na ścianach obrazy. Miał wrażenie, że zna je już na pamięć. Z niewiadomych dla niego w przeszłości powodów jego nauczyciel, Clow Reed, w ramach treningu kazał mu interpretować każdy z nich. Spędzał godziny dziennie przypatrując się z uwagą wszystkim, omawiając je później po kolei. Dopiero, gdy został mianowany na Mistyka, zrozumiał, jaki cel w tym zadaniu widział Clow. Mistyk musi rozumieć naturę ludzką, a uczucia wyrażane są poprzez sztukę. Żałował tylko, że nauczyciel nie wytłumaczył mu tego, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Może przykładałby się bardziej do zadania.

Mimo wszystko, przyglądanie się obrazom było jedynym zajęciem, na jakie mu pozwolono, więc postanowił z tego skorzystać – było to lepsze niż nic. Wyglądało na to, że uwolnienie oddziału Płaszczowców z rąk ruchu oporu i przyprowadzenie cennego więźnia nie były wystarczającymi zasługami, by zaskarbić sobie zaufanie u sług Króla. Może go nie uwięziono zaraz po pojawieniu się w Zamku Letnim, ale znajdywał się pod stałą obserwacją. Dwójka Płaszczowców nie odstępowała go ani na krok, co zaczynało go już irytować. Co prawda, trzymali się w odległości nie mniejszej niż trzy metry od niego, z rozkazem interwencji, gdyby tylko zrobił coś podejrzanego, co miało dawać mu poczucie swobody, jednakże i tak miał wrażenie, że mężczyźni naruszają jego przestrzeń osobistą.  
Z tego, co mu powiedziano, wynikało iż wysłano kogoś by poinformował o sytuacji Króla. Miał nadzieję, że sam nie biedzie musiał wiele tłumaczyć, choć biorąc pod uwagę fakt iż zaprowadzono go do Sali Tronowej, wyglądało na to, że właśnie to go czeka.

Gdy zdążył obejrzeć już połowę obrazów, niewielkie drzwi, ulokowane konwencjonalnie po prawej stronie tronu, otworzyły się, a do sali z gracją wkroczył Król. Był to wysoki młody mężczyzna, o ciemnych oczach i włosach. Touya wyglądał dokładnie tak, jakim znało go całe Królestwo, jego rodzina i przyjaciele. Dopiero pełen wyższości uśmiech, który zakwitł na jego twarzy na widok gościa, zdradził, że Król był teraz całkiem inną osobą. Mimo to, na jego widok, Yukito rozpromienił się.  
  
\- Wasza Wysokość. – Ukłonił się nisko.  
  
\- Yukito. – Król kiwnął głową na powitanie, przyzwalając mu tym samym na powstanie z ukłonu. – Możecie odejść – rzucił do Płaszczowców, którzy bez wahania posłuchali jego rozkazu, po czym zwrócił się na powrót do Yukito. – Czemuż to zawdzięczam tę przyjemność? – wbrew swojemu przyzwyczajeniu, zamiast siąść na tronie, władca podszedł do Mistyka.  
  
\- Kompetencji swoich sług – odparł Mistyk, a jego ton zabarwiony był arogancją. – Nie wiem, czy cię poinformowano, ale dali się złapać ruchowi oporu.  
  
Twarz Króla wykrzywiła się w wybuchu niekontrolowanej złości. Szybko jednak odzyskał panowanie nad sobą.  
  
\- Lonard?  
  
\- Uwięziony. Chociaż wątpię, aby to była jakaś strata. W końcu to pod jego przywództwem zostali pojmani – Mistyk wzruszył ramionami. – Ponadto mam wrażenie, że to nie na Kyle’u ci zależało.  
  
\- Masz rację – przyznał chłodno Król. – Właściwie – dodał nagannym tonem, - byłem dość niezadowolony, że mi uciekłeś. Posłałem ludzi za Yuui’m, bo miałem nadzieję, że będziesz z nim.  
  
Tym razem to Yukito wyglądał na zirytowanego.  
  
\- Zamknąłeś mnie w celi – przypomniał Królowi. – Nie jestem pewny, czy wiesz, ale to nie jest najwygodniejsze miejsce na spędzenie wolnego czasu.  
  
\- Więc uciekłeś, bo było ci niewygodnie – podsumował sceptycznie brunet.  
  
\- Och, nie! – zaprzeczył natychmiast Mistyk. – Uciekłem, bo przyszedł mnie uwolnić Doradca i były Blaszak. Uznałem, że będzie dobrze, jeśli przez jakiś czas będę się ich trzymać i dopilnuję, aby nie popsuli ci planów. Jak widać, okazało się to dobrą decyzją. Zamierzali się tu udać, by uwolnić Księżniczkę.  
  
Król kiwnął głową.  
  
\- Faktycznie, podjąłeś słuszną decyzję – przyznał. – Jednak zastanawia mnie pewien fakt… Czemu to zrobiłeś?  
  
Yukito przymrużył oczy.  
  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
  
\- Och, to nic wielkiego. Dopóki myślałeś, że nadal jestem Touyą, rozumiałem twoje oddanie. Twoją ślepą wiarę. Ale teraz już wiesz kim jestem. O ile sobie dobrze przypominam, byłeś zdewastowany, gdy się dowiedziałeś. Więc czemu? – Król powtórzył pytanie.  
  
\- Cóż… - Mistyk przeciągnął sylabę wyraźnie zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. – Na początku faktycznie byłem załamany. Nagle dowiedziałem się, że Touya nie ma kontroli nad tym co robi. Ty byłeś tylko opowieścią ze starych historii. Okrutną i bezlitosną postacią, której nauczono mnie nienawidzić. Niespodziewanie okazałeś się prawdziwy!  
  
\- I zniszczyłem twoje życie, zraniłem twoich przyjaciół – wtrącił się Król monotonnym tonem – i stwierdziłeś, że to dowód potwierdzający te wszystkie historie. Że zasługuję na twoją nienawiść. Postanowiłeś więc uciec z Doradcą, a później wydać go mnie, by się do mnie zbliżyć. Ja ci zaufam, a ty wtedy zdradzisz mnie i wbijesz nóż w plecy w akcie zemsty za wszystko, co ci zrobiłem – brunet przewrócił oczyma. – Myślałeś, że się nie domyślę.  
  
\- Właściwie nie do końca – zaprzeczył beztrosko Yukito. – Chciałem pomóc uwolnić Księżniczkę Doradcy i Blaszakowi. Musieliśmy jednak zostawić Yuui’ego, bo mogłeś go znaleźć. Wtedy trafiliśmy do ruchu oporu, a tam dowiedziałem się, co planujesz. Nie miało to dla mnie żadnego sensu. Według opowieści byłeś osobą głęboko wierzącą. Nie chciałeś w naszej Strefie „sodomitów i heretyków”. Z drugiej strony, pragnąłeś zabić wszystkich, którzy nie potrafili używać magii, bo to miał być świat stworzony dla magów. A teraz planujesz użyć „mocy piekieł”. Sam musisz przyznać, że te postawy raczej się ze sobą nie godzą.  
  
Król uśmiechnął się chytrze, a jego oczy zabłysły czymś bliżej nieokreślonym. Yukito zaciekawił go swoją odpowiedzią.  
  
\- Do jakich wniosków doszedłeś?  
  
\- Pierwsza opcja wygląda mniej więcej tak: naprawdę jesteś religijną osobą i dlatego nie podobało ci się, kogo tu sprowadzono. Ponadto twoja ukochana wyszła za innego. Byłeś zły, zacząłeś protestować. Aby uniknąć rebelii, w razie, gdyby pośród ludu znalazły się osoby, które chciałyby cię słuchać, oczerniono cię i strącono z piedestału, a później uwięziono. Uwolniłeś się i pragniesz zemsty na tych, którzy cię zniszczyli i na ich potomkach – rodzinie królewskiej. Ponadto zyskałeś wreszcie szansę, by ukształtować ten świat wedle swoich życzeń i zamierzasz ją wykorzystać. Przez swoje pragnienie władzy i zemsty, sam uznałeś się za złą osobę. Postanowiłeś więc zająć się czarną magią i stąd wziął się pomysł o „mocy piekieł”.  
  
\- Inne wyjaśnienie jest takie, że po prostu od początku fascynowałeś się czarną magią. Szatan w Biblii jest symbolem zła, stąd się wzięło pośród ludu przekonanie o twoim fanatyzmie. Twoja nienawiść do „sodomitów i heretyków” została tylko dodana do opowieści, bo pasowała twojemu wizerunkowi utworzonemu sobie przez lud. Tak naprawdę zawsze chodziło ci tylko o to, by pozbyć się ludzi niezdolnych do użycia magii z tego świata. Gdy powróciłeś, postanowiłeś dopełnić swojego dzieła. Zaklęcie wiąże się z użyciem „mocy piekieł”, którą sam tak nazwałeś, bo ta nazwa cię bawiła.  
  
\- Która wersja twoim zdaniem jest bardziej prawdopodobna? – zapytał Król.  
  
\- Druga – odpowiedział bez wahania Yukito. – Zablokowałem na chwilę zaklęcie, które rzuciłeś na Doradcę. Powiedział, że już na początku bawiłeś się czarną magią. Powiedział też, że nie chciałeś tu „zboczeńców i bluźnierców” – dodał wzruszając ramionami, - ale nie wydaje mi się by to były twoje prawdziwe słowa. Z drugiej strony może faktycznie to powiedziałeś, ale tylko dlatego, że podobnie jak teraz „moc piekieł” wydawały ci się pasować do wizerunku i bawiło cię to.  
  
Twarz Króla przybrała neutralny wyraz. Odwrócił się, przeszedł parę kroków, po czym rozsiadł się wygodnie na tronie. Jego oczy na powrót spoczęły na Mistyku. Przez chwilę rozważał coś, aż w końcu stwierdził chłodno:  
  
\- Niezły z ciebie psycholog. Masz całkowitą rację.  
  
W odpowiedzi Yukito uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.  
  
\- Nigdy mnie nie obchodziła ani ta wiara, ani żadna inna – ciągnął władca. – Liczyła się tylko potęga. Tylko dla niej zgodziłem się pomóc stworzyć ten świat. Liczyłem na to, iż będzie przeznaczony dla nas, magów. Jesteśmy o wiele lepsi niż zwykli ludzie. Oszukano mnie. Co do Yuuko, to nie była miłość – dodał, wydając się oburzony, iż ktoś w ogóle mógł tak sobie pomyśleć. – Yuuko była potężna. Miała najsilniejszą magię w tamtych czasach. Nasze dzieci byłyby niepokonane. Ale wybrała Faia, nim zdołałem ją przekonać do swoich racji. Wtedy stwierdziłem, że mam dość. Najpierw mnie oszukano, później zignorowano. Właściwie, cały czas ignorowano moje zdanie. Postanowiłem więc przejąć wadzę siłą, ale skończyło się to dla mnie nieszczęśliwie. To moja druga szansa. Wracając jednak do tematu. Prawidłowo odgadłeś moją historię i należy ci się za to uznanie, jednak nie widzę w tym powodu, dla którego miałbyś do mnie przystać. Pytam po raz ostatni: czemu to zrobiłeś?  
  
\- Właściwie to twoje wina, że odbiegliśmy od tematu – poskarżył się Mistyk. – Sam zapytałeś, do jakich wniosków na temat twojej osoby doszedłem. Nie mogłem nie odpowiedzieć. Jeśli chodzi o to, czemu chcę ci pomóc, cóż, sprawa jest prosta. Chcę, aby Touya żył. Opętałeś go, masz we władaniu jego ciało, ale on sam wciąż jest w środku. Gdy byliśmy z ruchem oporu, znów zablokowałem twoje zaklęcie. Yuui wymyślił plan uratowania Księżniczki i powstrzymania cię od użycia „mocy piekieł”. Członkowie ruchu mieli ukraść stroje Płaszczowców i przyprowadzić Doradcę, jako więźnia. Nie widział jednak szansy na ciche uwolnienie Księżniczki, zwłaszcza, że już szykujesz się do rzucenia zaklęcia. Nie było dość czasu. Stwierdził, wyrażając przy tym swój głęboki żal – Yukito wymówił te słowa z pogardą, jakby wcale w nie nie wierzył, - że musimy działać drastycznie i przy najbliższej okazji cię zabić. Postanowił poświęcić Touyę, by uratować Królestwo. Jakież to szlachetne z jego strony. Oczywiście, nie mogłem na to pozwolić  
  
\- Tak, oczywiście, że nie mogłeś pozwolić, by Touya zginął – brunet kiwnął głową, a na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. – Widzę to w jego wspomnieniach – puknął się palcem w skroń. – On cię kocha, a ty kochasz jego. Ach, ta miłość. Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś mi się do czegoś przyda!  
  
* ~ * ~ *

To, że Król opuścił laboratorium magiczne, nie znaczyło wcale, że zapanowały tam spokój i lenistwo. Wręcz przeciwnie. Magowie pracowali jeszcze ciężej – Król miał wysokie wymagania i nikt nie chciał popaść w jego niełaskę tylko dlatego, że nie wykonał swojej pracy jak należało pod nieobecność władcy.  
  
Tak więc, magiczne kamienie zostały ustawione na swoich miejscach, co do milimetra. Magiczne bariery, nie pozwalające na rzucenie żadnego zaklęcia z zewnątrz, oplatały salę gęstą siecią. Artefakt wzmacniający magię leżał na swoim miejscu, czekając aż Król osobiście go użyje.  
  
Najważniejsze jednak było co innego – trzy źródła magii żywiołów. Może i magowie byli teraz na usługach Króla, ale mimo to czuli się winni przenoszenia „źródeł”, jak je nazywali, z miejsca na miejsce. Z jednym nie było problemu – był to po prostu gigantyczny szafirowy kamień, który z niewyjaśnionych powodów rósł z dnia na dzień. Pozostałe dwa były natomiast przyczyną całego dyskomfortu i poczucia wstydu wśród magów. Nie dość, że były to dwie całkiem niewinne kobiety, w dodatku należały one do rodziny królewskiej.  
  
Obie kobiety miały związanie ręce magicznymi więzami. Obie zostały przywiązane do słupków wbitych w podłogę, w wyznaczonych dla nich miejscach, co przypominało zebranym zwierzynę oczekującą na rzeź. Obie były również zakneblowane, by czasem nie namówiły kogoś na uwolnienie ich.  
  
Magowie unikali ich wzroku. Pracowali w ciszy i skupieniu. I takimi właśnie zastał ich Król, gdy pojawił się w pracowni po swojej niemal godzinnej nieobecności. Nie był sam. Zabrał ze sobą Yukito pod pretekstem pochwalenia mu się swoim zaklęciem. Mistyk wiedział jednak, że tak naprawdę władca, starając się zachować pozory obustronnego zaufania, chce mieć go po prostu cały czas na oku.  
  
Widok Mistyka spowodował jednak niewielkie zamieszanie. Magowie nie spodziewali się nikogo więcej niż Króla. Przez kilka długich sekund przypatrywali się mu w milczeniu. Potem jednak z profesjonalizmem wrócili do pracy. Jednak nie tylko oni byli zaskoczeni widokiem Yukito. Królowa Nadeshiko i Sakura nie mogły wręcz uwierzyć własnym oczom. Obie ufały Mistykowi i nie sądziły by był w stanie kiedyś je zdradzić.  
  
Yukito ledwo rzucił na nie okiem. Był zbyt zajęty konwersacją z Królem. Mistyk starał się dowiedzieć więcej o osławionym już zaklęciu, władca jednak sprytnie unikał jego pytań. W końcu młodszy mężczyzna zostawił temat i zajął się obserwacją przygotowań. Król wszystko nadzorował.  
  
Sakura patrzyła na Króla, niemal ze łzami w oczach. Wiedziała, że jej brat jest opętany przez starożytnego ducha. Wiedziała, że to jej wina. To ona namówiła brata, by porozmawiał z Kyle’m w ustronnym miejscu a nie, jak zamierzał to zrobić, skrzyczeć go przy wszystkich. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, Touya nigdy nie wybrałby się z nim na polowanie i nie zostałby opętany. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała, jak matka tłumaczyła jej, co się stało z jej bratem zanim wysłała ją do innego wymiaru. Przez pierwsze dni pobytu w nowym miejscu zamieszkania nie mogła zasnąć, tylko płakała po nocach. Później nowe wspomnienia wyparły stare i nawet zapomniała, że ma brata. Z tego powodu również czuła się winna.  
  
Król natomiast skrupulatnie ignorował łzy Księżniczki. Wystarczyło tylko doszlifować parę szczegółów, by zaklęcie było gotowe do rzucenia.  
  
Najbardziej skuteczne będzie jednak, gdy rzuci je o świcie. Był to swego rodzaju paradoks – w końcu zaklęcie miało wzmocnić jego czarną magię, a nabierało większej mocy, gdy robiło się jasno. Chodziło jednak o symbolikę. „Moc piekieł” nie referowała się jedynie do dziwnego przekonania o fanatyzmie Fei-Wonga. Wszystkim wiadomo, że w królestwie szatana szaleją ognie piekielne. Słońce jest jedną wielką kulą ognia. Gdy wschodzi rankiem pokonuje swoją mocą mrok, ma go w swoim panowaniu, tak samo jak Fei-Wong pragnął mieć w swoim panowaniu czarną magię.  
  
\- Panie, sprawdziliśmy wszystko już trzeci raz – poinformował główny mag. – Formuły są zapisane poprawnie, kamienie stoją na swoim miejscu, podobnie jak źródła. Wzmacniacz działa, jak należy. Wszystko jest już gotowe i do dyspozycji Jego Wysokości.  
  
\- Doskonale – pochwalił go Król. Był w wyśmienitym nastroju i nic nie było w stanie popsuć jego humoru.  
  
Nic z wyjątkiem eksplozji, która niespodziewanie zatrzęsła całym zamkiem.  
  
\- Co to było?! – zapytał ostro władca, opierając się ciężko o stół, by nie stracić równowagi. Wzrokiem pełnym złości i oskarżenia spojrzał na Mistyka. Ten wydawał się być równie zaskoczony i zdezorientowany, jak on.  
  
\- A skąd ja mam niby wiedzieć? – odkrzyknął z irytacją Yukito. – Jestem Mistykiem, a nie wróżką. Jeśli mam jednak strzelać, powiedziałbym, że to ruch oporu. W końcu wiedzieli, że planujesz wkrótce rzucić to swoje zaklęcie. Zamierzali cię powstrzymać.  
  
\- I chcesz mi wmówić, że nie masz z tym nic wspólnego? – zapytał sceptycznie brunet.  
  
\- Jak śmiesz?! Przyprowadziłem ci Doradcę, ryzykując własne życie!  
  
\- A skąd niby mam pewność, że mówisz prawdę? Zresztą, nieważne. Ty! – zwrócił się do Płaszczowca stojącego przy drzwiach. Sługa stanął na baczność, w napięciu czekając na rozkazy. – Zmobilizować siły. Wszyscy Płaszczowcy na straż! Macie bronić Zamku i nie pozwolić tu nikomu wejść! Czwórka ma stać przed drzwiami laboratorium! Zrozumiano?!  
  
\- Tak jest! – mężczyzna zasalutował i wybiegł z sali.  
  
\- Ty! – Król wskazał drugiego Płaszczowca. – Zabierzesz Mistyka do celi i staniesz tam na straży. Miej go cały czas na oku.  
  
\- Tak jest!  
  
\- Hej! – zaprotestował Yukito, gdy żołnierz złapał go brutalnie za ramię. – Co to ma znaczyć?!  
  
\- Wolę nie ryzykować – odparł chłodno Król. – A wy, wracać do roboty! Ustawcie kamienie na swoich miejscach! Ruchy! Rzucimy to zaklęcie dzisiaj, niezależnie od okoliczności!  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Doumeki był nieco podenerwowany. Jako przywódcy ruchu oporu, doradcy zabronili mu uczestniczyć bezpośrednio w najeździe na zamek. Na obrzeżach lasu została z nim tylko garstka gońców, którzy mieli w tempie ekspresowym przekazywać rozkazy żołnierzom, a jemu przynosić najświeższe wiadomości. Pozostali walczyli.  
  
Przy użyciu ładunków wybuchowych Mierzwy, które Kurogane miał ze sobą, wysadzili jedną ze ścian zamku – biorąc pod uwagę, jak niewielka ilość ładunków to była, Doumeki uznał to za cud. Jego żołnierze byli dość dobrze wyposażeni – to parę lat podkradania ekwipunku Płaszczowcom zapewniło im dość broni różnego rodzaju by wypowiedzieć wojnę i z powodzeniem ją wygrać. Problem polegał jedynie na ilości ludzi i ich wyszkolenia. W obu aspektach ruch oporu miał wielce niepożądany deficyt. Doumeki miał jedynie nadzieję, że grupa Kurogane osiągnie swój cel, nim zbyt wielu ludzi polegnie w bitwie.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Grupa Kurogane ostrożnie szła korytarzami tajnego wejścia do zamku. Na szczęście dla nich, okazało się, że drzwi za wodospadem otworzą się nie tylko dla Mistyka, ale także dla Watanukiego i Kohane, co znacznie ułatwiło im zadanie. Mieli niepostrzeżenie dostać się do zamku i jak na razie, szło im to całkiem nieźle.  
  
\- Mistyk jest dwa piętra wyżej – poinformował grupę Watanuki, patrząc na kompas, a potem na zegarek. – Za pięć minut wysadzają ścianę. Powinniśmy się pospieszyć.  
  
\- No to idź szybciej – ponaglił go Kurogane.  
  
Jeśli miał być szczery, Blaszak nie był do końca zadowolony planem wymyślonym przez Doradcę. Plan ten nie był doskonały pod żadnym kątem, właściwie pozostawiał sobie wiele do życzenia. Był niebezpieczny i zbyt wiele mogło się nie udać. Był jednak najlepszym, jaki mieli, co nieco mówiło o poziomie taktyków ruchu oporu.

Pierwsza faza planu polegała na wprowadzeniu Mistyka do Zamku Letniego, co udało się zaskakująco dobrze. Atak ruchu oporu miał na celu skupienie uwagi Płaszczowców na wydarzeniach poza Zamkiem, aby oni w tym czasie mogli zakraść się do środka i zniszczyć laboratorium magiczne, by Król nie mógł rzucić swojego zaklęcia. Kłopot polegał na tym, iż nikt właściwie nie wiedział, gdzie owo laboratorium się znajduje, dlatego wysłano Mistyka na przeszpiegi. Aby zaskarbić sobie, przynajmniej częściowe, zaufanie Króla, uwolnił dla niego Płaszczowców i przyprowadził Doradcę, jako więźnia.  
  
Dzięki specjalnym nadajnikom grupa Kurogane wiedziała, gdzie znajdują się oboje Yukito i Fay. Nie byli w tym samym miejscu. Fay’a niemal na pewno zamknięto w celi, ale Yukito był gdzieś indziej i jeszcze kilka minut temu przemieszczał się po zamku. Istniała więc szansa, że Król nabrał się na ich podstęp, a Yukito dowiedział się, gdzie jest laboratorium. Wystarczyło go tylko teraz znaleźć… i nie dać się zabić.  
  
\- Jesteśmy na odpowiednim piętrze – poinformował Watanuki zatrzymując się, przy kawałku ściany, który wyglądał na wyjście. – Już za chwilę… - nie zdążył skończyć, gdyż przerwał mu głośny huk i wstrząs.  
  
\- To chyba nasz znak. Poczekajmy chwilę – rozkazał Kurogane.  
  
Stali w ciszy, wsłuchując się uważnie w dźwięki na korytarzu. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund nie było słuchać absolutnie nic. Potem na korytarzu za ścianą rozległ się odgłos ciężkich i szybkich kroków kilkunastu par stóp.  
  
\- Mistyk się przemieszcza – szepnął Watanuki, gdy dźwięk ucichł.  
  
\- Cholera – Kurogane skrzywił twarz. – Szybko, wychodzimy, dopóki jesteśmy na tym samym piętrze. Nie chcę stracić czasu.  
  
Wszyscy się z nim zgodzili. Syaoran otworzył drzwi i wyjrzał ostrożnie na korytarz.  
  
\- Droga wolna.  
  
Chłopak jako pierwszy opuścił tajny tunel.  
  
\- W tę stronę – Watanuki wskazał kierunek.  
  
Kurogane ruszył przodem, a za nim szła reszta grupy.

Nie było ich wielu. Oprócz wcześniej wymienionych towarzyszyli im jeszcze tylko Mierzwa i Mokona, która jako jedyna mogła zapewnić pomoc medyczną w nagłym wypadku.  
  
\- W prawo – szepnął Watanuki.  
  
Gdy skręcili, na drugim końcu korytarza zobaczyli Płaszczowca prowadzącego przed sobą Mistyka. Gdy tylko Yukito ich zobaczył, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Odwrócił się do swojego strażnika, wyszeptał coś, czego nie byli w stanie usłyszeć, po czym wypuścił na podłogę ukryty w rękawie mały, błękitny kamyk i szybko odbiegł.  
  
Płaszczowiec nie zdążył zareagować, gdy kamyk pękł, a ze środka, ze świstem ulotnił się niebieskawy gaz. Mężczyznę natychmiast spowiła gęsta chmura, która po niecałej sekundzie rozwiała się bez śladu. Płaszczowiec padł nieprzytomny na podłogę.  
  
\- Ups, mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest – jęknął Mistyk. – Był dość miły, jak na Płaszczowca.  
  
\- Cieszę się, że znalazłeś sobie przyjaciela – przerwał mu Kurogane, - ale mamy zadanie do wykonania. Wiesz gdzie jest laboratorium?  
  
\- Tak. Już was prowadzę. Tędy.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

\- Ała! – powiedział z wyrzutem Fay, masując się po głowie. – Zamek nie powinien się trząść, ot tak sobie. I to jak mocno! Ktoś powinien złożyć zażalenie na architekta – narzekał na głos, nawet nie licząc na to, by ktoś go usłyszał, a bardziej dla samej idei. – I czemu jest tu tak ciemno? Prawie nic nie widzę! – blondyn naburmuszony, wydął dolną wargę i złożył ręce na piersi. – Nie podoba mi się tutaj. Idę sobie.  
  
Wstał z pryczy i niemal na oślep podszedł do drzwi, które ku jego wielkiej irytacji, okazały się zamknięte.  
  
\- No, wspaniale! I co teraz? – kopnął w ścianę. Na jego nieszczęście ściana była twardsza od jego stopy. Ból wywołany uderzeniem w głowę, nie mógł się nawet porównywać z tym, który ogarnął jego stopę w tej chwili. – Ała! Ała! AŁA! – mężczyzna złapał się za stopę, skacząc komicznie. Ruch spowodował, że małe, świecące kulki wypadły mu z kieszeni.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Yukito szybko opowiedział, co widział w laboratorium. Dało to drużynie przynajmniej nikłe pojęcie o tym, czego mogą się spodziewać.  
  
\- Wygląda na to, że strażnicy dotarli już na posterunek – zauważył Kurogane, ostrożnie wyglądając na korytarz. – Masz jeszcze trochę tych kamyków od Yuui’ego?  
  
Mistyk podał Blaszakowi dwa błękitne kamienie.  
  
\- Nie dał wam żadnych? – zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Może źle pamiętam, ale wydaje mi się, że podczas naszej drugiej sesji zaczarował więcej niż trzy kamienie.  
  
\- Mamy trochę, ale nie chcę ich tracić. Doradca zużył prawie całą moc, aby je zrobić.  
  
Yukito kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową. Podczas snucia planów misji, Yuui stwierdził, że dobrze byłoby wyposażyć ich w dodatkową pomoc. Uznając rewolwery za głośne i zbyt okrutne postanowił, oprócz kompasu, wyczarować dla nich przenośne zaklęcia usypiające. Czar rzucił na przyniesione przez Watanukiego kamienie. Kimihiro znał użyty przez niego urok, jednak Doradca nie zgodził się, by jego uczeń go rzucił – wymagało to zużycia dużej ilości magii, a nie byłoby im na rękę, gdyby jedyny mag w grupie był zbyt zmęczony by czarować.  
  
Okazało się jednak, że zaklęcia były zbyt dużym wysiłkiem również dla samego Doradcy. Jedno z jego oczu sprawiało, że jego magiczna moc rosła, a drugie, że malała. Fei-Wong odebrał mu oczywiście moc z tego pierwszego i przez ostatnie dwa lata magia Yuui’ego powoli nikła. Gdy skończył przygotowywać dla nich zaklęcia, został niemal całkowicie bez mocy.  
  
\- Dobra – Blaszak zważył w dłoniach kamyki, [ _it’s show time!_ ] po czym rzucił, jeden po drugim, prosto pod nogi stojących na straży Płaszczowców. Mężczyźni padli na ziemię, jak worki ziemniaków. – Teraz nie ma już odwrotu.  
  
Kurogane wyszedł zza rogu i popędził prosto pod drzwi laboratorium. Reszta posłusznie pospieszyła za nim.  
  
\- Syaoran, ty i Mokona zostajecie tutaj na straży – Blaszak sprawnie wydawał rozkazy. – Mierzwa, uzbrój się – dodał, samemu mając już od dawna trzymanym rewolwer. – Yukito i Watanuki zajmują się Księżniczką i Królową, ja obezwładnię Króla.  
  
Wszyscy zgodnie kiwnęli głowami.  
  
Blaszak podszedł do drzwi i ostrożnie spróbował je otworzyć. Czego się spodziewał, były zamknięte. Nie było czasu męczyć się z ich wyłamywaniem, więc sięgnął po kamyk od Doradcy. Ten również był błękitny, ale miał dodatkowo małe, czerwone kropeczki. Włożył najmniejszy dziurki od klucza i czekał na reakcję. Nie było żadnego wybuchu, żadnego syczenia, żadnego dźwięku w ogóle, ale po chwili drzwi, same z siebie, uchyliły się niemal niezauważalnie. Zamek, razem z klamką, po prosu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Cała grupa wstrzymała oddech, gdy Kurogane popchnął drzwi do środka, otwierając je szeroko.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Doumeki zachowywał zimną krew. Ich dywersja przebiegała zaskakująco dobrze. Wyglądało na to, że w zamku gotowi byli na atak, ale nie na taką skalę. Po wysadzeniu jednej ze ścian, słudzy Króla desperacko starali się załatać dziurę wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami, próbując zapobiec wdarciu się wroga do ich twierdzy. Ruch oporu nie miał oczywiście najmniejszego zamiaru tego robić. Łatanie muru dawało jednak Płaszczowcom pracochłonne, długie i męczące zajęcie, więc nikt nie miał zamiaru wyprowadzać ich z błędu. Z bezpiecznej odległości ludzie pod czujnym okiem Doumekiego prowadzili ostrzał. Przywódca, mając na trosce zapasy amunicji, rozkazał strzelać tylko wtedy, gdy byli pewni, że coś trafią. Może i mieli jej pod dostatkiem, ale w razie gdyby plan się nie powiódł potrzebowaliby jej też trochę później. Płaszczowcy to zauważyli i zamiast dzielnie, jak na obrońców zamku przystało, wyjść i walczyć, chowali się za ścianą i strzelali na oślep w nic i nikogo nie trafiając.  
  
Doumeki obawiał się podstępu. Myślał, że ktoś może wysłać jakiś oddział żołnierzy i wypuścić ich bramą po drugiej stronie zamku, tak aby zaatakowali ruch oporu od tyłu i nikt ich nie zauważył, póki nie będzie za późno. Aby być na to przygotowanym, w punktach strategicznych umieścił obserwatorów. Jak na razie nikt jednak nie przybiegł, by go o czymkolwiek ostrzec, więc dzielnie trzymał się swojego stanowiska.  
  
Spojrzał na niebo. Powoli zaczynało świtać. Miał nadzieję, że grupa w zamku radzi sobie równie dobrze jak oni.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Ledwie Kurogane otworzył drzwi, cztery pary oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę. Ich właściciele trzymali w dłoniach naładowaną, gotową do wystrzału broń. Lufy rewolwerów wycelowane były mniej więcej w jego serce.  
  
Kurogane zatrzymał się w bezruchu. Zmierzył groźnym spojrzeniem wrogów. Słyszał, jak Mierzwa i Watanuki za nim wstrzymali oddechy. Liczyli na odrobinę zaskoczenia, jak się okazało niestety nie było im to dane. Nie było jednak aż tak źle, jak się mogło wydawać.  
  
\- S-Stać, nie ruszać się! – krzyknął trzęsącym się głosem mężczyzna stojący najbliżej nich, jednocześnie cofając się o kilka kroków.  
  
Kurogane przewrócił oczyma, ale poza tym nie drgnął nawet o milimetr.  
  
\- Dobrze, teraz rzućcie broń na ziemię – rozkazał ten sam mężczyzna, z odrobiną więcej pewności.  
  
\- Zakazałeś nam się ruszać – zauważył Blaszak. – Aby rzucić broń musimy się ruszyć.  
  
Mierzwa jęknął cicho. Głupi mężczyzna o syndromie macho, właśnie odgryzał się desperatowi trzymającemu broń – to nie mogło się skończyć dobrze.  
  
Mężczyźni, którzy mieli ich na muszkach, wymienili pomiędzy sobą zaskoczone spojrzenia. Kurogane tylko na to czekał. Szybkim ruchem wycelował rewolwer prosto w głowę tego, który mu rozkazywał.  
  
Mierzwa i Watanuki automatycznie poszli w jego ślady, każdy celując w kogoś innego. Obrońcy sali, jak jeden mąż cofnęli się o krok.  
  
\- Jest nas więcej – powiedział jedyny, w którego nie był skierowany żaden pistolet.  
  
\- A kto lepiej strzela? – zapytał Kurogane.  
  
Mężczyźni nie rozmyślali nad tym pytaniem długo. Pierwszy na podłodze odłożył broń ten, w którego mierzył Kurogane. Reszta posłusznie, powtórzyła jego czynność.  
  
\- Tak lepiej – usatysfakcjonowany Blaszak kiwnął głową. Nie spodziewał się innego zachowania po grupce przerażonych naukowców w białych kitlach, którzy prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w życiu trzymali w rękach prawdziwą broń. – Teraz ważniejsza sprawa – brunet skupił wzrok na scenie za naukowcami.  
  
Mniej więcej w środku pokoju został utworzony magiczny krąg. W mniejszych kręgach na jego obwodzie stały Królowa Nadeshiko i Księżniczka Sakura. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, jakby zahipnotyzowane, wpatrywały się w przestrzeń. W trzecim mniejszym kółku, w powietrzu lewitował ogromny, błękitny kryształ. Na samym środku tej dziwnej figury geometrycznej stał Król. Miał zamknięte oczy i błogi uśmiech na twarzy. Od strony obu kobiet i kryształu płynęły do niego różnokolorowe prądy energii magicznej. Energia przechodziła prosto przez niego, gdzie dołączał do niej swoją moc. Cała magia zbierała się nad jego głową tworząc wielobarwną, skrzącą się kulę, w której centrum, zaskakująco, wisiało duże, białe pióro.  
  
Kurogane zawahał się. Nie znał się na magii. Z tego, co powiedział, przerywając zaklęcie w tym momencie mógłby skrzywdzić Królową lub Sakurę. Rzucił okiem na naukowców. Swoim najbardziej ostrym tonem zapytał:  
  
\- Jak to przerwać?! – nie zawahał się przy tym pomachać dla strachu rewolwerem.  
  
Naukowcy skurczyli się w sobie.  
  
\- Nie da się! – powiedział lamentującym głosem jeden z nich. – To bardzo skomplikowany proces! To mogłoby nas wszystkich tutaj pozabijać!  
  
Cóż, Kurogane musiał przyznać, że to byłby problem. A Yuui nie przekazał im, jak zatrzymać jego zaklęcie. Powiedział tylko, że lepiej, aby nie dopuścili do jego rzucenia. Trochę się już z tym spóźnili.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Syaoran przebierał z nogi na nogą, nerwowo rozglądając się po korytarzu. Jego brat zostawił drzwi otwarte, więc słyszał, co się dzieje w środku, nie zaglądał tam jednak, nie chcąc aby ktoś go zauważył – w razie potrzeby będzie mieć przynajmniej przewagę zaskoczenia.  
  
Z daleka dobiegały go odgłosy strzelaniny. Wyglądało na to, że walka pomiędzy ruchem oporu a Płaszczowcami toczyła się pełną parą.  
  
Nagle z końca korytarza dobiegł go cichy odgłos kroków. W większości przypadków założyłby, że to jeden z wrogów, spieszący do swojego Króla. Kroki były jednak zbyt wolne. Były też zbyt głośne, by założyć, że ktoś stara się podkraść. Brzmiało to bardziej, jakby ktoś spacerował sobie po korytarzu w czasie ataku. W jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób, przeraziło to Syaorana bardziej niż którakolwiek opcja z Płaszczowcem.  
  
Chłopak ścisnął w dłoni swój rewolwer, celując w stronę przybysza lufę. Mokona wyczuła jego zdenerwowanie i wtuliła mu się we włosy.  
  
Zza roku, spokojnym krokiem wyszedł Fay. Tyle, że nie zachowywał się, jak powinien. Nie był to ten wesoły, beztroski blondyn, którego poznał. Nie był to też pewny siebie Yuui, którego widział, gdy Mistyk zablokował zaklęcie wymazania pamięci. Mężczyzna wydawał się być jakiś… pusty.  
  
Jak w transie, stawiał jedną stopę przed drugą, powoli posuwając się naprzód. Jedną rękę miał przyciśniętą do ściany. Starał się nie zgubić drogi. Syaoran doskonale wiedział, że blondyn niemal stracił wzrok wyczarowując dla nich kompas i kamienie, i to dlatego jego chód był tak dziwny.  
  
\- Fay! – krzyknęła zaalarmowana Mokona. Zeskoczyła z głowy Syaorana i wskoczyła byłemu Doradcy na ramię. – Fay? Co ci jest?  
  
Mężczyzna jednak nie odpowiedział. Przeszedł obok Syaorana, jakby go wcale nie widział, co mogło być prawdą, niestrudzenie posuwając się przed siebie.  
  
Dopiero, gdy blondyn zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i starał się zajrzeć do środka, Syaoran zrozumiał gdzie zmierza. Nim jednak zdążył go zatrzymać, Fay wszedł do laboratorium.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Kurogane zastraszał naukowców, zmuszając ich do wymyślenia sposobu na przerwanie zaklęcia, gdy Fay wszedł do sali. Blaszak, był zaskoczony jego widokiem. Mimo to, szybko zareagował, gdy zauważył, że blondyn zmierza prosto do magicznego kręgu. Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, złapał go w pasie, zatrzymując go.  
  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! I skąd się tu wziąłeś? – zapytał.  
  
Fay jednak nadal go ignorował. Przebierał nogami, chcąc dalej iść, ale widząc, że nie ruszył się z miejsca, wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, jakby starając się czegoś dosięgnąć. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmartwienie.  
  
\- Co jest? – zapytał Kurogane, potrząsając nim.  
  
Syaoran stanął w drzwiach obserwując przedstawienie i od czasu do czasu patrząc na korytarz. Mierzwa mierzył rewolwerem w naukowców, ale ani on, ani naukowcy, nie odrywali wzroku od wyrywającego się blondyna, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Tylko Watanuki zorientował się w sytuacji.  
  
\- To jego magia! – krzyknął podekscytowany, przerywając pełną napięcia ciszę. Wskazał na lewitujący za nim Błękitny kryształ.  
  
Yukito szybko zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi.  
  
– Jego magia go wzywa. Są jednym i należą do siebie. Chcą do siebie wrócić. Magia nie może jednak do niego przyjść, więc on przybył do niej – wyjaśnił.  
  
Kurogane spojrzał na nich w osłupieniu.  
  
\- Co się stanie, jeśli do niej podejdzie?  
  
\- Cóż – Watanuki zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Z tego co pamiętam, gdy tylko jej dotknie, magia samoczynnie powinna wrócić do jego ciała.  
  
Jeden z naukowców wyglądał na zaciekawionego. Całkowicie zapomniał o swoim strachu i podszedł bliżej do Kurogane i Fay’a, przyglądając się blondynowi, przez grube szkła swoich okularów.  
  
\- Magia do niego wróci, tak – potwierdził słowa Watanukiego. – Ale będzie wracać powoli. Stopniowo. Jeżeli na to pozwolimy, mogłoby to w bezpieczny sposób zatrzymać zaklęcie.  
  
\- Mówiliście, że się nie da! – przypomniał mu z oburzeniem Kurogane.  
  
\- Aby przerwać teraz zaklęcie, trzeba by było zabrać jedno ze źródeł magii – wyjaśnił naukowiec, najprostszymi słowami, jakie potrafił znaleźć. – To by gwałtownie zachwiało równowagą, doprowadzając do niekontrolowanego wybuchu mocy. Jeśli jednak proces będzie powolny, poziomy magii automatycznie zaczną się do siebie dostosowywać. Innymi słowy, jeżeli powoli zmniejszymy moc płynącą z jednego źródła, inne źródła również obniżą zużycie magii, aż w końcu, w bezpiecznym tempie, poziom sięgnie zera.  
  
\- Czyli, żeby zatrzymać zaklęcie wystarczy pozwolić mu odebrać swoją magię? – upewnił się Kurogane.  
  
\- Tak! – naukowiec entuzjastycznie kiwnął głową.  
  
Blaszak przyjrzał mu się swoim najbardziej surowym wzrokiem, by upewnić się, że nie kłamie. Mężczyzna dzielnie zniósł jego atak, więc wojownik był w stanie mu uwierzyć. Kurogane przeniósł wzrok na wyrywającego mu się blondyna. Po chwili wahania puścił go.  
  
Fay zachwiał się, ale szybko odzyskał równowagę. Dość niepewnym krokiem podszedł do magicznego kręgu.  
  
\- To nie jest niebezpieczne, prawda? – zapytał Kurogane, widząc, jak linia obwodu okręgu zaiskrzyła, gdy tylko stopa Fay’a jej dotknęła.  
  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył natychmiast naukowiec. – Chyba nie… - dodał mniej pewnie, gdy magia kręgu zaczęła dziwnie pulsować.  
  
Nim ktokolwiek jednak zdążył zareagować, Fay był już przy krysztale. Delikatnie położył dłoń na gładkiej, błękitnej powierzchni.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Król nie zwrócił uwagi na zamieszanie w sali. Nie obchodziły go kłótnie i wymachiwanie bronią. Teraz, gdy wreszcie spełniało się jego marzenie, nie miało to dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Na świecie wreszcie zapanuje mrok, z nim na czele i było za późno, aby cokolwiek zmienić.  
  
Nigdy nie potrafił znieść myśli, że społeczeństwo chce go ukształtować. Że musi podlegać panującym na świecie konwenansom. Że musi się liczyć z cudzym zdaniem. To inni powinni słuchać jego. Nikt nigdy tego nie robił, ale teraz nie mieli wyboru. Został Królem, a już za chwilę zapanuje nad całą magią.  
  
Uwolnienie się z jego wiecznego więzienia kosztowało go sporo czasu i wysiłku. Ale opłaciło mu się. Wszyscy założyciele, oprócz Yuui’ego odeszli. Dwoje z nich nie żyło, trzeci odszedł. Znaczyło to mniej przeciwników, mniej stojących mu na drodze przeszkód.  
  
Gdy blokował Yuui’emu wspomnienia, nie spodziewał się znaleźć niczego ciekawego. Ale zaklęcie wzmocnienia białej magii było zbyt wielką pokusą, by oprzeć się jego modyfikacji. I tak oto doszedł do tej chwili. Do wielkiego momentu jego sukcesu. I nic nie będzie go w stanie powstrzymać.  
  
 _„Zemsta jest słodka”_ – uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
  
Tylko, że… coś było nie tak. Do sukcesywnego ukończenia zaklęcia pozostało zaledwie parę chwil, ale nie wszystko szło, jak powinno. Siła magii zaczęła niespodziewanie spadać. To nie powinno być możliwe, a jednak się działo. Jeśli straci teraz koncentrację, zaklęcie szlag trafi, ale jeśli nie zainterweniuje może się stać coś gorszego.  
  
Miał do podjęcia trudną decyzję. Mógł poczekać i ziścić swoje marzenie, albo przerwać zaklęcie i zobaczyć co się dzieje. W końcu zdecydował się na drugą opcję – zaklęcie zawsze może zacząć od nowa.  
  
Otworzył oczy, a to co zobaczył ani trochę mu się nie spodobało.  
  
* ~ * ~ *

Z ogromnego kryształu zostało już niewiele – zaledwie mały kamyk, który spokojnie zmieściłby się w dłoni dziecka.  
  
Wszystko szło wspaniale – może nie był to pierwotny plan, ale działał. Energia w kręgu widocznie malała. Właściwie nie było już jej prawie widać.  
  
Zebrani w laboratorium ludzie wydawali się już cieszyć nadchodzącym sukcesem. Tylko Kurogane nadal był czujny. Może i nie znał się na magii, ale jedno wiedział na pewno – gdy zaklęcie zostanie przerwane, Król nie będzie się już musiał na nim skupiać, a swoją uwagę zwróci na nich. I raczej nie będzie zadowolony z tego co zobaczy.  
  
Okazało się, że jednak nie tylko on o tym pamiętał.  
  
W pewnym momencie Fay gwałtownie odsunął się od kręgu, zabierając ze sobą resztkę swojej magii. Niecałą sekundę później Król zamachnął się na niego, przerywając tym samym własne zaklęcie.  
  
Kurogane nie tracił czasu i wycelował rewolwer.  
  
\- Nie ruszaj się – powiedział cichym mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem.  
  
Król zatrzymał się w dziwnej pozie – z ugiętymi nogami, gotowy do skoku z ręką wyciągniętą w stronę Doradcy. Bardzo powoli, aby pokazać, że nie stwarza zagrożenia wyprostował się, ale nawet nie odwrócił się w stronę Blaszaka.  
  
Były Doradca przyglądał mu się uważnie starając się przybrać groźną minę, która nie bardzo pasowała do jego twarzy.  
  
\- Niczego nie próbuj, obserwuję cię – ostrzegł.  
  
Dopiero wtedy Kurogane mu się przyjrzał. Poprzednio czarne oko blondyna, lśniło teraz czystym błękitem. Głębszym i żywszym niż Blaszak kiedykolwiek widział w jego drugiej źrenicy. Niższy mężczyzna mówił donośniejszym, bardziej pewnym siebie głosem. Nawet jego postawa się zmieniła. To już nie był Fay, tylko Yuui. I z niewyjaśnionego powodu brunet poczuł w sobie dziwną pustkę. Fay odszedł.  
  
Nie było to jednak odpowiednie miejsce, ani czas na takie przemyślenia.  
  
\- Mierzwa, Yukito – Kurogane odezwał się rozkazującym tonem. – Rozwiążcie Ich Wysokości!  
  
\- To magiczne więzy – rzucił jeden z naukowców, zatrzymując tym samym dwójkę mężczyzn. – Ja się tym zajmę.  
Kurogane kiwnął głową na zgodę.  
  
\- Wiecie co, to dość chamskie wtrącać się tak w cudze sprawy – odezwał się Król. – Byłem tu zajęty, a wy wdarliście się tu nieproszeni, przerywając mi pracę. Co to mówi o waszym wychowaniu?  
  
\- Milcz – powiedział Yuui ostrzegającym tonem. – Jej Wysokość zaraz cię wyegzorcyzmuje – dodał trochę weselej. – Wrócisz wtedy do swojego ciała i będziesz mieć tyle prywatności, że aż ci się sprzykrzy.  
  
Królowa została uwolniona jako pierwsza. Zachwiała się lekko, gdy więzy przestały utrzymywać ją w miejscu, ale Mierzwa złapał ją w pasie i powstrzymał przed upadkiem. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością. Z początku wydawała się być osłabiona, ale kolor szybko zaczął jej wracać.  
  
\- Ale ja nie lubię samotności – zaprotestował Król. – Ja tylko nie lubię, gdy ktoś się wprasza na chama i niszczy moją ciężką pracę.  
  
\- Och, daj spokój – blondyn przewrócił oczyma. – Sam się o to prosiłeś. Należało ci się. Co ty sobie myślałeś? Opętać Księcia? Uwięzić Królową i porwać Księżniczkę? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to potomkowie Yuuko, prawda?  
  
Tym razem to Król przewrócił oczyma.  
  
\- Wiesz dobrze, że Yuuko interesowała mnie tylko dlatego, że była najpotężniejszą czarodziejką. Nasze dzieci rządziłyby światem. Ale nie płakałem w poduszkę, gdy wybrała twojego brata zamiast mnie. Właściwie to tylko udowodniło, że na tą całą swoją wielką moc, była tylko głupią kokietką. Żeby też wybrać takiego fajtłapę!  
  
Sakura była trochę stabilniejsza. Jakby nie patrzeć była młodsza i silniejsza od Królowej. Nadeshiko uścisnęła serdecznie córkę. Nie był to jednak czas na czułości. Musiała zając się złym duchem, które opętał jej jedynego syna.  
  
Zakasała rękawy. Na jej szczęście do egzorcyzmów nie trzeba było używać żadnych przyrządów – wystarczyła sama magia i czysty umysł.  
  
\- Jesteście naprawdę pewni swojego sukcesu – zauważył Król, zwracając się do całego pokoju. – Ale zapominacie o czymś.  
  
Kurogane ścisnął broń, Fay zmrużył oczy. Cały pokój wstrzymał oddech, czekając w napięciu na następne słowa władcy.  
  
\- Jestem najpotężniejszym magiem na świecie – oświadczył brunet z uśmiechem predatora.  
  
Rozległ się głośny wybuch. Czerwone płomienie popłynęły od Króla na pozostałych ludzi w pomieszczeniu. Fay w ostatniej chwili zdążył ustawić przed wszystkimi tarcze ochronne. Płomienie jednak nadal szalały. Zaczęło się robić naprawdę gorąco. Ogień w niewyobrażalnym tempie trawił meble i sprzęt magiczny. Czarny dym wypełnił salę. Po krótkim czasie nikt nie był w stanie nic dostrzec.  
  
\- Wyjdźcie stąd, natychmiast – rozkazał Doradca.  
  
Gwałtowny podmuch wiatru niemal natychmiastowo wywiał dym z pomieszczenia. Niestety sprawił też, że płomienie wystrzeliły pod sam sufit. Na szczęście tarcze wyczarowane przez Doradcę skutecznie wszystkich uchroniły zarówno przed ogniem, jak i żarem.  
  
\- Ha-ha – zaśmiał się szyderczo Król. – Chcesz tu zostać sam na sam, ze mną i walczyć wiatrem przeciw ogniowi? Zwariowałeś!  
  
Kurogane zacisnął wargi. Jak bardzo nie podobała mu się prawda, Król miał rację. Ta walka była czystym szaleństwem. Nie było jednak innego wyboru.  
  
Mierzwa i Yukito zdążyli wyprowadzić Królową i Księżniczkę. Słyszał, że Syaoran już się nimi zajmuje. Mokona dzielnie trzymała się na karku blondyna, ale nie była zbyt użyteczna. Jedyną pomocą, jaka została Doradcy był Blaszak i nie zamierzał on opuścić go w potrzebie.  
  
Kurogane ścisnął rewolwer w dłoni. Precyzyjnie wymierzył i nacisnął spust. Nie mógł zabić Księcia. Był wyborowym strzelcem. Zranił Króla niezbyt poważnie, ale wystarczająco boleśnie, by choć na chwilę odwrócić jego uwagę i dać Doradcy trochę czasu.  
  
Król upadł na jedno kolano na ziemię, krzycząc z bólu.   
  
Doradca przez chwilę wpatrywał się zaskoczony w krew, która rozbryzgała się po podłodze. Serce zaczęło mu walić w klatce piersiowej, jak szalone. Jego głowa wydawała się być lekka. Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo nim jego hemofobia weźmie nad nim górę i sprawi, że zemdleje. Zdeterminowany szybko rzucił zaklęcie, opętując Króla magicznymi więzami, podobnymi do tych, które więziły wcześniej Nadeshiko i Sakurę. Potem odwrócił się od widoku krwi, starając się uspokoić swoje skołatane serce. Wokół niego płomienie powoli gasły.  
  
W ostatniej chwili przed całkowitym zablokowaniem jego mocy, Król zdążył jednak rzucić zaklęcie. Czarna włócznia pojawiła się znikąd w powietrzu. Kurogane miał na nią doskonały widok, w przeciwieństwie do blondyna, który stał odwrócony tyłem od sceny. Blaszak musiał działać. Szybko. Jak to się zwykle w takich sytuacjach dzieje, włócznia była od niego znacznie dalej niż Doradca. Nie mając czasu na wymyślenie alternatywy, Kurogane rzucił się na blondyna, odpychając go na bok. Włócznia, dokładnie w tym samym czasie ruszyła.  
  
Gdyby Doradca nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, magiczna broń przeszyłaby mu serce. Jako, że teraz stał tam Kurogane włócznia trafiła w niego, po czym zwyczajnie znikła.  
  
Blaszak złapał się za krwawiący bok. Rana była trochę poważniejsza niż mu się na początku wydawało. Bardzo szybko tracił krew i powoli zaczynała mu się robić dziwnie lekko. Nie mogąc się utrzymać dłużej na nogach upadł na ziemię, ściskając jak najmocniej ranę i starając się zatamować uciekającą z niej krew.  
  
Blondyn, który do tej pory obserwował wszystko z szeroko otwartymi ustami, dobiegł do niego zaalarmowany. Z daleka rana wojownika nie wydawała mu się poważna, ale gdy podszedł bliżej zobaczył, że włócznia przebiła jedną z ważniejszych żył.  
  
Widząc, że Kurogane powoli traci siły, sam zacisnął dłonie na ranie. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Nie wiedział, jak długo wytrzyma nie tracąc przytomności, a pomoc nie nadchodziła.  
  
Po chwili przy obojgu mężczyznach pojawiła się Mokona, która spadła z ramienia Doradcy, gdy ten został odepchnięty przez Kurogane. Modoki przyłożyła swoje łapki do rany wojownika. Doradca poczuł dochodzące od nich przyjemne ciepło. Biała istotka używała swoich mocy, by wyleczyć przyjaciela.  
  
Blondyn doskonale rozumiał, jak działa magia Modoki, odsunął więc swoje dłonie, by dać jej lepszy dostęp do rany. Krew popłynęła z niej niemal strumieniem. Było to dla niego za wiele. Nie poczuł już, jak jego własne ciało uderza o posadzkę.


	9. Epilog

Gdy Doradca się obudził, leżał w łóżku, w białym pokoju, pod białą, puchatą pościelą, patrząc na biały sufit. Od całej tej bieli zaczęła go boleć głowa, ale stwierdził, że barwa ta i tak jest o wiele lepsza od czerwieni krwi.  
  
Wierzył, że z Kurogane jest wszystko w porządku. W końcu zajęła się nim Mokona, a nie ma rany, której Modoki nie wyleczy. W końcu były dziełem Clow Reeda i Yuuko.  
  
\- Miło widzieć, że nie śpisz – Doradca usłyszał znajomy głos. Otworzył oczy i w nogach łóżka zobaczył blondwłose dziecko o szmaragdowych oczach.  
  
\- Co tu robisz? – zmarszczył brwi. Spróbował usiąść, ale był cały obolały i ledwo udało mu się podnieść głowę.  
  
\- Mattaku! – gość wydął dolną wargę i zeskoczył z łóżka. Podszedł bliżej do Doradcy i podłożył mu dodatkową poduszkę pod głowę. – Oto, jak kończysz, gdy nadużywasz magii po długiej przerwie – zaczął matkować. – Twoja w dodatku ledwo do ciebie wróciła, a ty już szalałeś. Trzeba się przyzwyczaić do jej obecności! Przemęczyłeś całe ciało, będziesz tu leżeć dobry tydzień, zanim w ogóle będziesz w stanie wstać!  
  
Doradca skrzywił się. Nie znosił bezruchu.  
  
\- Ech – chłopak westchnął i usiadł na powrót na łóżku. – I co ja mam z tobą zrobić Yuui-kun? – niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się i zmierzwił Doradcy włosy. – Uratowałeś Królestwo! Jestem z ciebie taki dumny – otarł spod oka wyimaginowane łzy. – Ostatnie z moich dzieci…  
  
Leżący na łóżku blondyn przewrócił oczyma.  
  
\- To, że dałeś nam nieśmiertelność, nie czyni nas twoimi dziećmi. Możesz być najwyżej… wróżkiem chrzestnym. Jak w bajkach.  
  
\- Cały ten świat jest jak bajka – zauważył pogodnie chłopiec. – I jak w bajce wszystko się dobrze kończy. Zły bohater został pokonany, a księżniczka odnalazła swojego księcia…  
  
\- Fei-Wong?  
  
\- Zginął – odpowiedział gość grobowym tonem. – Egzorcyzm Jej Wysokości wyrzucił go z ciała Księcia. Jego dusza była jednak za długo poza ciałem i pomimo wszystkich zaklęć rzuconych i na więzienie, i na niego, ciało zmarło. Dusza nie mogąc do niego wrócić poszła „dalej”, jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli.  
  
\- Rozumiem…  
  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Yuui, delikatnie to ujmując, nie przepadał za Fei-Wongiem, ale mimo to wizja jego śmierci nie była dla niego zbyt przyjemna. Pogrążył się w dość ponurych myślach, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie drugą część wypowiedzi swojego gościa.  
  
\- Księżniczka odnalazła swojego księcia? – powtórzył po nim. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że Sakura-chan…?  
  
Blondyn zaśmiał się cicho.  
  
\- Heh, nie to miałem na myśli, ale tak, Sakura-san znalazła sobie kogoś. Syaoran, młodszy brat Kurogane, właśnie pomaga jej w opatrywaniu rannych. Są w drugim pokoju medycznym. Wygląda na to, że świetnie się dogadują. I oboje tak cudnie się rumienią, gdy ich dłonie przypadkowo się spotkają, haha… A jakbyś się zastanawiał, czemu w tym ambulatorium jesteś sam, to ci powiem. Gdy byłeś nieprzytomny twoja magia stroiła się na powrót do twojego ciała i wydzielałeś mnóstwo energii, która przeszkadzała medykom.  
  
Doradca spojrzał surowo na gościa.  
  
\- Nie miałeś na myśli Sakury – przypomniał. – To nie ma innych księżniczek, Alex.  
  
\- Księżniczka i książę byli przenośnią – blondyn machnął na to ręką. – Zastanów się przez chwilę, po co mogłem do ciebie przyjść. Podpowiadam, że chodziło o coś więcej niż poinformowanie cię o Fei-Wongu.  
  
Yuui od razu zrozumiał, co miał na myśli, ale nie do końca był przekonany, czy Alex zrobił słuszne założenie.  
  
Wiele lat temu, gdy piątka magów stworzyła nowy świat, Alex przybył do nich, by poinformować ich o konsekwencjach ich zaklęcia. Jak każdy czar i ten potrzebował swojego rdzenia, by działać. Rdzeniem tym byli sami magowie. Nowy świat istniałby więc tak długo, jak długo by żyli. Alex dał im więc nieśmiertelność.  
  
Blondyn twierdził jednak, iż nieśmiertelność może być zbyt wielkim brzemieniem dla człowieka. Powiedział więc, że gdy spełnią pewne warunki, nieśmiertelność zostanie im odebrana. Gdy któryś z magów ich dopełni, ich część odpowiedzialności za działanie zaklęcia będzie przechodzić na niego. Wiązało się to jednak z tym, że Strefa Zewnętrzna będzie się coraz bardziej oddalać od Wewnętrznej (stąd postępująca różnica w upływie czasu), aż w końcu utworzy całkowicie niezależny wymiar.  
  
Warunki Alexa były dość naiwne zdaniem magów, ale mimo to przystali na nie. Jako pierwsi spełnili je Yuuko i Fai. Potem Clow Reed, który zmienił swoje imię na Eriol i zamieszkał z Kaho w Meck. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, wyglądało na to, że nieśmiertelność została odebrana też Fei-Wongowi, gdy został uwięziony – upływ czasu w Strefie Zewnętrznej również wtedy zwolnił. Wyglądało na to, iż nadeszła kolej na ostatniego maga.  
  
Yuui uśmiechnął się żałośnie:  
  
\- Alex, pomyliłeś się. Nawet jeśli spełniam twój warunek, to druga strona nie…  
  
\- Ekhm – blondyn przerwał mu. – Wybacz, ale nie ty o tym decydujesz. Warunki zostały spełnione. No, a teraz nie ruszaj się przez chwilkę.  
  
Alex ponownie zeskoczył z łóżka. Pochylił się nad głową Yuui’ego i ucałował go w czoło. Doradca poczuł, jak obca moc, która rezydowała w nim od wieków, powoli go opuszcza.  
  
Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.  
  
\- Już po wszystkim! Nie było tak źle, prawda? Masz tu lizaka, jako rekompensatę!  
  
Blondyn wyjął z kieszeni dość dużego, kolorowego lizaka w kształcie serduszka i położył go na szafce koło łóżka chorego.  
  
\- To już dwie sprawy za nami, zostały tylko następne dwie. Po pierwsze… a może trzecie? Nieważne – chłopak machnął na to ręką. – Fei-Wong używał magicznego pióra do wzmocnienia swoich czarów. Pióro nie należało do tego świata. Zabrałem je stąd, więc nie ma sensu go szukać.  
  
Yuui kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie.  
  
\- A ostatnia sprawa?  
  
Wyraz twarzy Alexa zmienił się na dość żałosny.  
  
\- Błagam was – zaczął jękliwym tonem. – Oddajcie Mierzwie jego sukienkę.  
  
\- Co? – Doradca zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, po czym wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. – Mogę zapytać, czemu cię to tak martwi? – dodał, gdy już się trochę uspokoił.  
  
\- Przybyłem tu jakiś czas temu, by opowiedzieć ruchowi oporu o zaklęciu Fei-Wonga. Pierwszym rebeliantem, jakiego spotkałem był Mierzwa. Wypiliśmy razem kilka drinków i chyba trochę na niego podziałały, bo w pewnym momencie zaczął mi opowiadać o swoim ukochanym samochodzie, który ukradła mu wasza grupa. Stracił cały sprzęt, Mokonę, ale gdy doszedł do tej swojej sukienki po prostu się popłakał. Siedziałem dobrą godzinę i w kółko wracał do tego tematu. Znam jej całą historię od momentu uszycia, aż do ostatniego cerowania… „To prezent ślubny, dla mojej przyszłej żony” – zaczął w pełni poirytowany naśladować głos kleptomana. – „Będzie go nosić, gdy zajdzie w ciążę”, „po wewnętrznej stronie są ukryte kieszenie, doskonałe do przemytu”, i tak dalej, i tak dalej… Oddajcie mu tę sukienkę, zrozumiano?  
  
\- Oczywiście – zachichotał blondyn. – Nie mam pojęcia, co się z nią stało, ale zapytam się Kuro-tana. Chociaż nie obiecuję wiele. Słyszałem, jak Yukito strasznie narzekał, gdy byliśmy z ruchem oporu. Nie podobało mu się, że musiał ją założyć i wspominał coś o podpalaniu…  
  
\- Lepiej, żeby się znalazła – Alex pogroził mu palcem z surowym wyrazem twarzy. Potem jednak złagodniał. – Muszę już iść. Zaraz będziesz mieć gościa. Nie sądzę, abyśmy się jeszcze zobaczyli… Żegnaj!  
  
Nim Yuui zdążył odpowiedzieć, Alex rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Jak przewidział chłopak, drzwi do ambulatorium otworzyły się z impetem. W progu stał mężczyzna z dość kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy i ręką w temblaku.  
  
\- Kuro-sama… - imię wyrwało mu się przypadkowo. – To znaczy, Kurogane-san – blondyn szybko się poprawił, nieco zmieszany. Teraz, kiedy już wszystko pamiętał, czuł, że powinien się zachowywać, jak przystało. Nawet jeśli wcześniej, gdy przy pomocy Yukito wszystko pamiętał, tego nie robił.  
  
\- Tch – prychnął Blaszak w odpowiedzi. Popchnął drzwi, które zatrzasnęły się za nim. – Wreszcie się obudziłeś. Nieźle zmartwiłeś Jej Wysokość. Nie powinieneś być tak długo nieprzytomny z powodu zwykłego omdlenia.  
  
\- Och, to wina magii, Bo widzisz – blondyn zaczął tłumaczyć, ale Kurogane ponownie mu przerwał.  
  
\- Daruj sobie, nie znam się na magii. I tak nic nie zrozumiem.  
  
\- Dobrze – Yuui przygryzł dolną wargę i nieco speszony, skupił wzrok na podłodze. Cisza wydawała się mu nie do zniesienia, więc szybko wymyślił nowy temat do rozmowy. – Widzę, że dobrze się czujesz. Byłeś dość poważnie ranny.  
  
\- To było tylko draśnięcie – brunet wzruszył ramionami.  
  
\- Ładne mi draśnięcie – oburzył się Doradca. – Taka kałuża krwi na podłodze nie pojawiłaby się z byle draśnięcia!  
  
\- Ale żyję i jak widzisz, radzę sobie lepiej od ciebie!  
  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział blondyn, spokojniejszym już tonem, ponownie spuszczając wzrok na podłogę. – Nie powinienem był się tak unosić.  
  
Kurogane znowu prychnął. Wydawało się, że ten komentarz tylko jeszcze bardziej go zirytował.  
  
Dla obojga było jasne, że się nie dogadają. Yuui był innym mężczyzną, niż Fay, którego Kurogane poznał i z którym się zaprzyjaźnił. Pomimo iż technicznie rzecz biorąc Yuui i Fay byli tą samą osobą, przez swoje doświadczenia bardzo się od siebie różnili. Ich zachowanie, zwyczaje, nawet sposób mówienia był inny. Fay był beztroski i otwarty, podczas gdy Yuui wydawał się być znacznie bardziej wycofany. Kurogane zauważył to już wcześniej, podczas ich rozmów przeprowadzonych przy pomocy czarów Mistyka. Wtedy jednak, gdy zaklęcie się kończyło, Yuui’ego zastępował na powrót Fay. Teraz było to niemożliwe.  
  
\- Chyba będę już iść – odezwał się w końcu Blaszak. – Księżniczka chciała wiedzieć, czy się już obudziłeś. Pójdę ją powiadomić. A o Fei-Wonga nie musisz się już martwić. Jej Królewska Mość się nim zajęła. Książę czuje się dobrze.  
  
Brunet odwrócił się na pięcie. Yuui bezradnie patrzył, jak powoli zbliża się do zamkniętych drzwi. „Alex się myli…”  
  
\- Zaczekaj!  
  
Kurogane zatrzymał się.  
  
\- Ja… - Doradca zawahał się. – Ja chciałem ci podziękować. Uratowałeś mi życie. Bez ciebie… nie byłoby mnie tutaj.  
  
\- Taa, to nic takiego – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Coś jeszcze?  
  
Oczywiście, że było „coś jeszcze”. Kłopot polegał na tym, że Yuui nie wiedział, jak to wyrazić. Co powiedzieć, jak się zachować? Tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi. Ta niepewność i zdenerwowanie. Mieszkał w zamku. Był Doradcą Królowej. Teoretycznie nadal należał do rodziny królewskiej. Wszystkie konwenanse, zasady obowiązywały go i ograniczały… Gdy był Fay’em, nie miał tych problemów. Fay może nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachowywać, ale nie obchodziło go to. Czasami popadał przez to w kłopoty, ale od kiedy spotkał Sakurę, zwykle wychodziło mu to na dobre…  
  
\- Tak, coś jeszcze, Kuro-sama – powiedział stanowczo blondyn, wydymając dolną wargę. Kurogane odwrócił się w jego stronę, z ledwie widocznym zaciekawieniem malującym się na twarzy. – Nuuudno tu będzie samemu. Musisz iść? – Yuui popatrzył na niego błagalnie dużymi, błękitnymi oczyma.  
  
Kurogane nie musiał iść. Nie był nigdzie potrzebny. Magowie, z Królową i Księżniczką na czele zajmowali się rannymi, a ruch oporu Płaszczowcami. Brak wiedzy uniemożliwiał mu pomoc jednym, a ręka w temblaku drugim. Był tam zbędny, ale żeby się tak nie czuł Księżniczka wysłała go, by sprawdził, jak się czuje Fa—Yuui. Wcale nie musiał nigdzie wracać.  
  
\- I mam tu zostać, żebyśmy nudzili się razem? – zapytał Blaszak.  
  
\- Razem nie będzie nudno – zapewnił go blondyn z szerokim uśmiechem. – No dalej, zgódź się. Będzie fajnie. Porozmawiamy… Dawno nie miałem okazji z nikim porozmawiać!  
  
  
 _\- To wspaniale! – Fay krzyknął radośnie, niemal go ogłuszając. - Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę! Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio z kimś rozmawiałem!_  
  
  
\- Albo pogramy w gry planszowe – ciągnął blondyn. – W medycznym zawsze jakieś są pochowane w szafkach, wystarczy poszukać.  
  
\- Nie lubię gier planszowych – prychnął brunet. – Są dziecinne.  
  
\- Z tobą nigdy nie ma zabawy – Yuui nadąsał się.  
  
  
 _\- Nie ma z tobą zabawy – widząc zachowanie bruneta, Fay wydął dolna wargę._  
  
  
\- A ty za to…! – Kurogane chciał się odgryźć, ale zabrakło mu argumentów. W końcu westchnął i usiadł na sąsiednim łóżku, zrezygnowany. – To co chcesz najpierw robić?  
  
Yuui uśmiechnął się szeroko. Był to ten sam beztroski uśmiech, który Kurogane znał doskonale z ich podróży.  
  
\- Najpierw pogadamy – zadecydował blondyn.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Po kilku godzinach rozmowy, przepełnionej złośliwymi uwagami, żartobliwymi kłótniami i śmiechem, Kurogane był całkowicie wyczerpany. Nie siedział już na łóżku, tylko na nim leżał. Od czasu do czasu wymieniali tylko z Yuui’m krótkie uwagi. Po tak długim czasie niemal nieustannej rozmowy nie mieli już sił na nic więcej.  
  
Kurogane nie był wielkim fanem rozmów. Mimo to zdecydował, że spędził ostatnie godziny dość przyjemnie. W gruncie rzeczy to drugi mężczyzna zajmował się głównie mówieniem. Podczas ich podróży, Fay zawsze miał skłonności do wygłaszania wykładów. Yuui również czuł się w swoim żywiole prawiąc długie monologi. Mimo iż przedtem ten zwyczaj denerwował Blaszaka, teraz był już dla niego znajomy i w pewien dziwny sposób uspokajał go. Kurogane doszedł do wniosku, że nawet miło się słucha tej paplaniny. Ponadto dowiedział się wielu ciekawych rzeczy, o których wcześniej nie miał pojęcia. Blaszak nauczył się o magii i sposobie jej działania przez ostatnie godziny więcej niż przez całe swoje życie i, w przeciwieństwie do jego poprzednich doświadczeń, nie znudziło go to. Ale Yuui opowiadał nie tylko o czarach. Przez całe lata swojego nadnaturalnie długiego życia interesował się wieloma dziedzinami i miał wiele do powiedzenia na ich temat. Mówiłby pewnie jeszcze więcej, gdyby nie fakt, iż nadal był zmęczony po powrocie magii.  
  
Sam Yuui czuł się dziwnie odprężony. Na jego twarzy jakiś czas temu pojawił się błogi uśmiech, który nie był w stanie z niej zniknąć. Na początku rozmowy z Kurogane czuł się trochę spięty. Bał się, jak zareaguje na niego drugi mężczyzna. W końcu nie był już tą osobą, którą poznał i z którą podróżował. Blondyn postanowił jednak iść na żywioł – co ma być to będzie, itd. Opłaciło mu się to. W trakcie rozmowy coraz bardziej się relaksował i otwierał. Wydawało mu się nawet, że Kurogane dostrzegł w końcu, że nadal jest „Fay’em” tylko trochę bardziej doświadczonym przez życie. Wyglądało na to, że w ich skomplikowanej znajomości wszystko powoli zmierzało w dobrym kierunku.  
  
\- Wiesz co, Kuro-pon? – odezwał się po kilku minutach ciszy. – Podobno traumatyczne przeżycia zbliżają do siebie ludzi. Myślisz, że to prawda?  
  
Kurogane zastanowił się przez chwilę nad tym pytaniem.  
  
\- Myślę – powiedział po chwili wahania, - że do pewnego stopnia tak. Dzięki temu mamy podobne doświadczenia i potrafimy się lepiej wzajemnie zrozumieć. Jednak, aby naprawdę się do siebie zbliżyć, zaprzyjaźnić, czy nawet więcej, same przeżycia nie wystarczą. Trzeba się wzajemnie poznać. Wspólna podróż, rozmowy, wspólne spędzanie czasu… To dzięki temu jeden człowiek zbliża się do drugiego.  
  
Doradca uśmiechnął się szerzej słysząc tę odpowiedź.  
  
\- Chyba masz rację, Kuro-chi. Z tego wynika, że powinniśmy byś już do siebie całkiem nieźle zbliżeni – zażartował siejąc się głośno.  
  
\- Na to właśnie wygląda – Kurogane mruknął pod nosem, dziwiąc tym samego siebie, nie wspominając już o blondynie, który z zaskoczenia aż zakrztusił się własną śliną.  
  
Blaszak, nieco przestraszony niespodziewanym napadem kaszlu u Doradcy zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł mu pomóc.  
  
\- Nic mi nie jest, zakrztusiłem się – zdołał powiedzieć blondyn, nadal odkasłując.  
  
Kurogane, niewiele się nad tym zastanawiając posadził go na łóżku i zaczął klepać w plecy. Po paru chwilach kaszel mężczyzny uspokoił się i mógł już spokojnie oddychać. Kurogane ułożył go z powrotem na łóżku i stał nad nim przez chwilę, zastanawiają się nad czymś.  
  
\- Chyba powinienem już iść – powiedział. – Zrobiło się późno, a je nie wiem jeszcze, gdzie powinienem spać. Muszę kogoś znaleźć i…  
  
\- Śpij tutaj – wypalił blondyn skinieniem głowy wskazując na sąsiednie łóżko. – Przecież wiedzą, gdzie jesteś. Jakby czegoś od ciebie potrzebowali, to cię bez problemu znajdą.  
  
Kurogane spojrzał najpierw na łóżko, a później na Doradcę. Blondyn patrzył na niego wyczekująco. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej prośby o zostanie w pokoju i porozmawianie z nim, nie było tu żadnego błagania o towarzystwo. Było za to coś innego. Yuui nie chciał, by został, bo czuł się samotny. On po prostu chciał być w jego towarzystwie. Kurogane widząc jego czujne, trochę niepewne spojrzenie, nie mógł się nie zgodzić.  
  
\- Jasne, czemu nie.  
  
\- Super – Yuui uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zanim jednak Blaszak wrócił do łóżka powiedział jeszcze: – Jesteśmy w północnej stronie Zamku. Noce, nawet o tej porze roku, bywają tu strasznie zimne. Lepiej weź sobie dodatkowy koc, żebyś później nie musiał wstawać – przestrzegł. – Z tyłu sali były kiedyś szafy. Jeśli nadal tam są, powinieneś coś w nich znaleźć. A jeśli nie, to zawsze możesz wziąć dodatkową kołdrę z innego łóżka. Nie rozumiem, czemu wszystkie są zasłane skoro i tak nikt tu nie sypia. Rozumiem, że zawsze kilka posłań musi być gotowych, „na wszelki wypadek” jak to się mówi, ale cała sala? Muszę o tym porozmawiać z Królową. Taka gospodarka zapędzi Królestwo w ruinę.  
  
\- Czy to gadanie nigdy cię nie męczy? – zapytał Kurogane, trzymając znalezione koce w ręku.  
  
\- Nie! – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Yuui, po czym zachichotał niekontrolowanie.   
  
\- Tch – prychnął Kurogane, rzucając na niego jeden z koców, co natychmiast uciszyło blondyna. – Mówiłeś, że noce są zimne – wytłumaczył, poprawiając koc. – Jeśli się, nie daj boże, przeziębisz, będziesz narzekać mi nad uchem do końca moich dni.  
  
\- Żebyś wiedział! – potwierdził dziarsko Yuui.  
  
Kurogane próbował zrobić surową minę, która nie bardzo współgrała z lekkim uśmiechem igrającym mu na ustach. Cieszył się, że Yuui okazał się być takim, jakim był przed zwróceniem mu wspomnień i nie potrafił ukryć swojej ulgi. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku.  
  
Doradca obserwował jak zmęczony Blaszak kładł się do łóżka. „Alex i ten jego pomysł” – westchnął w duchu, samemu nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
  
  
  
 _\- Nieśmiertelność jest zbyt wielkim brzemieniem dla istot ludzkich – oświadczył blondyn piętce wielkich magów. – Naprawdę wolałbym wam jej nie dawać. Niestety nie mogę tak od razu wziąć utrzymania tego świata na swoje barki. Nawet dla mnie byłby to zbyt duży ciężar. Dlatego postawię wam pewien warunek. Gdy go spełnicie wasza część odpowiedzialności za istnienie tego świata przejdzie na mnie._  
  
\- Co to za warunek? – zapytał podejrzliwie Fei-Wong.  
  
\- Wiecie czemu ludzie nie mogą znieść bycia nieśmiertelnym? – zamiast odpowiedzieć, Alex zadał kolejne pytanie.  
  
\- Człowiek starzeje się, nawet jeśli po nim tego nie widać – odpowiedziała Yuuko. – Po pewnym czasie odkrywa iż nie może się odnaleźć w młodym, nowoczesnym społeczeństwie.  
  
\- Tak, masz rację – pochwalił ją chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem. – Ale jest też druga część. Całe swoje życie będziecie poznawać nowych ludzi. Będziecie się do nich przywiązywać. Ludzie są bardzo uczuciowi, więc kiedy kogoś stracicie będzie to dla was wielki ból.  
  
\- Już wiem, gdzie to zmierza – mruknął Fai pod nosem, nieco speszony taką rozmową.  
  
\- Ból jest jednak nie do zniesienia, gdy umiera osoba, którą kochacie. Dlatego postanowiłem, iż będę odbierał wam nieśmiertelność, gdy się zakochacie.  
  
\- Czekaj no chwilę – zaprotestował Clow. – To głupota. Masz rację, ludzie przywiązują się do innych. Zakochują się, i tak dalej. Ale nie zawsze jest to miłość odwzajemniona. Chcesz, żebyśmy stracili życie dla kogoś, kto nigdy nawet na nas nie spojrzy? To niedorzeczne.  
  
Alex przez chwilę przypatrywał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
  
\- Masz rację – powiedział w końcu. – Zmieniam warunek… a może raczej tylko dodaję kolejny punkt? Aby utracić nieśmiertelność nie wystarczy, że się zakochacie. Osoba którą obdarzycie uczuciem musi je odwzajemniać. Wtedy staniecie się na powrót śmiertelni. Co wy na to?  
  
\- Dla mnie to trochę tandetne – zauważył cicho Clow Reed. – Jak z bajki dla dzieci.  
  
Mimo tej uwagi, nikt nie złożył żadnych obiekcji.  
  
  
  
\- Dobranoc – powiedział Kurogane, owijając się kocem.  
  
Światła w pokoju były już zgaszone, więc Yuui widział tylko zarys sylwetki Blaszaka. Doradca nadal się uśmiechał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszystko potoczyło się tak dobrze. Używając słów Alex’a, zło zostało pokonane, księżniczka odnalazła swojego księcia… Ale czy wszyscy będą żyć długo i szczęśliwie? To się dopiero okaże. Jak na razie, wszystko zmierzało w dobrym kierunku.


End file.
